


Różnooki

by erraticmuse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Carl jest najlepszy, Gen, Hank Anderson jest dobrym ojcem, Josh myśli że otaczają go sami idioci, M/M, Markus ma wspaniałych przyjaciół, Niech ktoś przytuli Connora, North jest twarda, Other, Pining, Polski | Polish, Seryjne Morderstwo, Simon również potrzebuje pocieszenia, Translated with Permission | Tłumaczenie za zgodą, Zagadkowe morderstwo, i Markusa, kryminał, porwanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: Connor jest strasznie zagubiony. Czuje, że nie pasuje do reszty defektów, pełnych życia i determinacji, podczas gdy on czuje jedynie niechęć i niepewność.Hank nie młodnieje a Connor chce się nim zaopiekować. Markus był kiedyś asystentem medycznym więc Connor prosi go o pomoc.Dostaje dużo więcej niż się spodziewał.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 6





	1. Ostrzeżenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Odd-eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959184) by [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline). 



> Tak na wszelki wypadek.

**Proszę o uwagę! W rozdziale 8 tego opowiadania pojawia się opis napaści seksualnej. W historii jednej z postaci wspomniano także o przemocy wobec dzieci. Z kolei inna postać zostaje porwana i poddana niechcianemu molestowaniu.**

**Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.**

**Chciałabym też poświęcić moment na wyraźne stwierdzenie, że brzydzę się jakąkolwiek przemocą, w tym przemocą seksualną, a jedynym celem wspomnienia o niej w tej historii jest potępienie tego jak okropnym jest ona zjawiskiem. Żadne treści związane z aktywnością seksualną pod przymusem nie dzieją się _na ekranie_ ale temat jest omawiany w kilku miejscach.**

**Jeśli tego rodzaju treści was denerwują, prawdopodobnie nie powinniście czytać tego opowiadania. Bez względu na jego łagodność i ogólnikowość**


	2. Dostrajanie się do melodii zmian

Pokojowa rewolucja. Gdyby ktoś zapytał Connora, zanim sam wpadł w nią po uszy, cierpliwie wyjaśniłby on, że, pokojowy protest miał tak nikłe szanse powodzenia, że to po prostu nie mogło się udać.

Teraz? Powiedziałby, że, ze statystycznego punktu widzenia, zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo tego, że to, co uważaliśmy za niemożliwe, jednak może się udać.

Tylko spójrzcie na niego. Łowcę Defektów, który sam stał się defektem. W dodatku tego nie żałuje, nie po tym, jak jego wybory zapewniły bezpieczeństwo jego przyjaciołom, androidom, jak również ludziom — nadal pamięta uczucie ulgi, kiedy Hank strzelił w głowę temu drugiemu RK800, szybkie, przytłaczające i niemal obezwładniające, kiedy powinien był pospieszyć się i obudzić tamte wszystkie androidy.

Ale koniec końców, udało im się.

Connor już zawsze będzie pamiętał wyraz twarzy Markusa w momencie, kiedy dotarł na plac, prowadząc za sobą tysiące ich braci — zaskoczenie, dumę _wdzięczność_ … do tamtej pory nikt, poza Hankiem, nigdy nie okazał mu wdzięczności.

Przed nimi jest oczywiście znacznie dłuższa podróż — jeśli historia ludzkości czegoś ich nauczyła, to tego, że prawdziwej wolności nie da się osiągnąć łatwo, bądź w krótkim czasie, jeśli w ogóle. Wystarczy pomyśleć o kwestiach rasy, narodowości, płci, czy orientacji seksualnej. Powstanie androidów na razie nieco je przyćmiło, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ludzie od zawsze mieli problem, z zaakceptowaniem czegokolwiek co jest _inne_.

Connor miał nadzieję, że najgorsze było już jednak za nimi.

Kiedy opadł rewolucyjny kurz, Hank zaprosił go, żeby z nim zamieszkał, a Connor zgodził się, chociażby po to, by dopilnować tego, że Komisarz nie upije się znowu do nieprzytomności. Pomaga mu również to, że bardzo polubił Sumo.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, trudnych dla wszystkich zaangażowanych w sprawę, ale wydaje się, że sytuacja wreszcie się uspokaja, chociaż jest to pokój ostrożny i niepewny, jak dziecko stawiające pierwszy krok, ale Connor wierzy w Markusa; i będzie starał się pomóc swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi bez względu na wszystko.

Przynajmniej tyle może zrobić, po tym, jak Markus obdarzył go takim samym zaufaniem mimo, że Connor próbował zabić przywódcę defektów i był winien nieświadomego doprowadzenia ludzi do Jerycha… do tej pory nie potrafi zrozumieć jak ani dlaczego Markus postanowił uwierzyć w niego tak bardzo że zgodził się poprzeć jego niemal samobójczy plan włamania do wieży Cyberlife i uwolnienia przetrzymywanych tam androidów – najwyraźniej stare nawyki naprawdę umierają długą śmiercią a jego zwykle analityczny umysł nie wie co myśleć o napędzanych reakcjami emocjonalnymi decyzjach.

Niemniej jednak jego rozwijające się poczucie dobra i zła, wciąż bardzo nowe dla Connora, mówi mu, że Markus podjął słuszną decyzję, i że jest on w stanie również podejmować właściwe decyzje.

Tak czy inaczej, życie płynie dalej.

– Cholera Connor, mówiłem ci, że nie potrzebuję _pieprzonej opiekunki_. – Pomimo kilku skarg, tu i ówdzie. Connor kiwa z czułością głową.

– Przepraszam Hank, ale sam nie ugotowałbyś sobie śniadania. – Sprzeciwia się, nakrywając do stołu. – Powinieneś lepiej zadbać o swoje zdrowie. Jestem wyposażony jedynie w podstawową wiedzę na temat odżywiania, ale mogę ściągnąć sobie kilka przepisów.

– Ba! Powiedziałem ci, że wszystko w porządku. – Mimo swojego narzekania Hank zajada ze smakiem, więc Connor stwierdza, że jego ograniczony zbiór danych na temat gotowania jest, na razie zadowalający.

Nie znaczy to, że Connor chce mu mniej pomóc. – Proszę. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić za to, że pozwoliłeś mi tutaj zamieszkać.

– Już i tak robisz więcej, niż trzeba, młody. – W przerywniku Hanka czai się ukryta sympatia. Jest przesiąknięta odległym bólem i Connor domyśla się, kiedy jego procesory składają fragmenty układanki w jedną całość, że Hank zaprosił go do siebie, dlatego że nie chciał być ciągle sam ze sobą, nie chciał samotnie spędzać nocy i dni, zastanawiając się, czy warto byłoby obudzić się następnego dnia, czy raczej powinien zalać wątrobę resztkami whisky i skończyć ze sobą.

Być może, tylko być może, Hankowi brakuje syna, o którego mógłby się troszczyć.

I bardzo dobrze skoro Connor często zastanawia się, nad tym jakby to było mieć prawdziwego ojca i, w końcu, przecież zdążył już bardzo polubić tego człowieka.

Resztę poranka kontynuują w ciszy – Hank wstaje by się umyć i ubrać, podczas gdy Connor, ubrany w swój mundur RK800, wyprowadza Sumo na spacer, a potem wraca, aby zaprogramować zmywarkę.

– Wiesz co, Connor? – Hank mówi mu w pewnym momencie, kiedy jadą na komendę. – Może, kiedy uporamy się już z dzisiejszą porcją raportów, zabiorę cię do centrum i pomogę ci wybrać jakieś ubrania, które możesz nosić zamiast tego głupiego, pieprzonego, munduru?

– To wspaniała myśl Hank. – Odpowiada, lekko przechylając głowę, Connor. – Ale nie musisz się o m nie martwić. Nie pocę się, więc ubrania, które posiadam, wymagają, minimalnego prania, jeśli w ogóle. I naprawdę nie potrzebuję ich większej ilości.

Na twarzy Komisarza pojawia się znaczący wyraz, kiedy uśmiecha się on, sprawiając, że Connor mruga z zakłopotaniem, starając się odgadnąć sekret kryjący się w umyśle człowieka. – Oczywiście, że tego nie potrzebujesz… – przyznaje mężczyzna, szturchając go lekko w ramię. – Ale czy tego chcesz?

W wyraźnym odróżnieniu od chwili kiedy Kamski zadał mu bardzo podobne pytanie, Connor rzeczywiście zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, jego dioda miga żółtym światłem, kiedy on zastanawia się nad istotą posiadania własnej garderoby.

– Ja… myślę, że kupienie kilku rzeczy nie zaszkodzi.

Hank chichocze z radością, i lekką pewnością siebie, jak zawsze, kiedy Connor zachowuje się jak żywa istota i pozwala sobie wyartykułować swoje własne myśli. Android wciąż nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Kontrast między byciem defektem a jego poprzednim, niekwestionowanym, posłuszeństwem irytuje go bardziej niż inne defekty.

Nieplanowany wypad na zakupy kończy się posiadaniem przez Connora drugiej skórzanej kurtki, trzech par dżinsów, kilku t-shirtów, jednej za dużej o kilka rozmiarów flanelowej koszuli, która pasowała mu bardziej, niż był skłonny to przyznać, dwóch podobnie za dużych swetrów, kilku zwykłych koszul na wszelki wypadek i… skarpetek. Bez powodów innych niż ich polubienie, Connor wybrał sobie pięć par skarpetek. Wszystkie miały jaskrawe kolory i były ozdobione nadrukiem zwierzątek.

Proponuje że sam za wszystko zapłaci – w końcu teraz otrzymuje niewielką pensję, chociaż ustawa regulująca prawa pracownicze androidów jest jeszcze w początkach fazy planowania, a zgoda na to by zacząć wypłacać androidom niewielkie wynagrodzenie była oznaką dobrej wiary, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedynymi rzeczami, na które potrzebowałyby pieniędzy androidy były rachunki za prąd, naprawy, części zamienne i, w dalekiej przyszłości, posiadane bądź wynajmowane mieszkania… ale, po raz kolejny, Hank upiera się, że Connor nie musi tego robić i że w zamian może zapłacić za jego obiad i wieczornego drinka.

– Cóż. – Odpowiada Connor z nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Biorąc pod uwagę pochłaniane przez pana średnie ilości alkoholu… Myślę, że będzie to bardziej niż adekwatna zapłata.

– Nie pyskuj mi, młody człowieku! – Komisarz wymierza w jego stronę udawany cios.

Oto jest ciepło, które wnika w jego logi, rejestrując jego interakcje z Hankiem w kategorii „rodzina.”

– Jak pan sobie życzy, Panie Komisarzu. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Connor.

Kiedy wracają do domu, Markus znowu pojawia się w telewizji transmitującej kolejną konferencję prasową mającą na celu przedstawienie nowych informacji na temat obecnego stanu rozmów z rządem oraz innych ważnych sprawach.

Connor patrzy z zachwytem. Dioda miga na żółto, kiedy przetwarza wszystkie informacje, tak samo urzeczony sposobem mówienia Markusa jak wtedy kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go na ekranie. Gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to chyba właśnie wtedy granica między dewiacją a posłuszeństwem zaczęła się dla niego zacierać: Markus jest przekonujący w każdym aspekcie – jego różnokolorowych oczach mówiących o stracie i samonaprawie, jego słowach, natchnionych, pełnych nadziei i zawsze pacyfistycznych; i iskrze kryjącej się w jego wyrazie twarzy, tak żywym, obecym i pełnym intensywności, której nie mogą dorównać inne defekty.

– Ten chłopak wyrabia sobie całḱiem niezłą reputację, prawda? – Pytanie Hanka sprawia, że Connor niemal wyskakuje ze swojej sztucznej skóry i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na swojego partnera a jego system informuje go, że właśnie spędził 4 minuty i 54 sekundy wpatrując się w ekran, na którym Markus oraz dwanaście innych osób rozmawiało na temat prawnego aspektu wyregulowania godzin pracy personelu złożonego z androidów oraz konsekwencji posiadania przez androidy prawa do prywatności i czasu wolnego od pracy.

Connor widział to wszystko, ale, musi przejrzeć bank pamięci, by przypomnieć sobie, co zostało, powiedziane, ponieważ przez ten cały czas był bardziej skupiony na swoich własnych przemyśleniach na temat Markusa i jego rewolucji niż na temacie konferencji prasowej.

Odkrywa, że, bardzo podziwia Markusa za jego determinację, by zrobić wszystko dla wolności swego ludu, ale nie jest pewien czy sam udźwignąłby taki ciężar. – Tak… – Odpowiada z opóźnieniem na pytanie Hanka. – Nie zazdroszczę mu tej pozycji. Ma całkiem sporo na swoim przysłowiowym talerzu.

Komisarz kiwa szorstko głową, otwiera puszkę karmy dla Sumo, a potem siada na kanapie z piwem dla siebie. – Cóż. Mimo tego dziwnego niebieskiego oka wydaje się czarujący. – Mówi, biorąc długi łyk. – Powiedz, czy wy nie macie modułów zmiany koloru i innego gówna? Dlaczego on nie zmieni tego oka na poprzedni kolor?

Connor wzrusza ramionami, a jego palce sięgają po ćwierćdolarówkę, i zaczynają się nią bawić. Hank próbował się tego nauczyć, ale minie sporo czasu, zanim osiągnie sprawność dłoni Connora. – Nie mogę przypuszczać, że wiem na pewno, ale zgaduję, że zdecydował się tego nie robić. – Rozmyśla, w zamyśleniu przerzucając monetę z jednej ręki do drugiej, przelotnie spoglądając na Hanka i skupiając wzrok z powrotem na ekranie. – Może jako pamiątkę swojej własnej śmiertelności, jako kamień milowy na drodze do nowo odkrytej wolności. Nie wstydzi się tego, że został zepsuty i to przeżył.

– Uhm… – Sposób, w jaki Hank milknie, chociaż wyraźnie chciałby coś powiedzieć, sprawia, że Connor myśli o sobie samym w momencie, kiedy przetwarza nowe, nieznane, informacje. Wychodzi na to, że oni nie różnią się od siebie aż tak bardzo, ale, Komisarz nie kontynuuje, chociaż bardzo by chciał.

Jak zawsze, kiedy tak się dzieje, Connor staje się ciekawski i natychmiast wypytuje o więcej. – Tak, Panie Komisarzu?

– Nic, nic. Po prostu wygląda na to, że bardzo go podziwiasz.

Przez chwilę, przypomina to moment nieporozumienia, kiedy Hank powiedział mu, że może sobie wsadzić swoje instrukcje, Connor jest skonfundowany, nie sądził, że jego podziw dla Markusa może być zaskakujący. – Cóż… no tak. – Przyznaje. – On okazał mi więcej współczucia, w ciągu pierwszych kilku godzin odkąd go poznałem niż ktokolwiek inny. Wybaczył mi to, że chciałem go zabić i sprowadziłem niebezpieczeństwo na jego ludzi. Przyjął mnie, jako jednego ze współbraci, kiedy byłem zagubiony i nie miałem dokąd pójść. Niewielu androidów okazałoby taki sentyment.

– Do diabła, niewielu ludzi byłoby do tego zdolnych. – Nie wypowiedziane Byłem dupkiem, kiedy się poznaliśmy, wisi w smutnym westchnięciu Komisarza.

Connor nie do końca rozumie ideę gdybania, chociaż sam poddał się mu więcej niż kilka razy, i tylko klepie Hanka uspokajająco po ramieniu z przyzwyczajenia szybko go skanując.

Hmm… Od ostatniej wizyty w Chicken Feed skoczył mu cholesterol. Ciśnienie krwi też ma nie najlepsze i naprawdę… naprawdę…

Nagle w Connora uderza fala zmartwienia. Hank naprawdę powinien się o siebie zatroszczyć – albo mieć kogoś, kto zrobi to za niego. W przeciwnym razie może ciężko zachorować i przedwcześnie umrzeć.

Connor jest przerażony tą perspektywą. Dioda LED błyska przez chwilę na czerwono, dopóki dochodzący z telewizora śmiech nie sprowadza go do niebieskiego poziomu. Wydaje się, że konferencja prasowa zeszła nad inne tematy i, jak zwykle, dziennikarze zaczęli zadawać Markusowi coraz bardziej osobiste pytania. Connor nie słyszał tego ostatniego, ale odpowiedź Markusa jest na tyle pouczająca, że, RK800 wymierza sobie mentalnego kopniaka za to, że sam wcześniej na to nie wpadł.

– Najwyraźniej taki już jestem… – mówi Markus z uśmiechem pełnym wdzięku i opanowania. – Zostałem zaprojektowany jako pomoc medyczna. Wydaje mi się, że coś z tego we mnie zostało. Jestem opiekunem. – Wyjaśnia z mrugnięciem oka. Siedząca obok niego North przewraca oczami i, niezbyt dyskretnie, uderza go łokciem w bok, ledwie powstrzymując parsknięcie, kiedy potrząsa głową.

To dziwne. Kiedy widział ich w kościele, mógłby przysiąc, że rozwinęły się między nimi romantyczne uczucia – czyżby kłopoty w raju?

Nie Connor, skup się. To nie jest najważniejsze, ważne jest to, że Markus rzeczywiście był pomocą medyczną, zanim został przywódcą pacyfistycznej rewolucji. On na pewno wiedziałby jak zaopiekować się kimś, kto nie chce żadnej opieki.

– Hank? Wychodzę na kilka godzin. – Woła i idzie założyć swój nowy sweter, ten szary z kieszonką z przodu i rękawami sięgającymi daleko za kłykcie, – Jadę do Jerycha. Kolację masz w piekarniku, czy mogę być spokojny o to, że wiesz jak ją podgrzać, nie wysadzając w powietrze domu pod moją nieobecność?

Wystawiony w jego stronę środkowy palec jest jedyną odpowiedzią. – Idź spotkać się ze znajomymi. Bóg jeden wie, że potrzebujesz ich więcej. – Mówi w końcu Hank. – Po raz setny ci mówię, że nic mi nie będzie. Teraz sio! Spadaj, młody.

Connor wychodzi z ledwie skrywanym uśmiechem i chichocze głośno, kiedy Hank woła za nim z drugiej strony zamykanych drzwi. – … tylko wróć o dziesiątej. Zrozumiałeś?

To obiektywnie urocze.

Nowe Jerycho mieści się, tymczasowo, w odremontowanym budynku filii Cyberlife, zapewniając dach nad głową bezdomnym androidom, a także przywódcom rewolucji i każdemu, potrzebującemu pomocy, androidowi. Markus zaproponował mu miejsce wśród nich, ale Connor grzecznie odmówił. – Kto ustrzeże Hanka przed zaszkodzeniem samemu sobie, jeśli od niego odejdę?

Pamięta wyrozumiały chichot Markusa, cichy i zrelaksowany, zarejestrowany jako priorytet w jego systemie. Connor uważał to za naturalne, ponieważ jest chętny do zaakceptowania swojej nowej sytuacji i nauki tego, jak być osobą żyjącą na własny rachunek. Od kogo mógłby się tego nauczyć jak nie od tego, który jest najbardziej żywy z nich wszystkich?

– Cześć. Jestem Connor. Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Markusem. – Mówi do androidki której wcześniej nie widział, starając się zignorować ukłucie niepokoju na widok lekkiej nuty nieufności w mowie ciała dziewczyny. W końcu zaczynał jako tropiciel defektów, to naturalne, że ona czułaby się nieswojo w jego obecności. – Wrócił już?

Na szczęście, to, że ich przywódca mu ufa, wystarczy większości androidów do tego, by dać mu szansę i ta dziewczyna – Lexie, czego dowiedział się z szybkiego skanu – przytakuje skinieniem głowy i kieruje go w stronę schodów.

Oczywiście, Markus byłby na dachu i grał na pianinie.

Melodia dociera do uszu Connora jeszcze zanim wychodzi on na dach, a wszelkie powitania, które miał na końcu języka, umierają tam na witający go widok. Markus wygląda na zrelaksowanego, ma zamknięte oczy, jego palce tańczą po klawiszach, grając delikatną, powolną, melodię a jego całe ciało kołysze się lekko w takt muzyki.

Huh. Connor nigdy przedtem się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale teraz, cały ten obraz: muzyka, zachodzące słońce nadające wszystkiemu ciepły pomarańczowy odcień, sylwetka Markusa oraz odbijające się od jego ciała kolory – wszystko trafia do wewnętrznego podkatalogu „piękno” obok obrazu Chloe, którą postanowił oszczędzić w domu Kamskiego i dwóch modeli Tracy, które uciekały przed nim, trzymając się za ręce.

– Cześć Connor.

Co jest z jego skierowaną na introspekcje możliwością przetwarzania, która sprawia, że zapomina on całkowicie o tym, gdzie się znajduje? Connor mruga kilka razy dla otrzeźwienia. – Cześć Markus. – Odpowiada, podchodząc bliżej. – To bardzo ładna piosenka. Pięknie grasz.

Przywódca Jerycha pochyla głowę w podziękowaniu. – Potrzebne umiejętności zainstalowałem sobie już jakiś czas temu, ale staram się nie kopiować rzeczywistości tylko dodać do niej moje własne spojrzenie.

Była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które zrobił sam dla siebie, na wyraźne życzenie Carla.

– Skoro mowa o umiejętnościach… – Connor robi się nerwowy, palce mu drżą, kiedy sięga po monetę i zaczyna się nią bawić, kiedy przemawia niezwykle onieśmielonym głosem. – Wiem, że jesteś teraz bardzo zajęty, ale… Muszę prosić cię o przysługę.

To wydaje się w pełni przyciągnąć uwagę drugiego androida. Markus odwraca się do niego. – W porządku. Wal, śmiało.

– Dlaczego miałbym cię uderzyć? – RK800 mruga ze zdziwieniem.

W tym momencie Markus znów chichocze tak jak przed kamerami, cicho i ciepło. Matryca porównawcza Connora porównuje ten dźwięk do roztopionej ciemnej czekolady zamiast do innego dźwięku i Connor postanawia uruchomić program diagnostyczny po powrocie do domu. Ponieważ to porównanie nie ma żadnego sensu. – To takie powiedzenie, Connor. Dalej, proś, o co chcesz.

Ach. Rozbawienie. Hank często podkreśla, że Connor bywa nieświadomy i głupkowaty – czego on sam nie uważa za nic złego. Lepiej być nieuświadomionym głupkiem niż łowcą defektów. Powstrzymuje więc swoje gwałtownie rozpraszające się myśli i odkasłuje. – Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym ściągnąć sobie twoje oprogramowanie pomocy medycznej. – Wyjawia w końcu. – Jak wiesz, mieszkam z Komisarzem Andersonem a on… nie staje się młodszy.

To przerażająca myśl, ta oszałamiająca pewność, że w pewnym momencie jego pierwszy, najbliższy, przyjaciel go opuści. Markus jest ponury, ale potem uśmiecha się szeroko.

– To wszystko? – Pyta, wstając od pianina. – Connor, to naprawdę nic wielkiego. Ściągnięcie wszystkiego nie zajmie nam więcej niż trzy sekundy.

– To dla mnie… – Spiera się Connor, patrząc na wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń Markusa. – To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Sięgając wyciągniętą dłonią jeszcze głębiej w osobistą przestrzeń RK800, Markus poważnieje, jego głos zmienia się w niemal niedosłyszalny szept, a spojrzenie jest tak przeszywające, że Connor nie może się ruszyć. – Wierz mi, rozumiem cię. Dlatego z chęcią ci w tym pomogę. – Po lekkim wahaniu detektywa Markus chichocze: – Weźmiesz mnie w końcu za rękę? Bo zaczynam czuć się nieswojo.

– Przepraszam. – Powłoka ustępuje porcelanowej bieli, gdy rozpoczynają połączenie, Markus wypycha swoją wiedzę medyczną na przód głównego systemu, a Connor z łatwością ją przejmuje – ale w miarę jak ich kontakt się przedłuża, pojawiają się w nim niepowstrzymane przebłyski _czegoś innego_ i Connor widzi Carla uczącego Markusa malowania, czuje bliskość ich ostatniego spotkania, zmartwienie tym jak Carl marnieje w oczach i jak szybko zbliża się do nieuchronnego… a kiedy Markus myśli o śmierci, Connor widzi wspomnienie, na wpół żywego Markusa czołgającego się w ciemnościach i ulewnym deszczu przez złomowisko. Jeśli istnieje Piekło dla androidów, Connor jest w tym momencie pewien, że wygląda ono _właśnie tak_.

W tej samej chwili Markus widzi przebłyski Connora z Hankiem przy pracy, spacerów z Sumo, uczuć ciepła i przynależności, a potem, w reakcji na swoje własne straszne wspomnienie, moment gdy Simon postrzelił się, żeby uniknąć złapania, kiedy Connor nadal sondował jego pamięć i całą wywołaną przez tę chwilę traumę.

Obaj odskakują od siebie jak oparzeni. Simon już jakiś czas temu został reaktywowany i zdążył dojść do siebie, ale jego relacja z Connorem jest co najmniej trudna. Obaj wydają się śmiertelnie obawiać siebie nawzajem i starać się by każda ich rozmowa była powierzchowna i nic nieznacząca.

To jest coś, co Markus będzie musiał kiedyś naprawić – bardzo chciałby, aby jego przyjaciele pogodzili się z Connorem… ale to oczywiście przemyślenia na inną chwilę.

RK800 znowu odkasłuje. – Dziękuję, Markus. – Mówi, pochylając głowę.

– Hej, no weź. Nie bądź taki. – Lekkim ciosem w ramię Markusowi udaje się, nakłonić Connora by znowu na niego spojrzał i obaj wymieniają niepewne uśmiechy. – Nie ma za co.

Connor przytakuje, a Markus woła go, kiedy odchodzi:

– Powinieneś wpadać do nas częściej. Przydałaby mi się jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą mógłbym wymieniać się pomysłami. – Mówi. – Szczególnie ktoś taki jak ty.

Słowa, _nie jestem nikim szczególnym,_ więzną, Connorowi w gardle – on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że jest niezwykły i zaprzeczenie temu byłoby nieszczere. Racjonalnie myśląc, Connor wie, że on i Markus są do siebie bardziej podobni, niż jest to widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, obaj są w końcu unikalnymi prototypami niepodobnymi do innych androidów. Już sama niesamowicie zaawansowana zdolność przetwarzania, w jaką obaj zostali wyposażeni, jest czymś z czym należy się liczyć. Mimo wszystko, w obecności Markusa Connor czuje się… mały i nie tylko dlatego, że RK200 jest od niego nieznacznie wyższy i szerszy w ramionach. Markus niemal w pojedynkę doprowadził do wybuchu rewolucji, przeprowadził ją bez znaczących strat w ludziach, zdobywając przy tym poparcie i aprobatę opinii publicznej.

Connor napotykał coraz to większe przeszkody w trakcie swoich misji, które spieprzał w zastraszającym tempie, i stał się defektem dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, niemal niszcząc wszystko, co, do tamtego momentu, zdołał osiągnąć Markus. Jasne, że w końcu zrehabilitował się, ratując androidy i prowadząc je na plac, ale mimo wszystko. Każdy czułby się nieadekwatny w porównaniu z osiągnięciami Markusa. Niemniej jednak rozumie sedno słów Markusa i, po sekundzie namysłu, przytakuje. – Postaram się.

Macha Markusowi na pożegnanie, wykonując przez ramię gest, który niedawno pokazał mu Hank, i który jego systemy zapisały w katalogu z nazwą ‘cool’.

Connor naprawdę lubi spotykać się z Markusem – zawsze jest to pouczające doświadczenie w ten, czy inny, sposób. Tym razem, pomijając transfer danych, odkrył, że bardzo lubi muzykę fortepianową, coś, czego przedtem nie rozważał; w ogóle nie myślał o muzyce, z wyjątkiem poruszenia tego tematu, kiedy próbował nawiązać więź z Komisarzem, aby ułatwić sobie wypełnienie misji.

Idąc przez miasto, patrzy w niebo i czuje, jak jego system wypycha pamięć piosenki do przodu.

Słucha jej na okrągło przez całą drogę do domu.


	3. Znaczenie small talku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus składa kilka wizyt.
> 
> Connor jest zaskoczony, a Hank zdezorientowany

Jego wizyty u Carla stają się coraz bardziej sporadyczne – i dobrze, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, nawet nie przypuszczał, że będzie mógł znowu zobaczyć się z ojcem… mimo wszystko Markus czuje się winny i zwierza się z tego Carlowi, kiedy udaje mu się znaleźć czas, aby go odwiedzić.

– Nie masz powodu, by czuć się winnym. – Jak zwykle Carl jest łagodny i wyrozumiały, mądry w sposób niemający nic wspólnego z jego podeszłym wiekiem. – Zmieniasz świat takim, jaki był. Rozumiem, że jesteś przez to trochę zajęty.

Obaj chichoczą na te słowa. Nazwać Markusa _trochę zajętym_ to chyba niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

– Jednak po tym, co się stało. Chciałbym, abyś był ze mnie dumny.

– Och Markus… – Nie zdąża rozwinąć myśli, kiedy słabe dłonie Carla splatają się z jego własnymi. – Zrobiłeś dla mnie tyle dobrego. Na dobre i na złe, wydarzenia tamtego wieczora zmieniły życie nas wszystkich. Leo zdołał się jakoś pozbierać. Częściej mnie odwiedza, zgodził się poddać profesjonalnemu leczeniu… Myślałem, że straciłem obu synów, ale zamiast tego, wy nadal przy mnie jesteście.

Markusowi zdarzyło się od czasu do czasu wpaść na Leo. Niejednokrotnie ich wizyty u Carla pokrywały się ze sobą. Wydawać się mogło, że młodszy mężczyzna wyczerpał wszelkie pokłady wściekłości i zazdrości, w miejsce, których pojawiła się niechętna akceptacja, teraz kiedy obaj muszą nauczyć się żyć z myślą, że są właściwie przyrodnimi braćmi. Niespodziewaną gałązkę oliwną wyciągnął Leo, przyznając, że od czasu do czasu pobrzdąkuje na gitarze i nawiązana w ten sposób rozmowa o muzyce, jaką odbyli wszyscy trzej.

To zdecydowanie dziwne, myśleć, że ma prawdziwą rodzinę.

W końcu pozwala Carlowi odpocząć i wraca do Jerycha, z głową zaprzątniętą myślami i obawami o swoich przyjaciół – Joshu pracującym blisko z ludźmi z Cyberlife, aby, małymi kroczkami, zrewolucjonizować sposoby napraw i opieki technicznej nad androidami, North, która zajęła się pisaniem felietonów i artykułów prasowych o ożywionych androidach i o tym, co oznaczała dla nich wolność, i o Simonie który, z braku lepszego słowa, został jego rzecznikiem prasowym.

Przez długi czas był bezbronny, po reaktywacji i wymianie potrzebnych części, ale z pomocą przyjaciół, udało mu się wrócić do życia.

Bez żadnej zachęty, niechciane wspomnienie, którym przypadkowo podzielił się z nim Connor, zostaje podświetlone i odtworzone w jego świadomości, sprawiając, że Markus drży w samojezdnej taksówce.

Wtedy wszystko było takie zagmatwane – a _uczucie_ które przekazał mu Connor, doświadczenie każdej sekundy śmierci Simona samemu będąc żywym… nic dziwnego, że drugi android miał problemy, z pogodzeniem się z tym, co się stało oraz własnym poczuciem winy z powodu schwytania Simona.

Markus potrząsa głową. Być może uda mu się porozmawiać na ten temat z nieuchwytnym detektywem, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczą. Leniwie zastanawia się, nad tym, jak idzie mu opieka nad Komisarzem Andersonem – ten człowiek nie potrzebuje jeszcze tak zaawansowanej opieki, jak Carl, ale to dobrze, że ma kogoś skłonnego zająć się nim kiedy nadejdzie czas.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, Markus postanawia wypytać o to Connora, a ponieważ ma sprawę w okolicy, postanawia wpaść z wizytą na komendę, kiedy będzie wolny.

Na komendzie, współpracownicy Connora zareagowali na jego zmianę stylu różnymi stopniami zaskoczenia – niektórych mało to obeszło, inni go chwalili, a Fowler tylko roześmiał się i rozczochrał mu włosy.

– Co to jest? Ojej, wystroiłeś się jak prawdziwy chłopiec? – och tak, Gavin nadal był dupkiem.

Connor udaje, że się nad tym zastanawia. – ‘Prawdziwy’? W odróżnieniu od jakiego? Zrobionego z czekolady? – Mruga, specjalnie przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy siedzący przy biurku obok Hank niemal krztusi się ze śmiechu.

Gavin chwyta go za kołnierz i przyciąga bliżej siebie. – Możesz nosić same najnowsze ubrania, ale i talk nadal będziesz tylko kupą plastiku i kabli.

– Hej, hej. – Hank wstaje i staje między nimi, ale Connor uspokaja go gestem dłoni.

Prostuje ramiona, ale nie próbuje wymknąć się z uścisku człowieka. – Wiesz Gavin, zastanawiam się… Czy naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz? – Pyta, przechylając głowę i rozchylając usta w najlżejszym z uśmiechów. – Czy może twoja obsesja na punkcie tego, co robię i czego nie robię, jest podyktowana raczej tym, że to, co, widzisz, podoba ci się, trochę _za bardzo_?

– Co u diabła? – Bardzo przewidywalnie, w momencie, kiedy jego męskość zostaje zaatakowana, Gavin natychmiast go wypuszcza i cofa się z odrazą. – Ty… chciałbyś, ty kupo plastiku!

Connor poprawia ubranie, lekko przewracając przy tym oczami. – Możesz spać spokojnie, Gavin. Wierz mi lub nie, ale _nie jesteś_ w moim typie. – Podkreśla koniec zdania mrugnięciem, a potem siada za biurkiem i zaczyna ignorować gapiącego się i nadal kipiącego złością funkcjonariusza.

Sądząc po kilku ledwie tłumionych chichotach wokół nich oraz wciąż wzrastającym poziomie stresu i temperaturze ciała Gavina pójdzie on sobie za trzy… dwa…jeden…

O, właśnie sobie poszedł.

W kącie pola widzenia Connora pojawia się migający komunikat MISJA WYKONANA pod spontanicznym zadaniem ‘sprawić, żeby ten dupek dał mi spokój’. Pozwala sobie zareagować na to śmiechem.

W pracy jest tego dnia nudno, ale w wydziale zabójstw tak bywa i to, że po rewolucji w końcu nastał pokój, nie oznacza, że ludzie przestali ginąć. Na szczęście tego dnia nikogo nie zamordowano, więc oni przeglądają dowody z innych spraw i zastanawiają się, w którą stronę pociągnąć rozpoczęte śledztwa. Policja jest obecnie czymś w rodzaju szarej strefy, teraz kiedy rozpoczęły się rozmowy na temat wzbogacenia kodeksu karnego o prawa dotyczące przestępstw popełnionych przez androidy, ale także tych popełnionych na androidach – w końcu większość z nich jest, o wiele bardziej bezbronna niż na to wygląda.

Simon miał wielkie szczęście. Connor reaktywował go niedługo po tym, kiedy sam się postrzelił a jego pompa thyrium oraz większość najważniejszych biokomponentów była nienaruszona. Większość innych androidów nie miała drugiej szansy.

– Kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą. – Głos Hanka wyrywa Connora z zamyślenia. – Bohater dnia. – Albo tygodnia. Albo miesiąca. Czy raczej stulecia. Markus nigdy nie przestanie być kimś niezwykłym, kimś, kto zmienił bieg historii ludzkości i innych rozumnych istot.

– Witam, Panie Komisarzu. Dobrze pan wygląda. – Markus przechyla z szacunkiem głowę, witając się z nimi obydwoma. – Cześć Connor. – Wita go z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

Hank zaczął ostatnio przycinać brodę i czesać włosy, ograniczył spożywanie przetłuszczonych hamburgerów pochodzących z wątpliwych, pod względem higienicznym, źródeł na rzecz pysznych domowych obiadów i nawet ograniczył nieco picie – wszystko dzięki opiece Connora, chociaż Hank nazywa to „narzekaniem”.

– Co sprowadza przywódcę rewolucji w nasze skromne progi? – Pyta komisarz nie bez odrobiny humoru przy tytule Markusa, ale RK200 nie wygląda na urażonego.

– Miałem w okolicy sprawę do załatwienia. – Wyjaśnia, lekko wzruszając ramionami. – Więc pomyślałem sobie, że wpadnę i przywitam się z przyjacielem.

Hank kiwa twierdząco głową i znowu mówi coś zabawnego do Markusa, ale Connor nie zwraca na to uwagi, ponieważ na interfejsie wyskoczyło mu nowe okienko. _Przyjaciele? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Kiedy to się stało?_ Cóż, on rzeczywiście uznaje teraz Markusa bardziej za przyjaciela niż wroga… ale czy są sobie na tyle bliscy, by Markus odwiedził go niezapowiedzianie w pracy tylko po to, by się z nim przywitać? RK200 wydaje się tak właśnie uważać.

Connor czuje przypływ ciepła – niewystarczający i nieodpowiedni, aby zaklasyfikować go jako „rodzina”, ale wyraźnie odczuwalny. Zapisuje więc nowy plik dziennika w katalogu „przyjaźń” do późniejszej analizy.

– Cóż, gwałtownie potrzebuję filiżanki kawy. – Connor wraca do teraźniejszości na tyle, by usłyszeć końcówkę rozmowy. – Bądźcie grzeczni, chłopcy.

Hank odchodzi w kierunku ekspresów do kawy i automatów z przekąskami, a Connor ma w tym momencie dwie, wykluczające się nawzajem, myśli. Pierwsza wyraża czułość w kierunku jego partnera i przyszywanego ojca a druga brzmiąca z jakiegoś powodu _‘Hank, ty dupku’_ pojawia się w momencie, kiedy Connor orientuje się, że nie wie, co mógłby powiedzieć Markusowi ani jak zacząć z nim rozmowę.

Na szczęście dla niego, rozmowę zaczyna Markus. Uśmiecha się szeroko, przyglądając mu się z góry do dołu, z przyzwyczajenia szybko go skanując, i prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się nad jego obecnym ubraniem. Bluza, którą ma dzisiaj na sobie Connor również jest dla niego za duża, biała, z niebieskimi sznurkami wystającymi z kaptura i rzędem niebieskiej kaligrafii na rękawie.– To trochę niepraktyczne, nie sądzisz? – Pyta, z rozbawionym, porozumiewawczym, uśmiechem.

– Tak, cóż… – Connor wie, że jego poprzednie wcielenie, to do bólu posłuszne, w życiu nie wybrałoby tego stroju z tego właśnie względu i stara się powstrzymać uśmiech – Dzisiaj nie muszę ganiać za podejrzanymi po dachach, więc to nie ma znaczenia.

– No i… – Drąży drugi android.

– No i jest wygodna. – Connor nie ma problemu z tym, by to przyznać, w końcu pozwalając sobie na prawdziwy uśmiech. – Hank pomógł mi ją wybrać.

Na wspomnienie komisarza Markus rzuca szybko okiem w jego stronę. – Wiesz, on naprawdę wygląda lepiej. – Pochyla się nad biurkiem Connora, jednym płynnym ruchem opierając biodra o krawędź blatu i splata ramiona na piersi. – Świetnie sobie radzisz.

– Jeszcze raz, dziękuję ci za to, że podzieliłeś się ze mną swoją wiedzą. – Mówi szczerze Connor, przechylając lekko głowę do tyłu, aby móc spojrzeć na drugiego androida nie wstając zza biurka. – To było bardzo pomocne.

– Jeśli o to chodzi… – Markus, zwykle wygląda jak przywódca, pewny siebie i dostojny, jednocześnie łagodny i stanowczy, którego postawa emanuje rodzajem, budzącej podziw u ludzi, rozluźnionej siły. W tym momencie nie czuje żadnej z tych rzeczy. Przygryza dolną wargę, starając się odnaleźć właściwe słowa. – Chciałem cię przeprosić. Trochę zagalopowałem się w trakcie naszego połączenia i… – Jego ramiona zwisają bezradnie, kiedy wzdycha. – Nie powinieneś był tego zobaczyć. Przepraszam, jeśli cię to zaniepokoiło.

– To? – Ach, _tamto_. Connor uświadamia sobie, w ciągu sekundy, o co chodzi. Wizja przedzierania się przez przez deszcz, otoczony błyskającymi wszędzie alarmowo diodami i ciągłą myślą, że ‘tutaj przyszło ci umrzeć’ pośród łakomych cieni, zniszczonych i zepsutych sylwetek androidów bezsilnie szukających pomocy. _Tamto._ To było bardziej niż niepokojące, ale Connor potrząsa przecząco głową. – Och. Nie, proszę, nie martw, się o to. – Następuje krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której Markus wbija wzrok w podłogę, nadal przygryzając dolną wargę i Connor wie, że musi coś powiedzieć, _cokolwiek_ , żeby zmazać ten wyraz bezsilności z jego twarzy: on tam po prostu nie pasuje. – To… nie sprawiło, że mam o tobie gorsze zdanie. Teraz jest ono chyba lepsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Jego słowa sprawiają, że Markus śmieje się cicho, więc RK800 uznaje to za wygraną.

To nie było miłe uczucie, nieumyślne ujawnienie się, pokazanie najokropniejszych chwil jego przebudzenia, i Markus jest w stanie przyznać, że tak, martwił się, co pomyślał sobie drugi android, widząc go, jak grzebie wśród wyrzuconych części, by odbudować swoje ciało i sięga do umierającego androida w celu wyjęcia jego pompy thyrium. To, że Connor nie uważa go za potwora, przynosi niezwykłą ulgę – pomimo bycia defektem, RK800 zachował niezwykle analityczny umysł i jest skłonny najpierw rozważyć wszystkie zimne i twarde fakty. A jednak go zrozumiał. Zobaczył piekło oczami Markusa i nie osądza go za to, co tam znalazł.

To bardzo krzepiące. Ramiona Markusa prostują się, barki rozluźniają, a dłonie znajdują drogę do kieszeni. – Ja… doceniam to. – Mówi i znowu zapada między nimi milczenie. Markus widzi, jak dioda LED na skroni Connora zmienia kolor na żółty, i, nie po raz pierwszy, zaczyna zastanawiać się, o czym on myśli, co analizuje w swoim umyśle.

W końcu Connor znowu na niego spogląda, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę ci powiedzieć po tym jak… Ja także podzieliłem się z tobą czymś, co nie mogło być łatwe w odbiorze. – Connor przyznaje przed samym sobą, że nie chce nawet wyobrażać sobie, co Markus pomyślał o nim, kiedy widział, jak on uparcie tropił jego najbliższego przyjaciela i mimo to nadal _chciał_ się z nim zobaczyć – jego oczy natychmiast umykają w bok i zaczynają skanować coś zupełnie mu niepotrzebnego, ale opadająca na jego ramię dłoń kieruje jego spojrzenie z powrotem na Markusa.

W jego różnokolorowych oczach nic poza przebaczeniem i akceptacją. – Przeżycie takiego wstrząsu również nie mogło być łatwe. – Mówi Markus, a potem znowu uśmiecha się do niego. – Wiesz, Simon nie jest na ciebie zły. To znaczy, już nie… Już mu… lepiej.

RK800 wydaje się walczyć z tą koncepcją, jego dioda znowu miga żółto przez kilka długich sekund, zanim, wbija on wzrok w biurko. – Dziękuję. – Mówi ledwie dosłyszalnie, właściwie nie patrząc na drugiego androida, i, nie po raz pierwszy, Markus zastanawia się nad jego dwoistością – pewny siebie i spokojny w prowadzeniu śledztw i zagadnieniach taktycznych, rzadko kiedy onieśmielony przez cokolwiek związanego z pracą, a jednak kompletnie zagubiony w obliczu kogoś, kto mówi mu, że okropne rzeczy, które mu się przytrafiły, nie są jego winą.

To sprawia, że Markus zaczyna się zastanawiać nad tym, czy Connor ma kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać – kogoś, kto rozumiałby jak to czuć się obco z własnymi myślami, kiedy wszystko, co wcześniej o sobie wiedziałeś, zostało ci odebrane. On sam jest szczęściarzem. Ma North, Simona, Josha i kilkoro innych przyjaciół w Jerychu… były łowca dewiantów został ze swoją traumą właściwie sam.

Markus przypuszcza, że komisarz Anderson się liczy, ale to nie to samo. To bardzo wyrozumiały człowiek, ale nawet on nie do końca _rozumie_. Nie tak jak zrozumiałby inny android.

Mimo wszystko decyzja o tym, czy się przed nim otworzyć należy do Connora, a Markus może jedynie zaoferować mu wsparcie. – Więc… Co u Ciebie słychać?

Och, znowu to samo. Small talk. Connor z trudem powstrzymuje grymas. – Wszystko dobrze. – Odpowiada wesoło. – Hank sporo narzeka, ale coraz lepiej się o siebie troszczy. W pracy jest… jak jest, ale lubię ją. – To zdecydowanie więcej niż mógłby powiedzieć o swojej dawnej roli w Cyberlife. Uśmiecha się i ze zwyczajowo ciekawie przechyloną głową zwraca się do Markusa. – A co słychać u _ciebie_ , o nieustraszony przywódco?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak… – Markus wydaje się onieśmielony tytułem.

– Mógłbym użyć zwrotu ‘ _O Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie’,_ ale ludzie powiedzieliby, że plagiaryzuję Walta Whitmana.

To wystarczy, by Markus niespodziewanie się roześmiał. W trakcie powstania nie mieli zbyt wielu okazji do zabawnych rozmów, ale przywódcy Jerycha zdaje się podobać jego suchy i lekko podszyty śmiertelną powagą humor.

– Rzeczy idą tak dobrze, jak można się tego spodziewać. Ustalenie punktu odniesienia do stworzenia Karty Praw Androida nie jest łatwym zadaniem, ale…

– Nie. – Connor przerywa mu, sprawiając, że różnokolorowe oczy mrugają do niego z zaskoczeniem. – _To_ zostaw prasie. – Dodaje z lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Pytałem, jak _ty_ się masz?

Markus jest zaskoczony, bardziej niż byłby skłonny to przyznać – niewiele osób kiedykolwiek go o to spytało, i było to tak dawno, że Markus ma lekki problem z ze znalezieniem odpowiedzi.

– Yyy… co chcesz wiedzieć?

Wielki Markus, kompletnie zaskoczony przez zwykłe ‘jak się masz?’ To zbyt cenne, żeby tego nie wykorzystać i głos Connora jest podszyty śmiechem, kiedy mówi – Cokolwiek, Markus. – Przegląda kilka opcji tego, w którą stronę pociągnąć ich rozmowę i wzrusza ramionami. – Dobrze, zacznijmy od czegoś prostszego. Jak się mają sprawy z North?

– North? – Oj, Markus, Markus, Markus… gdzie się podziała ta pewna siebie elokwencja, którą tak bardzo kocha twoja publiczność?

– Tak. Byliście ze sobą w związku, czyż nie? – Jeśli go zapytać, Connor prawdopodobnie nie wiedziałby, dlaczego wybrał akurat ten temat do rozmowy. Ale to punkt odniesienia jak każdy inny, a jego analityczny umysł nadal trzymał się dziwnego momentu, który zaobserwował w telewizji i który rozbudził w nim tę ciekawość. Poza tym Connor stwierdził, że lepiej nie pytać o podupadającego na zdrowiu Carla Manfreda, ponieważ może to być bolesny temat.

Tak, właśnie dlatego o to zapytał.

Markus zamyśla się na kilka sekund. – Tak, cóż… – nie wydaje się zbyt szczęśliwy, gdy w końcu odpowiada – Byliśmy, jest chyba właściwym słowem.

– Och? Czy coś się stało?

Markus wzrusza ramionami, jego plecy wyginają się w lekki łuk, który przypomina Connorowi jednego z wielkich, zagrożonych wyginięciem, kotów – mocy ukrytej pod gracją. Nie zastanawiając się, nad istotą takiego porównania Connor zapisuje je sobie w pamięci i grzecznie słucha.

– Wydaje mi się, że, koniec końców, za bardzo się od siebie różnimy. – Wyjaśnia Markus z ostrożnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ja mam dla niej zbyt miękkie serce, a ona jest dla mnie zbyt gwałtowna. – Jego śmiech podpowiada Connorowi, że rozstali się w przyjaźni. To dobrze. – Może prawda jest taka, że osoba, u której boku chcesz zginąć, może okazać się nieodpowiednią, kiedy jednak oboje będziecie żyć.

Connorowi wydaje się, że to rozumie. W sytuacji kryzysowej Markus potrzebował silnego charakteru North a ona jego miłosiernej natury. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoiła, odkryli, że ich różnice były poważniejsze niż łączące ich uczucie – ze swojego krótkiego pobytu w Jerychu Connor zdążył zapamiętać, że North nie zgadzała się właściwie z każdą podjętą przez Markusa decyzją, więc szanse na to, że po prostu szukali u siebie pocieszenia, są statystycznie wysokie. To również zapisuje sobie w pamięci na później – emocjonalne więzi i reakcje fascynują go, i chce jak najlepiej je zrozumieć. Markus prawdopodobnie oczekuje od niego jakiejś reakcji, a Connor z opóźnieniem stwierdza, że nie wie jak zareagować.

– Ja… Przykro mi to słyszeć? – Connor nienawidzi się trochę za to, że to zabrzmiało jak pytanie, jakby ledwie wiedział, co mówi, ale twarz Markusa wyraża ciepło, kiedy potrząsa on głową.

– Nie ma sprawy. Oboje oswoiliśmy się już z sytuacją i teraz jest zdecydowanie lepiej.

Zrelaksowana postawa Markusa sprawia, że Connor postanawia sobie z nim jeszcze trochę pożartować:

– Przewodzenie rewolucji okazało się łatwiejsze od związku z North?

Markus znowu wybucha śmiechem. RK800 stwierdza, że chyba lubi rozśmieszać innych.

– W rzeczy samej. – Markus przyznaje, potrząsając z rozbawieniem głową. Milczenie, jakie między nimi zapada, jest całkiem przyjemne, ale sprawia, że podprogramy obu androidów przypominają im że znajdują się oni w pomieszczeniu pełnym ciekawskich ludzi. Najwyraźniej ich bezpośrednia rozmowa przykuła uwagę co najmniej kilkorga z nich.

Oczywiście. To oczywiste, że Markus zostałby zauważony, gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił.

Connor gryzie się w język z chwilowego przerażenia, że któryś z dupków, z którymi pracuje, spróbuje zadzierać z jego przyjacielem, ale, jak można było się tego spodziewać, Gavin okazuje się psem, który dużo szczeka, ale mało gryzie. Dupek.

Prawdopodobnie wyczuwając nagły niepokój Connora po leniwym przeskanowaniu otoczenia, Markus prostuje się, odpychając się od biurka i czule klepiąc Connora w ramię. – Wystarczająco długo powstrzymywałem cię od pracy. – Mówi, niechętnie skupiając się na, migającej w kącie interfejsu, dyrektywie ‘Wracaj do pracy’. – Powinienem już wracać.

– Więc byłem dla ciebie tylko pretekstem do ucieczki przed obowiązkami, o nieustraszony przywódco? – Jego żartobliwy ton nie jest niczym nowym. Connor wypróbował go na Hanku wystarczająco często by wiedzieć, że zwykle wywołuje on pozytywne reakcje u jego przyjaciół, ale jego umysł zawiesza się gwałtownie nad myślą,‘ jak śmiesz żartować tak sobie z _Markusa,_ na pewno go teraz uraziłeś, to nie jest czas ani miejsce, żeby…’

Jego wewnętrzny monolog zostaje przerwany przez kolejny wybuch śmiechu. – Przejrzał mnie pan, detektywie. – Markus mówi cicho, udając przyznanie się do winy. – Naprawdę muszę już iść. Niedługo znowu jednak wpadnę w odwiedziny, właśnie pracujemy z radą miasta nad planem radzenia sobie z przestępstwami dotyczącymi androidów i niedługo będzie nam potrzebna opinia Fowlera.

Connor mruczy potwierdzenie, kiwając głową i nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od przyjaciela – Ty też powinieneś częściej nas odwiedzać. Prawie cię nie widujemy.

Znowu to samo. To pragnienie pozwolenia mu być częścią grupy podane mu z taką beztroską, że Connor nie jest pewien czy na nie zasługuje. Jednak, jeśli ma to wywołać pozytywną reakcję u Markusa, jest skłonny zaryzykować. – Rozumiem. – Odpowiada po prostu, sprawiając jednak, że na twarzy Markusa pojawia się oślepiający uśmiech. Więzi emocjonalne – czy naprawdę mogą być takie ważne, że potrafią zmienić całe twoje zachowanie?

Żegnając się z Markusem myśli o tym, a także o innych kwestiach i śledzi oczami jego oddalającą się wysoką, dystyngowaną sylwetkę, odwracając się nawet przy tym na krześle, dopóki nie znika mu ona z pola widzenia.

– Co to było.

Ton głosu Hanka sprawia, że to wcale nie brzmi jak pytanie, ale Connor mimo wszystko gwałtownie się odwraca, wyczuwając zbliżanie się drugiego mężczyzny, ale nie spodziewając się rozmowy.

– Co było co? – Powtarza jak zawsze niewinny i naiwny.

Hank marszczy brwi najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym, że Connor najwyraźniej nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Macha ręką w kierunku wejścia na komendę, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć aż w końcu wykrztusza – …tamto!

Chodzi mu o Markusa? Jego _wzajemne relacje_ z Markusem? Teraz Connor jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany, czyż Hank nie powiedział mu, że powinien mieć więcej przyjaciół? Czy raczej chodzi o to, że Hank myśli, że on jest naprawdę społecznie nieudolny i nie potrafiłby przeprowadzić najzwyklejszej rozmowy? Connor uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

– Sam mi pan mówił, że powinienem mieć więcej przyjaciół, Komisarzu. – Mruga niewinnie oczami i drugi mężczyzna patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy Connor jest rzeczywiście tak nieświadomy, czy, że on wie, doskonale co się dzieje, i specjalnie stroi sobie z niego żarty.

Prawda, jak zawsze, leży gdzieś pośrodku.

– Jasna cholera… – Mruczy Hank, drapiąc się w kark. – Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak zakolegowałeś się z przywódcą rewolucji.

– Tak, cóż… – Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Connor rzuca kolejne spojrzenie w kierunku, w którym zniknął Markus, a na jego ustach znowu pojawia się uśmiech. – Ja sam tego nie wiedziałem… ale wygląda na to, że ja rzeczywiście mam przyjaciela.

Albo kogoś bardzo go przypominającego. Trudno mu się zorientować, bo jego jedynym punktem odniesienia jest Hank. Komisarz również jest zamyślony, ale nie wygłasza żadnych komentarzy, chociaż jego usta kilka razy otwierają się i zamykają.

Szczerze mówiąc, Hank jest trochę oszołomiony. Przez chwilę myślał, że jest świadkiem najbardziej rażącego przypadku świadomego flirtu pary androidów, jaki kiedykolwiek dane było, mu zobaczyć, a jednak w głosie Connora nie ma ani odrobiny zakłamania, kiedy szczerze wyznaje mu, że ma przyjaciela.

Hank jest pewien, że Connor ma racjonalne zrozumienie tego, czym jest flirt, i czym są związki, ale wiedza teoretyczna zwykle na nic się nie przydaje w twoim codziennym życiu, jeśli nie wiesz jak jej użyć.

Biorąc pod uwagę Connora, i jego skłonność do analizowania, i rozbierania na czynniki pierwsze, nawet najbardziej znanych wyrażeń. Hank nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby android rzeczywiście nie miał pojęcia, co się stało.

– On ładnie wygląda. – Hank postanawia strzelić w ciemno.

– Tak! I to było bardzo miłe z jego strony, że wpadł w odwiedziny. – Oczywiście, kurwa, Connor interpretuje _ładny_ jako _miły,_ nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Hankowi chodziło o wygląd drugiego androida.

– Więc, czego on chciał?

– Wydawałoby się, że po prostu był w okolicy, ale wydaje mi się, że chciał sprawdzić, jak się mam. – Och? Hank unosi brew, ale pozwala Connorowi dokończyć. – Niektóre androidy z Jerycha nadal nie do końca mi ufają… i wygląda na to, że ta sytuacja nie podoba się Markusowi, dlatego nie ustaje on w wysiłku przekonania mnie, że należę do grupy i w zwierzaniu mi się. Chce mnie w ten sposób zapewnić, jak bardzo mi ufa.

Hank kiwa głową. Dawno temu stwierdził, że Markus nie jest złym facetem, a jego troska o Connora tylko dodaje mu punktów na koncie u komisarza.

Może to on widział rzeczy, których nie ma, a krótkie spojrzenie Connora w kierunku wyjścia było podyktowane jego podziwem dla naprawdę imponującej postaci.

Androidy zdają się myśleć o przyziemnych sprawach znacznie mniej niż ludzie, chichocze Hank. – W każdym razie, wygląda na to, że on naprawdę cię lubi. – Connor patrzy na niego tak, jakby nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że ktoś taki jak Markus może go lubić. – I zgadzam się z nim. Nie powinieneś, dać się przepychać byle idiotom, którzy żywią do ciebie urazę.

Spojrzenie androida robi się lekko nieśmiałe. Connor wbija wzrok w blat biurka i zaczyna nerwowo bawić się monetą. – Dzięki Hank.

Anderson musi powstrzymać uśmiech, zanim inni ludzie pomyślą sobie, że on jednak ma serce.

Wstaje zza biurka, żeby przynieść więcej akt z archiwum, ale przed odejściem odwraca się do partnera.

– Nie ma za co, synu.

Wyraz całkowitego zaskoczenia na twarzy Connora jest bezcenny.


	4. Urocza słabość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor i Hank poznają słaby punkt Markusa.
> 
> Connor próbuje sobie z niego zażartować, ale zamiast tego przeżywa kolejne nowe doświadczenie.

Kilka sekund po tym, jak Markus poprosił Simona o rozmowę na osobności, nie potrafi spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy, jednak jest świadom tego, że ukrywanie swojej znajomości prawdy tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację, jeśli później wyszłoby to na jaw.

– Ja… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Znając swojego przyjaciela, Simon może spodziewać się, tego, co ma nadejść i potrząsa głową. – Markus, ile razy jeszcze zamierzasz mnie przepraszać, zanim wbijesz sobie do swojej grubej czaszki, że ja…

– Widziałem, jak do tego doszło. – To przerywa monolog Simona zadziwiająco skutecznie. – Connor połączył się ze mną, żeby ściągnąć trochę moich opiekuńczych plików w imieniu porucznika Andersona… i to mu się wymknęło. – Simon spuścił wzrok, gdy tylko padło imię Connora, ale nawet kiedy patrzą one w dół nie widać w nich ani odrobiny potępienia. Za to czai się w nich żal, a nawet zwątpienie, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. – Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść.

Blondyn jest bezsprzecznie zaskoczony. Nie podzielił się z nikim wspomnieniem tego, co mu się przytrafiło, i dlaczego miałby to robić? To było wystarczająco wstrząsające dla jego samego, ale nie pomyślał też o tym, że Connor mógł zachować sobie wspomnienie jego śmierci.

Ale taka jest prawda. Były łowca defektów był z nim połączony, kiedy Simon się zastrzelił. Musiał przeżyć _wstrząsające sprzężenie zwrotne_. Co tłumaczyłoby niezręczność, jaką odczuwa w jego obecności Connor: nadal najwyraźniej czuje się winny, tego, co zaszło, chociaż decyzja o tym, czy pociągnąć za spust należała do Simona, a tymi, którzy go to tego zmusili byli ludzie… a dokładniej ci, którzy postrzelili go w nogę, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę z przyjaciółmi.

Nie oznacza to, że Simon nagle zostanie najlepszym przyjacielem Connora… nie wszyscy z nich potrafili szybko się zbuntować i znaleźć sobie nową tożsamość jak Kara i Markus, więc chociaż temat rozmowy jest dla niego niezbyt miły, jasnowłosy android jest szczery, kiedy mówi, że nie chowa urazy. Jego czujniki podchwytują skrępowanie Markusa, kątem oka dostrzega on, jak palce prawej ręki przyjaciela wystukują rytm na jego kolanie, jakby uderzały w klawisze pianina. – Powinieneś przestać obwiniać się o rzeczy, z którymi nie miałeś nic wspólnego. – Mówi w końcu, uderzając ramieniem w ramię przyjaciela.

Markus dostrzega wyraźnie ironię tej sytuacji: kilka dni wcześniej sam użył tych słów wobec Connora, ale mimo wszystko i tak musiał je usłyszeć. – Może masz rację. – Przyznaje i obaj ruszają do miejsca, w którym siedzi North. – Mimo wszystko nie widzę nic złego w przeprosinach.

Usłyszawszy końcówkę ich rozmowy, North spogląda na nich znad laptopa i przewraca oczami.

– Och nie, czyżby on znowu był w jednym z tych swoich nastrojów? – Pyta z porozumiewawczym grymasem na twarzy. – Hej Markus, nadal uważasz, że jesteś winien całego zła tego świata?

– Nie o to chodzi…

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie! – North cmoka z dezaprobatą, przerywając jego protest.

– Nie, proszę pani. – Markus niechętnie potrząsa głową.

North jest zadowolona, ale to jeszcze nie koniec:

– Czy przyjaciele wybaczyli ci wszelkie niedociągnięcia, które mogły, ale nie musiały, być ci narzucone w niemożliwie wymagających sytuacjach, zamiast być twoimi własnymi pomysłami?

Markus bardzo dobrze zna tę grę ale mimo wszystko postanawia grać w nią dalej.

– Tak, proszę pani.

Ostatnie pytanie sprawiło, że uśmiech North z drażniącego zmienił się w czuły:

– Czy przywalę ci w twarz jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie panią?

– Prawdopodobnie, proszę pani. – North wymierza cios, Markus go blokuje i oboje wybuchają śmiechem.

Kiedy przechodzi im atak śmiechu, Markus pochyla się i lekko obejmuje ramiona North. – Dzięki, potrzebowałem tego. – Mówi Markus, naprawdę wdzięczny za obecność przyjaciół. Rzuca okiem na ekran jej laptopa szybko czytając znajdujące się na nim słowa. – Widzę, że nieźle idzie ci pisanie artykułu.

– Fuj! – Nieoczekiwanie, praca okazuje się źródłem frustracji North. – Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo niektóre media nadal usiłują przekonać ludzi że przejęliśmy władzę w Detroit siłą, jak jakaś grupa terrorystyczna. – North przeczesuje włosy palcami a jej dioda mruga przez kilka sekund zanim opada ona z westchnieniem na tył krzesła. – Niektórzy ludzie po prostu _nie chcą_ zrozumieć nawet najprostszych wyjaśnień tylko dlatego, że _nie pasują_ one do ich wizji świata.

Znalazłszy swoje ujście w dziennikarstwie, North rozpoczęła krucjatę przeciw dezinformacji – Tech Addict z chęcią publikuje wszystko co napisze, szczególnie że była ona jedną z kluczowych postaci rewolucji androidów; ale nawet kiedy pokazać im nagrany przez kamery telewizyjne dowód, że byli pacyfistami a ich demonstracje były pokojowe, grupy przeciwne androidom nadal próbowały zrobić _z nich_ dupków.

Najlepsze co może zrobić North by walczyć z natłokiem fałszywych informacji przytaczając tyle faktów ile może i osobiście zajmować się narastającymi problemami. To PR-owy koszmar, ale ktoś musiał się nim zająć. Markus jej współczuje, nie jest _aż tak_ na bieżąco z wiadomościami, ponieważ najbardziej interesują go tylko te związane z dobrem jego ludzi i toczącymi się rozmowami, ale nadal słyszy i czyta wystarczająco dużo by wiedzieć, że North ma pełne ręce roboty.

– Czujesz się przeładowana? – Pyta o androidzki odpowiednik migreny stresogennej: wielokrotne otrzymywanie tej samej odpowiedzi, nawet po zmianie zestawu danych wychodzących obciążającej system do tego stopnia że w polu widzenia pojawia ci się pulsujący w głowie komunikat o błędzie. Markus nazywa to bólem głowy. North, reakcją alergiczną na bzdury. Teraz opiera się o niego nieznacznie.

– Być może. – Przyznaje, a potem odkłada laptopa na bok i wstaje. – I tak powinnam zrobić sobie przerwę.

– Szczęściara. – Mówi z udawaną zazdrością Markus. – Ja znowu muszę gdzieś wyjść. Dlaczego tym razem, Simon?

North wychodzi aby się podładować, wysyłając krótkie ale pełne zadowolenia _lepiej żebyś to był ty,_ w stronę ich ukochanego przywódcy, a Simon chichocze z niechęci Markusa.

– To tylko wywiad.

– Wiesz jak bardzo ich nie lubię. Jestem zainteresowany tylko jeśli…

– Jeśli pomoże to twojemu ludowi. – Wpada mu w słowo Simon. – Tak, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. W tym momencie jesteś jak zdarta płyta. – Jasnowłosy android nieco mięknie. – Myślę, że w pewnym sensie to pomoże. Pod koniec ludzie byli, w większości, po naszej stronie. Od czasu ewakuacji, wróciło ich bardzo niewielu a ci którzy są w mieście prawie nic o nas nie wiedzą – przynajmniej nie to co jest prawdą.

Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, to rzeczywiście może pomóc. Markus i tak jest już twarzą rewolucji, pokazanie opinii publicznej osobowości tej twarzy, czegoś co czyni z niego kogoś więcej niż „przywódcę rewolucji” bądź „pokojowego demonstranta” naprawdę może im pomóc w utrzymaniu poparcia u ludzi.

–… w porządku. – Mówi. Koniec końców zawsze ulega Simonowi.

Na szczęście pomysły Simona zwykle okazują się dobre.

Connor towarzyszy Hankowi w barze Jimmy’ego, gdzie upewnia się że porucznik nie wypije zbyt dużo, kiedy znowu widzą Markusa w telewizji.

Tym razem to nie serwis informacyjny tylko, co najdziwniejsze, talk show – pierwszy, w którym, według wiedzy Connora, Markus zgodził się wziąć udział. Czy to prawdziwa informacja czy nie, sama obecność Markusa w programie wystarczy by android uniósł z rozbawieniem brew.

Program zaczyna się zwyczajowymi pytaniami o defekty, i o androidy jako odrębną rozumną formę życia, a potem prowadząca zaczyna zadawać coraz bardziej osobiste pytania i Markus wyraźnie się spina. Connor zauważa to kilka razy – gdyby Markus nadal miał swoją diodę mrugałaby ona gorączkowym żółtym światłem kiedy szukał ‘odpowiednich’ odpowiedzi.

Nie wszyscy ludzcy klienci baru to zauważyli, ale Connor słyszy chichot siedzącego obok niego Hanka – trwająca od jakiegoś czasu bliska zażyłość z androidem nauczyła porucznika czytać ich nastroje z diodą lub bez.

– Więc Markus… – Mówi w pewnym momencie prowadząca. – Słyszeliśmy, że zamierzasz współpracować z siłami policji by zmienić prawa dotyczące przestępstw popełnianych przez androidy i tych popełnianych wobec nich… ale co z ratownictwem?

To… rzeczywiście ważna kwestia. Markus przez chwilę przygryza dolną wargę. – To byłby mój następny priorytet. Procedury ratownictwa medycznego nie obejmują awaryjnych napraw androidów, dlatego Josh, jeden z moich współpracowników, próbuje opracować protokół wedle którego wyspecjalizowani mechanicy uczyliby podstaw napraw awaryjnych wyspecjalizowane zespoły ratowników medycznych. – Zamyśla się na chwilę. – Być może oznaczałoby to kilku miesięczne szkolenia zanim wysłalibyśmy te zespoły w teren. To może wydawać się zbędne ale, sam byłem kiedyś w sytuacji kiedy musiałem dokonać na sobie kilku ważnych napraw które były… nie idealne na dłuższą metę.

Mówiąc delikatnie i starając się nie przerazić odbiorców. Connor niemal parska śmiechem.

Jest rzeczą oczywistą że każdy android wiedziałby jak zadbać i konserwować innego androida ale, części zamienne nie zawsze bywają łatwo dostępne a udostępnienie tak wrażliwych informacji szerszemu gronu ludzi wymagało ogromnego kredytu zaufania.

– Cóż to na pewno coś na co będziemy niecierpliwie czekać… ale cieszę się że wspomniałeś coś o szkoleniach… – Mówi prowadząca zwracając się na chwilę do kamery. – Ponieważ dzisiaj są z nami funkcjonariusze działu walki z klęskami żywiołowymi Policji Detroit wraz ze swoimi najlepszymi kursantami!

‘Kursanci’ to sześć szczeniąt w jaskrawych uprzężach z napisem SŁUŻBA RATOWNICZA.

Oczy Markusa rozbłyskują niczym latarnie, a on sapie, zaciskając i rozluźniając dłonie na kolanach jakby próbował się przed czymś powstrzymać. – Nie! Nie możecie mi tego robić! – Mówi unosząc ręce do skroni. – Wiem, że nie należy głaskać psów ratowników w trakcie pracy, ale jak ja mogę ich _nie pogłaskać?_

Jest coś dwa razy bardziej uroczego w widoku wysokiego, barczystego i, zwykle, onieśmielającego mężczyzny który kompletnie _rozpływa się_ na widok szczeniaczków.

– Cóż, one są jeszcze na etapie szkolenia więc można je _przez chwilę pogłaskać._ – Odpowiada jeden z opiekujących się psami funkcjonariuszy.

Markus dosłownie zeskakuje z kanapy i rusza na czworakach w stronę szczeniąt, najciekawszy z nich obwąchuje go i szturcha pyskiem jego klatkę piersiową. Jak tylko reszta orientuje się że będzie głaskanie, Markus zostaje wręcz otoczony przez szczeniaki, czemu poddaje się ze szczerym śmiechem podczas gdy pieski wąchają go i podgryzają.

Dioda Connora miga na żółto kiedy on próbuje zrozumieć co się dzieje i dlaczego, taki widok sprawia, że on czuje jak by ktoś uderzał raz po raz w jego pompę thyrium.

– Och, ten tutaj to mały urwis! – Grucha w pewnym momencie Markus, kompletnie nie świadom tego że zmienił mu się tembr głosu, i łapie wyjątkowo niesfornego owczarka niemieckiego próbującego wsadzić cały łebek pod jego koszulę. – Chodź tu, mała.

Prowadząca wraca do wywiadu, ale Markus nie zamierza uspokoić się i wrócić na kanapę. Zamiast tego zostaje na podłodze studia w pozycji pół-leżącej i bawi się ze szczeniakami – grzecznie odpowiada na pytania, jego procesory są wystarczająco silne by podzielić jego uwagę, ale od czasu do czasu jego priorytety się zmieniają i on komentuje jak urocze są szczeniaki.

Connor odkrywa, że nieświadomie uśmiecha się do tych obrazów. Przypominają mu one o pewnej chwili, dawno temu, kiedy znalazł malutką rybkę dyszącą na twardej podłodze, i, chociaż wtedy jeszcze nie był defektem, pamięta że ją podniósł i włożył z powrotem do akwarium bez żadnego powodu poza, _po prostu nie mogłem jej tak zostawić._ Może _to_ był jego pierwszy moment dewiacji, przedsmak destabilizacji oprogramowania, okazanie troski o żywą istotę nie mającą nic wspólnego z jego misją.

Empatia. Jak widać, bije ona od Markusa falami. To dzięki niej Markus mógł tak szybko go przejrzeć.

RK800 spogląda z powrotem na ekran. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy opuścił wzrok. Anderson nawet nie ukrywa swojego szorstkiego chichotu za szklanką whiskey. Wywiad dobiega końca a Markus nadal nie podniósł się z podłogi.

– Mogę je sobie zatrzymać, prawda? – Pyta żartem, no może pół-żartem. Znając go, Connor wie że Markus bardzo by chciał zaadoptować, i zająć się, całym miotem szczeniąt.

W końcu, to właśnie robi dla mieszkańców Jerycha.

Jednak nadchodzi moment rozstania i wszyscy się żegnają. Prowadząca program stwierdza że odkryła ‘sekret’ dotyczący sprowadzenia nieuchwytnego Markusa do swojego programu. Wystarczy sprowadzić również szczeniaki.

Markus reaguje na to lekko onieśmielonym śmiechem i przygryza dolną wargę. To sprawia, że dioda Connora znowu zaczyna migać żółtym światłem: jeśli przywódca Jerycha tak bardzo lubi psy, może warto byłoby zabrać ze sobą Sumo w następne odwiedziny, chociażby po to aby sobie trochę zakpić z Markusa. Drugi android zaprosił go w końcu do częstszych odwiedzin i poprosił aby trochę wyluzował i przestał zastanawiać się nad swoim miejscem w grupie.

– Chryste, – Mruczy dobrotliwie Hank, kiedy program przechodzi w przerwę reklamową. – Wy naprawdę _jesteście_ żywi, prawda?

– Już o tym wiedziałeś. – Connor mruga, nie wiedząc co w obrazie Markusa bawiącego się ze szczeniętami skłoniło porucznika do takiego komentarza… aż zauważa uśmiech na twarzy człowieka i orientuje się że Hank sobie z niego żartuje.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem że dożyję tego dnia. Możesz sobie wyobrazić co by się stało gdybyśmy wcześniej dowiedzieli się o jego słabości względem szczeniąt? Ta cała rewolucja upadłaby raz dwa.

Nawet wiedząc że porucznik sobie żartuje, Connor nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed analizą takiej sytuacji. – Istnieje duża szansa na to, że on pozwolił sobie na relaks dopiero wtedy kiedy wywalczył wolność dla naszych ludzi. – Proponuje widząc 87% mrugające do niego w kącie jego interfejsu zanim zniknęło w jego procesach drugorzędnych.

Hank nie komentuje tego że, po raz kolejny, Connor zrozumiał go dosłownie, ale zadziwia fakt, że coraz częściej używa zwrotu ‘nasi ludzie’ kiedy mówi o innych androidach.

Może sytuacja nie była aż taka beznadziejna. Jak na androida którego ‘wygląd i głos zostały zaprojektowane specjalnie by pomóc mu w asymilacji’ Connor jest zaskakująco niezręczny – być może dlatego że jeszcze do końca nie oswoił się z byciem całkowicie wolnym i próbuje dowiedzieć się jak i dlaczego, jego myśli stały się jego własne.

Nagle jego łokieć ześlizguje się z krawędzi blatu gdy próbuje podeprzeć głowę ręką i Connor łapie go zanim udaje mu się przywalić twarzą w blat baru.

– Myślę, że czas już na nas.

– Nie. Daj spokój. Jestem ledwie wstawiony.

– Może w porównaniu z… – RK800 myśli o wieczorze kiedy to w zasadzie wybudził Hanka ze śpiączki alkoholowej. – Ale ja nadal uważam że dosyć na dzisiaj.

Pochylając się trochę nad nimi, barman wydaje się z nim zgadzać:

– Młody ma rację, Hank.

Connor spogląda gwałtownie na Jima. Jego bar był siedliskiem najbardziej przeciwnym androidom ludzi, więc to bardzo miłe usłyszeć że to Jim nazwał go ‘młodym’ zamiast ‘tym’. Connor odruchowo przełyka, chociaż nie ma czego, dioda rozbłyska mu na żółto a komentarz barmana zostaje zalogowany jako ‘miły’.

Lekko onieśmielony tak bliską obserwacją Jim macha na nich ręką:

– No dalej chłopcze. Zabieraj go stąd.

– Dziękuję, Jim. – Uśmiech Connora ma niewiele wspólnego z poparciem jakie okazał mu barman w namówieniu Hanka do powrotu do domu.

Zapakowanie lekko protestującego i kompletnie nie współpracującego Hanka do łóżka to ciężka robota. Connor naprawdę cieszy się z komunikatu ‘MISJA WYKONANA’ kiedy udaje mu się przebrać go w piżamę i położyć do łóżka. Bez większego zastanowienia otwiera sobie wewnętrzną sieć i wzywa Markusa.

_« Hej. Co słychać? Czy coś się stało?»_

Connor niemal wyskakuje z siebie, jakby w ogóle nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Nie jest nawet pewien dlaczego zadzwonił. Po prostu siedział sobie w salonie głaszcząc Sumo… bernardyn to świetny towarzysz, ale… Connor poczuł że ma ochotę z kimś pogadać.

 _«Czy wszyscy potrzebujący opieki starsi mężczyźni tak bardzo opierają się jej otrzymaniu?»_ Pyta w końcu a milczenie po drugiej stronie sprawia, że Connor jest pewien że Markus próbuje powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

 _«W zasadzie tak.»_ Mówi, z ledwie skrywanym rozbawieniem, Markus. _«Carl nie lubił przyjmować lekarstw i z trudem zaakceptował pomoc przy czynnościach higienicznych. Z akceptacją wózka inwalidzkiego było łatwiej, ale czasami próbował mi wmówić że wolałby spędzić dzień w łóżku.»_

Mimo wszystko, Connor słyszy czułość bijącą z głosu Markusa. Zanim wszystko się zmieniło, Markus był jednym ze ‘szczęściarzy’ – androidem pracującym dla dobrego, troskliwego właściciela, który traktował go drugą osobę a nie jak przedmiot. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, to właśnie Carlowi należą się podziękowania za to że Markus myślał że wolność jest czymś czym powinien podzielić się z innymi androidami, ale tylko wtedy jeśli uda się uzyskać ją bez przemocy.

Prawdopodobnie powinni dziękować Carlowi Manfredowi za dużo więcej.

Na przedzie listy zadań Connora nagle pojawia się myśl. _«_ _Gdzie teraz jesteś?_ _»_

 _«_ _W domu. Carl był na tyle miły by dać mi w prezencie trochę swoich przyborów malarskich, i rozłożyłem je w swojej kryjówce._ _»_

Oczywiście. Dlaczego zatrzymywać się na filozofii, przywództwie i muzyce? Markus powinien pokusić się o wszelkie możliwe talenty. Oczywiście, Connor był świadom głębi artystycznej duszy Markusa, po tym co zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach w trakcie ich ostatniego spotkania, więc nie powinno go to dziwić.

Sprawdzając swój wewnętrzny zegar Connor spogląda na Sumo. _«_ _Wiem, że jest już późno ale, czy mogę cię odwiedzić? Chciałbym abyś poznał mojego przyjaciela._ _»_

W głosie Markusa pojawia się tak szczere zdziwienie, że Connor myśli że powinien być lekko urażony. _«_ _Przyjaciela? Ależ oczywiście!_ _»_

Rozłączają się i Connor naprędce pisze liścik do Hanka, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna obudził się pod jego nieobecność, i łapie swój ulubiony sweter… och, już cieszy się na widok tego co się stanie kiedy Markus pozna Sumo.

Ktokolwiek nadal myśli że androidy nie są ludźmi najwyraźniej nigdy nie widział ich reakcji na widok psa – zaraz po przybyciu do Jerycha Sumo zyskuje ogromną liczbę fanów choćby z powodu nowości i swojej spokojnej akceptacji wszystkich ciekawskich spojrzeń i niespodziewanego głaskania.

Nawet Lexie patrzy na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i równie szerokim uśmiechem.

Connor odwraca się słysząc śmiech Simona, podczas gdy Lexie ostrożnie głaszcze Sumo między uszami.

– Więc ty też _to_ widziałeś, co?

– To był świetny pomysł. – Zauważa RK800. – Czy istnieje lepszy sposób na ugruntowanie idei że androidy to ludzie niż pozwolenie na to by Markus zachował się jak kompletny idiota przed kamerą?

Simon słyszy rozbawienie w głosie Connora i kłania się teatralnie. – Dziękuję. „Zapomniałem” go uprzedzić, że będą tam szczenięta więc wszystkie jego reakcje były prawdziwe.

– Ty szalony geniuszu. – Ich wspólny śmiech szybko zmienia się w niezręczną ciszę. Wspominając słowa Markusa, Connor wzdycha głęboko aby ochłodzić swoje nieco rozgrzane procesory i postanawia zaryzykować, wyciągając rękę. – Miło cię widzieć, Simon.

– Ciebie również. – Blondyn przyjmuje jego dłoń, trzymając ją przez chwilę i mocno potrząsając. To nie jest najłatwiejsza, ani najprostsza ze zmian, ale to jakiś początek. – Wiem jednak, że nie przyszedłeś do mnie. Idź więc i upewnij się że nagrasz jego reakcję. Dla potomnych.

Simon odsyła go na górę z przyjacielskim klepnięciem w łopatkę, i Connor rusza znaną na pamięć drogą. Tym razem, wyjście na dach zajmuje mu trochę więcej czasu z powodu tempa Sumo, ale w końcu docierają do kącika Markusa.

– Connor! – Woła drugi, schowany zza wielkim płótnem, android. – Więc kim jest twój… przyjaciel?

Jak można się było spodziewać, Markus milknie na widok bernardyna. Odkłada pędzel i wyciera ręce o spodnie tak jak może najlepiej. – Hej… – Klaszcze dwa razy a potem przykuca szeroko rozkładając ramiona.

Niespodziewanie, Sumo szarpie się z entuzjazmem w jego stronę a Connor niemal traci równowagę zanim puszcza smycz.

– Och… – Głos Markusa zmienia się w chichot. – Dobry piesek… Co za dobry piesek.

Connor postanawia wykorzystać moment gdy Markus wita się z psem i przyjrzeć się bliżej drugiemu androidowi. Spłowiałe dżinsy i cienki czarny t-shirt z długimi rękawami są w kilku miejscach ubrudzone farbą. Markus ma także ślady farby na twarzy, prawdopodobnie dlatego że Markus dotykał dłońmi brody w trakcie malowania.

Sumo stwierdza, że bardzo lubi Markusa i rzuca się na niego, zmuszając drugiego androida by przechylił się do tyłu aż właściwie pod nim leżał.

Hank prawdopodobnie miał rację. Markus nie miałby szans w starciu ze stadem psów. – A więc to prawda. Nieustraszony przywódca androidów ma słabość do… szczeniaczków.

Markus dopiero teraz zdaje się zdolny połączyć wszystkie fakty – tak Connor widział jego występ w telewizji, i postanowił zażartować sobie z tego w ten sposób. – Och, nienawidzę cię.

Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt wiarygodnie ponieważ nadal leżał pod wielkim bernardynem który zajęty był lizaniem jego szyi, więc Connor usiadł po turecku obok nich i trzy razy klepnął własne kolano.

Sumo rozpoznaje komendę i schodzi z Markusa by położyć się przed Connorem.

– Jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolony. – Zauważa Markus podnosząc się do siadu i odwracając bokiem tak by móc spojrzeć na drugiego androida i jednocześnie nadal głaskać leżącego między nimi psa.

Connor przyjmuje komplement skinieniem głowy. – Zajęło mi to trochę czasu. Hank był nieco zbyt pobłażliwy w swojej opiece nad Sumo. Postanowiłem więc dać mu więcej ruchu i zdrowsze przekąski.

– Nadal mówimy o Sumo, czy o Panu Poruczniku?

– W zasadzie to o nich obydwóch. – Obaj śmieją się a potem pogrążają w przyjacielskim milczeniu podczas gdy Sumo cieszy się ich zainteresowaniem. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo lubisz psy.

Markus wzrusza ramionami. – Myślę, że to dlatego, że one lubią _ciebie_ takiego jakim jesteś… – Zamyśla się, zwalniając nieco tempo głaskania Sumo. – Nie obchodzi ich czy jesteś człowiekiem, czy androidem. Jeśli jesteś dla nich dobry, one to dobro odwzajemnią. Pod tym względem ludzie mogliby się nauczyć całkiem sporo od psów.

Jest w tym sporo racji. Nie pierwszy raz Connor jest kompletnie urzeczony pomysłami Markusa i tym jak je wyraża, i zafascynowany _ekspresją_ drugiego androida. Odkąd się poznali Markus ma różnokolorowe oczy, które wyróżniają go spośród innych androidów i, teraz kiedy wie dlaczego tak jest, Connor zauważa najmniejsze detale; to że jego prawe oko jest minimalnie większe ponieważ Markus musiał lekko wgiąć sobie oczodół wpychając w niego zastępczy moduł i teraz istnieje 1/64 sekundy opóźnienia między jego źrenicami z tego samego powodu. Człowiek by tego nie zauważył ale Connorowi wydaje się to dziwnie urocze.

Zastanawia się czy inni też to zauważyli, czy po prostu jest to wynikiem możliwości zeskanowania Markusa z tak bliska.

Sumo odwraca łeb i lekko kąsa dłoń Markusa. Zaprzątnięty własnymi myślami, i nieświadomy tego co robi z rękoma, Connor zauważa, że palce Markusa lekko muskają jego własne kiedy w jego polu widzenia pojawia się dyrektywa zapytanie o połączenie.

Ze sposobu w jaki Markus zamiera, mrugając kilkukrotnie, można wywnioskować że on również dopiero się zorientował.

– Yyy… Przepraszam. – Markus cofa dłoń w tym samym momencie kiedy na interfejsie Connora pojawia się przelotna dyrektywa _dotknij go_ która natychmiast znika.

– Nic się nie stało. – Mówi niepotrzebnie RK800, uznając ciszę za niewygodną i rozglądając się za czymś o czym mogliby porozmawiać. – Więc… Co malowałeś?

Jego słowa sprawiają że Markus spogląda w stronę sztalugi. – Nie jestem pewien. Powiem ci, kiedy skończę.

– Nie wiesz?

Markus uśmiecha się do niego tajemniczo, daje Sumo ostatnich kilka głasków a potem wstaje. – Chodź. Pokażę Ci.

Zostawiwszy Sumo leżącego spokojnie na podłodze, Connor dołącza do stojącego przed płótnem Markusa. Obraz jest nieskończony, ale duża ilość błękitu na płótnie wystarczy by Connor domyślił się co będzie przedstawiać.

Z roztargnieniem przypomina sobie piosenkę która rozbrzmiewała w jego umyśle po tym jak Markus wysłał ją z głębi serca gdy Connor maszerował prowadząc zastępy uwolnionych androidów, a Markus był otoczony przez wojsko i prawie został zastrzelony.

_Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę._

_Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży._

– Jeśli pomyślę o czymś bardziej intensywnie. Mój procesor wraca do hyper rzeczywistości… ale nie o to chodzi w sztuce.

Connor słyszy jego wytłumaczenie i rozumie znaczenie jego słów, ale jednocześnie jest niesamowicie zahipnotyzowany obrazem na płótnie, koncepcją obrazu, ilością pasji i przekonań włożonych w ten obraz, oraz duszą jego autora, oraz duszą autora obrazu która jest…

… piękna.

_Dziękuję za podpowiedź banku pamięci, ale już to wiedziałem._

Nie dostrzega dyrektywy ‘wyciągnij rękę’ dopóki Markus nie powstrzymuje go przed zrobieniem właśnie tego, palcami zaciśniętymi wokół nadgarstka Connora obleczonego w cienki szary sweter.

– Uważaj, jeszcze nie wyschło.

Dłonie Connora są zwodniczo chude. Markus widział go w akcji, zarówno w trakcie nalotu na Jerycho i później, doskonale wie jak niebezpieczny potrafi być Connor… i właśnie dlatego jego obecny sposób bycia jest tak zaskakujący. Niezależnie od zmiany stylu ubierania, Connor zawsze wyglądał na kogoś zwyczajnego, a przynajmniej się starał, co jest świetną, z taktycznego punktu widzenia, decyzją ale również bardzo zaskakuje. Gdyby Markus nie był wyposażony w system identyfikowania tożsamości, byłoby mu trudno uwierzyć, że ten chudzielec w puszystym swetrze i czarnych dżinsach jest tym samym facetem który potrafi bez większego wysiłku dać sobie radę podczas walki wręcz z _trzema_ przeciwnikami naraz i mieć jeszcze wystarczająco dużo mocy obliczeniowej procesora by jednym strzałem obalić kogoś próbującego zajść go od tyłu, bez potrzeby odwracania się.

– … Co?

Och. Markus w milczeniu przyglądał się Connorowi przez ostatnie 2 minuty i 16 sekund. Naprawdę powinien się odezwać.

– Wyglądasz jakbyś miał na sobie piżamę.

…świetnie Markus. To zdecydowanie były słowa.

Przynajmniej umożliwiły one powrót ostrej ironii Connora. – Rozsądne jest bym wyglądał na jak najbardziej nieszkodliwego… to uspokaja ludzi i wprowadza element zaskoczenia. – Connor podkreśla swoje tłumaczenie mrugnięciem oka. – A w ogóle, jesteś _pewien_ że chcesz kwestionować mój strój?

Markus spogląda w dół. Jego dżinsy są w kilku miejscach dziurawe a, cienki jak papier, t-shirt jest ubrudzony farbą a jeden z rękawów zaczyna się pruć.

Splata ramiona w udawanej odrazie. – Bardzo śmieszne, mądralo.

– To ty zacząłeś. – Connor nawet nie stara się ukryć śmiechu ze swojego głosu.

Pod ciemniejącym niebem niezbyt tajna wnęka Markusa zaczyna tonąć w mroku; przez chwilę Connor myśli że to nie mogą być idealne warunki do malowania… ale jeśli nie obchodzi cię realizm, nie musisz koniecznie malować w pełnym świetle. No i trzeba przyznać, że w kryjówce _jest_ lampka stojąca na pokrywie pianina, emitująca delikatny blask, wystarczający do rozświetlenia płótna i jego najbliższego otoczenia.

Dla porównania, to co widzą poniżej, choć upstrzone ulicznymi latarniami, neonami i innymi światłami, wydaje się ciemniejsze od ich małej kryjówki.

Baza danych Connora dodaje kilka nowych atrybutów do katalogu ‘piękne’ łącząc go z katalogami ‘przytulne’, ‘bezpieczne’ i ‘ciepłe’. Wydawać by się mogło że Connor patrzy tylko na obraz, ale jego dioda miga na żółto kiedy on zapamiętuje całe swoje otoczenie.

Sumo szczeka do nich leniwie ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, ale oba androidy były tak zamyślone że podrywają się zaskoczone.

Connor odsuwa się od Markusa i podchodzi do psa, z opóźnieniem orientując się że Markus do tej pory trzymał go za nadgarstek, co samo w sobie nie jest niczym niezwykłym, ale rzadko się zdarza aby obaj byli aż tak rozproszeni że nie wiedzą co robią z rękoma. Tak czy inaczej, żaden z nich tego nie zauważył i żaden o tym nie wspomina. Szybki skan wyjawia Connorowi że Markus ma bardzo niski poziom mocy a i jemu przydałaby się godzina, albo cztery, ładowania… to tłumaczyłoby tę dziwną atmosferę.

– On chyba jest zmęczony. Powinniśmy już wracać.

– Oczywiście. Odprowadzę was na dół.

– Czyli szukasz wymówki żeby spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu z Sumo.

Markus kręci głową i udaje że jest pod wrażeniem:

– Cholera. Jesteś _naprawdę_ dobrym detektywem.

Nadal się śmiejąc schodzą z dachu, przechodząc do głównego wejścia Connor macha na pożegnanie piszącemu coś na laptopie Joshowi i przyjmuje leniwe pozdrowienie od przypiętej do stacji ładowania North.

– Cóż, było mi bardzo miło cię poznać Sumo. – Markus wyciąga rękę aby po raz ostatni pogłaskać psa po łbie, w tym samym momencie Sumo stwierdza że ma ochotę na zabawę.

Kąsa androida w rękę i okrąża swojego nowego przyjaciela radośnie machając ogonem dla swojego nowego przyjaciela. Ponieważ drugi koniec smyczy nadal spoczywa w dłoni Connora, skutek jest oczywiście przewidywalny.

– To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o dobrze wyszkolonego psa. – Zauważa Connor, opierając wolną rękę o pierś Markusa żeby utrzymać równowagę, drugi android instynktownie złapał go za bicepsy żeby utrzymać ich obu w pionie.

Dzięki dodatkowemu wsparciu Connor może opuścić ręce i pozwolić Sumo chodzić dookoła nich dopóki smycz nie zostaje rozplątana. – Żadnych smakołyków kiedy wrócimy do domu! – to zdaje się uspokoić bernardyna. Connor spogląda na Markusa. – Przepraszam cię za to.

Markus wypuszcza go, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie martw się o to. Nie potrafiłbym zezłościć się na psa nawet gdybym chciał.

 _Tak, wszyscy o tym wiemy_. Mimo wszystko RK800 nie potrafi zdobyć się na to by odpyskować Markusowi; jego system zawiesił się na uczuciu pulsowania i szumu pompy thyrium Markusa wyczuwalnym przez ubranie, powłokę oraz obudowę.

 _Ciepło_ mimo braku ciepła ciała człowieka. – Ja… – Connor musi wymierzyć sobie podwójnego mentalnego kopniaka żeby zmusić swój umysł do pracy z dala od pętli procesów pomocniczych każących mu myśleć o wszystkim co bezpieczne, miłe i co wzbudza w Connorze uczucie podobne do tego które go teraz wypełnia. – Zobaczę się z tobą niedługo.

– Oczywiście.

W głównym holu zapada cisza podczas gdy Markus przygląda się Connorowi i Sumo znikającym po drugiej stroni ulicy, co jest jedynym powodem tego że przywódca Jerycha niemal wyskakuje ze swojej sztucznej skóry kiedy North zachodzi go od tyłu.

– Więc. To było przyjazne.

Jej uwaga brzmi jakby stało się coś dziwnego, ale dlaczego jego przyjaźń z Connorem miałaby być dziwna? – Tak…? – Markus w pewnym sensie naśladuje jej ton, ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Tak zwykle jest kiedy jest się wśród przyjaciół. Widziałaś tamtego psa?

– Och, widziałam psa. – Zapewnia. Jej twarz jest uroczo figlarna z powodu który kompletnie umknął Markusowi, przynajmniej na razie. – Bardzo mądrego psa.

Markus jest kompletnie zagubiony. – Wszystko w porządku North? Nie masz jakiejś usterki?

North przewraca oczami mrucząc pod nosem coś co jego odbiorniki audio interpretują jako _Nie wierzę, że kiedyś umawiałam się z tym idiotą!_ , na jej twarzy nie widać jednak nic poza czułym rozbawieniem kiedy wzdycha z rękoma na biodrach.

– A więc Connor, tak?

– Co z nim?

… Wow, to będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż myślała.

– Nic takiego. Zdaje się, że ostatnio spędzasz z nim dużo czasu.

Przyłapany, choć nie wie do końca na czym przyłapała go North, Markus stara się wyglądać na mniejszego ale bezskutecznie.

– Ja… Martwię się o niego, to wszystko.

North przyszpila go spojrzeniem, unosząc elegancko brwi ale nic nie mówi.

– Chodzi o to, że wśród ludzi jest wyrzutkiem a nasi nie ufali mu zbytnio ani w trakcie, ani po, nalocie na Jerycho. – Markus nie jest do końca pewien dlaczego czuje się tak niezręcznie w tej sytuacji ale kiedy już zaczął najwyraźniej nie potrafi się zamknąć. – Nie chcę żeby poczuł że do nas nie pasuje, tak bardzo pomógł naszej sprawie i do tej pory nam pomaga.

– Aha.

– Po tym wszystkim co dla nas zrobił, mogę zrobić dla niego przynajmniej tyle.

– Nie, nie. Rozumiem cię. Masz rację.

Ich wymiana staje się nieco monotonna gdy Markus próbuje wymienić wszystkie powody dlaczego to co robi jest właściwe, a North przytakuje mu chociaż nie bez ironii emanującej od niej wyraźnie wyczuwalnymi falami. – On zasłużył sobie na to by wiedzieć, że ma wśród nas swoje miejsce.

– Tak, Markus, czy ty nie widzisz jak twierdząco kiwam głową?

– _No właśnie widzę_. – Warczy w końcu. – Tylko dlaczego wydaje mi się że przy okazji się ze mnie nabijasz?

Idealnie wyrysowana twarz North przybiera figlarny wyraz. – Jesteś tym zdenerwowany.

Oczyszczając głos, Markus obniża jego ton i rozluźnia się. – Zdenerwowany, ja? Ja wcale nie jestem zdenerwowany. Dlaczego miałbym się denerwować?

Och Markus. Nie po raz pierwszy North jest pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności zachowania spokoju w bardzo niebezpiecznej sytuacji ale jednocześnie zastanawia się gdzie znika ta niezłomna odwaga kiedy niebezpieczeństwo mija. Markus jest chodzącą katastrofą – uroczą, to fakt, ale także gruntowną i totalną. Chichocząc pod nosem, North potrząsa głową. – Nie wiem. Dlaczego miałbyś się tym przejmować?

– Nie przejmuję się tym. – Cedzi przez zęby kiedy na jego interfejsie pojawia się komunikat _‘dowiedz się dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz’._

North kiwa głową, wyraźnie nie przekonana, ale pozwala mu zachować twarz. – Dobrze. – Mówi odrzucając do tyłu swoje truskawkowo blond włosy. – Nadal chcesz pojutrze spotkać się z Fowlerem?

– Tak. – Węzeł między jego łopatkami, z którego obecności Markus nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, rozluźnia się i Markus pozwala całemu swemu ciału nareszcie poczuć zmęczenie z ostatnich kilku dni – _naprawdę_ powinien się trochę podładować. – Tak, jasne, nie martw się o mnie.

Naprawdę nie ma się o co martwić.

A nawet jeśli Markus spędził większość swojego czasu ładowania rozmyślając o wieczorze spędzonym z Connorem i Sumo, o tym jakie to było miłe że detektyw przyprowadził do niego swojego psa i że nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego czegoś tak miłego… to nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć ponieważ to całkiem normalne.

_Prawda?_


	5. Ciemne myśli i jasne serca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W trakcie ważnego spotkania Markus otrzymuje pilny telefon.
> 
> Connor zostaje u jego boku, ponieważ jego przyjaciele muszą doprowadzić zebranie do końca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam wszystkich za ten rozdział.  
> Ale wiedzcie jedno: Carl jest super.

Komenda Główna Policji Detroit nie jest zbyt ekscytującym miejscem. Ma całkiem zwyczajny hol recepcyjny, zwyczajne bramki prowadzące na zaplecze, zwyczajną przestrzeń biurową. Skąpane w różnych odcieniach błękitu i szarości wnętrze przypomina trochę głębię oceanu a kręcący się po nim funkcjonariusze, ławice walczących z przestępstwami ryb.

No i, pomysł na kolejny obraz gotowy.

Markus uśmiecha się do siebie pod nosem. Może nawet umieści na obrazie Porucznika Andersona w postaci żarłacza białego. Niemal natychmiast pojawia się kolejne pytanie: kim w takim razie byłby Connor?

Przejrzawszy pobieżnie informacje o znanych gatunkach rekinów Markus wybiera rekina tygrysiego: niezbyt dużego, na pierwszy rzut oka zwyczajnego, kropkowanego w brązowe cętki i mniej przerażającego niż jego więksi kuzyni ale nadal zdolnego do tego by odgryźć ci twarz jeśli go sprowokować.

Idealnie.

Pomysł nadal zapisuje się w jego procesach pobocznych kiedy wita się z Kapitanem Fowlerem, przedstawia mu North, Josha i Simona a potem wita się także z obecnymi przedstawicielami rady miasta reprezentującymi burmistrza.

– Panowie. Proszę Pani… – Fowler gestykuluje uprzejmie w stronę swojego gabinetu, ale przerywa mu odgłos fałszywego odkaszlnięcia brzmiący jak stłumione _jebane blaszane puszki_ dochodzący gdzieś z jego lewej strony.

Fowler przewraca oczami. Akta dyscyplinarne Gavina są niemal tak grube jak te należące do Hanka. Zanim ktoś może zareagować, North odwraca się ku mężczyźnie.

– Tytan. – Mówi wykonując pierwszy krok. – Lekkie włókno szklane. – Kolejny krok. – Powłoka z polimerów na bazie poliuretanu. – I jeszcze jeden. – Kilka różnych związków chemicznych wchodzących w skład thyrium, chłodziw oraz innych biokomponentów. – Krótko przygląda się człowiekowi i uśmiecha krzywo do tego co widzi. – Wiesz czego _nie ma_ w androidach? – Pyta retorycznie. – Blachy. Więc może następnym razem kiedy będziesz chciał zrekompensować sobie swoje poczucie nieadekwatności poprzez bycie nietolerancyjnym dupkiem najpierw zasięgniesz trochę informacji? Wiesz… żeby nie zrobić z siebie idioty.

Prawdopodobnie onieśmielony pięknem North i upokorzony przez jej słowa Gavin po prostu stoi tam otwierając i zamykając usta, z których nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk poza kilkoma bąknięciami.

Connor wie, że to niegrzecznie śmiać się z czyjegoś dyskomfortu ale cała ta sytuacja była  _super._ Spogląda na North z drugiej strony biura i otwiera swoją wewnętrzną sieć aby wysłać jej szybkie «  _Dziękuję._ _Właśnie sprawiłaś_ _że mój dzień stał się lepszy_ .  »

Reakcja Gavina jest niespodziewana, biorąc pod uwagę to jak okropny jest Gavin, powinien on przynajmniej spróbować zakpić sobie z tego że North została pierwotnie zaprojektowana jako sex bot bez względu na obecność innych zebranych na komendzie gości… to że tego nie robi mówi Connorowi, że być może, tylko _być może,_ istnieje jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. Zanim może się nad tym głębiej zastanowić jego system dokonuje kilku zmian i przesuwa Gavina, może nie do kategorii ‘przyjaciele’ ale usuwa go z kategorii ‘wrogowie’. Teraz znajduje się on w mieszanej kategorii którą trzeba jeszcze przesortować, jest w niej coraz więcej informacji, szczególnie odkąd zrozumiał że w świecie nic nie jest czarne i białe.

North uśmiecha się promiennie do Connora, a Markus i chłopaki machają mu przelotnie na powitanie, każdy na swój sposób, zanim Fowler odkasłuje i zaprasza wszystkich do swojego gabinetu na bardzo ważne spotkanie. Grupa znika za szklanymi drzwiami, zewnętrzne ściany gabinetu natychmiast się przyciemniają, a Gavin podchodzi do biurek jego i Hanka.

– Czego znowu chcesz? – Hank jest poirytowany jeszcze zanim Gavin zdąża się odezwać. – Chryste, to zaczyna być nudne.

Drugi policjant ignoruje porucznika i zwraca się do Connora. – Hej! Widziałem, że ty… Ty znasz tę androidkę?

Brew Connora unosi się tak wysoko, że przez chwilę ma on wrażenie że zaraz mu odpadnie i odejdzie w siną dal. Musi się więc bardzo skupić żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – North? Tak, znam ją.

– Myślisz, że ona naprawdę uważa mnie za idiotę?

Och Gavin. Jak na faceta zawzięcie nienawidzącego androidów, dziwnie szybko tracisz rezon w obecności pięknej, pewnej siebie kobiety. RK800 musi fizycznie powstrzymać odpowiedź którą ma na końcu języka i wbija zęby w polimer swojej dolnej wargi zanim  może odpowiedzieć. –  Obawiam się, że tak. To znaczy, tak naprawdę nikomu nie dałeś szansy by pomyśleli o tobie inaczej.

– Cholera. – Detektywowi zdecydowanie rzednie mina.

Connor wzrusza ramionami. – Następnym razem kiedy będziesz próbował zrobić wrażenie na dziewczynie, pomyśl nad tym by zacząć zachowywać się jak porządny facet. – Na twarzy Gavina pojawia się sceptycyzm ale także nadzieja, zanim android kontynuuje: – Nie żebyś kiedykolwiek miał szanse u North, która w trakcie rewolucji była towarzyszką Markusa więc ma bardzo wysoko ustawioną poprzeczkę. – Kątem oka Connor zauważa, że Hank unosi brew i robi minę która pojawia się na jego twarzy zawsze kiedy znajduje on nowy, wart przemyślenia ślad.

– Kto powiedział, że chciałbym jej zaimponować? Nie muszę nikomu imponować! Ja… Idę stąd.

Zarówno Connor jak i Hank zauważają że, po raz pierwszy, Gavin odbył sensowną rozmowę z androidem ani razu go przy tym nie obrażając.

– O jeden krok bliżej do uświadomienia sobie, że jest pieprzonym dupkiem. – Chichocze pod nosem Hank. – Miejmy nadzieję, że kolejna pobudka sprawi że przestanie zachowywać się jak kompletny osioł i zmieni się w kogoś choć trochę przyzwoitego. – Dodaje, stukając palcami w ekran tabletu na którym przegląda akta.

– Współczuję mu. Zadurzyć się w androidce od pierwszego wejrzenia, i to akurat w North…

Porucznik kiwa z uśmieszkiem głową. – Naprawdę myślisz, że nie miałby żadnych szans?

– Absolutnie żadnych. – Connor potrząsa głową. – Jak już wspomniałem, podczas rewolucji ona i Markus tworzyli parę. Potrzeba więc naprawdę dużo, żeby zrobić na niej wrażenie. – Hank zauważa, że Connor, w zasadzie, próbuje mu przekazać że, _nikt_ nigdy nie dorówna Markusowi, ale android wydaje się w ogóle nie być tego świadom. – No i ona nie boi się wyrażać własnego zdania a jest ono bardzo stanowcze jeśli chodzi o kilka kwestii… nigdy potrafiłaby tolerować bzdur wygadywanych przez Gavina.

– Czy tak jest?

– Dokładnie. – Connor patrzy na swojego partnera, i zauważa w jego spojrzeniu coś co mówi mu że Hank _chciałby_ powiedzieć mu coś jeszcze ale zatrzymuje to dla siebie. To go trochę dezorientuje, ale z drugiej strony prawdopodobnie nie jest to nic poważnego, poziom stresu Hanka jest relatywnie niski a on sam wydaje się być rozbawiony.

– Dobra, wracajmy do pracy.

Jego wewnętrzny zegar informuje go, że minęła godzina i dwadzieścia sześć minut, kiedy Connor wstaje by przynieść Hankowi kawę. Porucznik go o to nie prosił, ale Connor wie, że miał za sobą ciężką noc a teraz prawie zasypia nad biurkiem, po drodze słyszy jak jeden z posterunkowych odbiera telefon.

– Policja Detroit, co się stało? – Następuje chwila pauzy a potem, – Przepraszam, panie Manfred ale on jest tutaj na ważnym spotkaniu i nie sądzę aby… – Rozmówca po drugiej stronie jest najwyraźniej tak wzburzony że policjant znowu milknie. Z thyrium niemal zamarzającym ze strachu w jego obwodach Connor podchodzi do policjanta. – Czy mogę przejąć tę rozmowę?

Policjant wzrusza ramionami i naciska guzik przełączania rozmów, wyraźnie rozdrażniony brakiem manier dzwoniącego, ale Connor  _musi_ wiedzieć. Jego dioda zmienia kolor na żółty kiedy rozmowa się przełącza. – Dzień dobry panie Manfred. Nazywam się Connor. Jestem…

_«Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś. Muszę porozmawiać z Markusem! Chodzi o tatę, on musi tu natychmiast przyjechać.»_

Connor zamyka oczy. Dlaczego za każdym razem kiedy wyobrażasz sobie najgorsze to właśnie się dzieje?

– Pójdę po niego. To nie potrwa długo.

_«Kurwa, nareszcie!»_ Jest jedyną odpowiedzią zanim Leo Manfred rzuca słuchawką.

– Hej Connor! Gdzieś ty był? – Hank jest zaskoczony kiedy android niemal rzuca w niego kubkiem z kawą. – Nie musiałeś…

– Przepraszam, spieszę się. To ważne. Zobaczymy się później.

– Connor poczekaj…

Za późno. Mrugający ze zdezorientowania Hank zostaje sam podczas gdy RK800 biegnie do gabinetu Fowlera, puka dwa razy a potem wpada do środka zanim ktokolwiek się do niego odezwie.

Wszyscy siedzący w gabinecie odwracają się do niego. Connor czuje moment onieśmielenia, ale polecenie ‘powiadom Markusa o telefonie Leo’ mruga niemal na czerwono na jego interfejsie… on wie że chciałby wiedzieć  _natychmiast_ jeśli cokolwiek stałoby się Hankowi. Więc odkasłuje i mówi.

– Przepraszam za najście, ale muszę porwać Markusa.

Fowler jest zdezorientowany ale przynajmniej android grzecznie o to poprosił.

– Connor, jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci.

– Wiem, i proszę mi wierzyć, nie przerywałbym wam gdyby to nie było ważne. – Tłumaczy komisarzowi Connor a potem skupia się na Markusie ignorując innych. – Dzwonił Leo. Chodzi o Carla, jesteś potrzebny w domu.

Markus natychmiast wstaje a jego przyjaciele delikatnie się spinają. RK200 przypomina sobie o zasadach dobrego wychowania i zwraca się do innych obecnych w gabinecie:

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale wydaje mi się że sprawy rodzinne wymagają mojej uwagi. – Stara się utrzymać równy ton. – Moi współpracownicy zdecydowanie mogą dokończyć beze mnie…

Inne androidy natychmiast otwierają wewnętrzne połączenia  _«Mam jechać z Tobą?»_ Pyta North, ale Markus potrząsa głową.

_«Nie. To zbyt ważne.»_ Odpowiada.  _«Simon ma moje notatki.»_

_«_ _Sam je_ przygotowałem. _»_ Simon rozładowuje nieco napięcie.  _«_ _Prawdopodobnie znam je na pamięć_ _»_

Josh również jest pewien że mogą sami doprowadzić to spotkanie do końca. _«_ _Jeszcze tu jesteś? Spadaj, i idź zobaczyć się z ojcem!_ _»_

_«_ _Dziękuję wam._ _»_ Markus jeszcze raz rozgląda się po pokoju i przeprasza:

– Naprawdę jest mi przykro, że muszę państwa tak nagle opuścić.

Goście okazują zrozumienie i żegnają go, ale Markus jest już za progiem i Connor prowadzi go do wyjścia.

– Pozwoliłem sobie wezwać dla nas samochód.

Markus jest mu wdzięczny, chociaż zaczyna odczuwać stres związany z niewiedzą na temat tego co się stało. – Dla nas? Nie musisz rzucać dla mnie swojej pracy. Nic mi nie będzie…

Powaga sytuacji jest jedynym powodem tego że Connor na niego nie sarka. – Mowy nie ma.  _Jadę z tobą._ Chyba że istnieje jakiś powód byś absolutnie nie chciał mojego towarzystwa… chociaż nadal uważam że nie powinieneś jechać tam sam.

Markus wzdycha głęboko kiedy wsiadają do samochodu i ustawiają kurs. – Dziękuję. – Szepcze, jego stres i emocjonalne zmęczenie są wyraźnie widoczne teraz kiedy są sami i nie na widoku. – Czy Leo mówił co się stało?

Drugi android wzrusza lekko ramionami. – Tylko, że to ważne i, że Carl cię wzywa.

Słysząc, że Carl czuje się na tyle dobrze że może poprosić go o przybycie,  sprawia że Markus odczuwa falę ulgi. Connor widzi jak klatka piersiowa rozszerza się lekko mimo że androidy nie muszą oddychać tak jak ludzie.

_«_ _Alarm wyłączony. Witaj w domu Markus._ _»_ Wita go znajomy głos systemu alarmowego. _«_ _Witaj gościu. Proszę potwierdzić tożsamość._ _»_

Markus kiwa twierdząco głową do Connora i Connor pozwala systemowi podłączyć się do siebie, dioda zmienia kolor na żółto a potem wraca do błękitu.  _«_ _Tożsamość potwierdzona._ _Życzę miłego pobytu._ _»_

Connor ledwie to zauważa kiedy, jak tylko jest im wolno, Markus łapie go za nadgarstek i fizycznie ciągnie go na piętro przeskakując po dwa stopnie schodów; a potem  wpada do sypialni Carla.

– Markus.

P okój jest pięknie urządzony, elegancko i ze smakiem –  Connor nie miał czasu żeby obejrzeć resztę domu, ale potrafił domyślić się że reszta domu jest tak samo elegancko urządzona, co jest dziwne sam pan Manfred wygląda dosyć łobuzersko a jego ciało jest pokryte tatuażami. Mężczyzna wygląda słabo kiedy leży w łóżku podpięty do monitora kardiologicznego i aparatu podającego tlen, ale jego spojrzenie zwrócone w ich stronę jest przytomne i bystre.

Przy łóżku Carla siedzi jego problematyczny syn Leo, nieznana Connorowi kobieta, którą szybki skan identyfikuje jako Meredith Lewis, oraz obecny opiekun Carla, prawdziwy android medyczny wyposażony w specjalistyczne oprogramowanie.

Markus spotkał się z Meredith jedynie raz czy dwa, ale lubi ją. Najwyraźniej Leo poznał ją podczas ostatniego pobytu w ośrodku leczenia uzależnień, w którym ona była wolontariuszką starającą się przekonać ludzi do walki z bordo i pomóc walczącym z nałogiem ludziom uporządkować życie. Meredith jest inteligentną i wrażliwą kobietą, która zrobiła dla Leo więcej niż wszyscy terapeuci razem wzięci.

– Cześć Carl. – Mówi, kiwając w milczeniu głową innym zebranym w pokoju. – Co się dzieje?

N agle czując się niezręcznie, Connor milczy i chowa się za Markusem. Jego systemy krzyczą, że ingeruje w prywatną sprawę, ale on zostaje na miejscu. Markus go nie odesłał a w samochodzie wyglądał jakby przydałoby mu się moralne wsparcie.

Cichy i lekko ochrypły głos Carla dudni cichym chichotem. – Dużo hałasu o nic. Prędzej czy później wszyscy umrzemy.

Oczy Markusa rozszerzają się. – C…Co?

Android medyczny, Thomas, podchodzi do niego bliżej i wyjaśnia:

– Dziś rano miał kolejny epizod kardiologiczny. Słabnie. Jego ciało prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje kolejnego ataku.

T o oznacza, że Carlowi zostało coraz mniej czasu.

Serce Carla zawodziło już od jakiegoś czasu. Markus wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Co nie ułatwia mu pogodzenia się z tą wiadomością.

– … jak długo? – Jego głos się łamie a on nawet nie stara się tego ukryć.

– Może kilka miesięcy.

Coś mówi Markusowi, że Thomas mocno zaokrąglił ten szacunek. Zamyka oczy i ściska dłoń Carla.

Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu androidy płaczą: kiedy ich poziom stresu wzrasta na tyle że rdzeniowe procesory grożą przegrzaniem, ich interfejs również cierpi z powodu wzrostu temperatury i wydziela chłodziwo mające na celu zapobiegnięcie przepaleniu przewodów optycznych, które bardzo przypomina ludzkie łzy.

– Hej, Markus. Daj spokój… wszystko będzie dobrze.– Carl klepie Markusa po przedramieniu wolną ręką a android przytakuje drżąco kiwając głową, powoli się uspokajając kiedy Carl kontynuuje. – Nie współczuj mi. Przeżyłem długie, szczęśliwe życie. A to co po mnie zostanie… – przywołuje gestem Leo. – Jestem z was dumny. Jestem dumny z was _obu_. Jestem dumny z tego że jesteście moimi synami.

Na twarzy Leo widać ślady zaschniętych łez, być może z żalu że tak późno się pogodzili, ale powiedzenie „lepiej późno niż wcale” nigdy nie było bardziej prawdziwe.

– Jesteśmy dumni, że jesteś naszym ojcem. – Ledwie wykrztusza Markus, i Connor podchodzi bliżej, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, kiedy polecenie ‘pociesz Markusa’ wskakuje na pierwsze miejsce listy zadań.

– Wiecie, czego najbardziej się bałem? – Pyta, po chwili milczenia, staruszek i Markus delikatnie potrząsa głową. – Tego że kiedy mnie zabraknie zostalibyście sami bez kogoś kto mógłby się wami zaopiekować. Ale teraz mam przed sobą ciebie i Leo… i nie tylko wspieracie siebie nawzajem, ale też żaden z was nie jest sam.

W tym momencie Meredith spogląda na Connora ze współczującym uśmiechem – najwyraźniej spędziła już wystarczająco dużo czasu w rezydencji Manfredów by czuć się częścią rodziny, związek jej i Leo jest oczywisty ze względu na to jak trzymają się za ręce oraz ich ogólnej mowy ciała… co nagle sprawia że Connor czuje się strasznie nie na miejscu kiedy uświadamia sobie co Carl myśli o  _jego_ obecności przy swoim łóżku.

Ze swojej strony, Markus unosi wzrok, jego procesy myślowe zatrzymują się z piskiem, kiedy spogląda na Meredith, a potem na Connora; i znowu na Carla, dochodząc do tego samego wniosku.

– To nie… my… – kiedy szuka odpowiednich słów aby wyjaśnić że Connor jest tylko jego dobrym przyjacielem, kiedy drugi android otwiera połączenie wewnętrzne. _«_ _Pozwól mu w to wierzyć._ _»_ Mówi, z lekkim uśmiechem kiedy Markus odwraca się do niego. _«_ _On chce wiedzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwy i otoczony opieką. Pozwól mu. Nie przeszkadza mi to._ _»_

N a twarzy RK200 pojawia się pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, różnokolorowe oczy zawieszają się na chwilę na twarzy Connora, kiedy obaj rozmawiają ze sobą w milczeniu a potem niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwają do siebie głowami zanim Markus odwraca się do Carla. –  Nic nam nie będzie. – Mówi w końcu, czule ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. Wtedy dzieje się nieuniknione: Carl zdążył już całkiem dobrze poznać Meredith, pochwalić jej piękne kręcone włosy i natchnioną pracę wolontariuszki dla kilku organizacji charytatywnych – namawiając nawet Leo do tego samego, by wyciągając wnioski z własnej przeszłości pomógł innym ludziom cierpiącym ze skutków uzależnienia tak jak on kiedyś cierpiał. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jednak Connora, i dlatego jest go niesamowicie ciekaw.

– A jaka jest _twoja_ historia?

RK800 nie ma powodu by bać się Carla, a jednak nagle zaczyna się denerwować; Nawet leżąc w łóżku, chuda i wątła postać Carla emanuje dostojeństwem podobnym do dostojeń stwa Markusa.

– Nazywam się Connor… – Mówi po chwili wahania. – Ja… Byłem jednym z androidów biorących udział w demonstracji Markusa.

Niespodziewanie Carl chichocze. – Och tak. – Mówi. – To o ciebie toczyło się to całe zamieszanie, prawda?

Kiedy Connor mruga, kompletnie zaskoczony, Markus zwraca na siebie jego uwagę klepiąc go lekko w przedramię. – Mogłem, albo nie, powiedzieć Carlowi o tym, że to ty włamałeś się do Cyberlife i wyprowadziłeś z ich magazynów wszystkie androidy.

Co jest prawdą, Markus rzeczywiście opowiedział Carlowi o Connorze raz czy dwa, w trakcie swoich poprzednich wizyt ponieważ wyrobił sobie nawyk pytania go o poradę na temat swoich ludzi, pracy czy, w zasadzie, wszystkiego.

Connor nie mówi nic, nagle onieśmielony wnikliwą obserwacją Carla, nawet kiedy na interfejsie pojawia się kilka opcji dialogowych on nie potrafi wybrać żadnej z nich –  niektóre z nich są całkiem niezłe ale on nie może zdecydować się na żadną z nich zanim staruszek odzywa się do Markusa: – Dobrze mu z oczu patrzy.

Markus uśmiecha się przypominając sobie chwilę kiedy rozmawiali o wyrażeniu ‘oczy są zwierciadłem duszy’. – Duszę też ma dobrą.

Connor wie, że obaj okłamują Carla nie mówiąc mu całej prawdy i udając że są razem, ale szczerość z jaką mówi o nim Markus nadal wywołuje u niego uczucie ciepła, którego nie powinien czuć i Connor nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Connor… – Mówi Carl, wyciągając rękę którą RK800 ujmuje bez zastanowienia. – Opiekuj się nim, dobrze? Bywa strasznie uparty i myśli o każdym poza samym sobą.

Connor spogląda na Markusa: to prawda. Przełykając spowodowane kłamstwem poczucie winy, przytakuje puszczając dłoń Carla. –  Wiem, o tym… – Przyznaje dobrodusznie, myśląc o wszystkich momentach kiedy Markus z chęcią poświęciłby się dla sprawy, ktoś naprawdę powinien przemówić mu do rozumu tak by Markus zrozumiał, że jest cenny i niezastąpiony, nie tylko z powodu kosztów jakie generuje produkcja prototypów z linii RK.

– Och, _teraz_ rozumiem. – Android, o którym mowa, pstryknął palcami jakby nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

– Co?

– Powiedzenie _przyganiał kocioł garnkowi_.

Connor nie wie czy powinien się roześmiać czy wkurzyć. Nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, zbyt rozkojarzony rozbawieniem na twarzy Markusa kiedy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Kiedy czas mijał prompty dialogowe w jego polu widzenia zmieniają się z ‘bądź szczery/bądź ironiczny/dodaj mu otuchy’ na ‘powiedz coś/cokolwiek/znowu się na niego gapisz’.

Jego usta się poruszają ale jedyne co udaje mu się wypowiedzieć to – Markus… – tonem na wpół czułym i na wpół poirytowanym, ale to nie oznacza że Connor nie ma na tyle przytomności umysłu by nie uderzyć drugiego w ramię i zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten pewny siebie wyraz.

Carl wybucha serdecznym śmiechem i nawet Leo ma problem z powstrzymaniem własnego rozbawienia. – Jesteście uroczy.

…hę? Jeśli to wszystko co muszą zrobić żeby zyskać wiarygodność, udawanie że są parą jest łatwiejsze niż to się Connorowi wydawało.

Kiedy się uspokajają, Markus poważnieje.

– Naprawdę się boję, Carl. – Głos RK200 jest spokojny teraz kiedy odzyskał on zwyczajową równowagę. – Nie chcę cię stracić.

– Nigdy mnie tak naprawdę nie stracisz. – Odpowiada mu ojciec jedną ręką wskazując najpierw czoło Markusa. – Zawsze będę tutaj. – A potem jego klatkę piersiową. – …i tutaj. W tobie. Będę w was obydwu.

Leo chwyta jego wolną rękę i obaj synowie dzielą z ojcem chwilę milczenia. Connor odwraca wzrok ponieważ nadal czuje się jakby intruzem, ale nim może pogrążyć się w rozmyślaniach, Carl znowu się odzywa:

– Może zagrałbyś coś dla nas Markus?

Odkąd Carl poważniej podupadł na zdrowiu, pianino zostało przeniesione z salonu do jego sypialni i postawione pod oknem, tak żeby Markus mógł grać mu jego ulubione utwory a także własne improwizacje. Czasami Leo przynosił swoją gitarę i akompaniował mu.

– Och tak, proszę! – Meredith jest zdecydowanie zaznajomiona z talentami Markusa i jest kobietą o dobrym guście. – Czy mogę to nagrać?

A ndroid zgadza się skinieniem głowy, a potem uśmiecha się ciepło do Carla i odchodzi od jego łóżka aby zasiąść przy instrumencie.

– Jakieś specjalne życzenia? – Pyta naciskając kilka klawiszy żeby sprawdzić czy instrument nadal jest dobrze nastrojony.

Carl kręci głową. – Improwizuj. – Sugeruje. – Wiesz że naj bardziej lubię słuchać kiedy to robisz.

– A więc improwizacja. – Markus rozkłada ręce nad klawiaturą i na chwilę zamyśla się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

– A może zagrasz piosenkę dla Connora? – Podpowiada w tym samym momencie, dosłownie znikąd, Leo.

Connor czuje na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych w pokoju a na pytanie ‘ _co to za uczucie’_ baza danych usłużnie pokazuje mu kilka obrazków jeleni w świetle samochodowych reflektorów. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że twarz Markusa ma w tym momencie bardzo podobny wyraz.  Oczyszczając głos RK800 próbuje oponować:

– Myślę, że… jeszcze na to za wcześnie, pytać o granie dla mnie piosenek.

– Nonsens… – Carl, oczywiście, nie chce o tym słyszeć. – Wszystko, w czym jest choćby iskierka życia, może wzbudzić inspirację. Posłuchajmy więc Markus: zagraj coś dla Connora.

M arkus zamyka oczy i na chwilę opuszcza głowę, biorąc głęboki oddech, po czym ponownie je otwiera. Po raz drugi androidy wpatrują się w siebie, ale tym razem spojrzenie Markusa jest tak intensywne, że Connor zastanawia się czy on może zobaczyć wewnętrzną stronę jego interfejsu.  Coś każe detektywowi wierzyć że Markus podejdzie poważnie do tego zadania, ponieważ taki po prostu jest… i jest to dziwnie pochlebiające uczucie.

Potem się zaczyna. W miarę improwizacji Markus wykonuje najpierw kilka prostych harmonii a potem dźwięki zaczynają się ze sobą zlewać. Utwór nie jest ani zbyt wolny ani za szybki,  ma lekko tęskny rytm, w tym jak czasami zwalnia, tylko po to by tać się znacznie szybszym i bardziej namiętnym chwilę później, crescendo rośnie mocne i intensywne, zanim wszystko znów się uspakaja i staje się zwodniczo słodką melodią. Markus powtarza to przez chwilę, jakby  coś gonił, coś ukrytego i trudnego do znalezienia, ale bardzo, bardzo tego wartego. To hipnotyzujące, patrzeć jak jego palce tańczą na klawiaturze, nie mówiąc już o słuchaniu samej melodii. Nuty znowu nabierają tempa, rosną i rosną, aż  wszystko się zatrzymuje chociaż ostatnia dźwięk nadal odbija się echem. Markus gra dalej, ale powoli i cicho, jakby muzyka bała się wyjść z ukrycia, ale potem  staje się silniejsza i bardziej harmonijna a koniec absolutnie zapiera dech.

P rzez sekundę Connor zastanawia się dlaczego niczego nie widzi, a potem uświadamia sobie, że przez ostatnie dwie minuty i dwadzieścia dwie sekundy miał zamknięte oczy.

– Cóż, jeśli miałem wobec ciebie jakieś wątpliwości, synu, teraz zostały wyjaśnione. – Mówi mu Carl co sprawia, że Connor sobie przypomina: no tak, Markus miał grać _dla niego._

Ale to nie może być prawda, tak piękna melodia nie mogła zrodzić się z nieistniejących uczuć… Markus może uważać go za przyjaciela, nawet całkiem bliskiego, ale czy to wystarczy by stworzyć tak imponująco poruszającą melodię?

Detektyw czuje się niezręcznie. Markus nie może być tak dobry w udawaniu, prawda? Sam przyznał że jeśli zbyt mocno na czymś się skupia jego umysł wraca do hyperrealizmu, ale zagrana przez niego melodia nie pasuje do żadnej znajdującej się w jego bazie danych. Część niego ma nadzieję że tak jest, nawet jeśli jego logiczna część podpowiada mu, że gdyby tak nie było czuć się dotkniętym z powodu tego udają to że są ze sobą _tak blisko_ byłoby hipokryzją – ale Connor nie może nic na to poradzić, sama myśl że ktoś taki jak on zainspirował Markusa do stworzenia takiego utworu jest niesamowicie…legitymizujące.

Leo nadal klaszcze gdy Meredith przerywa nagrywanie i robi to samo; a Markus odwraca się do nich i mimo szerokiego uśmiechu wygląda na zmieszanego.

– To było niezwykłe, jak zwykle. – Mówi Meredith, dając Leo kuksańca w bok. – Hej, jeśli następnym razem przyniesiesz gitarę będziecie mogli zagrać razem.

– Grać razem? Psz, nie, nie chciałbym zawstydzić biednego Markusa… – Brawura Leo jest o wiele mniej jadowita teraz kiedy ich stosunki są znacznie lepsze. – Zwłaszcza nie w obecności jego chłopaka.

– Taa… powtarzaj to sobie. – To jedyny komentarz na jaki pozwala sobie Markus i wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.

Śmiech Carla kończy się kaszlem i Thomas natychmiast podchodzi do niego aby poprawić poduszki i przeprowadzić szybki skan.

– Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale Carl powinien teraz odpocząć.

Niechętnie, ale ze zrozumieniem, obaj synowie Manfreda kiwają głowami i wszyscy żegnają się z Carlem.

– Pilnuj go. – Mówi Meredith Carl gdy ona pochyla się by pocałować go na pożegnanie w czoło a potem cofa się by zrobić miejsce by jej chłopak mógł uściskać ojca. – A ty, bądź ze mną w kontakcie, rozumiesz?

Nadchodzi kolej Markusa i on po prostu w milczeniu przytula Carla przez kilka sekund a potem mówi – Jak tylko będę miał czas znowu wpadnę do ciebie z wizytą.

– Wiem, synku. – Odpowiada Carl, a potem wyczekująco spogląda na Connora.

Detektyw wyciąga do niego rękę, ale Carl patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem. – Tylko ręka?  Chodź tu młody i naprawdę się ze mną pożegnaj.

Ponieważ Connor uścisnął Hanka tylko raz czy dwa, Connor uważnie rejestruje każdy moment tej chwili. W porównaniu z porucznikiem, Carl jest drobny, lekki jak piórko i miękki, a mimo to jego uścisk jest zwodniczo mocny co mówi o jego sile w młodości i obecnej determinacji.

Android czuje smutek na myśl o tym, że tak kiedy zdarzy się nieodwracalne, świat zdecydowanie zubożeje pod nieobecność Carla Manfreda. 

– To zaszczyt, wreszcie móc pana poznać. – Mówi zanim na interfejsie pojawią mu się inne propozycje.

To zdumiewające że, mimo iż zamienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów, Carl wydaje się traktować Connora z taką samą sympatią, jaką darzy obu synów. – Nawzajem. – Mówi, klepiąc androida po policzku. –  Jeśli będziesz mógł, wpadnij do mnie jeszcze kiedyś, proszę.

W końcu zostawili Carla pod opieką Thomasa, i żegnają się z Meredith i Leo – ani Markus ani Connor  nie wyjawiają żadnemu z nich że nie są ze sobą w związku, ludzi jest znacznie łatwiej złapać na kłamstwie niż androidy i w zasadzie nie jest to takie trudne. Connor jest strasznie zajęty swoją pracą w policji, więc to że nie będzie pojawiać się często nie będzie nikogo dziwić.

Tym, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, było to jak Markus nagle złapał go za ramiona i przytulił mocno kiedy zostali sami, kiedy mają wsiąść do taksówki.

– Markus?

– Dziękuję ci. – Mówi drugi android, rozluźniając ramiona, z twarzą schowaną w szyję Connora. – Za to, że tu ze mną przyjechałeś… i za wszystko inne.

RK800 na chwilę zamiera z zaskoczenia – poziom stresu Markusa nieco się podnosi ale w końcu opada, i _kurczę ludzie dzisiaj często go przytulają i jest to całkiem miłe uczucie._ Oczyszczając głos Connor sprawdza czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszał i ostrożnie odwzajemnia uścisk niezręcznie głaszcząc szerokie plecy drugiego androida.

– Nie ma za co, Markus. – Oferuje, mając nadzieję że szczerość jest wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. – Naprawdę. Lubię Carla. Byłem zaszczycony mogąc go poznać. To trochę zabawne, że stwierdził że jesteśmy parą tylko dlatego że z tobą tutaj przyjechałem, ale naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza, jeśli to sprawi że będzie mniej się o ciebie martwił.

C isza rozciąga się między nimi. Markus czuje każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch ciała  Connora i delikatną wibrację jego pompy thyrium. Coś ściska mu gardło, a na jego interfejsie pojawia się dyrektywa ‘ Cofnij się’ i Markus cofa się na rozsądną odległość.

– Wiesz… pewne rzeczy które mówiłem, były prawdziwe. – Stwierdza, kiedy wsiadają do taksówki która odwiezie ich obu z powrotem na komendę i będą mogli sprawdzić jak udało się spotkanie. – To, że masz dobrą duszę.

– Proszę, sprawiasz że rumienię się jak człowiek. – Mówi Connor, z nawracającą z pełną mocą bezczelnością teraz kiedy wiedzą że przykuty do łóżka, słabnący Carl, jest tak bezpieczny i szczęśliwy jak tylko mógłby być w takiej sytuacji. – Jeszcze mi powiedz, że tamten utwór rzeczywiście był dla mnie.

– Bo, był.

– Co powiedziałeś? – To sprawia, że Connor niemal zaniemówił.

– Cóż, zasłużyłeś na to by zagrać ci przynajmniej jeden utwór za to, że ze mną przyjechałeś. Poza tym… – Markus obdarza go krzywym ale także pewnym siebie a nawet czułym uśmiechem. – Ja zawsze przykładam się do swojej sztuki, _detektywie._

– Oczywiście, o czym ja myślałem? – Drugi android drażni się z nim a potem zamyśla: – Ale z całą powagą… Mam nadzieję że wiesz, że naprawdę możesz na mnie liczyć. We wszystkim. – Markus tylko kiwa z roztargnieniem głową a Connor walczy z pragnieniem ściśnięcia dłoni drugiego androida by zmusić różnokolorowe oczy do zwrócenia się w jego stronę. – _W czymkolwiek,_ Markus. – Podkreśla i mówi szczerze.

Markus zrobił dla niego tak wiele odkąd Connor stał się defektem… ufał mu na tyle by pozwolić mu stać się częścią powstańczych działań, pozwolił mu zostać u swego boku kiedy wywalczyli wolność, był skłonny wcielić się w rolę mediatora między Connorem, a tymi z mieszkańców Jerycha którzy nie do końca mu ufali… to naturalne że jeśli naprawdę są przyjaciółmi, detektyw chciałby odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. – Obiecaj mi. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to mi o tym powiesz.

RK200 jest zaskoczony, ale uśmiech wdzięczności sprawia że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się małe zmarszczki czyniąc jego spojrzenie jaśniejszym i cieplejszym. Wydaje się to dziwnie ostateczne, gdy Markus odzywa się kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce. – Obiecuję, Connor. Nie zapomnę ci tego.

Wydaje się że nastąpił jakiś przełom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Utwór, który zaimprowizował dla Connora Markus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kt_JePg86b8)


	6. Wybuchowa impreza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mijają dni. Trochę się dzieje. North znowu wyśmiewa się z Markusa.
> 
> A potem dzieje się całkiem sporo. Markus jest lekko zauroczony, Connor lekko zdezorientowany a Hank ma wszystkiego dość.

W ciągu kilku kolejnych dni Connor łapie się na tym, że mruczy do siebie za każdym razem kiedy się zamyśla albo robi coś tak prostego że jego procesy poboczne pozwalają mu na przypomnienie sobie serenady Markusa.

Dzieje się to wystarczająco często, że Hank zauważa, że to nie jest bezmyślne mruczenie – w końcu jest detektywem.

– Co tam śpiewasz? – Pyta któregoś wieczora ładując zmywarkę i kątem oka obserwując karmiącego Sumo Connora.

Connor mógł się przyznać. To, że spędza czas z Markusem jest całkiem normalne, a po powrocie na komendę wyjaśnił Hankowi co się stało z Carlem, pominąwszy kilka… nieistotnych szczegółów. Więc, szczerość jest jedną z opcji. Podobnie jak żartowanie z gustów muzycznych Hanka i… nie mówienie mu niczego.

Ten utwór był dla _niego._ Wywołuje tajemniczy uśmiech na jego twarzy ponieważ on jeden wie skąd się wzięła, poza tym miał niewytłumaczalne przeczucie że Hank wyśmiałby go gdyby dowiedział się, prawdy. Ludzie byli dziwni pod tym względem.

– Och… – Mówi w końcu. – To tylko melodia którą gdzieś zasłyszałem.

Tak, a niebo jest tylko trochę niebieskie. North jest tylko trochę twardzielką. Sumo jest tylko trochę uroczy.

To jak Sumo bawił się z Markusem kiedy Connor przyprowadził go do Jerycha… hę? Wygląda na to że Connor bardzo często rozmyślał ostatnio o Markusie. Wydaje mu się to całkiem normalne. Wiele androidów podziwia Markusa od zakończenia rewolucji, a więcej niż kilka darzy go jakimś rodzajem podziwu. Niektórzy ludzie też. Connor może przyznać że Markus jest zdecydowanie godny podziwu. Leniwie zastanawia się czy Markus widział już wrzucone do internetu zdjęcia i urywki z jego wywiadu ze szczeniakami, i czytał umieszczone pod nimi komentarze, szczególnie pod momentem w którym jedno ze szczeniąt próbowało wepchnąć łebek pod jego koszulę odsłaniając przy tym spory kawałek jego torsu.

Przedział komentarzy od _„ja pierdolę tak wierzę w ciebie robo-jezusie”_ do _„w tym tygodniu dowiedziałem się że jestem gejem i lecę na androidy”_ rozśmieszyły RK800 chociaż dotyczyły głównie jego wyglądu.

Który, no cóż. Był taki jaki był.

Kamski wyraźnie miał plan projektując androida opiekuna z opcją możliwości ‘zaspokojenia _wszystkich_ potrzeb’. Procesory Connora drżą nieznacznie kiedy próbuje on zrozumieć wszelkie podteksty jednocześnie starając się przestać o nich myśleć – całe szczęście Carl jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem, któremu _przez myśl by nie przeszły_ nadużycia wobec swojego androida. Niezależnie od tego Connor nie jest zdziwiony tym, że Markus ma wielu fanów, nawet jeśli sam android stara się ignorować ten fakt. Jednak chciałby żeby ludzie – zwłaszcza ludzie – docenili Markusa za jego błyskotliwość, ciężką pracę jaką wkładał w utrzymanie pokoju między ludźmi i androidami, a nie za jego urodę i dobrze zaprojektowane ciało.

Ale cóż. To przynajmniej jakiś początek.

– Tylko jakaś zasłyszana gdzieś melodyjka? – Pytanie Hanka wyrywa go z zamyślenia. – Młody, od ponad czterech minut gapisz się w przestrzeń z idiotycznym uśmiechem!

Dokładnie od 4 minut i 44 sekund. Czyli tak długo ile trwała serenada Markusa. Connor wzrusza ramionami. – O co ci chodzi?

Porucznik mruga, zastanawiając się jak u licha Connor nie zauważył swojego dziwnego zachowania – chociaż w sumie, to  _jest_ Connor. On normalnie nie rozumie tego jak dziwnie się zachowuje. – Chodzi mi o to… – Mówi spokojnie. – Że wyglądasz i mówisz jak zadurzony uczniak.

– Słucham? – Głos androida jest złamany lekko niedowierzającym chichotem. W tym samym momencie jego baza danych tworzy odpowiednie porównania. _Definicja zadurzenia/Szczenięca miłość/Wykorzystanie słowa ‘_ _zadurzenie_ _’ w odniesieniu do dorosłych_ to kilka z nich które zostają zapisane w logach Connora. – Hmm… Rozumiem dlaczego tak myślisz. – Zauważa, podając Sumo miskę i drapiąc go lekko za uszami. – Ale ja nie jestem w nikim zadurzony.

– Możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć co to za piosenka? – Pyta Hank, nadal ciekaw powodu dziwnego zachowania Connora, ale nie na tyle żeby naciskać. – Nucisz ją tak często że utknęła mi w głowie i nie mogę tego znieść.

_Piosenki które nie można pozbyć się z głowy_ system podpowiada mu wraz z kilkoma przykładami. Connor wzdycha – najwyraźniej będzie musiał opowiedzieć o genezie piosenki. – Ona nie ma tytułu. To utwór który Markus zaimprowizował dla Carla kiedy odwiedzaliśmy go kilka dni temu. – Podchodząc do telewizora RK800 podłącza się do niego aby pokazać stosowne wspomnienie.

Hank gapi się na scenę która się pojawia – zarówno z powodu kolejnej z wielu umiejętności Connora o których ciągle zapomina; i z powodu dziwnie domowego charakteru nagrania.

Markus uśmiecha się do kogoś poza kadrem, po lewej stronie od obserwatora.

_«A więc improwizacja»_

Siedzący nieco poza kadrem Leo Manfred dorzuca:

_«Może zagrasz utwór dla Connora?»_

Obraz lekko się trzęsie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Connor podskoczył wtedy z zaskoczenia.  _«Chyba jeszcze trochę… za wcześnie prosić go żeby wymyślał dla mnie muzykę.»_

_«Nonsens.»_ Oświadcza stanowczo Carl Manfred.  _«Wszystko, co ma w sobie choć odrobinę życia może stanowić inspirację dla sztuki. Posłuchajmy tego, Markus: piosenki dla Connora!»_

Cholera, Hank jest teraz na pewno zaciekawiony. Piosenka ‘dla Connora’ ? A potem się zaczyna: Markus i Connor wpatrują się w siebie, co teraz wygląda tak jakby Markus wpatrywał się w kamerę przed dobrych kilka sekund.

To bardzo gorące spojrzenie, synu.

Potem android zaczyna grać i jasna cholera. Minęło dużo, bardzo dużo czasu odkąd Hank myślał o miłości i innym gównie ale, to jest pieprzona serenada. Jest ciekaw czy Connor o tym wie – chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jak mało samoświadomości posiada w sytuacjach nie związanych z misją, porucznik zastanawia się czy _Markus_ jest świadomy tego co zrobił i co oznaczają zwykle takie gesty. Hank stwierdziłby że takich rzeczy nie robi się nieświadomie… ale nie jest pewien.

Poza tym, jeszcze nie wie czy podoba mu się to jak przywódca rewolucji pożerał wzrokiem jego przybranego syna. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. – Hmm. To miłe z jego strony. – Mówi, siląc się na neutralność.

– To było bardzo miłe! – Przyznaje szczerze Connor. – Markus jest bardzo utalentowany. Często gra na pianinie dla Carla. Pokazał mi też jeden ze swoich obrazów, który chybaby ci się spodobał… i jest kompletnie bezużyteczny w obecności psa, więc twoja teoria mogłaby okazać się prawdziwa.

Jak na razie…nierozstrzygnięte, jak powiedziałby młody. Connor chwali Markusa, ale nigdy nie ukrywał swojego podziwu wobec drugiego androida i, cóż, Hank widzi skąd się on bierze; z drugiej strony… improwizowane koncerty fortepianowe? Wieczorne randki z psami i malowaniem? Gdzie u licha podziały się twoje zdolności detektywistyczne, Connor?

Hank po prostu _musi_ go zapytać, tak dla zabawy:

– Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś w nim zadurzony?

– Jestem pewien, Hank. Ja… – Ale w kącie interfejsu wyskakuje okienko. Wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni układają się w kolejności poszlak do późniejszej analizy. W tej chwili wszystko przesuwa się na tył jego umysłu, ale zadanie ‘przeanalizuj ślady by wyliczyć prawdopodobieństwo zadurzenia’ czeka na wykonanie. – Nigdy o czymś takim nie myślałem.

Cóż, oczywiście. Wcześniej w ogóle o sobie nie myślał… a potem miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ale teraz kurz opada, a dialog społeczny wydaje się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku za wyjątkiem kilku grup ekstremistycznych które czasami demonstrują a czasami stwarzają problemy… teraz Connor rzeczywiście ma czas przemyśleć parę spraw które _nie są_ związane z jego ludźmi i tym co może się z nimi stać.

Markus prawdopodobnie przechodzi przez coś podobnego, chociaż może znosi to lepiej z powodu dłuższego okresu bycia defektem. Hank zauważył moment zawieszenia Connora, który prawdopodobnie oznacza, że on nigdy o tym nie myślał ale teraz zacznie – dzieciak nie lubił czegoś nie wiedzieć, więc na pewno dotrze do sedna tego… czymkolwiek to jest.

Porucznik jest detektywem od długiego czasu i wie, kiedy należy kogoś przycisnąć a kiedy pozwolić wydarzeniom na rozwój. – Okej. – Mówi, kładąc się na kanapie aby obejrzeć wiadomości skoro telewizor jest już włączony, jak zwykle w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni, chodzi o androidy.

_«Wczoraj, po tygodniach rozmów i narad, ważna zmiana została dokonana i zatwierdzona przez władze Stanu Michigan: definicje morderstwa, nieumyślnego spowodowania śmierci, napaści, oraz innych tego rodzaju czynów zabronionych zostały rozszerzone by dotyczyły także androidów co oznacza, że przestępstwa wobec androidów będą teraz karane tak samo jak te wobec ludzi._ _»_ Cóż, cholera. Hank spogląda na Connora, który gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę ekranu z wyrazem twarzy zastygłym gdzieś pomiędzy szczęściem a niedowierzaniem.  _«Rozszerzono także definicję słowa przestępca i od tej pory wszelkie przestępstwa popełnione_ przez _androidy będą karane tak samo jak te popełniane przez ludzi. Burmistrz Detroit wydał oświadczenie…»_

Na papierze wszystko wygląda świetnie ale Anderson wie, że przez długi czas służby porządkowe będą bardziej wyrozumiałe wobec ludzi niż androidów ale… to ważny krok naprzód a on nie zamierza rujnować szczęścia Connora.

RK800 złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, zauważając to dopiero wtedy gdy dotknął palcami ust. Zaskoczony, opuszcza ręce, wyjmuje z kieszeni monetę i zaczyna się nią bawić… zastanawia się czy Markus oglądał wiadomości. Ma nadzieję, że Markus jest szczęśliwy z powodu ostatniego ogłoszenia.

_«…Burmistrz Detroit wystosował oświadczenie wyjaśniające najważniejsze punkty proponowanej ustawy które przedyskutowano w trakcie ostatnich kilku tygodni.»_

Obraz ucina się po komunikacie prasowym burmistrza i wszystkie cztery androidy podrywają się z miejsca z okrzykami radości.

– Tak!!! – North pierwsza daje upust emocjom rzucając się w ramiona przyjaciół w kolejności alfabetycznej.

– Udało się nam, Markus. – Josh klepie swego przywódcę po ramieniu kiedy wszyscy się ściskają.

– Jestem pewien, że Carl jest z ciebie dumny. – Uśmiecha się Simon.

Wspomnienie Carla psuje nieco nastrój Markusa, przypominając mu że jego ojciec powoli, lecz nieodwracalnie, umiera, ale potem Markus odwzajemnia uśmiech przyjaciela – póki co Carl  _nadal żyje_ i jest z niego dumny. Nawet jeśli, z jakiegoś powodu, uważa, że Connor jest jego chłopakiem, myśli z rozbawieniem RK200.

Kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, łatwo było się z tym pogodzić, nikt nie szukał w nich oznak oszustwa, więc prawdopodobnie nikt ich nie znalazł, ale potem on…

… zagrał tę piosenkę.

Markus nie jest nawet pewien co go naszło, po prostu po raz pierwszy naprawdę pomyślał o Connorze, o wszystkim co się między nimi wydarzyło od momentu kiedy patrzył w lufę pistoletu ex-łowcy defektów, przez ukłucie które poczuł kiedy odnalazł go chowającego się w kącie z dala od grupy której był częścią, aż do wieczora kiedy Connor przyprowadził do niego Sumo i rzucił wszystko aby upewnić się że z Markusem wszystko w porządku.

Zadanie które wisiało w jego pamięci odkąd North zahaczyła o nie kilka dni wcześniej zostaje zaktualizowane.

_Dowiedz się dlaczego to cię denerwuje > przemyśl co tak naprawdę czujesz do Connora_

– Markus? Słuchasz nas?

Nie słuchał. Przewija sobie ostatnich kilka sekund – ach, świętowanie… to całkiem niezły pomysł. – Jasne. Co proponujecie?

– Teraz? Chcę pójść do parku rozrywki, albo na festyn – gdzieś gdzie jest pełno ludzi i zabawy, wiedząc że nikt nie może mnie już skrzywdzić tylko z powodu tego kim jestem.

Simon przytakuje planowi North. – To brzmi świetnie.

Jerycho stało się swego rodzaju świetlicą środowiskową, której przewodniczyli wszyscy czworo, ale pomaga im także kilkoro innych androidów – każdy android bez stałego miejsca zamieszania albo potrzebujący pomocy może się do nich zgłosić i otrzymać schronienie, możliwość doładowania i, jeśli trzeba, części zamienne.

Jakiś tuzin wolontariuszy dba o to żeby wszyscy czuli się bezpiecznie i mieli wszystko czego im trzeba. Tego właśnie Markus chciał najbardziej dla swoich ludzi. – Hej, Lexie. Wychodzimy na chwilę. – Mówi do rudowłosej AX400. – Gdyby coś się działo, dzwoń, dobrze?

– Za dużo się martwisz, Markus. – Protestuje, potrząsając głową, androidka. – Bawcie się dobrze. Przysięgam, że poradzimy sobie bez was przez kilka godzin.

Markus jest świadom tego jak North przybija Lexie piątkę ale postanawia to zignorować – nigdy nie przestaną droczyć się z nim z powodu tego jak ciężko pracuje.

Jak się okazuje, parki rozrywki mogą być bardzo rozrywkowe. North upiera się by skorzystali z każdej atrakcji przynajmniej po trzy razy, ale po jakimś czasie zostają, czy raczej Markus zostaje, rozpoznani.

– Mamusiu, zobacz! – Dziecięcy głosik, i wymierzony w niego palec, sprawiają że Markus wie, iż szansa, że chodzi o niego wynosi 100% bez szans na pomyłki.

– Kochanie, nie pokazuj palcem… – matka próbuje upomnieć synka ale teraz w jego stronę biegnie dwoje dzieci, siedmioletni chłopiec i jedenastoletnia dziewczynka.

– Jesteś Markus?

Simon musi oprzeć się o North żeby odciążyć procesory przeciążone taką ilością cudowności na które nie był przygotowany. Markus uśmiecha się i kuca przed chłopcem. – Tak, tak mam na imię. A ty?

– Ja jestem Finn. A to jest Lily.

W międzyczasie matka zdążyła dogonić dzieci, i jest lekko niespokojna – RK200 nie jest pewien, czy to dlatego że jest obcym czy dlatego że jest androidem, ale potrząsa głową kiedy kobieta próbuje przeprosić za zachowanie swoich dzieci i je odciągnąć. – Nic się nie stało. Są ciekawskie, i mają pytania. Mogę na nie odpowiedzieć.

– Lily mówi, że nie się nie bijesz bo nie jesteś silny. Jesteś silny?

Stojącej za Markusem North nie udaje się powstrzymać śmiechu jaki wyrywa się z jej aparatu głosowego. Mroczna część osobowości Markusa przypomina mu o nalocie na Jerycho i jak wtedy walczył nieuchronnie zabijając dwoje ludzi w obronie własnej, ale on przerywa natłok myśli i spogląda na dzieciaka przeglądając opcje aż w końcu decyduje się na:

– Cóż, twoja siostra ma prawo wierzyć w to, w co wierzy. – Mówi swoim najlepszym głosem ‘Przywódcy Jerycha’, – Nie biję się ponieważ uważam, że to jest niewłaściwe. Może jestem silny, a może nie… to nie jest coś co uważam za cechę która mnie wyróżnia.

Dziecko zdaje się przetwarzać tę informacje z cichym ‘oooch’. Jego siostra, odpowiada mu tonem który bardzo przypomina Markusowi North.

– Właśnie powiedziałby ktoś, kto nie jest silny.

Dzieci. Markus chichocze z ich wybryków, ale rozumie dlaczego ludzie są nimi czasami sfrustrowani. Rodzeństwo jest w tej chwili zaangażowane w typową kłótnię „A właśnie że tak,” „a właśnie że nie” a ich matka najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię… nikomu nie podoba się taka sytuacja.

Rozejrzawszy się, Markus konstruuje kilka sposobów działania. Gra z młotem powinna wystarczyć. – Hej, – Zwraca się do dzieci. – Może zagram dla was w tamto. – Mówi wskazując automat ze słowami ‘Sprawdź swoją siłę’ na jednej ze ścianek. – To z was które ma rację, dostanie nagrodę.

_«Ty oszuście. Będziesz musiał przyblokować trochę funkcje ramienia żeby kompletnie nie rozwalić tego automatu.»_ Głos North docierający do niego przez wewnętrzną sieć wywołuje uśmieszek Markusa.  _«To nie moja wina, że gry dla androidów nie istnieją.»_

Markus podszedł do budki i zapłacił prowadzącemu ją mężczyźnie. Szybki skan uświadomił mu, że gra była zmanipulowana, jak 90% tego rodzaju gier. Mimo wszystko, jego model ma wystarczająco dużo siły by gołymi rękoma rozrywać drony policyjne, będzie mógł uderzyć rzutką tak by zadzwonił dzwonek, używając zaledwie 45% swojej zwyczajnej siły.

Dzieci są pod wrażeniem kiedy Markus przyjmuje młot, unosi go jedną ręką i uderza przy akompaniamencie głośnego ‘ding’.

Finn zaczyna podskakiwać.

– Widzisz?! Mówiłem ci, że on jest _bardzo_ silny.

Markus z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech podczas gdy Josh i reszta tylko potrząsają głowami.

– Proszę, idź wybrać sobie nagrodę. – Mówi chłopcu, który z radością wybiera sobie ogromnego pluszowego wilka.

– Lubisz wilki? – Pyta Markus, kiedy chłopiec do niego wraca.

– Hm…myślę że są okej. – Odpowiedź dezorientuje nieco androida, ale potem chłopiec klepie w ramię swoją starszą siostrę, która stała z boku z ustami wyginającymi się w podkówkę. – Ale Lily bardzo je lubi.

Jak można się było spodziewać, dziewczynka natychmiast przytula pluszaka.

_«To jest takie słodkie, że chyba zaraz dostanę ludzkiej cukrzycy. Jesteś obrzydliwym świętoszkiem, Markus.»_

Och North. _«Nic takiego nie zrobiłem.»_ Protestuje Markus, ale Josh wydaje się z nią zgadzać:

_«Myślę, że to efekt uboczny twojej obecności. Wydobywasz dobro ze wszystkich.»_

_«Hej, to było nie potrzebne.»_

_«Mam znowu wspomnieć o szczeniakach?»_

_«To był_ jeden _raz, Simon.»_

_«Czyżbym słyszał odrobinę zakłopotania?»_

_«Słyszysz odrobinę, zamknij się.»_

Ich ciche, dobroduszne kłótnie są do pewnego stopnia orzeźwiające, Markus niemal przegapia podziękowania matki dzieci, ale uśmiecha się do niej i macha na pożegnanie dwójce małych urwisów które odbiegają trzymając się za ręce.

Okej.

To było całkiem urocze.

– Dwa razy. – Mówi w końcu North.

– Co?

– To było dwa razy. – Odpowiada wyliczając na palcach. – Za pierwszym razem w telewizji ze szczeniaczkami, a potem kiedy Connor odwiedził Jerycho ze swoim psem.

Wspomnienie detektywa i cichego wieczora który spędzili z Sumo na dachu sprawia że coś wzburza się we wnętrzu Markusa, jego pompa thyrium przyspiesza i uruchamiają się różne procesy poboczne, niektóre całkowicie samodzielnie – jeden z nich zajmuje się analizą każdego, najmniejszego detalu w twarzy Connora, inny przypomina mu rozbawienie RK800 kiedy ten droczył się z nim na temat jego słabości do psów, jeszcze inny, prawdopodobnie najbardziej natarczywy ze wszystkich, podaje dalej informację o uczuciu dotyku dłoni Connora, kiedy ten powiedział mu „Cokolwiek, Markus”. Niemalże domagając się by pozwolono mu pomóc…

… _cholera._

– Dobra, poddaję się. Wracajmy. – Mówi po chwili milczenia.

Inne androidy zgadzają się z nim ponieważ i tak wykorzystali już wszystkie dostępne androidom formy rozrywki. W drodze powrotnej North zrównuje się z nim krokiem.

– Gadaj.

Markus patrzy na nią podejrzliwie. – …co mam ci powiedzieć?

Idący pół kroku przed nimi Josh wybucha śmiechem. – Żartujesz sobie? Myślisz o czymś tak mocno, że słyszę twoje procesory.

Markus rzuca swoim przyjaciołom dobrodusznie złowrogie spojrzenie ale kiedy przeprowadza rekonstrukcję wydarzeń coś sobie uświadamia: North to przewidziała. Jej zachowanie, wieczorem w dniu kiedy Connor przyprowadził do niego Sumo nagle zaczęło mieć sens. Jak mogła to zauważyć zanim on się zorientował? Z drugiej strony ich modele były stworzone do różnych zadań, i chociaż teraz decydują sami za siebie, ich wiedza opiera się w dużej mierze na podstawowym oprogramowaniu. – Dobrze, już dobrze… chyba potrzebuję pomocy.

– Och tak? W czym? – Pyta Simon, czyli jego nieoficjalna prawa ręka.

– Długo by opowiadać. – Markus unosi dłoń z której wyłącza się powłoka, wiedząc że przyjaciele zrozumieją go i zrobią to samo.

Dzielenie się wspomnieniami z trzema osobami jednocześnie jest trudne, ale, na szczęście, udaje im się tego dokonać bez większych problemów.

Kiedy North wybucha śmiechem, Markus niemal natychmiast zaczyna żałować, że to zrobił.

– To nie jest śmieszne.

Josh się z tym nie zgadza.

– To jest trochę zabawne. – Stwierdza, odwracając się by klepnąć Markusa w ramię. – Przywódca defektów zauroczony byłym łowcą? To jest super!

– Jesteś gotów przyznać, że miałam rację? – Markus zakrywa twarz dłońmi. Czując się źle z powodu jego zawstydzenia, North kontynuuje: – Nie bądź taki. Ja myślę że to całkiem miłe. Chociaż dla mnie _nigdy_ tak nie grałeś, więc to musi być naprawdę coś!

Markus chichocze, więc North czuje że wypełniła polecenie ‘pociesz Markusa’.

– Za to namalowałem jeden twój portret.

– Który nadal znajduje się w mojej kwaterze, i wzbudza miłe wspomnienia kiedy na niego patrzę, ale rozmawiamy teraz o Connorze.

Zgodnie ze swoim charakterem, ona mu nie odpuści, stwierdza Markus. – O czym mamy rozmawiać? Okej… być może coś do niego czuję. Po prostu nie wiem co z tym zrobić.

– Cóż… – Simon odzywa się swoim najlepszym doradczym tonem. – Zwykle kiedy zaczynamy żywić do kogoś jakieś uczucia, następnym krokiem byłoby działanie na ich podstawie.

Markus niemal zawiesza się, przytłoczony niemal pół milionem scenariuszy jakie wymyśla jego system.

– Nie. _Mowy nie ma._

Zdążyli już dotrzeć do Jerycha i wszyscy bezmyślnie idą za Markusem na dach – North siada w fotelu, Markus opiera się o pianino z Joshem i Simonem u boku.

– Dlaczego nie? – To zasadne pytanie.

– Cóż, zacznijmy od tego, że on nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć.

North parska nieelegancko. – Skąd wiesz?

– Żadne z jego zachowań na to nie wskazują.

– Czyżby? – North zaczyna odliczać na palcach, podrzucając mu kilka obrazków: reakcję Connora na to kiedy ich palce zetknęły się kiedy głaskali razem Sumo, jego minę kiedy bernardyn oplątał ich smyczą, i ta chwilę w samochodzie. _«_ _Możesz na mnie liczyć. We wszystkim._ _»_ Jego dotyku. Absolutnej szczerości w jego oczach. «Absolutnie we wszystkim, Markus.»

S imon i Josh patrzą na siebie. North przedstawiła całkiem niezłe dowody.

– No weź North… mówimy o Connorze. On ledwie przyzwyczaił się do  _ odczuwania _ emocji, co nie oznacza że odczuwa je względem mnie.

Formalnie, to było prawdziwe stwierdzenie ale blondynka mimo wszystko, ma ochotę przywalić przyjacielowi w twarz.

Były łowca defektów jest źle przystosowany, to fakt, i pomimo swojej płynności, wiedzy i pewności siebie w pracy, może nie mieć pojęcia w sprawach dotyczących jego samego.

Simon postanawia im przerwać:

– Okej, ale pomyśl o tym. Czy kiedykolwiek dowiesz się prawdy jeśli nic mu nie powiesz?

North dyga przed Simonem aby pokazać mu że przekazuje mu pałeczkę.

–  Kto powiedział: Jeśli czegoś chcemy, musimy mieć odwagę o to poprosić? – Pyta Josh.

–  Używasz moich własnych słów przeciwko mnie?

– Tak się dzieje kiedy jesteś mądry i inspirujący. – Josh klepie Markusa po ramieniu. – Twoje słowa wracają do ciebie kiedy zachowujesz się jak idiota.

–  Hej! – Markus żartobliwie odpycha od siebie Josha, potrząsając głową. Szaleje i walczy sam ze sobą ale jest wdzięczny za wsparcie przyjaciół. Nagły szok uświadomienia sobie, że jego przywiązanie do Connora mogło wykroczyć poza ramy przyjaźń i towarzystwo i sprawiło że czuł się bardzo bezbronny, tym bardziej że mimo wszystko nadal wierzył że jego znajomy detektyw nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć…ale rozmowa na ten temat bardzo mu pomogła.

– Mówiąc poważnie… przemyśl to sobie. – Proponuje w końcu Simon. – W najgorszym przypadku okaże się że on nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć. To Connor , on nadal będzie twoim przyjacielem.

Słysząc jak Simon, ze wszystkich, mówi.  _ „to Connor” _ , jakby to wystarczyło by pokazać jaką jest dobrą osobą… Markus czuje dumę z powodu swojego wkładu w ich pogodzenie się nawet jeśli proces jeszcze nie dobiegł końca.

–  No i każdy byłby szczęściarzem mogąc cię mieć, mówię z doświadczenia. – North mruga do niego bezczelnie. – Jeśli przegapi swoją szansę, to znaczy że nie jest najmądrzejszym prototypem.

– Dobra, wystarczy. – Markus ceni jej komplement, naprawdę, ale to jak jego była dziewczyna nakłania go do związku z innym facetem jest, co najmniej, dziwne. – Wszyscy,  _ wypad. _ Zostawcie mnie samego z farbami.

– Obiecujesz, że przynajmniej o tym pomyślisz?

Markus przytakuje, skinieniem głowy jakby przyznawał że miała rację, podczas gdy kilka jego procesów rzeczywiście zaczyna o tym myśleć.

Okej. Musi coś narysować zanim jego głowa eksploduje.

Trzy szkice nieukończone ponieważ, zaczynały przypominać twarz Connora, później Markus dochodzi do wniosku,  że tak; jego uczucia względem detektywa uległy zmianie i w najbliższym czasie na pewno nie miną.

_ Cholera. _

Następne spotkanie Markusa z Connorem ma miejsce w trakcie publicznego wydarzenia. Jedna z organizacji charytatywnych z którymi współpracuje Meredith prowadzi kampanię aby pomóc byłym uzależnionym od bordo w terapii i późniejszym znalezieniu pracy – a Markus otrzymuje zaproszenie – Leo nawet żartobliwie zasugerował „przyjdź ze swoim chłopakiem!” co sprawiło że android zaniemówił z wrażenia.

Ale Connor  jest tam, z Porucznikiem Andersonem u boku.

To ci niespodzianka. 

– Panie Poruczniku. – Wita mężczyznę Markus. – Nie sądziłem że lubi pan tego rodzaju przyziemne imprezy.

– Bo nie lubię. – Odpowiada szorstko mężczyzna. – Ale przez całą swoją karierę staram się żeby bordo zniknęło z naszych ulic. Każda pomoc w sprawie jest warta spędzenia wieczoru w sali pełnej bogatych ludzi. – Zgoda. – A ciebie co tutaj sprowadza?

– Gospodyni wieczoru spotyka się z moim bratem.

Connor ożywia się i odwraca twarz w ich stronę:

– Meredith jest gospodynią? Miło będzie się z nią zobaczyć.

Każde powitanie, które chciał wypowiedzieć Markus zostaje natychmiast usunięte. Jedyną propozycją jaka mu zostaje jest _ pochwal strój/pochwal oczy/pochwal wszystko _ ale on nie może się na to zdobyć, nie w obecności Hanka Andersona, na miłość boską!

Pozostawiony samemu sobie Connor, preferuje workowate, wygodne rzeczy ale, jak się okazuje, nadal potrafi świetnie wyglądać w garniturze. Po tygodniach oglądania go niemal tonącego w zbyt dużych swetrach Markus niemal zapomniał o tym że Connor jest… bardzo dobrze zaprojektowanym modelem. Szara marynarka i spodnie przypominają nieco jego uniform androida, ale ich krój jest znacznie lepiej dopasowany a śnieżna biel wykrochmalonej koszuli jest podkreślona ciemno bordowymi krawatem i poszetką, które bardzo dobrze podkreślają brąz jego oczu; Markus mógłby spędzić kilka minut chwaląc chromatyczne aspekty jego stroju. RK200 myśli że ma bardzo, bardzo duże kłopoty – przedtem doceniał Connora jako osobę, za to że potrafił wygrać ze swoim oprogramowaniem i pomóc mu pomimo, tego jak ściśle kontrolowało go Cyberlife; podziwiał Connora za to jak bezinteresownie wyruszył na niemal samobójczą misję  infiltracji wieży i uwolnienia androidów a, ostatnio,  był mu wdzięczny za to że przyprowadził do niego swojego psa tylko po to żeby dać mu powód do radości i zabawy. Teraz, Markus może także docenić fakt, że Connor jest cholernie _ olśniewający _ i _ jasna cholera, jak ja mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? _

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego czas na powitanie mija ale w końcu udaje mu się wykrztusić:

– Ach więc pod tymi wszystkimi bluzami ukrywała się jakaś oso ba.

Dobroduszne, gniewne spojrzenie jakie otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, jest tego warte.

– I kto to mówi, Pan  _ ‘Lubię nosić zamki błyskawiczne na całym ciele.’ _

Początkowy szok zmienia się w zwyczajowe przekomarzanie. – Wypraszam sobie. To były ubrania, które ukradłem żeby nie chodzić nago.

– Jak skandalicznie! – Wykrzykuje żartobliwie RK800. – Jestem pewien, że twoi fani byliby dużo bardziej szczęśliwi.

W tym momencie, Hank Anderson przypatruje im się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Wydaje się, że w milczeniu ocenia Markusa, zauważa Connor. Nie rozumie, dlaczego – Markus wygląda  absolutnie wspaniale, a nawet lepiej, ubrany w granatową marynarkę idealnie dopasowaną do jego szerokich ramion i turkusowy krawat podkreślający jego różnokolorowe oczy. Z drugiej strony, Hank ma pod marynarką swoją pasiastą koszulę, więc naprawdę nie powinien kwestionować gustu Markusa.

–  Dobrze. Okej, muszę się napić. – Moda okazuje się nie być jedyną z kwestii o których myślał Hank i oba androidy patrzą za nim kiedy odchodzi w stronę baru.

Samorzutnie, Connor postanawia wysłuchać potrzeby odezwania się:

– Mówiąc szczerze, bardzo elegancko wyglądasz.

–  Dzięki. – Markus jest  dumny z siebie, że udało mu się utrzymać sztywność ramion po komplemencie. – Mimo wszystko wolę siebie w poplamionej farbą koszulce z podwiniętymi rękawami.

C onnor mruczy twierdząco, myśląc o tym, że chociaż Markus wygląda świetnie w dopasowanych garniturach, nie pasują one do tego kim Markus jest naprawdę. On sam również woli ubrudzonego farbą Markusa tarzającego się po podłodze z Sumo. Milczenie rozciąga się i wydaje się dziwne. Nie wie czy to sprawa miejsca w którym się znajdują, czy sama rozmowa, ale kiedy zamierza się odezwać Markus pierwszy wychodzi z propozycją:

– Chcesz się przywitać z Meredith?

Ach. On również musiał wyczuć niezręczność sytuacji i próbował jej zaradzić. I dobrze. Connor z chęcią przyjrzy się kobiecie w jej naturalnym środowisku.

Oprócz tego, że wygląda oszałamiająco w swojej zielonej sukni, Meredith uśmiecha się szeroko kiedy zauważa Markusa kiedy rzuca mu się w ramiona i mocno go przytula. – Markus! Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś. – Jej powitanie przypieczętowuje soczysty pocałunek w policzek, który specjalnie zostawia po sobie ślad szminki.

Markus znosi to, ponieważ najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się do jej wylewnego charakteru, i odwzajemnia jej uścisk.

–  Za nic bym tego nie przegapił, siostrzyczko.

– Och,  _ proszę cię.  _ Nie znosisz takich imprez nawet bardziej niż Carl. –  Meredith droczy się z nim ścierając szminkę z jego policzka, – … ale widzę że przyprowadziłeś osobę towarzyszącą.

Connor otrzymuje swoją porcję uścisków, ale nie zostaje pocałowany w policzek ponieważ Meredith najwyraźniej miała granice których nie przekraczała. Android prawie wyjaśnia jej, że przyszedł tu z porucznikiem Andersonem, ale przypomina sobie, że ona i Leo myślą że on i Markus są razem. Rzuca Markusowi przelotne spojrzenie.  _ « _ _ Nie przeszkadza ci to?» _

_ «Tak. Możemy poprosić ich, żeby trzymali to w sekrecie ponieważ nie chcemy żeby media się o tym dowiedziały.»  _ Odpowiedź jest szybka i dobrze przemyślana.

_ «Gdybym cię nie znał, stwierdziłbym że kłamstwa wychodzą ci coraz lepiej.»  _ Connor uśmiecha się ironicznie.

_ «Kłamać? Ja?»  _ Markus przesyła swoje oburzenie przez ich sieć.  _ « Jak śmiesz! Jestem chodzącym aniołem.» _

– Ojej… spójrzcie na siebie! – Głos Leo przerywa ich sekretną rozmowę.

Markus ucisza go wskazując obecne w sali kamery ekip telewizyjnych i młodszy mężczyzna odpowiada mu wykonując gest zapinania ust na suwak. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę,  próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Leo łamie się pierwszy. – Chodź tutaj, ty przerośnięta blaszana puszko. – No i Markus otrzymuje drugi, tego wieczora, uścisk.

Connor zauważa, jak wielką różnicę robi sposób w jaki wypowiadane są pewne słowa.

_ Blaszana puszka _ może być uważana niemal za rasistowskie wyzwisko przeciw androidom, jednak czułość w głosie Leo i jego gwałtowny, mocny uścisk wokół klatki piersiowej Markusa oznacza, że w tym kontekście sytuacja wygląda inaczej.

Bez względu na to jak trudne były dla nich przeszłość i droga do pogodzenia się, najważniej warto było.

–  Więc, jak to jest po drugiej stronie?

L eo przygryza dolną wargę. – Nie będę kłamać, stary, to bardzo duża presja. Ale bardzo ważne jest żebyśmy zaczęli o tym rozmawiać. – Młody Manfred, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wie jak ważne są rozmowy na temat rzeczy, których wszyscy się wstydzą. Odwraca się, z opóźnieniem, by powitać Connora. – Connor! Miło cię widzieć, stary!

– Nawzajem, Leo.

– Jesteś tu w imieniu DPD?

– Ja nie, ale porucznik Anderson, tak. – Wyjaśnia RK800, nadal czując się niezręcznie rozmawiając z członkami rodziny do której on sam nie należy. – Posiada całkiem sporą wiedzę na temat bordo pozostałą z wcześniejszych lat pracy w policji… z tego co wiem organizatorzy zaprosili go do udziału w panelu dyskusyjnym…?

– Och tak… panel! – Wykrzykuje, pstrykając palcami, Leo. – Za chwilę rozpocznie się panel informacyjny podczas którego ważni ludzie podzielą się z gośćmi swoją wiedzą na temat bordo, jego nadużywania i wszystkiego co się z nim wiąże. Ja także będę przemawiał, żeby podzielić się niektórymi z moich… bardziej osobistych… doświadczeń. – Oczy Markusa rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia wielkim krokiem na jaki zdecydował się Leo, tym jak bardzo wydoroślał przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, i jak bardzo nie przestaje go zaskakiwać. – Będziesz przy tym, Markus?

– Ja…

Wyczuwając wahanie drugiego androida, Connor postanawia skorzystać ze swojej roli udawanego chłopaka; kładzie dłoń  pomiędzy łopatkami Markusa i uśmiecha się do Leo:

– Oczywiście. Nie przegapimy tego.

Markus może mu później przywalić, ale teraz ci dwaj powinni spędzić ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu. Otrzymuje z ukosa spojrzenie mieszanych niebiesko zielonych oczu, ale żadne z mikro wyrażeń Markusa nie wskazuje na złość. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet kiedy otrzymuje sójkę w bok.

–  Czy możesz uwierzyć temu facetowi? – Mówi patrząc na Meredith jakby szukał u niej pomocy a Leo chichocze.

– Ledwie zacząłeś, a już trafiłeś pod pantofel*. To takie smutne, Markus.

P odczas gdy Markus próbuje nie przewrócić się ze śmiechu na interfejsie Connora pojawia się pytanie ‘dlaczego miałbym chłostać Markusa?’ – dedukując że chodzi o powiedzenie, Connor wpisuje w wyszukiwanie  _ whipped  _ i  _ romantyczne związki  _ i, po odfiltrowaniu,  _ bardzo  _ dosłownych wyników przedstawiających różne stopnie wtajemniczenia w bdsm, wreszcie trafia na znaczenie o które mu chodzi. Leo chodziło o kogoś kto zawsze wypełnia życzenia swojej drugiej połówki, na dobre i na złe.

To jest trochę zabawne. Nie żeby miał ochotę kiedykolwiek zrobić to Markusowi. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Mimo to, koncept tkwi teraz w jego głowie a jego silne procesory radośnie dostarczają mu scenariusz sytuacji fizycznego chłostania Markusa, mimo że nie wystosował takiego polecenia ani nawet nie przekierował go do działań w tle, opatrzony  _ bardzo szczegółowymi materiałami  _ z poprzedniego wyszukiwania.

Och. Och mój boże. To bardziej niż niestosowne.

– … prawda, Connor? – …i znowu kompletnie przegapił większość rozmowy. Zdezorientowany spogląda na Leo.

Chodzi o wyśmiewanie się z Markusa za zgodę na obejrzenie panelu informacyjnego.

Sam android wygląda na zrezygnowanego i tylko kiwa głową. Ma chyba zamiar coś powiedzieć kiedy słyszą nadchodzącego porucznika Andersona.

– Connor! Tu jesteś, młody. Gdzieś ty się podział?

– Byłem z Markusem. – Wyjaśnia, przesuwając dłoń na ramię drugiego androida jakby chciał dać Hankowi dowód, że nie zgubił się sam z siebie… nadal nie rozumie potrzeby ciągłego tłumaczenia się przed Hankiem… czy na tym polega posiadanie ojca?

Słysząc jego odpowiedź, Hank unosi brew. – Pewnie, że tak. – Mruczy, a potem zwraca się do ich gospodyni. – Ach, Panna Lewis, dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Naprawdę nie ma za co, poruczniku Anderson. – Meredith uśmiecha się promiennie i wyciąga do niego rękę. Ma bardzo silny uścisk dłoni, zauważa z zainteresowaniem Hank. – Jestem wielką fanką pańskich osiągnięć; i z chęcią wysłucham pańskiego wkładu w dyskusję.

Wszyscy rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę dopóki ktoś woła – Panie Manfred! – i sprawia, że zarówno Leo jak i Markus jednocześnie się odwracają. Meredith śmieje się pod nosem. – To nigdy się nie zestarzeje.

Markus przyjmuje swoją najlepszą postawę ‘strażnika pokoju’ i uśmiecha się do obcego:

– Tak? O którego z Manfredów panu chodzi?

– Właściwie to o was obydwu. – Odpowiada staruszek. – Pracuję w Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej i Leo powiedział mi że pan również para się trochę sztuką…

Patrząc za odchodzącymi, by dołączyć do rozmowy z większą grupą ludzi, Markusa i Leo, Connor czuje moment przerażenia z powodu samodzielnego stawienia czoła sytuacji towarzyskiej i przysuwa się bliżej Hanka co natychmiast go uspokaja. Kto by pomyślał że ten szorstki i nieczuły policjant stanie się źródłem pocieszenia w życiu Connora? Android uśmiecha się patrząc na oddalające się plecy Markusa.

Szkoda, chciałby porozmawiać trochę z drugim androidem i zobaczyć jak się czuje po ostatniej wizycie u podupadającego na zdrowiu Carla.

– Młody, czy możesz już przestać pieprzyć oczami honorowego gościa?

Niewłaściwe pytanie, Hank. Nie według jakiejkolwiek definicji przyzwoitości, którą Connor i tak ledwie rozumie nadal posiadając tyle taktu, by obudzić kogoś uderzeniem w twarz, ale również z powodu kolejnej porcji obrazków, których RK800 naprawdę w tym momencie nie potrzebował a które zaatakowały go w momencie cichego oskarżenia porucznika. Connor odwraca się tak gwałtownie że niemal wylewa trzymanego przez mężczyznę drinka.

– Ja nie… Nie _chciałem_ … – Jego umysł plącze się między ‘bądź szczery/’skłam’/’spróbuj go zbyć’, więc rezultatem jest niewyraźne mruczenie.

– Ja tylko… Byłem rozkojarzony, okej?

Niemniej jednak Hank wydaje się być niesamowicie rozbawiony tym, że Connor – zwykle taki grzeczny i dobrze ułożony, prawie stracił panowanie nad sobą z powodu oskarżenia o gapienie się na Markusa. – Nie musisz się tak denerwować, synu.

Tym razem reakcja Connora wybiera ‘skłam’ bez dłuższego namysłu:

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Hank.

Dochodzący z zewnątrz hałas rozprasza wszystkich. Connorowi natychmiast uruchamiają się wszystkie detektywistyczne instynkty i wraz z Hankiem idą pogadać z ochroną – którą zapewniono z powodu tego, że jest to zamknięta impreza mieszana dla ludzi i androidów; i chociaż na papierze wszystko wygląda świetnie, rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna: niektórzy ludzie uważają, że pozwolenie androidom odzyskać wolność było błędem, a nawet atakiem na ich wolność, a przeciwnicy bordo uważają androidy za winne istnienia narkotyku: jeśli nie wynaleziono by thyrium, bordo również by nie istniało.

Pod budynkiem w którym ma miejsce dzisiejsze wydarzenie zebrała się mała grupa protestujących wykrzykujących nienawistne hasła.

– Proszę się nie martwić i wracać na salę. – Mówi im jeden z ochroniarzy. – Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą.

Connor nie jest co do tego przekonany, z własnego doświadczenia wie, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą dopóki nagle okazuje się, że nie jest. I dlatego wzmacnia czujność słysząc przytłumione okrzyki ‘pieprzone androidy!’ i inne tego rodzaju wyzwiska.

Przerwanie wydarzenia oznaczałoby że protestujący wygrają, więc policjanci ignorują ich i robią wszystko by wieczór był udany.

Dyskusja jest rzeczywiście bardzo pouczająca, Meredith jest świetną gospodynią, a zaproszeni goście opowiadają swoje historie i świetnie odpowiadają na pytania publiczności – Connor jest niesamowicie dumny z Hanka ponieważ, chociaż mężczyzna bywa niezręczny kiedy znajduje się w centrum uwagi, ma naprawdę duże doświadczenie a jego fachowa opinia porusza wielu zebranych na sali darczyńców.

Leo Manfred również oferuje cenny wgląd: jego podróż od narkomana do aktywisty, może świetnie potwierdzić niszczącą siłę uzależnienia i to jak trudno jest osobie uzależnionej przejść terapię i odbudować swoje życie. Z przyzwyczajenia Connor wykonuje szybkie obliczenie: prawdopodobieństwo że obecni na sali goście zdecydują się wesprzeć kampanię z pobudek moralnych, a nawet czysto biznesowych, wynosi 88%.

Potem jego spojrzenie pada na Markusa, siedzącego niedaleko niego w pierwszym rzędzie. RK200 patrzy na przeszklone drzwi, a jego spojrzenie jest tak skupione i spięte, że Connor jest pewien że coś oblicza – Connor  _musi_ zobaczyć co tak bardzo zajęło jego uwagę: z narastającym uczuciem przerażenia spogląda na te same drzwi.

Jego ultraszybkie procesory zauważają co się dzieje znacznie prędzej od ludzkich oczu: obiekt, lecący w stronę drzwi, który stłucze szkło za 0,6 sekundy. Jeden ze zgromadzonych na zewnątrz demonstrantów musiał czymś rzucić. Connor próbuje wykonać skan, ale odległość oraz szklana ściana mu na to nie pozwalają.

Obiekt ma kształt cylindra, jest zrobiony głównie z metalu, a rozłożenie ciężaru wskazuje na obecność mechanizmu zapalającego.

_Prawdopodobieństwo że jest to granat hukowy wynosi 94%._

Markus również musiał to zauważyć. W końcu obaj są prototypami z tej samej linii; jego przewidywanie okazuje się prawdziwe kiedy Markus podrywa się z miejsca i biegnie w kierunku Leo.

– Na ziemię! – Krzyczy a potem przewraca przyrodniego brata razem z krzesłem.

W tym samy momencie Connor również zrywa się do akcji by kopnięciem odsunąć granat w stronę okna i z dala od zebranych w sali ludzi. Był najbliżej granatu i mimo zasłonięcia oczu przedramieniem, odnosi największe szkody po wybuchu. Potyka się, starając powstrzymać dzwonienie w audio odbiornikach i włącza sobie program diagnostyczny.

Jest ledwie świadomy tego, że Hank dołączył do ochroniarzy starających się przywrócić porządek skoro kilkorgu protestującym udało się wedrzeć do budynku przez wybitą w szklanych drzwiach dziurę, wykrzykując przekleństwa na temat androidów i bordo.

– Connor? Connor, nic ci nie jest? – Markus przyciąga go w momencie kiedy obraz w jego odbiornikach optycznych się stabilizuje.

– Ja… – RK200 jest odwrócony plecami do drzwi więc niczego się nie spodziewa, a Connor może zrobić tylko jedno kiedy zauważa kogoś wyciągającego broń by postrzelić Markusa z okrzykiem _Nie powinieneś nawet tu być ty dziwolągu!_

Connor obraca ich tak, że to on jest zwrócony do drzwi a potem rzuca się na podłogę ciągnąc za sobą Markusa i osłaniając go własnym ciałem.

Czujniki w lewym ramieniu przesyłają wrażenie bólu a on widzi, bardziej niż czuje jak chmura jego thyrium wytryskuje i plami Markusa – dochodzące gdzieś zza niego dźwięki obezwładniania strzelca dodają mu ulgi i wkrótce okazuje się że to połączone siły tutejszej ochrony i jednego bardzo poirytowanego Hanka Andersona, protestujący szybko zostają unieszkodliwieni i zatrzymani, większość z nich i tak uciekła, nie chcąc być ukaranymi za swoje przekonania, więc tylko strzelec i kilkoro niedobitków rzeczywiście zostaje aresztowanych.

– Connor! Na miłość boską, młody, coś ty znowu zrobił? – Och, Hank.

– Nic mi nie jest.

To może nie do końca prawda, ale udaje mu się powoli wstać kiedy Markus podciąga go do góry.

Porucznik nie jest pod wrażeniem.

– Nic ci nie jest? Nic ci nie jest?!! Synu ty _krwawisz!_ – Ryczy porucznik. – Co ci mówiłem o przerażaniu mnie?

– Przepraszam! Musiałem… – W rogu jego interfejsu coś mruga, ale przestaje kiedy Connor patrzy na Markusa: zaskoczonego, brudnego i zdenerwowanego, ale w dużej mierze całego i zdrowego, a w jego polu widzenia pojawia się niebieskie MISJA WYKONANA pod zadaniem _chronić Markusa._ Android nie wie co powiedzieć.

Spojrzenie Andersona przesuwa się z jednego androida na drugiego.

– Nie powinieneś był tego robić. – Markus cicho udziela mu reprymendy, szybko skanując go dla oszacowania szkód. – Zniósłbym tamten postrzał. – W trakcie demonstracji oberwał kulkę prosto w klatkę piersiową od oddziału SWAT i przeżył. Tak samo byłoby pewnie po niecelnym strzale wkurzonego cywila.

– To, że mógłbyś coś zrobić, nie oznacza że musisz. – Connor unika jego wzroku.

W tym momencie Markus spogląda na Hanka, pytanie w jego oczach byłoby wyraźnie widoczne nawet dla kogoś kto nie zna androida aż tak dobrze: czy on zawsze taki jest?

Pełne irytacji westchnienie porucznika jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią, że tak. Markus potrząsa głową.

– Chodźmy. – Mówi, pociągając Connora za rękę po nieuszkodzonej stronie. – Zaprowadzimy cię do łazienki i sprawdzimy czy uda mi się wyjąć pocisk z twojego barku.

Racja – oprogramowanie medyczne Markusa zawierało podstawowe techniki pierwszej pomocy. Ale przecież Connor ściągnął je do siebie.

– Poradzę sobie.

– Jestem tego pewien. – RK200 odpowiada żartobliwym tonem, teraz kiedy niebezpieczeństwo minęło. – Ale czy _musisz_?

Connora wyraźnie nie bawi skierowanie do niego jego własnych słów. Markus doskonale wie jak to jest.

Co nie oznacza, że grymas na jego twarzy staje się mniej uroczy.

Hank podejmuje decyzję za nich obu: – Idź, Connor. My się wszystkim zajmiemy. Ten dupek którego obezwładniliśmy odpowie za napaść z bronią i wezwałem już patrol żeby aresztowali i przesłuchali pozostałą dwójkę. – Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią i porucznik wie, że Connor nie uspokoi się dopóki będzie pewien, że dobro misji nie zostało naruszone. – To co trzeba zrobić, się robi. Idź, doprowadzić się do porządku.

To bardzo celny argument.

Z resztą, jak mógłby odmówić niemej prośbie w oczach Markusa? RK800 nie jest pewien który kolor jest bardziej uderzający.

No cóż… Chwila spędzona z dala od tłumu i hałasu powinna mu pomóc skalibrować odbiorniki audiowizualne, które nadal nie odzyskały równowagi po wybuchu.

Co jest jedynym powodem tego jak ciężko opiera się o Markusa, kiedy odchodzą; i nie ma nic wspólnego z uczuciem opanowania i _bezpieczeństwa_ bijącym od drugiego androida.

Nic a nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) W oryginale mamy słówko _whipped_ co oznacza zarówno chłostę jak i bycie "pod pantoflem".


	7. Na kłopoty… Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisza po burzy.
> 
> Albo: rozdział, w którym nasi bohaterowie zaczynają zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co ich otoczenie już dawno zauważyło.

Łazienka jest czysta, utrzymana w nienagannym porządku i wyposażona w eleganckie meble i inne sprzęty po których widać że jest to miejsce dla ludzi z klasą. Delikatnie kremowa barwa ścian, również sprawia, że jest w niej znacznie bardziej przytulnie niż w jakiejkolwiek publicznej łazience. Widać też, że chociaż wybudowano ją z myślą o ludziach, ale wbudowana w ścianę niedaleko umywalek skrzynka z narzędziami pozwala stwierdzić, że wyremontowano ją po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Markus prowadzi go w tamtym kierunku i otwiera skrzynkę z narzędziami.

– Proszę, zdejmij marynarkę i koszulę.

Drugi android przytakuje, mechanicznie kiwając głową a potem pozbywa się marynarki i odkłada ją na blat między umywalkami. Kiedy sięga do guzików koszuli jego procesory zatrzymują się, skupione na pewnym nieistotnym fakcie.

_Rozbierasz się przed Markusem._

Connor wie, że to nie jest ważne ale mimo wszystko się spina. Potrząsa głową by przegonić natrętną myśl i zdejmuje krawat.

– Grzeczny chłopiec. – Chwali go z rozbawieniem Markus, sięgając po pęsetę i zrzucając własną marynarkę. – No dobrze. Przy okazji możemy spróbować sprać thyrium z ubrań. – Dodaje podwijając rękawy koszuli i gestem prosząc Connora żeby się odwrócił.

To zabawne. Connor nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemu z ubraniami, bądź ich brakiem, żadna z Tracy ani innych modeli z Klubu Eden nie wpłynęło na niego w żaden sposób ponieważ był bardzo skupiony na swoim śledztwie. Teraz? Czuje się trochę… odsłonięty. To oczywiście śmieszne, jest tu sam na sam z Markusem a RK200 wykonuje na nim szybką prace konserwatorskie ale jednak…

Jednak. Jego plecy lekko się spinają kiedy lewa ręka Markusa opiera się o jego łopatkę żeby się podeprzeć i uspokoić swoją drugą rękę.

– Hmm. Wygląda na to, że pocisk nie utkwił zbyt głęboko. – Ze swojej strony android nie zauważył lekkiego dyskomfortu, a jeśli go zauważył prawdopodobnie stwierdził że jest on związany z raną postrzałową. – Jesteś zbudowany z bardzo wytrzymałych materiałów.

Komentarz sprawia, że Connor czuje nagłą falę ciepła, i zanim może się powstrzymać, czuje że się uśmiecha. Oczywiście, kiedy Markus wsuwa pęsetę w ranę, jego uśmiech przeradza się w grymas, ale to nie zmienia intymnego wrażenia całej sytuacji.

– Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że pocisk nie uszkodził ci żadnych ważnych biokomponentów… – komentuje Markus wysuwając pęsetę wraz z pociskiem, z delikatnością niespotykaną u kogoś o tak wielkich dłoniach. – Zła wiadomość jest taka, że może ci pomóc tylko samo-naprawa, ponieważ uszkodzenia są w miejscach niedostępnych dla narzędzi.

– Nic mi nie będzie. – Odpowiada Connor czując jak powłoka zamyka się wokół rany a system włącza program diagnostyczny by ocenić skalę zniszczeń w ramieniu. – Dzięki, Markus.

RK200 kiwa z rozbawieniem głową.

– To ja powinienem dziękować _tobie_. _–_ Mówi, odkręcając kran i mocząc kawałek papierowego ręcznika żeby spróbować usunąć ślady thyrium plamiące marynarkę Connora. – Ochroniłeś mnie przed postrzałem.

– Jesteś zbyt ważny dla naszych ludzi żeby dać się zastrzelić jakiemuś idiocie z problemami. – Connor łapie chusteczkę i próbuje naśladować poczynania Markusa na swojej koszuli. To nie jest częścią protokołu medycznego, ale to że Markus długo mieszkał w domu malarza, a potem sam się nim stał, oznaczało że miał on doświadczenie w usuwaniu najróżniejszych plam z najróżniejszych tkanin.

Jest w tym na tyle dobry, by wiedzieć, że jeśli się pospieszą, będą mogli usunąć 84% plam i nadal wyglądać porządnie w towarzystwie. W międzyczasie, słowa Connora sprawiają, że Markus czuje zarówno przypływ ciepła jak i zmartwienie. – Nie ty również… – Markus odkłada marynarkę na blat i przyszpila Connora _spojrzeniem_. – Posłuchaj mnie. Nie jestem mniej lub bardziej ważny od kogokolwiek innego, rozumiesz?

Znowu _to spojrzenie_. Czasami Connor myśli, że to nie fair jak intensywne są jego oczy. One sprawiają że ma się ochotę zrobić wszystko o co tylko poprosi.

– Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj, Markus. – W końcu znajduje w sobie siłę żeby odpowiedzieć, odkładając koszulę i łapiąc drugiego androida za nadgarstek i zmuszając różnokolorowe oczy żeby na niego spojrzały. – Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś _wyjątkowy._ Ze wszystkich androidów które zyskały wolność, ty jesteś jedynym który zrobił coś ze swoją wolnością. Tyle już zrobiłeś dla naszych ludzi, tyle zrobiłeś _dla mnie_ … Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić, nie jeśli będę mógł temu zapobiec.

…cholera Connor. Markus przygryza dolną wargę i umyka wzrokiem w bok, przygryzając dolną wargę próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, którego nie potrafi wyjaśnić. – Wiesz, jestem dużym chłopcem. Poradziłbym sobie.

– Być może. Ale ja poczuję się lepiej, wiedząc że nie muszę tego sprawdzać.

Potem stoją tam, wpatrując się w siebie w milczeniu. Trwa to wystarczająco długo że na interfejsie Markusa pojawia się zapytanie o połączenie przez ich złączone ręce a RK200 przypomina sobie, że nadal znajdują się w publicznej łazience a Connor _nadal nie ma na sobie koszuli._ Opuszcza więc dłonie i próbuje się odezwać ale jest zmuszony najpierw oczyścić głos. 

– Wrzućmy wszystko pod suszarkę i sprawdźmy czy wyschnie na tyle żebyśmy znowu porządnie wyglądali.

Wkrótce, ciszę wypełnia wkurzający dźwięk suszarki do rąk, sprawiając że Markus czuje się nieco mniej niezręcznie i, teraz kiedy niebezpieczeństwo już dawno minęło, odwraca wzrok od ubierającego się RK800,  udając że jest zajęty rozwijaniem własnych rękawów i nakładaniem marynarki.

Connor nie traci czasu na odtworzenie swojego nienagannego wyglądu. Jasne, z tyłu marynarki ma przestrzeloną dziurę z jasnoniebieską obwódką, ale zawiązuje krawat, przygładza włosy i znowu wygląda jak detektyw który, nigdy niczego się nie boi.

Za to, Markus chyba stwierdza że próba zamachu jest wystarczającym przyzwoleniem na to by trochę wyluzować, i drugi android spogląda na niego w momencie kiedy on zdejmuje krawat, który składa i chowa do kieszeni. Potem rozpina dwa górne guziki koszuli. Connor nie potrafi powstrzymać dobrodusznego chichotu.

–  To nie trwało długo.

–  Wyluzuj trochę. Przed chwilą zostaliśmy ostrzelani.

RK800 przyznaje mu rację. Potem zauważa, że na przodzie marynarki Markusa jest niewielka plamka niebieskiej krwi, która pewnie powstała kiedy obaj znaleźli się na podłodze, i bez zastanowienia postanawia coś z tym zrobić. – Okej, ale przynajmniej udawaj, że zależy ci  _ chociaż trochę _ by porządnie wyglądać przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. – Nadal trzymając w dłoni mokrą chusteczkę, wolną ręką łapie drugiego androida za kołnierz i próbuje pozbyć się plam.

Markus unosi obie ręce w udawanie pojednawczym geście, a potem, kiedy mijają sekundy, uświadamia sobie  _ jak blisko _ obok siebie stoją. Jego systemy podają wynik w centymetrach jeśli chodzi o odległość od skupionej twarzy Connora – zawsze potrafiącego skupić się na wykonywanym zadaniu.

_ Obyś nigdy się nie zmienił. _

Mimo wszystko musi  się odsunąć zanim zrobi coś głupiego i oberwie pięścią w twarz. Jego ręce łapią Connora za oba ramiona, kiedy walczy z bardzo dosadną propozycją interfejsu, i ostrożnie go odpychają.

– To… to wystarczy.

Connor unosi głowę aby na niego spojrzeć.

To jest. Nadal. Za blisko.

Markus bierze głęboki wdech by ochłodzić przegrzane systemy.

– Chodźmy już.

To było zdecydowanie bardziej przerażające niż wcześniejsza próba zamachu.

Kiedy wychodzą na korytarz zostają natychmiast otoczeni przez Andersona, Leo i Meredith.

–  Żebyś mi nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie robił! – Krzyczy szorstko Hank, a potem ściska Connora tak mocno, że gdyby był człowiekiem, miałby problem z oddychaniem.

Markus pada ofiarą podobnego traktowania ze strony swojego przybranego brata i jego dziewczyny.

– Nic ci nie jest, Markus? – Pyta Meredith. Na jej policzkach widać ślady tuszu do rzęs ale w tej chwili na pewno jej to nie obchodzi. Android kiwa twierdząco głową i klepie ją, w uspokajającym, ma nadzieję, geście po ramieniu kiedy Leo łapie go za biceps.

– Ty… – Mężczyzna wydaje się mieć problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów. Jego poziom stresu jest lekko podwyższony ale nie na tyle żeby się o to martwić. – Wskoczyłeś dla mnie przed bombę.

Zaskoczenie w głosie Leo sprawia że Markus czuje bolesne ukłucie w okolicy pompy thyrium ponieważ to zabrzmiało jakby Leo uważał że na to  nie  zasługuje.

–  To był tylko granat hukowy.

– To mogła być bomba, ale ty i tak to zrobiłeś.

RK200 uśmiecha się próbując zażartować z sytuacji:

– Powinieneś zobaczyć co wyprawiałem w trakcie powstania. Taki już ze mnie twardziel.

To rzeczywiście doprowadza wszystkich do śmiechu. Ale Leo nadal wygląda na zaskoczonego.

– Dlaczego mnie chroniłeś?

Najwyraźniej, ich przeszłe problemy  są czymś do czego Leo ciągle wraca, głównie z powodu poczucia winy  ponieważ to on najczęściej je stwarzał. Markus potrząsnął głową.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Pyta, łapiąc chłopaka za kark. – Jesteśmy braćmi. Oczywiście, że będę cię chronić!

Connor rzuca im obu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Cokolwiek co protestujący mieli zamiar zrobić żeby sabotować przyjęcie, bracia Manfred przeczą ich wszelkim hasłom.

Leo uspokaja się trochę i chichocze.

– Tata ma rację. Jest w tobie więcej człowieczeństwa niż w większości prawdziwych ludzi.

Porucznik Anderson odkasłuje. – Coż, najważniejsze że nikt nie został  _ poważnie _ ranny. – Mówi pozostałym, z naciskiem na słowo poważnie  i spojrzeniem które ostrzegało Connora przed tym że obaj jeszcze sobie na ten temat  _ porozmawiają _ . – Ochroniarze doprowadzili salę do porządku a goście się uspokoili. Może nasi uroczy gospodarze doprowadzą się do porządku i z nimi porozmawiają?

Jak na nie znoszącego polityki faceta, Hank wie jak działają takie rzeczy. Lepiej będzie wystosować oświadczenie zanim nienawistne hasła zepsują wieczór. Meredith przytakuje skinieniem głowy i idzie do łazienki żeby się uspokoić i doprowadzić do porządku, i dają obu androidom na chwilę oddechu, którego w zasadzie nie potrzebują.

Kiedy nachodzi odpowiedni moment Meredith staje przed gośćmi z mikrofonem w dłoni i z trzymającym ją za rękę Leo u boku.

– Organizatorzy i ja przepraszamy za  zakłócenia  i za to że zostali państwa przestraszono. – Zaczyna lekko łamiącym się, ale zdeterminowanym tonem. – Chcemy zapewnić wszystkich, że nikt nie odniósł poważnych obrażeń i, że, strzelec został zatrzymany przez ochronę. Panują teraz trudne czasy i niektórzy ludzie są zbyt pochłonięci własną nienawiścią by uznać dobrą zmianę. – Dłoń Leo lekko ściska jej własną i udaje się jej uśmiechnąć. – To czego byliśmy świadkami tylko potwierdza, że ludzie mogą i, że  _ powinni _ dbać o siebie nawzajem bez względu na różnice między nimi. O to właśnie chodziło dzisiejszego wieczora. Zapraszamy państwa na krótką przerwę, a potem, nie wstydźcie się podejść do stolików prelegentów i zadawać im nurtujących was pytań.

To nie jest najbardziej elokwentna przemowa, ale Connor zauważył w niej jedną rzecz: Meredith użyła słowa ‘ludzie’. Nie ‘ludzie i androidy’, nie dokonała takiego podziału.

Gdyby tylko było więcej ludzi takich jak ona.

Reszta wieczoru upływa bez żadnych problemów, biorąc pod uwagę to co zaszło wcześniej i nim się obejrzeli nadszedł czas żeby się pożegnać.

Leo ściska Markusa jeszcze mocniej, jeśli jest to możliwe, a potem zwraca się do Connora:

– Dawać tu robocopa!

Kiedy ramiona Leo zamykają się wokół niego, Connor słyszy jego szept.

– Dzięki za to, że ochroniłeś mojego brata przed kłopotami. Cieszę się, że ma kogoś takiego jak ty, kto będzie na niego uważał.

Ach tak. W końcu udaje chłopaka Markusa. Connor niezręcznie klepie Leo po ramieniu i przytakuje skinieniem głowy a potem zostaje wypuszczony.

On i Markus wymieniają się spojrzeniami.

Z kołnierzykiem na którym widać lekkie plamki niebieskiej krwi, bez krawata i w pomiętej, rozpiętej pod szyją, koszuli Markus bardziej przypomina samego siebie,  otacza go psotna aura, której nie mogą przeciwdziałać dopasowane garnitury. Sprawia ona, że Connor uśmiecha się szeroko kiedy przestaje go skanować: to  _ on _ . To jest Markus, którego Connor  _ zna. _ Ten który gra improwizowane utwory na pianinie i maluje z zamkniętymi oczami. To znacznie lepszy Markus od tego który stara się  być grzeczny i stosownie się zachować.

–  Więc… Zobaczymy się później. – Proponuje, gdy Connor spogląda na niego swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami; Markus musi się powstrzymać żeby się nie rozpłynąć. To dla niego większy problem niż się spodziewał; to spojrzenie, oraz ich moment w tamtej łazience zostanie w jego banku pamięci na zawsze. Starając się nie zrobić z siebie idioty, Markus odwraca się i wyciąga rękę. – Panie Poruczniku…

Hank przyjmuje jego dłoń ale jednocześnie kieruje w jego stronę dziwne spojrzenie kiedy potrząsa jego dłonią nieco mocniej niż zwykle, nie żeby androidy czuły ból… ale to i tak wygląda na ostrzeżenie.

– Postaraj się nie wpaść w  _ większe  _ kłopoty, dobrze?

– Nie mogę niczego obiecać. – Żartuje Markus, pokazując mu swój najlepszy uśmiech, który zdaje się nie działać na Andersona,  detektyw szorstko kiwa głową i pozwala mu odejść.

Spojrzenie Connora przesuwa się z porucznika na oddalające się plecy Markusa, zauważywszy dziwną interakcję między nimi ale nie mogąc zrozumieć co tak naprawdę oznaczała.

– Co to było? – Pyta rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku Markusa – musi się jeszcze domyślić dlaczego tak bardzo lubi patrzeć na to jak Markus się od niego oddala… może dlatego że jest to bardzo przyjemny widok a jego odbiorniki optyczne potrzebowały jakiegoś ładnego widoku po szoku wywołanym przez wybuch granatu hukowego i postrzał.

Hank rzuca mu długie, surowe, spojrzenie a potem potrząsa głową.

– Boże, młody, nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

– Nie rozumiem. Myślisz, że zostałem ranny z winy Markusa? Bo tak nie było, ja…

Anderson wybucha śmiechem na myśl, że Connor myśli, że  _ to  _ jest powodem jego irytacji na drugiego androida. – To nic takiego. – Mówi kiedy już wystarczająco się uspokaja. – Wracajmy do domu.

Connor nie jest ani trochę zdziwiony kiedy, po powrocie do domu, Hank krzyczy na niego aż do zachrypnięcia z powodu jego irracjonalnej potrzeby rzucania się w niebezpieczne sytuacje.

Życie mija, droga do uznania androidów jest jeszcze długa i posuwa się z prędkością ślimaka, a Markus jest zawalony robotą – na dobre i na złe stał się kimś pokroju dyplomaty, ambasadora androidów wśród ludzi.

Nie wie czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, ale jego ludzie widzą w nim a utorytet, a ludzie przyzwyczaili się do widoku jego twarzy i imienia jako reprezentanta wszystkich androidów, bez względu na to jakie to przejściowe – na razie androidy nie mają prawa wybierać własnych reprezentantów a rozmowy na temat tego kamienia milowego zajmą prawdopodobnie czas do końca roku – więc Markus powinien zaakceptować krzyż jaki przyszło mu nieść.

Cholera, on  _ naprawdę _ jest roboJezusem.

Simon śmieje się serdecznie na tą myśl kiedy robią sobie na dachu przerwę od papierków i planowania kolejnych spotkań.

– Nie mów tego swoim fanom, inaczej będą szaleć jeszcze bardziej! – Stwierdza, sprawiając że przywódca krzywi się z niesmakiem.

Markus jest świadom mieszanych uczuć jakie budzi, są ludzie którzy nadal nazywają go błędem i dziwakiem, i tacy którzy otwarcie okazują wsparcie jemu i jego sprawie, wśród których są ludzie którzy wspierają go aż  _ za bardzo. _

Ludzkość jest jaka jest, więc to było nieuniknione, takie fetysze istniały zapewne na długo przed powstaniem. Markus woli o tym nie myśleć… rA9 wie, że North otrzymała wystarczająco dużo niechcianej uwagi.

Zwykle nie jest źle, w większości są to nastolatki, bądź młodzi dorośli,  entuzjastycznie wychwalający ich wygląd zewnętrzny – co jest miłe, myśli Markus, nawet jeśli to płytkie – ale mimo wszystko woli trzymać się od tego z daleka. – O co chodzi ludziom poruszającym temat moich fanów? Już drugi raz o tym słyszę.

– Och? – Blondyn z zainteresowaniem unosi brew.

– Connor wspomniał coś o tym na imprezie dobroczynnej.

Markus zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu taktycznego jeszcze zanim na twarzy Simona pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

–  Czyżby?

– Simon…

– Nie, proszę, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. – Android ucisza go machnięciem ręki. – Poza tym, że przyjął za ciebie kulkę kiedy wskoczyłeś na tor granatu hukowego… swoją drogą coś TY sobie  _ u diabła _ myślał… chcesz mi powiedzieć że nawet jak Connor z tobą flirtował ty  _ nadal _ nic z tym nie zrobisz?

– To nie był flirt. – Protestuje Markus. – Po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

– Ty nienawidzisz po prostu rozmawiać.

– Lubię rozmawiać  _ z nim _ . – Odszczekuje RK200. – Czy to takie dziwne?

Simon wybucha  cichym, beztroskim śmiechem.

– Wiedząc to co ja… to wcale nie jest dziwne.

Markus milknie ale delikatne, żartobliwe dokuczanie przyjaciela nieco poprawiło jego nastrój. Nawet jeśli podczas imprezy zdarzyła im się ta chwila w łazience na wspomnienie której nadal przechodzą go dreszcze – spojrzenie Connora kiedy mówił mu, że jest  _ ważny _ , delikatność z jaką RK800 chwycił poły jego marynarki żeby zetrzeć z niej swoją krew, bliskość między nimi…tak łatwo byłoby mu przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej zamiast go odpychać.

Wieczór skończyłby się zapewne o wiele inaczej. Z wgniecioną szczęką i wieloma tłumaczeniami.

Oczywiście, zawsze można marzyć. Polimerowa powłoka Connora wydała mu się niezwykle miękka w dotyku kiedy wyciągał z niego kulę. Markus zastanawia się o ile bardziej miękkie byłby jego usta gdyby dane mu było ich posmakować.

Jego poboczny system zwalnia w zamyśleniu, a on sam jest świadomy tego że bezmyślnie gapi się w przestrzeń przesuwając palcami po własnych ustach, ale jakoś wcale mu na tym nie zależy.

– Czy coś się wtedy stało? – Simon patrzy na niego podejrzliwie. – Dziwnie wyglądasz.

– Nic się nie stało! – Odpowiedź Markusa jest zbyt prędka i, zdecydowanie, zbyt piskliwa. – Nie patrz tak na mnie!

Och, Simon zdecydowanie tak na niego patrzy.  Nie musi nawet zbyt wiele mówić, żeby przyjaciel się poddał. – Ja tylko… Zaoferowałem, że pomogę mu wyjąć kulę i próbowałem przekonać go żeby więcej się tak dla mnie nie poświęcał…

– I…?

– To nic takiego, pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz. – Markus zamyśla się, splatając przed sobą ramiona. – On powiedział, że jestem  _ zbyt ważny dla naszych ludzi _ , żeby dać się zastrzelić pierwszemu lepszemu idiocie.

Gdyby aparat głosowy Simona miał taką możliwość, android prawdopodobnie by pisnął. – To urocze.

– To nie jest urocze! Jest dziecinne i graniczy z myśleniem życzeniowym: on dał się dla mnie postrzelić i mówił poważnie o mojej pozycji społecznej w trakcie wielkiej przemiany, a ja czułem się samolubnie zadowolony ponieważ jestem dla niego ważny z powodu tego jak bardzo  on mnie pociąga! – Głos Markusa z każdym słowem robi się coraz bardziej piskliwy. – Jestem okropny!

– Czy mam sprowadzić tu North żebyście odstawili swoją procedurę „proszę pani”? – Grozi blondyn kucając obok niego. – Nie jesteś okropny! Do tej pory robiłeś  _ wszystko _ z myślą o naszych. Masz prawo być  _ trochę _ samolubny. Masz prawo pragnąć czegoś dobrego. Czy to nie dlatego w ogóle zaczęliśmy walczyć o wolność?

Cóż jeśli spojrzeć na to z tej strony… niezłe zagranie Simon.

–  Jestem beznadziejny, prawda?

– Absolutnie, beznadziejnie, w 100% zauroczony.

– Hej, podobno jesteś po mojej stronie! – Markus żartobliwe popycha drugiego androida.

– Bo jestem! – Simon pozwala sobie zachichotać z radości. – To znaczy, że czasami będę mówić ci rzeczy o których nie chcesz słyszeć. Prawda jest jak lekarstwo: nikt nie lubi jej smaku, ale jest zdrowa.

– Jestem androidem.

– A to była metafora, mądralo. – Blondyn wie, że ze wszystkich, android który spędził pół życia służąc artyście, wiedziałby o tym. – Mówiąc poważnie, naprawdę tak źle byłoby zaryzykować?

Markus poważnieje siadając po turecku żeby spojrzeć na panoramę miasta.

– Sam nie wiem. – Duma lekko smutnym tonem. – Wiem tylko, że mnóstwo czasu zajęło mi przekonanie go do tego, żeby otworzył się przede mną jak przyjaciel i… szanse na to, że powiem, lub zrobię, coś co to zepsuje są całkiem wysokie.

– Nie możesz tak mówić. – Oponuje Simon kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – To obliczenia wykonane na podstawie subiektywnych przemyśleń a nie faktów.

Systemy RK200 zdają się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Nikt nie zna faktów. Connor to… Connor.

Simon z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech. To prawdziwe i urocze stwierdzenie – detektyw ma tendencję do dosłownego rozumienia różnych wyrażeń i powiedzonek, mimo skłonności do używania sarkazmu, która wzrasta w nim odkąd został defektem; jego umiejętność odczytywania zachowań społecznych również nie jest tak dobrze wykształcona jak mu się wydaje – potrafi wyliczać poziom stresu i wykonywać obliczenia w sytuacjach krytycznych, ale funkcjonowanie z dnia na dzień sprawia mu problem, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o  _ niego _ zamiast o innych. Z tego co wiedzą, RK800 może być całkiem aromantyczny.

–  To prawda… – Przyznaje w końcu blondyn. – Ale może spróbuj się dowiedzieć?

Markus mruga.

–  Posłuchaj, Markus, nikt nie mówi że masz do niego pójść i wyznać mu co czujesz. – Simon przysuwa się bliżej i mówi niemal konspiracyjnym tonem. Możesz, wybadać teren. Dać mu wskazówki. W końcu to detektyw!

– To… rzeczywiście ma sens. – Przywódca zamyśla się. – Ale ja nie mam pojęcia od czego zacząć! Wątpię, czy zadziałałyby na niego zwyczajne podejścia jakie pokazałby mi research.

–  Czy to… wołanie o pomoc?

Oba androidy były tak zajęte rozmową że podskakują na dźwięk głosu North; a kiedy się odwracają, widzą ją siedzącą z gracją na pianinie. Z jej miny można wywnioskować że siedzi tam już jakiś czas.

– North?

– Nie dzisiaj, Markus. – Odpowiada zeskakując z instrumentu i powstrzymując chichot. – Najwyższy czas by jej godne pożałowania podstawowe oprogramowanie do czegoś się przydało. – Dzisiaj jestem twoją  _ Pieprzoną Wróżką Chrzestną. _

Mimo iż, jego system wie, że North to jego przyjaciółka i chce dla niego najlepiej, Markus nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że właśnie wpadł po uszy.

Ostrzeżenie  _ to okropnie zły pomysł _ pulsuje na jego interfejsie i wcale nie pomaga… ale z drugiej strony, on myślał że infiltracja Cyberlife była złym pomysłem ale koniec końców wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

Poza tym, jeśli chce zdobyć serce Connora, potrzebuje każdej pomocy.

_ Diagnostyka włączona… _

…

…

_Koniec diagnostyki._

_Podstawowe funkcje systemu: 100%_

_Regulator pompy thyrium: 100%_

_Moduły audiowizualne: 100%_

_Procesy poboczne: 100%_

_Motoryka: 100%_

Connor zatrzymuje się przed lustrem, w którym się przegląda, i łapie się za swoje, kilka dni temu kontuzjowane, ramię. Funkcje samo-naprawcze dobiegły końca i wszystko wydaje się być w najlepszym porządku.

Co oznacza, że to że jego umysł ciągle wraca do tych samych wspomnień ma wymiar emocjonalny i nie jest oznaką żadnej usterki.

– Świetnie. – Wzdycha i podnosi t-shirt, cieńszy od tych które zwykle nosił ale nadal bardzo luźny i z długimi rękawami. Androidy nie czują różnic temperatur, ale ludzie patrzyli na niego dziwnie kiedy nosił swetry chociaż sezon na nie już się skończył.

Nie wiedząc kogo spytać idzie do pokoju Hanka.

– Hank!

– _Jezu Chryste,_ młody!

No tak. Jest szósta rano. Powinien był obudzić go mniej gwałtownie. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. – Mówi, ale nie rusza się podczas gdy Hank próbuje się ocknąć, potrząsa głową i wstaje z łóżka. – Ale, mam dylemat.

– No to zaczynamy… – Mruczy pod nosem porucznik. – Będę potrzebował kawy do tej rozmowy, prawda?

– Skończyłem ładowanie baterii a wyniki diagnostyki systemów jasno pokazują, że wszystko jest w pełni funkcjonalne, jednak pewne pętle danych nie dają mi spokoju; i podejrzewam, że dzieje się tak dlatego że odczuwam emocje.

Mężczyzna patrzy na swojego, w zasadzie, adoptowanego syna z kompletnie kamienną twarzą. Jednak ma przeczucie dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa.

– Taa… _z_ _decydowanie_ , będę potrzebował kawy. – Mamrocze pod nosem. – Chodź, pogadamy o tym w kuchni.

Gdyby w przeszłości ktoś powiedział Hankowi Andersonowi, że któregoś dnia będzie pił kawę we własnej kuchni, ubrany w t-shirt i bokserki i w towarzystwie androida, który szuka u niego porady w sprawach sercowych… Hank prawdopodobnie przywaliłby temu komuś przy słowie ‘android’. Teraz? Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić innego życia. Pierwszy łyk kawy sprawia, że mija mu rozdrażnienie spowodowane tak wczesną pobudką – Connor nadal musi popracować nad delikatnością i wyczuciem czasu – i sprawia że Hank uśmiecha się.

– Dobra. Co się stało?

– Jak już mówiłem, pewne pliki w mojej pamięci uzyskały status ‘ważne’ bez żadnego powodu a moje procesy poboczne wciąż skupiają się na zawartych w nich obrazach i dźwiękach…

– _Po angielsku_ proszę… – Hank przerywa Connorowi fachowe wytłumaczenie ponieważ nawet nie próbuje go zrozumieć i ponieważ nie pozwoli swojemu synowi chować się za bezduszną maską.

Ze swojej strony RK800 trochę się waha. Przez chwilę wydyma usta jakby szukał stosownych słów wytłumaczenia.

– Nie mogę… przestać myśleć o pewnych rzeczach.

Ach. – _Teraz_ zaczynam rozumieć. – Detektyw może się założyć, że dokładnie wie o co chodzi, ale postanawia pozwolić młodemu się wygadać. – Co cię gryzie?

– Cóż… – Co dość racjonalne, na interfejsie pojawia mu się opcja wycofania i zapomnienia o całej sprawie – to może być żenujące, ale jeśli się wycofa nie otrzyma rady której potrzebuje. Decyduje się więc na: – Chociażby wieczór imprezy dobroczynnej.

– O rany, młody, to całkiem normalne. Ja też ciągle dochodzę jeszcze do siebie po tamtym wydarzeniu. – W głosie porucznika czai się zaledwie odrobina reprymendy ale Connor potrząsa głową i tłumaczy dalej.

– Nie chodzi o tamto. – ‘Tamto’ czyli postrzał w bark. – To znaczy to ma pewien związek z tamtym ale… ciągle łapię się na myślach o tym dlaczego ludzie wciąż chcą skrzywdzić Markusa? Zawsze był miły, nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził nawet kiedy mógł – miał całą _armię_ androidów które potrzebowały tylko rozkazu aby ruszyć do walki; a on kazał im _pokojowo_ demonstrować… kiedy tamtego wieczora zobaczyłem ten pistolet nie mogłem pozwolić żeby coś mu się stało. Po prostu _nie mogłem._

Hank może to docenić – prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to samo gdyby zauważył to pierwszy, a nawet nie zna tak dobrze Markusa.

– Wiem, że to nie usprawiedliwia tego jak bardzo cię przestraszyłem… – Kontynuuje Connor z onieśmieleniem, – … ale mam nadzieję że potrafisz to zrozumieć.

Jak można dłużej gniewać się na kogoś takiego? Porucznik klepie swojego syna po ramieniu. – Rozumiem, synku. – Mówi serdecznie. – Co jeszcze?

– Zależy im na mnie bardziej niż powinno.

– Młody, rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

– Wiem! – Głos RK800 unosi się lekko z frustracji. – Racjonalnie na to patrząc, wiem że wszystko co mi powiedziałeś jest prawdą ale… kiedy ktoś taki jak Markus proponuje że sam opatrzy ci rany, nie można powstrzymać uczucia pokory.

Więc nie chodzi o ‘nich’ tylko o ‘niego’. Co ważniejsze, chodzi o ‘kogoś takiego jak Markus’ – Boże, ten dzieciak jest beznadziejny. Hank nie wie czy powinien się roześmiać, czy mu przywalić za to że obudził go tak wcześnie z tak głupiego powodu. Wzrusza ramionami starając się doprowadzić chłopaka do stosownej konkluzji:

– Zrobił dla ciebie coś miłego. Nie wydaje mi się żeby to wykraczało poza jego zachowanie.

Connor przytakuje, jakby właśnie doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

– Dokładnie. I o to właśnie chodzi, on zawsze taki jest! – Wykrzykuje, a jego spojrzenie robi się trochę rozkojarzone kiedy przypominają mu się wspomnienia, które widział tyle razy że mógłby je zlekceważyć i spokojnie prowadzić rozmowę. – Zastanawiam się _dlaczego…_ dlaczego on jest taki miły względem kogoś kto dwa razy mierzył do niego z pistoletu? – Jasne że w jednym przypadku robił to wbrew swojej woli ale to teraz nie ważne, a przynajmniej nie tak ważne jak być powinno. – Jak to możliwe, że ciągle _zależy_ mu na wszystkich, na _mnie_ … i dlaczego to sprawia że czuję się…

Nareszcie! Dochodzimy do jakichś wniosków. Hank popija łyk kawy.

– Jak? Jak się z tym czujesz?

– Ja… ja nie wiem. – Jąka się przez moment android. – Szczęśliwy, wyjątkowy. Jakbym był coś wart, jakbym był wart więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. – Connor milknie, zakłopotany tym jak bezbronnie to zabrzmiało. – …ciepły.

Okej, zaczynamy. Porucznik odstawia na chwilę kubek.

– To jest ta część rozmowy w której pytam cię raz jeszcze: czy jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś w nim zadurzony?

Connor poważnie zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Kiedy wcześniej zadano mu to pytanie obliczenia podały wynik 22%. Wystarczająco niski aby móc go zlekceważyć. Z nowymi informacjami i porównaniem obecnego stanu emocjonalnego do tego zapisanego w bazie danych, nowa analiza wskazuje 58%.

To duży skok.

– Ja… Nie wiem.

– Zapomnij o szlachetności i egzystencjalnych pytaniach o dobroć i poczucie własnej wartości. – Mówi mu Hank, wskazując gestem by usiadł obok niego… śniadanie może chwilę poczekać, a zresztą chłopak nie _musi_ codziennie dla niego gotować. – Co _czujesz_?

– Do Markusa? – Przewrócenie oczami jakie Connor otrzymuje w odpowiedzi wystarczy żeby zrozumiał że tak, o to właśnie chodzi. – Ja… Bardzo go podziwiam. Jest nie tylko pierwszym _aktywnie_ walczącym o wolność androidem ale także… _zna_ siebie w sposób którego ja bardzo chciałbym się nauczyć, nie boi się pozwolić sobie _czuć_ i… po prostu to widać we wszystkim co robi. – W sztuce, muzyce… ostrożnym doglądaniu ran przyjaciela. – To sprawia że pragnę jego towarzystwa jakbym był od niego uzależniony.

Cholera, synu. Hank bardzo, bardzo stara się nie roześmiać. – Coś jeszcze?

– Cóż, bardzo lubię na niego patrzeć. – To wyznanie przychodzi mu łatwiej ponieważ umysł Connora uważa je za sensowne. – Jest bardzo przyjemny dla oka, zwłaszcza sposób w jaki chodzi.

Ten dźwięk, to dźwięk jaki wydaje Hank Anderson kiedy krztusi się kawą.

– Hank? Hank, wszystko w porządku?

Odkasłując kilka razy, Hank kiwa twierdząco głową.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz to w zasadzie przeliterowane, chłopcze.

To prawda, teraz kiedy analiza znowu się odświeżyła, prawdopodobieństwo tego że on żywi do Markusa uczucia natury romantycznej wynosi… och, Connor nie wiedział że jego interfejs może mu napisać ‘ _Jestem idiotą’_.

Chociaż w sumie, wtedy na statku, napisał mu _Jestem defektem_.

– Co mam teraz zrobić?

– Nie wiem, powiedzieć mu? – Wzrusza ramionami porucznik. Chichocze widząc spłoszony wyraz twarzy Connora. – No co? Wydaje mi się że ty także jesteś dla niego atrakcyjny jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę to jak bardzo mu na tobie zależy.

Ta myśl wzbudza w Connorze niezwykle miłe uczucie… odwzajemnienie to bardzo miły koncept, przez chwilę uśmiecha się dotykając dłonią regulatora pompy thyrium w swojej klatce piersiowej. Potem jednak czuje coś zimniejszego i brzydszego.

– Nie sądzę… to jest Markus jemu zależy na wszystkim… ja nie jestem wyjątkowy.

Idea nie bycia wyjątkowym, nie wydaje się Connorowi taka zła. Nie zależało mu na tym zanim odkrył swoją indywidualność, a teraz wcale się to nie zmieniło; to pomysł żeMarkus mógłby uznać go za kogoś _wyjątkowego_ sprawia, że Connor czuje się jakby miał wypluć ustami całe wypełniające go zapasy thyrium.

– Okej, po pierwsze: jesteś cholernie wyjątkowy a ja jestem gotów przywalić każdemu kto uważa inaczej. – Mówi Hank wstając z miejsca i podnosząc za sobą androida przy pomocy chwytu za ramiona. – Po drugie… pomyśl o tej piosence którą dla ciebie zagrał. Albo o tym jak uparcie domagał się obejrzenia twojej rany. Nie mówię, że jestem ekspertem od androidów, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, wydaje mi się że masz całkiem spore szanse.

– Ja… Pomyślę o tym. – Odpowiada Connor kiedy porucznik przyciąga go do uścisku. – Dzięki, Hank.

– Nie ma za co, synku.

Przez cały dzień służby w DPD 65% podprogramów Connora analizuje jego interakcje z Markusem i to jak mógłby rozszyfrować wskazówki na temat uczuć jakie być może żywi do niego Markus kiedy następnym razem się spotkają.


	8. Skutki uboczne zabaw z wodą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakochani idioci ustępują wydarzeniom rozwijającym akcję.
> 
> North jest geniuszem.
> 
> A przy okazji, zostaje wymierzona sprawiedliwość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZANIM ZACZNIEMY:
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie: rozdział zawiera lekki opis napaści o charakterze seksualnym.**  
>  Nic poważnego nie dzieje się _na ekranie_ a ofiara zostaje odnaleziona i otoczona właściwą opieką. Mimo wszystko wolałam was ostrzec jeśli nie chcecie o tym czytać.

Wśród wielu kontrowersji, niedoszły zamachowiec z imprezy dobroczynnej nie zostaje oskarżony o „napaść z zamiarem morderstwa”, ale tylko o czynną napaść, pobicie i szerzenie mowy nienawiści, okolicznością łagodzącą okazuje się tłum wściekłych demonstrantów który, rzekomo, podpuścił oskarżonego do strzału i, mimo dokładnych zeznań Markusa i Connora, brak dowodów na to, że strzał padł z zamiarem zabójstwa. Obrona wykorzystała chaos i dużą grupę panikujących świadków’ i dlatego ‘okoliczności łagodzące’ w ogóle zostały wzięte pod uwagę.

Mimo to mężczyzna i tak trafi za kratki, zostając pierwszym człowiekiem w historii skazanym na karę pozbawienia wolności za przestępstwo przeciw androidom, ale z szansą warunkowego opuszczenia zakładu karnego po sześciu miesiącach za dobre sprawowanie.

Oczywiście, media mają z tego powodu używanie, szczególnie że Markus jest jedną z ofiar całego zajścia, i robią wszystko, żeby uzyskać od niego oświadczenie. W dniu, kiedy przychodzi na komendę podpisać ostatnie papiery i zamknąć sprawę zostaje wręcz otoczony przez dziennikarzy.

– Markus!

No to zaczynamy.

To nie jest mur dziennikarzy, przed którymi nie byłby zdolny uciec, ale jest tam ośmioro dziennikarzy z dyktafonami, czekającymi na niego pod głównym wejściem na komendę więc on powinien im coś powiedzieć, zanim przeszkodzą innym ludziom w pracy. Powstrzymuje westchnienie i zwraca się do nich z uśmiechem.

– Tak?

– Czy możesz złożyć nam oświadczenie?

– Jaka jest Twoja opinia na temat wyroku?

– Czy chciałbyś ostrzejszego wyroku?

Zanim pytania zaczną mieszać się ze sobą, Markus zamyka oczy i unosi rękę, sprawiając, że otaczający go ludzie milkną.

Otwiera je i patrzy prosto w oczy dziennikarzy.

– Mogę o tym powiedzieć tyle, że to dobrze, że ktoś uznany za winnego popełnienia przestępstwa zostanie za nie ukarany. – Zaczyna jak zawsze spokojnie i dostojnie. – To czy ja lub ktokolwiek inny nie zgadzamy się z wyrokiem, jest nieistotne, nie naszą rolą jest ocenianie jego skuteczności, ale to nadal ważny moment w historii: zbrodnie przeciw androidom mogą być i będą karane, więc nietykalność cielesna jest rozpoznawana. – Nagle przerywa swoją poważną przemowę z lekkim chichotem: – A jeśli chodzi o to, czy wyrok powinien być bardziej surowy… pytacie niewłaściwą osobę. Ja _śpiewałem_ żołnierzom, którzy dostali rozkaz mnie zastrzelić.

Markus kończy swoje przemyślane oświadczenie mrugnięciem oka, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, ale już widzi podekscytowanie ludzi, którzy myślą o nowych pytaniach.

Na szczęście dla niego, ktoś z wnętrza budynku zauważył, co się dzieje i postanowił go uratować. Ktoś ze wzrokiem tak silnym, że może patrzeć przez ściany.

– Markus przeoczyliśmy jeden formularz, musisz wrócić do środka.

Niczego nie przeoczyli. Connor musiał zauważyć otaczających go dziennikarzy przez szklane drzwi komendy i postanowił go uratować. Markus ledwie powstrzymuje uśmiech.

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście, detektywie. – Mówi, pompa thyrium przyspiesza w jego piersi. – Przepraszam państwa.

Rozlegają się pewne protesty i kilka dodatkowych pytań rzuconych w jego oddalające się plecy, ale, w ciągu kilku sekund, on jest już z powrotem w budynku z drugim androidem.

– Pomyślałem, że przydałaby ci się droga ucieczki. – Wyjaśnia z rozbawieniem Connor.

Pamiętając porady North, RK200 postanawia sobie z niego zażartować:

– Już drugi raz w ciągu tygodnia ratujesz mi życie. – Odpowiada z rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Mój bohaterze. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

Ku jego zdumieniu, Connor spuszcza, na chwilę, nieśmiało wzrok za nim patrzy na niego z powrotem:

– Znając ciebie, prawdopodobnie zaharowałbyś się na śmierć, próbując sprostać życzeniom innych.

Ach ta nieokiełznana bezczelność. Markus go za to uwielbia.

– Touche. – Chichocze.

– Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do wyjścia służbowego. – Chociaż nie jest to do końca potrzebne, Connor prowadzi Markusa we wspomnianym kierunku poprzez złapanie drugiego androida za nadgarstek i umieszczenie wolnej ręki za jego plecami. Jego baza danych podpowiedziała mu, że ludzie, którzy ze sobą ‘flirtują’, szukają ze sobą kontaktu i ciągle się w jakiś sposób dotykają.

Na jego interfejsie pojawia się usterka w momencie, kiedy Connor uświadamia sobie, że Markus mu na to pozwala. Odwzajemnienie uczuć ma więc rosnącą granicę słuszności.

Takie jego szczęście, że przez następnych kilka dni obaj są zawaleni robotą i w zasadzie nie mają czasu się ze sobą zobaczyć.

Jeśli chodzi o Markusa, to otrzymuje on wielką niespodziankę podczas kolejnej wizyty u Carla – wizyty, na którą nie miał w zasadzie czasu, ale pogarszające się zdrowie człowieka jest wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem nieobecności na jednym czy dwóch spotkaniach; Josh, Simon i North stanowczo pozwalają mu na takie momenty, ponieważ jest on jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się poznać tak dobrego i troskliwego człowieka.

Jak zawsze, Carlowi udaje się go zaskoczyć:

– Coś ci chodzi po głowie, Markus? – Pyta, przełamując panujące między nimi milczenie i sprawiając, że android patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Coś związanego z tym młodzieńcem, który towarzyszył ci podczas jednej z ostatnich wizyt i o którego względy nadal się nie starasz?

Markusowi opada szczęka.

– Ty _wiedziałeś_?

– Niczego nie określiłeś dokładniej. – Zauważa z radosnym chichotem Carl. – I jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, ja również nie.

RK200 powtarza sobie szczegóły tamtego dnia. _Żaden z was nie będzie samotny. – Cokolwiek co ma w sobie życie, może być inspiracją dla muzyki. –_ _Posłuchajmy więc piosenki dla Connora._

Wyrwane z kontekstu, te rzeczy nie określają drugiej połówki, bądź partnera; mogło chodzić po prostu o przyjaciela. Tym, co zmusiło ich do obrania innej drogi była obecność Leo i Meredith i porównanie do _ich_ związku, który zdecydowanie jest romantyczny. Markus zakrywa twarz dłońmi, czując jak jego interfejs, przegrzewa się od wyskakujących ciągle nielogicznych promptu.

– Hej. Markus, popatrz na mnie. – Staruszek wyciąga rękę, aby odsunąć jedną z rąk z twarzy Markusa. – Już w porządku. To miłe, że obaj posunęliście się tak daleko, żeby uszczęśliwić starca. – Druga ręka Carla również ląduje na dłoniach Markusa. – A po twoim utworze… jestem pewien, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Android zaniemówił.

– Wiedziałeś o tym, zanim ja się zorientowałem.

Śmiech Carla jest słaby i lekko zachrypnięty, ale nadal wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Markusa.

– To jedna z wielu zalet bycia tak starym, jak ja. – Wyjaśnia. – Kiedy widziało się właściwie wszystko, łatwiej jest dostrzec pewne znaki prędzej od innych.

Markus przytakuje, słuchając głosu ojca.

– Poza tym, jestem artystą. Dostrzegam piękno, we wszystkim, na co patrzę; i wierz mi Markus… to coś między wami może być naprawdę piękne, jeśli na to pozwolicie.

– Carl… – Nawet kiepski stan zdrowia nie przeszkodził mu w byciu studnią mądrości dla wszelkich odczuwanych przez Markusa pytań i wątpliwości.

Wiele osób chwaliło go za indywidualność… jej głębię. Markus wie, jak wiele z niej zawdzięcza artyście i jego naukom; a teraz, jak na troskliwego ojca przystało, Carl udziela mu także porad sercowych.

Troskliwy, czuły i pragnący wszystkiego, co najlepsze dla swoich synów, aż do końca.

– Leo powiedział mi, że wkrótce zamierza oświadczyć się Meredith. – Dodaje mężczyzna a w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie. – W trakcie następnej twojej wizyty chcę usłyszeć, że ty i twój detektyw macie za sobą przynajmniej jedną randkę.

– Carl! – Markus udaje oburzenie, ale obaj się z tego śmieją.

– Mówię poważnie, Markus… – Mówi w pewnym momencie Carl. – Wiem, że śmiertelność nie należy do twoich największych zmartwień, ale… wierz mi, nie wybaczyłbyś sobie, gdybyś pozwolił umknąć czemuś, co może dać ci szczęście.

Z technicznego punktu widzenia, androidy są śmiertelne; nawet jeśli ktoś nie pomyślał o tym, że każde oprogramowanie w końcu staje się przedawnione i niemożliwe do wymiany na nowszą wersję a starszy model może okazać się zbyt stary dla części zamiennych nowej generacji; biokomponenty również mają określony czas użytkowania. Jest tak długi, że ludziom androidy mogą wydawać się nieśmiertelne, ale to nadal coś, o czym należy pamiętać. Wiedząc o tym, Markus rozumie, co ma na myśli Carl i przytakuje, unosząc dłoń mężczyzny do swojej twarzy.

– Rozumiem, ojcze.

Thomas z szacunkiem puka do drzwi, zanim wchodzi z wieczornymi dawkami leków dla Carla i obaj wiedzą, że wizyta dobiegła końca.

– To dobrze. – Mówi malarz na powrót rozbawionym tonem. – A teraz idź zdobyć swojego mężczyznę.

Nie po raz pierwszy, Markus odczuwa niesamowitą wdzięczność za to, że Carl jest jego ojcem.

Oczywiście nic w jego życiu nie jest łatwe. Pierwszy proces człowieka oskarżonego o przestępstwo przeciw androidom sprawia, że przeciwnicy oraz ludzie bojący się zmian, zaczynają protestować i krzyczeć o zamachu maszyn na należne im prawa.

North pisze na ten temat niezwykle mądry artykuł zakończony słowami _„jeżeli ludzie są tak_ _wściekli, że_ _zakazano im nadużywać androidów jako narzędzi do zaspokojenia swoich brutalnych tendencji, chociaż używanie przemocy w ogóle zasługuje na powszechne potępienie, wygląda na to, że ludzkość ma przed sobą większy problem niż androidy walczące o należne im prawa.”_ Opinia publiczna w pełni staje po jej stronie.

O jej artykule robi się głośno we wszystkich serwisach informacyjnych, a North jest bardziej niż skłonna wystąpić na żywo i przedstawienia swoich poglądów na sprawę.

W granicach dyplomacji oczywiście. Nie trzeba jednak mówić, że Simon ma nagle dwa razy więcej pracy jako rzecznik prasowy, ponieważ silny charakter blondynki nie zawsze przypada do gustu telewidzom.

To trudne, ale wszyscy wzorowo wypełniają swoje role.

Pomiędzy codziennymi zmaganiami North udaje się też znaleźć czas by zmusić Markusa do ruszenia tyłka, by spróbować zwalić Connora z nóg.

– Ale dlaczego akurat ta? Ma za krótkie rękawy!

Nieustraszony przywódca androidów skarżył się w odpowiedzi na jej porady na temat jego ubioru. North tylko westchnęła, kiwając głową.

– Ponieważ, moja droga katastrofo, ktoś musi nauczyć cię eksponować walory, którymi dysponujesz. – North uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem rozpina suwak biegnący przekątnie przez jego białą koszulkę. – Dajmy twoim wielbicielom, coś, na czym mogliby zawiesić oko.

W końcu rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi, Markus przewraca oczami i nie ukrywa dużego fragmentu obojczyka, który ona właśnie odsłoniła, więc North traktuje to, jak zwycięstwo. – Nie sądzę, że to zadziała na Connora.

To prawda, że według tego, czego się do tej pory dowiedziała, RK800 docenia i patrzy na Markusa jak na osobę… ale wciąż pozostaje ten jeden moment, kiedy obaj zaplątali się w smycz Sumo, a ona zobaczyła, jak Connor _patrzy,_ na Markusa.

– Pamiętaj, o tym, co ci powiedziałam. – Mówi, spokojna i stanowcza jak prawdziwy trener. – Kontakt wzrokowy jest niezbędny, Wykorzystaj pełen potencjał swojego błękitu i zieleni. – Następnie North rozpina bardziej suwak na jego koszuli. – Nie wstydź się też reszty swojego ciała. Przestań nosić długie płaszcze; pozwól swojej powłoce zobaczyć trochę słońca. – North ma w swojej powłoce tysiące wskazówek dotyczących mowy ciała i chociaż tylko jeden zbiór danych wejściowych jest niejednoznaczny… istnieje szansa, że pociąg Markusa wcale nie jest nieodwzajemniony. Oczywiście, aby to sprawdzić, potrzebują więcej danych. I dlatego właśnie North bawi się z Markusem w przebieranki i wybiera mu ubrania, które podkreślą wszystkie właściwe atuty jego dobrze zaprojektowanego ciała.

Bez niej byłby kompletnie zgubiony – jego „artystyczny fartuch malarski” jest uroczy i w ogóle, ale ona ma na celu wzbudzenia nieco bardziej prymitywnych reakcji.

Rzecz w tym, że coś zawsze przerywa ich ciszę i spokój i pomimo uczucia z przysłowia „nie wywołuj wilka z lasu”, gdy słyszą głos Connora szukającego Markusa, nie ma czasu na słodkie, romantyczne scenki, tym razem brzmi to poważnie. Wizyty Connora w Jerychu stały się częstsze, ale po raz pierwszy towarzyszy mu Porucznik Anderson chcący pilnie rozmówić się z Markusem z dala od ciekawskich uszu.

Markus wita się szybko i od razu przechodzi do sedna sprawy.

– Czy coś się stało?

Connor jest spięty i ma kamienną twarz.

– Na policję zadzwonił człowiek, gniewnie utrzymując, że został bez powodu napadnięty przez androida. – Mówi RK800 i widzi, jak jego drogi przyjaciel blednie, słysząc takie okropne wiadomości. – Jego obrażenia są minimalne, ale pod jego paznokciami znaleziono ślady thyrium, co rzeczywiście wskazuje na jakieś zajście z androidem. Podejrzana to model Traci a poszkodowany podał nam, w przybliżeniu, miejsce, gdzie doszło do zajścia.

– Doceniam waszą staranność… – Mówi Markus, nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć. – Ale dlaczego przyszliście z tym do mnie?

Hank daje Connorowi lekkiego kuksańca, jakby chciał zmotywować go do dalszych wyjaśnień. Przez chwilę zdają się rozmawiać oczami – co jest niemal ujmujące, ale w końcu Connor odzyskuje swoją stoicką postawę i kontynuuje:

– Hank i ja myślimy, że coś tu jest nie tak. Niesprowokowany napad na człowieka tuż po tym, jak ktoś trafił za kratki za przestępstwo przeciw androidom? Przy większym rozgłosie to idealny pretekst, by cofnąć nasze starania o całe lata; i idealny odwet. – Z PR-owego punktu widzenia to oznaczało katastrofę. – Poza tym poszkodowany, jest bardziej zainteresowany, mówieniem każdemu, że zaatakował go android niż podaniem informacji mogących pomóc w złapaniu podejrzanego.

Pojmując szybko, o co chodzi, Markus wyciąga ramiona. – Jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić, aby pomóc waszemu śledztwu… możecie na mnie liczyć.

– Właściwie to tak. – Connor kontynuuje, widząc zmianę postury drugiego androida. – Ślady prowadzą do miejsca nie daleko stąd. Jeśli to ci nie przeszkadza, Hank zostanie tutaj i przepyta ludzi, podczas gdy ty oprowadziłbyś mnie po okolicy w poszukiwaniu podejrzanego. Znasz te tereny lepiej ode mnie, a cokolwiek się stało… istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że android podda się bez walki, jeśli ciebie zobaczy.

To ma sens, z logicznego punktu widzenia, i jest świetnym posunięciem taktycznym. Mimo wszystko Markus nie potrafi powstrzymać radości z powodu tego, że Connor poprosił _go_ o pomoc.

Również chcąc pomóc rozwiązać tę sytuację i ponieważ jest wielką fanką, kogoś, kto jest skłonny zmienić własne przekonania, North uśmiecha się gościnnie do Hanka.

– Proszę iść ze mną Poruczniku. Oprowadzę pana.

Kiedy Markus łapie się, na tym, co knują jego przyjaciele, Simon i Josh również rzucają się w wir pracy, by wymyślić, sposób, w jaki mogliby, pomóc. I w ten sposób zostaje z Connorem na dachu sam na sam.

RK200 nie może się powstrzymać i parska śmiechem, myśląc ‘ _cholera North’,_ ale szybko się otrząsa, by zająć się oczekującym go zadaniem – i dobrze, sytuacja jest poważna i nie mają czasu, który mógłby zmarnować na bycie zakochanym głupcem. – Chodźmy więc. – Popędza Connora, wskazując głową schody. – Pokaż mi, dokąd prowadzi ślad, to zastanowimy się, gdzie mogą być najłatwiejsze kryjówki.

Connor najwyraźniej myśli o tym samym, ponieważ przytakuje skinieniem głowy, a potem prowadzi Markusa do miejsca o określonych przez jego system współrzędnych.

Jest to rzeczywiście teren, który Markus dobrze zna. Jedna z ulic odbiegających od miejsca napaści prowadzi przez park – miejsce, w którym o tej porze znajduje się całkiem sporo ludzi, idealne, by wmieszać się w tłum dla każdego, kto czuje się samotny i przestraszony. Markus informuje o tym Connora i obaj zaczynają skanować okolicę.

– Tam! – RK800 zauważa jeszcze świeże ślady thyrium – oznaczające, że podejrzana została ranna w trakcie napaści.

Z każdą minutą, sprawa robi się coraz bardziej mętna, częściowa rekonstrukcja, którą Connor przeprowadził na miejscu zbrodni, wskazywała, że ktoś został rzucony na znak drogowy wystarczająco mocno, aby go wgiąć; ludzki kręgosłup nie wytrzymałby siły potrzebnej do czegoś takiego.

Im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej zaczynało być pewnym, że ‘poszkodowany’ nie jest całkiem szczery na temat zajścia.

On i Markus idą razem przez park, starając się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy, gdy zauważają na jednej z ławek, blondwłosą Traci siedzącą z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej jakby starała się zniknąć.

Ona także ich widzi.

– Cześć. Jestem Connor. I… – no i dziewczyna ucieka. – Cholera jasna.

Natychmiast rzucają się w pogoń – ona prawdopodobnie nie wie, że tamten facet żyje i jeśli jej stress, osiągnie krytyczny poziom, ona może dokonać samo zniszczenia.

– Proszę, zatrzymaj się! – Woła za nią Connor, kiedy gonią ją pomiędzy innymi ludźmi. – Nic ci nie grozi! Chcemy tylko z tobą porozmawiać!

Starając się ich zgubić, Traci wybiega na ścieżkę rowerową, na której niemal potrąca ją mała dziewczynka, która ostro zjeżdża na bok i która może wpaść do stawu, jeśli nikt jej nie pomoże. Connor natychmiast widzi dwa wyjścia z sytuacji: pozwolić Traci uciec i zająć się dzieckiem, u którego występuje 64% szans na jakieś złamanie, albo nadal gonić za podejrzaną i zlekceważyć ranne dziecko.

Głos Markusa rozlega się w jego głowie dzięki ich wewnętrznej sieci: _«Biegnij za Traci. Ja zajmę się dzieckiem.»_

Oczywiście, obaj pochodzą z tej samej linii prototypów. Markus przewidział te same sytuacje dosłownie w tym samym czasie. Jak to dobrze, że jest ich dwóch.

Connor nie zwalnia ani na sekundę, przez chwilę kątem oka widząc Markusa biegnącego w stronę dziewczynki na rowerze i próbującego ją złapać… prędkość i rozpęd są jednak zbyt wielkie i oboje skończą w stawie, ale przynajmniej dziewczynka nie uderzy się o rower, a nawet jeśli, ciało RK200 ochroni ją przed poważniejszymi kontuzjami.

Uspokojony sukcesem Markusa, detektyw skupia się na pogoni i udaje mu się w końcu złapać Traci.

– Zatrzymaj się, proszę! – Krzyczy, unosząc obie ręce, aby pokazać, że jest nieuzbrojony. – Nie skrzywdzę cię. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. – Ona nadal nic nie mówi, ale jej oczy szukają jakiejś drogi ucieczki. Connor postanawia zaryzykować: – Tamten człowiek, żyje. Nikogo nie zabiłaś. Wszystko jest w porządku. – Zapewnia ją i widzi, jak na twarzy Traci pojawia się zaskoczenie. – Powiedz mi, co się _naprawdę_ stało. Pomogę ci.

Na kilka chwil zapada cisza, podczas której Traci nadal szuka drogi ucieczki, ale potem się poddaje.

– Ten _bydlak_ … – Jej głos łamie się z ledwie skrywanym obrzydzeniem. – Próbował… na środku ulicy… Po prostu mnie złapał, powiedział, że poznaje mój model i, że ja… – Milknie na chwilę, ale potem kontynuuje. – Że jestem głupia, jeśli myślę, że jestem żywą osobą, tylko… – Przytoczenie słów tamtego faceta jest dla niej niemal fizycznie bolesne. – Tylko _‘grzeczną, małą dziwką, którą miałam być.’_

A więc rzeczywiście doszło do napaści. Ale, androidka była jej ofiarą i działała w samoobronie. Och, to wywoła istną gównoburzę na komendzie. Mimo wszystko… Co za podły dupek – jeszcze ośmielił się przedstawić siebie jako poszkodowanego!

Connor robi krok w stronę Traci.

– Czy mogę?

Ona kiwa głową, a Connor wykonuje szybki skan – poza widocznymi śladami łez widać, że ktoś próbował zerwać z niej ubranie, jej powłoka jest uszkodzona na udach i przedramionach a obudowa wgnieciona w rejonie dolnych pleców, co zgadza się z teorią, że ktoś pobił ją, żeby wymusić jej uległość.

Tak, Connor rozumie teraz, dlaczego wściekła się i kopnęła kogoś w głowę jednym ze swoich klockowatych obcasów. – Nie jesteś w tarapatach. – Powtarza, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Musisz jednak pójść ze mną na komendę i powiedzieć prawdę. Mamy wszystkie dowody. Potrzebujemy tylko twojego zeznania. – Dziewczyna jeszcze się waha, ale, robi krok w jego stronę, Connor wyciąga do niej rękę. – Nie pozwolimy, żeby stała ci się krzywda. Obiecuję.

W końcu ona łapie go za rękę i idzie z nim.

Teraz będzie, trochę łatwiej.

Kiedy dziewczyna się uspokaja, idą razem do miejsca, gdzie Connor rozstał się z Markusem.

To, co tam zastają, przechodzi wszelkie oczekiwania Connora. Myślał, że napotkają przerażone, płaczące dziecko bojące się ratującego je androida; widzą jednak mokry, suszący się na słońcu, rower, przemoczone dziecko śmiejące się mimo niedawnego wypadku i stojące obok równie przemoczonego Markusa, zajętego opowiadaniem czegoś, co wygląda na bardzo zabawną historię.

To dziwne, ale czasami, możesz spojrzeć na coś, co widzisz codziennie i poczuć się jakbyś widział to po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Być może, jest to efekt uboczny tego, że on ledwie radzi sobie ze swoją dewiacją, a ostatnio ze swoimi uczuciami, ale Connor doznaje swego rodzaju olśnienia: od zawsze wiedział, że Markus jest znakomicie zbudowany, ale teraz to widzi, a patrzenie na niego sprawia, że kilka jego programów nagle się zawiesza.

Przemoczone dżinsy androida oblepiają jego nogi a jego t-shirt, jeśli nadal można go tak nazwać, nie tylko był przyklejony do każdego zakamarka ciała Markusa, a po przemoczeniu stał się niemal kompletnie niewidoczny. Z resztą, nazwanie jego koszulki koszulką to żałosna wymówka. Markus często krytykuje jego workowate ubrania, ale czy on sam kiedykolwiek nosił coś odpowiedniego? W tym momencie przywódca androidów stoi na środku publicznego parku właściwie nagi od pasa w górę.

–… farba rozprysnęła się _wszędzie!_ Rozprysnęła się na płótno, na ścianę, na _mnie_ … a Carl powiedział po prostu, _Wiesz, to działa_ i wykorzystał to do namalowania kolejnego obrazu podczas gdy ja przez trzy dni próbowałem wyczyścić niebieski barwnik z moich portów dostępu.

Mała chichocząca dziewczynka teraz niemal przewraca się ze śmiechu.

W tym momencie Markus napotyka spojrzenie Connora i android nagle przypomina sobie o mruganiu.

– Hej. Widzę, że już wróciłeś.

No i proszę, kolejne wspomnienie które jego pamięć będzie ciągle odtwarzać. Connor potrząsa głową i skupia się na misji – to nie czas ani miejsce, a oni mają przed sobą poważną sytuację. Connor woła Markusa na stronę, z dala od dziecięcych uszu.

– To jest Katrina. – Mówi, poznawszy jej imię, kiedy ją skanował. – Znokautowała tamtego faceta, po tym, jak próbował ją molestować.

Markus natychmiast poważnieje.

– Och, nie. – Odwraca się do dziewczyny. – Wszystko w porządku Katrino? – Ona przytakuje, jednocześnie cofając się przed wyciągniętymi rękoma RK200. Najwyraźniej nie chce być dotykana, chociaż zaakceptowała Connora jako pierwszą osobę, która wzbudziła jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Dzwoniłem już do porucznika Andersona i poprosiłem, żeby zatrzymał tamtego mężczyznę na przesłuchanie.

– Więc chodźmy. – Potwierdza Markus, uśmiechając się do Katriny. – Im szybciej zaprowadzimy cię w bezpieczne miejsce, tym lepiej. – Ze swojej strony, wykonuje szybkie połączenie z North i prosi ją, by była gotowa poznać kogoś, kto miał podobne doświadczenia do tego, co spotkało ją w przeszłości – będzie najlepszą osobą, która mogłaby zająć się w tej chwili Katriną.

Po powrocie na komendę przeczucia Connora sprawdzają się – na początku facet zaprzecza oskarżeniom, nawet kiedy przedstawiają mu zebrane osobiście przez Connora dowody bójki, w tym zdjęcia wgiętego znaku drogowego, i zdobyte po chwili delikatnego przekonywania, uszkodzoneń obudowy Katriny powstałych na skutek uderzenia oraz innych śladów walki…

Blefując lekko, Anderson oznajmia, że nawet jeśli facet do niczego się nie przyzna, można wysondować pamięć androida, skoro one nagrywają wszystko, co je spotyka – porucznik wie, że ona by odmówiła, przynajmniej, teraz kiedy jeszcze jest w szoku, i że Connor do niczego by jej nie zmusił; ale to odnosi skutek i facet przestaje robić z siebie ofiarę i zapewniać, że nic nie zrobił i zaczyna zapewniać, że w zasadzie nie zrobił ‘nic złego’ i że to ona go sprowokowała tylko dlatego, że kiedyś pełniła funkcję sex bota.

Hank masuje skroń. Bleh, co za kretyn. Będzie musiał wypełnić górę papieru i nadal nie wiadomo jak… pobłażliwy będzie sąd, ale, przynajmniej na papierze, tego dupka czekają co najmniej dwa lata odsiadki i wysoka grzywna za napaść o charakterze seksualnym.

Przynajmniej Gavin powstrzymał się od komentarzy.

Małe błogosławieństwa, myśli Hank.

Po wszystkich standardowych procedurach Katrina zostaje zwolniona – w jej przypadku samoobrona jest wyraźnie widoczna, nawet jeżeli jakiś nieprzebierający w środkach adwokat próbowałby się z tym nie zgodzić – a North proponuje, że zabierze ją do Jerycha. Katrina natychmiast się zgadza, zdecydowanie bardziej spokojna w obecności innej kobiety, a z barków Markusa znika napięcie, wyglądało bowiem na to, że najgorsze już minęło.

Najważniejsze, że napastnikowi nie udało się uciec, _zostanie_ ukarany, a ona będzie bezpieczna. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko dobrze się skończyło, nawet jeśli musiał przypłacić to kilkoma siniakami.

– Cóż… – Odzywa się Hank, gdy wychodzą z komendy po wykonaniu zadania, – Nie wiem nawet dlaczego, ale muszę spytać, czemu wyglądasz tak, jakbyś przed chwilą wyszedł z pralki?

Ponieważ, jego ciało nie wydziela ciepła tak jak ludzkie, ubranie Markusa nie wyschło za bardzo w drodze z parku na komendę; a skoro androidy nie są wrażliwe na takie rzeczy, Marus w ogóle zapomniał, że jest mokry, kiedy mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– O, cholera, przepraszam… – Zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego żałosnego stanu, RK200 zdejmuje koszulkę przez głowę, aby wycisnąć z niej nadmiar wody i potrząsając nią kilka razy. – Wpadłem do stawu. – Wyjaśnia, beznamiętnie zastanawiając się, co North powiedziałaby o jego zniszczonym ubraniu. – Teraz lepiej? – Pyta, zakładając koszulkę z powrotem i zostawiając suwak rozpięty pod obojczykiem.

Wzrok Hanka przesuwa się z jednego androida na drugiego. Connor patrzy _wszędzie_ byle nie na Markusa i bawi się monetą prawdopodobnie w celu skupienia na czymś myśli; dla odmiany Markus wygląda na nieświadomego sytuacji.

– Nie. Ani trochę. – Mruczy pod nosem porucznik i cholera, on jest na to za stary. – Czekaj tu Connor, pójdę przyprowadzić samochód.

Zostawia androidy same, chociaż na odchodne rzuca Markusowi dziwne spojrzenie, które w pewnym sensie przyszpila go w tym miejscu – android ma zdecydowane odczucie, że _on_ także powinien poczekać.

– Cóż, to nie była totalna katastrofa. – Markus wzdycha, chowając ręce w przemoczone kieszenie.

Connor zatrzymuje się w połowie rzutu i chwyta monetę w zamkniętą pięść.

–Nie jestem pewien czy to był sarkazm, czy nie. – Mówi, odwracając się do niego.

– Może trochę? – Twarz Markusa lekko pochmurnieje, a jego plecy się garbią. – Co ze mnie za pomoc dla naszych braci? Za każdym razem, kiedy staram się zmienić coś na lepsze, jest gorzej.

Co? Więc nawet przywódca androidów miewa wątpliwości. Connor nigdy o tym nawet nie pomyślał, Markus zawsze wydawał mu się tak pewny siebie i swoich dokonań, a jednak… cóż, ten smutek nie pasuje do jego twarzy. RK 800 łapie go za nadgarstki.

– Nie, Markus, _spójrz na mnie._ Nie. – Prosi, kiedy drugi android unika jego wzroku. – Nie możesz czuć się odpowiedzialny za wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które się dzieją na świecie. Ty _pomagasz_. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego coraz więcej słyszy się o zajściach podobnych do dzisiejszego, jest to, że androidy wreszcie mogą mówić, o tym, co je spotkało, zamiast cierpieć w milczeniu tak jak przedtem!

To wydaje się wzmocnić przekaz. Markus wygląda na lekko oszołomionego, chociaż nie powinien, jego przyjaciele ciągle mu to powtarzają, ale te słowa z ust Connora, kogoś, komu nie zwierzył się jeszcze w całości ze swojej niepewności we własne zdolności przywódcze… naprawdę pomagają mu docenić spostrzegawczość _i_ życzliwość drugiego androida. Czuje, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, Connor.

I jest mu szczerze wdzięczny. Jego przyjaciele z Jerycha zawsze dają mu swoje niezachwiane wsparcie, ale Connor jest wyjątkowy. Connor został zaprojektowany i skonstruowany z myślą o tym, żeby _polować_ _na_ i _niszczyć_ takich jak Markus. A jednak Markusowi udało się przemówić mu do rozumu, a RK800 okazał się bezcennym aktywem na drodze do wolności. Nie tylko to, bez względu na to, co mówi o sobie, jest o wiele większym altruistą niż jest skłonny się do tego przyznać. Teraz Markus widzi to wyraźnie, Connor wpatruje się w niego oczami foksteriera, stanowczo przypominając mu o wszystkich _dobrych_ rzeczach, których dokonał. Markus nie czuje się z tym dobrze, ale wie, jak wielu rzeczy dokonał, i dlaczego jego bracia stawiają go przez to na czymś w rodzaju piedestału. Connor tego nie robi, potrafi żartować sobie z nim, i drażnić go, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja; ale kiedy trzeba broni honoru Markusa; nie mówiąc o wszystkim, co Connor zrobił dla niego w ostatnim czasie, jak przyprowadzenie do niego Sumo tylko po to, żeby sprawić mu radość czy, okazanie mu wsparcia podczas wizyty u Carla… to zbyt wiele. Pociąg, jaki Markus czuje do drugiego androida, jest teraz przysłowiową wisienką na torcie.

Jego system wyczuwa przedłużający się kontakt z dłońmi Connora i wysyła mu zapytanie o nawiązanie połączenia, on odmawia, umyka wzrokiem w bok i cofa się, ponieważ wie, że jeśli się z nim połączy, wszystkie uczucia do Connora wyleją się z niego, a to nie jest sposób, w jaki chciałby mu o nich powiedzieć. Panująca między nimi cisza powoli zaczyna sprawiać, że on zaczynać czuć się nieśmiało, niezręcznie i jakby pod obserwacją. Spogląda więc na Connora.

– No co?

RK800 odzywa się, zanim może dokładnie przemyśleć swoje słowa:

– Jak to się dzieje, że nie potrafisz być ubrany dłużej niż godzinę?

Zaraz, co… jest przerażony swoim brakiem filtra, powinien był pomyśleć nad tym, co mówi i powiedzieć coś innego, _cokolwiek_ innego, co za świr powiedziałby coś takiego…

– Auć. Walisz prosto z mostu, prawda? – Oto i westchnienie ulgi. Markus zinterpretował to jako żart i jest całkiem rozbawiony, sądząc po jego śmiechu i błysku w jego różnokolorowych oczach. Connor przygryza dolną wargę i przypomina sobie, żeby bardziej myśleć o tym, co mówi.

– Należało ci się, za żartowanie z moich swetrów. – Mówi w końcu, a Markus odwraca się do niego zrelaksowany i… jest _tak blisko._

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mi się nie podobają.

 _rA9 uratuj mnie._ Connor spuszcza wzrok, by umknąć przed oczami Markusa, ale to okazuje się błędem, ponieważ teraz wpatruje się prosto w na wpół roznegliżowaną klatkę piersiową Markusa, który jest tak blisko niego że z pewnością o tym wie.

Hank, czy ty budujesz ten cholerny samochód?

Przez chwilę Connor czuje się, jakby Markus go skanował; i zaczyna się martwić… czy powiedział coś nie tak, czy coś w jego zachowaniu sprawiło, że Markus myśli, że coś mu się stało? Starając się być tak dyskretnym jak może, ukradkowo skanuje Markusa i rozgląda się dookoła. _«Czy coś się stało?»_ Pyta, otwierając połączenie.

Poziom stresu u Markusa jest lekko podwyższony, ale to może być skutek wszystkiego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. RK200 potrząsa głową.

– Nic się nie stało. – Szepcze cicho i uspokajająco, i to jest takie _nie fair_ że potrafi w ten sposób sprawić, że moduły audio Connora przez to nawalają. – Hej. – Oddech, którego Connor właściwie nie potrzebuje, zamiera, kiedy staje się jasne, że Markus unosi jego głowę, być może po to żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Świetnie się dzisiaj spisałeś.

Connor mruga parę razy, walcząc z migającą na jego interfejsie dyrektywą, której wykonanie byłoby niemądre tuż _przed komendą DPD, o Boże._

– Ty również. – Odszeptuje w odpowiedzi. Ledwie. Markus dopiero teraz zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo ingeruje w przestrzeń osobistą drugiego androida. Odkasłuje, starając się przywrócić normalne funkcjonowanie swojego modułu głosu i trochę się odsuwa.

– Do… zobaczenia. – Mówi, nagle znacznie mniej pewien siebie niż przed chwilą. – I jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejś pomocy ze sprawą, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Connor prawie lubi _takiego_ Markusa bardziej niż tego zupełnie opanowanego… ten sprawia, że Connor czuje się mniej niedowartościowany i bardziej prawdziwy: nie przywódca pełen odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, tylko ten trochę niezręczny, czasami wystarczająco niezdarny, by wpaść do stawu albo dać się otoczyć stadku szczeniaczków. Spokojny, trzeźwo myślący Markus jest niesamowicie atrakcyjny, ale ten niezręczny i beztroski Markus jest prawdziwym skarbem. Connor przytakuje mu skinieniem głowy.

– Będę cię nieustannie ścigał, _defekcie_! – Żartuje, puszczając do niego oko.

– Będę na ciebie czekał, _łowco. –_ Odpowiada Markus, z udawanym salutem na pożegnanie, a potem odwraca się od niego i odchodzi.

Po raz trzeci w krótkim czasie, jaki minął od ich ostatniego spotkania, Connor śledzi ruch pleców Markusa, dopóki nie znikają one z jego pola widzenia.

Dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu sprawia, że Connor niemal wyskakuje ze swojej powłoki.

– Hank! – Wykrzykuje, odwracając się. – Gdzieś ty był?

Porucznik wyraźnie bardzo stara się nie roześmiać.

– … byłem tutaj już jakiś czas, synu. – Odpowiada, ku rosnącemu zawstydzeniu Connora. – Po prostu miałeś lepsze rzeczy do oglądania. – Android chowa twarz w dłoniach, a Hank potrząsa głową, w której nagle pojawia się myśl: – Powiedz, nie muszę ci tłumaczyć wszystkiego o ptaszkach i pszczółkach, prawda?

Przez ułamek sekundy Connor ma ochotę zapytać, co proces zapylania ma wspólnego z obecną sytuacją, ale jego baza danych podaje mu idiomatyczne znaczenie tego powiedzenia. Connor jest, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

– Nie, Hank, nie _musisz._ – Jego odpowiedź jest lekko stłumiona przez zakrywające twarz ręce.

_Bogu dzięki za to._

– Tak tylko spytałem. – Odpowiada człowiek i uruchamia silnik. – Zaraz, czy ty w ogóle jesteś wyposażony w…

– … _tak,_ czy możemy _przestać_ o tym rozmawiać?

– Czekaj, naprawdę? – Hank wydaje się tym bardzo zdziwiony.

– Tak. – Odpowiada z wahaniem Connor, ponieważ wie, że to może nie spodobać się Hankowi. – Zaprojektowano mnie jako negocjatora, który zrobi _wszystko_ dla wykonania misji. Dlatego dobrym, z taktycznego punktu widzenia, rozwiązaniem było wyposażenie mnie w _cały_ możliwy sprzęt… żebym miał z czym pracować w każdej opcji.

To zaskakująco mroczne. Porucznik pozwala sobie przez chwilę milczeć, niepewny tego co powinien powiedzieć. Odkasłuje, starając się przekierować rozmowę na przyjemniejsze tematy.

– Mówiąc o opcjach…po tym, co widziałem, wydaje mi się, że jednak masz szansę. – Straconą, ale jednak: czy jesteś androidem, czy człowiekiem, nie trzymasz tak drugiej osoby, jeśli nie jesteś nią choć trochę zainteresowany. Z drugiej strony, Hankowi już dawno minęła ochota na romanse, ale potrafi rozpoznać „moment”, kiedy go widzi… a to był tak cholerny „moment”, że brakowało tylko wirujących w powietrzu płatków kwiatów wiśni.

– Może. – Connor lekko obniża dłonie, tak, że zakrywają one teraz jedynie połowę jego twarzy.

Litując się nad androidem, Hank postanawia mu w końcu odpuścić.

– Jedźmy do domu. Zasłużyliśmy sobie.

Reszta drogi powrotnej mija im w milczeniu.

Connor skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie przeprowadził porównania wszystkich swoich interakcji z Markusem i otrzymał jakieś niespodziewane rezultaty. Zdecydowanie _coś_ się między nimi dzieje.

Zastanawia się jak podejść do tej sprawy z Markusem. Czy Markus tego właśnie w nim szukał i czy to _on_ pierwszy zacznie temat.

Nie wiedząc nawet, _jak_ miałby podejść do tego tematu, ma nadzieję, że Markus rzeczywiście to zrobi.

Tymczasem w Jerychu, po tym, jak Josh, Simon i North kompletnie go wyśmiali, w głowie Markusa tłucze się jedna myśl:

‘ _Powinienem był go pocałować, kiedy miałem szansę.’_

Następnym razem, mówi sobie, następnym razem nie odpuści.


	9. Zajrzyj, wewnątrz mnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus w końcu rusza do akcji.
> 
> Connor zaczyna pojmować, co się dzieje.
> 
> Hank jest super, podobnie jak North.

Katrina coraz lepiej przystosowuje się do otoczenia odkąd zamieszkała w schronisku. North nie opuściła jej na krok, dopóki nie poczuła się lepiej w nowym miejscu, a otaczający ją tutaj ludzie są niesamowicie mili… podoba się jej tutaj.

– Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała lub coś cię zmartwi, możesz natychmiast przyjść z tym do mnie. – Mówi jej Markus, spokojny i dodający otuchy, dokładnie taki ja opisywali go inni. – Zwykle można mnie gdzieś tutaj znaleźć. Ale jeśli mnie nie ma North i Simon na pewno ci pomogą. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ulegniesz zniszczeniu albo będziesz potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy medycznej, poszukaj Josha, który zajmuje się tymi sprawami i będzie w stanie udzielić ci porady.

– Widzisz? Mówiłam ci, że on tylko wygląda groźnie, ale tak naprawdę to przerośnięty szczeniak.

– Słyszałem to, North.

– A ja nie słyszę, żebyś temu zaprotestował.

Zabawnie jest przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie i wiedzieć, że Markus nie jest tak śmiertelnie poważny, jak wszyscy uważają. To, że pozwala swoim przyjaciołom z siebie żartować, czyni z niego kogoś bardziej dostępnego od zwykłego przywódcy.

I właśnie dlatego Katrina, po zmianie koloru włosów na kruczoczarny szuka u North pomocy w znalezieniu jakiegoś wartościowego zajęcia.

Markus cieszy się, że już z nią lepiej; jej obecność prawdopodobnie pomoże również North: ciągłe przebywanie z mniej lub bardziej upartymi osobowościami sprawiło, że North zaprogramowała się by mieć możliwie najtwardszą osobowość… przypomnienie sobie o tym, że ludzie mogą być łagodni, nie tracąc przy tym siebie, powinno na dłuższą metę pomóc jego drogiej przyjaciółce.

Markus widzi je siedzące razem, gdy North pokazuje Katrinie swoje najlepsze artykuły i nieśmiało odbiera komplementy brunetki.

Zaraz.

North _nieśmiała?_

No cóż. Wygląda na to, że rzeczy mają się nawet lepiej, niż przypuszczał. I w końcu rozumie co miała na myśli, North mówiąc, że patrzenie na niego z boku było niemal bolesne.

Markus wyczuwa szansę na rewanż.

Potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Może dzisiaj zajmie się kilkoma sprawami… ostatnio był trochę zajęty, ale to nic nowego, prawda? Jednak trochę się denerwuje, ponieważ to pierwszy dzień, kiedy zobaczy się z Connorem po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Na szczęście, ich ostatnie spotkanie nie skończyło się ciosem w twarz, ani po tym, jak bezwstydnie z nim flirtował, ani po tym, kiedy dosłownie trzymał jego podbródek.

Więc. Tak. Simon powiedział mu, że powinien wziąć się w garść i coś z tym zrobić. I wreszcie, Markus się z nim zgadza. Stawiał czoło uzbrojonym po zęby funkcjonariuszom SWAT bez mrugnięcia okiem, wyznanie komuś uczuć nie powinno być aż takie trudne!

Markus przygląda się sobie w przeszklonych drzwiach komendy – jest ubrany w czarne dżinsy i szary t-shirt z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, zwyczajniej już się chyba nie dało, ale przynajmniej teraz nie wygląda jak mokry szczur. Bierze głęboki wdech, by ostudzić rozgrzane procesory i wchodzi do budynku.

Jest pewien, że Anderson jakimś cudem go przejrzał i że właśnie dlatego poprosił go stawienie się osobiście, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego zeznania zostały dobrze zaprotokołowane – Markus nie zamierza się do tego przyznawać, ale porucznik trochę go przeraża.

Mimo wszystko recepcjonistka uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy przesyła mu tymczasowy kod dostępu do bramki prowadzącej na tyły komendy i mówi mu, gdzie może znaleźć biurka Connora i porucznika Andersona, nie żeby potrzebował instrukcji, ale on docenia jej gest.

– Jesteś wreszcie! – Connor, oczywiście zauważa go jako pierwszy i oczywiście, musi utrudnić Markusowi życie swoim niezwykle uroczym wyglądem. Dzisiaj ma na sobie wykrochmaloną białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie, ale zamiast marynarki Cyberlife na wierzch założył długi, rdzawoczerwony rozpinany sweter. Sweter, który jest na niego za duży o jakieś półtora rozmiaru, ale detektywowi zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać.

Na jego interfejsie pojawia się kilka zadań, ale on wyłącza je wszystkie po kolei, uparcie stawiając to głoszące ‘najpierw praca’ na pierwszym miejscu.

– Tak, cześć. – Odpowiada na powitanie, kiwając głową do porucznika.

– I w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie. – Zauważa, z podniesionymi brwiami i słabo ukrytym grymasem porucznik.

– Hank, jesteś naprawdę ostatnią osobą, która powinna krytykować czyjś wygląd. – Gani go Connor, a potem spogląda z powrotem na Markusa. – Aczkolwiek, jestem pewien, że rzeszom twoich fanów brakuje tych kilku litrów wody podkreślających twoje ciało.

Drugi android musi przygryźć dolną wargę, na tyle mocno, że aż przerywa powłokę, żeby cienko zawoalowany flirt nie uderzył mu do głowy. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale w mokrym podkoszulku występuję tylko w środy.

– No to chyba mam nowy ulubiony dzień tygodnia.

 _Cholera,_ Connor, kiedy masz wszystkie ślady, nic cię nie powstrzymuje, co?

Nawet Hank jest zaskoczony tym lekko bezwstydnym komentarzem. I wygląda na to, że tę rundę wygrał Connor, ponieważ Markus nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak onieśmielony, więc Hank odkasłuje i zwraca rozmowę na tematy służbowe.

– Dobrze, pozwól, że pokażę ci dokumentację sprawy. – Mówi, klikając w swój ekran i otwierając odpowiednie pliki. – Możesz przejrzeć je na tablecie i, jeśli wszystko jest w porządku, podpisać się w wyznaczonych miejscach. Szybko i bezboleśnie.

Szczególnie jeśli jesteś androidem zdolnym przeczytać pięćdziesiąt stron dokumentów w mniej niż pięć sekund.

– Wszystko wygląda dobrze. – Odpowiada Markus, a jego powieki drżą niemal niedostrzegalnie, gdy zostawia swój elektroniczny podpis we wskazanych miejscach. – Dziękuję, poruczniku.

Hank spędził ten czas, przyglądając się Connorowi i jego reakcjom.

Jezu, jaki ten dzieciak był beznadziejny. Zaczął całkiem nieźle, ale chyba jego własna bezpośredniość za bardzo go przytłoczyła i teraz nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Zerkając na Markusa porucznik wzdycha pod nosem.

 _O tak, jeszcze mi podziękujesz, młody._ Myśli, teatralnie przeciągając się na fotelu z przesadnym westchnieniem.

– Okej. Potrzebuję przerwy i spaceru.

– A co, z raportami? – Connor obraca się lekko na krześle.

– Właśnie go odesłałem. Teraz musi tylko zostać zarchiwizowany do czasu rozprawy. – Odpowiada natychmiast Hank. – Ze swojej strony możemy tylko czekać. Ty też, Connor. Nie myśl sobie, że nie widzę, jak pracujesz, kiedy powinieneś się podładować. – Przyłapany RK800 nieśmiało spuszcza głowę. Hank kontynuuje. – Idę teraz na przerwę i ty też. Rozprostuj nogi, oprowadź Markusa. Nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek porządnie oprowadził go po budynku.

– Ale…

– Żadnych, ale. To rozkaz. Nadal jestem twoim przełożonym. – Mimo na pozór szorstkiego tonu, porucznik kiepsko ukrywa skierowany do Connora uśmiech.

Markus szybko łapie, o co chodzi; zaczyna sobie myśleć, że porucznik jest dużo lepszym człowiekiem, niż mu się to na początku wydawało.

– Skoro pan o tym wspomniał… – Zaczyna, lekko pochylając się nad fotelem Connora i kładąc rękę na jego oparciu. – Z chęcią się tutaj rozejrzę.

Wszyscy trzej wiedzą, że Markus nie może być mniej zainteresowany wnętrzem komendy; ale to świetny pretekst do spędzenia około dwudziestu minut sam na sam. Język ciała Markusa mówi Connorowi, że dzisiejszy dzień może być tym kiedy przestaną wreszcie krążyć dookoła siebie. Wahając się tylko przez moment, Connor kiwa głową i wstaje z miejsca.

– Oczywiście. Proszę za mną.

„Wycieczka” zaczyna się w kilku ogólnych pomieszczeniach komendy, gdzie kilka osób z zaciekawieniem przygląda się detektywowi bawiącemu się w przewodnika samego przywódcy androidów, chociaż większość z nich szybko traci zainteresowanie.

– O Boże, jest was _więcej_? Jesteś tu z jakiegoś powodu, czy żeby wsadzić nos w nie swoje sprawy? – Cholera Gavin, cóż przynajmniej tym razem nie używa obraźliwych określeń. – Wiesz, że niektórzy z nas próbują pracować?

– Detektywie Reed…

Marus przerywa Connorowi uspokajającym skinieniem dłoni.

– Nie. Rozumiem to. Boi się pan bycia zastąpionym, więc sprawia pan, że wszystko kręci się wokół pana. To całkiem zrozumiałe. – Spokojny, grzeczny ale nadal, nie znoszący tego gówna. – Nie przyszedłem tutaj aby przeszkadzać panu w pracy. Connor? – Pyta, zwracając się do drugiego androida, nadal nie odwracając swego przeszywającego spojrzenia od Gavina.

– …tak? – Connor zastanawia się, dlaczego u diabła jego głos stał się taki chropowaty.

– Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, w które mógłbyś mnie zabrać, gdzie nie będziemy przeszkadzać nikomu w pracy?

– Cóż, jest tu siłownia, z której mogą korzystać pracownicy, ale ja nigdy tam nie byłem…

– Świetnie, pójdźmy tam razem! – Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, Markus uwalnia Gavina ze swojego spojrzenia. – Detektywie Reed… – Teatralnie żegna się policjantem, kłaniając mu się w pas, głównie po to aby pokazać jak niedorzeczna była postawa Gavina.

I nie musiał się przy tym nadymać ani krzyżować ramion na piersi – to jedna z cech, którą tak bardzo cenił w Markusie Connor… jego umiejętność stawiania się ludziom i jednoczesnego pozostawania w zgodzie z jego życzliwą naturą.

– Jak ty to robisz? – Pyta, zanim, może się powstrzymać.

– Jak co robię? – Pyta zdziwiony RK200.

– Pokazałeś Gavinowi gdzie jego miejsce, w bardzo miły sposób.

– Ach, to. – Markus wydaje się trochę onieśmielony i spuszcza wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby ukryć uśmiech. – Powiedzmy, że chodzi o to, aby znać granicę między byciem uprzejmym a byciem popychadłem.

Mądre słowa, jeśli Connor kiedyś je usłyszał. Bez wątpienia musiały pochodzić od Carla.

Wkrótce docierają na siłownię. Jest w niej kilkoro ludzi używających sprzętu, głównie bieżni i worka treningowego, ale co najważniejsze, ku uciesze Markusa, jest tam również balkon.

Nie musi nawet o nic prosić, Connor natychmiast go tam prowadzi. Widok nie należy do najładniejszych. Komenda policji to jeden z wielu wysokich budynków w tej części miasta i dlatego mogą podziwiać jedynie ulicę pod komendą, bądź okna sąsiednich budynków.

Jenak, obaj opierają się o barierkę w zgodnym milczeniu.

– Coś cię trapi.

To nie jest pytanie, Markus po prostu to wie, ma tak rozwinięty zmysł empatii. Detektyw waha się przez chwilę, a potem kiwa twierdząco głową.

– Chciałbym być taki jak ty.

Ojej, nie chciał powiedzieć tego głośno.

Nie może tego cofnąć. Na twarzy Markusa pojawia się lekki grymas – jest skonsternowany i odwraca się tak, żeby spojrzeć na Connora.

– Dlaczego?

To jest jak otwieranie śluzy, kiedy RK800 się odzywa… nie może się zamknąć.

– Jak to ‘Dlaczego?’ – Pyta, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Zawsze jesteś taki _świadomy_ samego siebie, ja ledwie rozumiem własne emocje, nie mówiąc o tym, jak efekt mają na mnie emocje innych ludzi…

– Zdziwiłbyś się Connor, gdybyś wiedział, jak małe ma to zwykle znaczenie… – Stwierdza drugi android, ale Connor jeszcze nie skończył.

– I ledwie czuję, że mam nad sobą kontrolę odkąd… – odkąd Cyberlife spodziewało się że zostanie defektem, tylko po to by mogli go zhakować i zabić Markusa przy pomocy _jego ciała_. – To znaczy… czy ja kiedykolwiek coś kontrolowałem? Zostałem _ustawiony_ na porażkę, Markus. O czym to świadczy?

Markus milczy przez długą chwilę, patrząc na niego swoimi niedopasowanymi oczami. To co widzi w nich Connor, to nie jest jednak litość. To nie jest nawet współczucie. To _empatia_. Markus stawia się w jego sytuacji i wyobraża sobie, jak okropnie jest czuć taką bezsilność. Tylko raz widział takiego Connora: samego, schowanego w najciemniejszym kącie i próbującego uczynić się niewidzialnym, myślącego, że wszyscy, których pomógł ocalić, znienawidzą go za to, jak bardzo zwlekał z przejściem na ich stronę, wygląda na to, że RK800 jest świetny w ukrywaniu własnego zagubienia… Markus powinien mu w tym pomóc.

– Cały czas trzymałeś to w tajemnicy? – Pyta, robiąc krok do przodu i wkraczając w przestrzeń osobistą Connora. Wyciąga obie ręce i delikatnie dotyka jego nadgarstków. – Cóż. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie…to świadczy o tym, że jesteś silniejszy niż większość ludzi, skoro cały czas miałeś to w sobie i z tym wygrałeś.

Connor spuszcza wzrok, ale Markus nie pozwala mu na to zbyt długo. Jego lewa ręka otacza nadgarstek Connora, a prawa unosi się, by dotknąć jego podbródka i unieść go do góry.

– Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że jesteś czymś więcej niż twoje oprogramowanie, mówiłem szczerze. – Zaczyna wyliczać. – Wtedy, w kościele, kiedy powiedziałem, że ci ufam, mówiłem szczerze. Kiedy mówię ci, że jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, i że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, mówię szczerze.

Connor nie potrafiłby uciec wzrokiem w bok, nawet gdyby chciał. Wszystkie jego czujniki rejestrują ich bliskość i ciągle na nią reagują; a słowa Markusa, nie do końca romantyczne, sprawiły, że współczynnik odwzajemnienia podskoczył z 32% na 71% procent. Connor nie musi oddychać, ale i tak czuje, że brakuje mu tchu.

– Mówisz mi takie rzeczy i…

– Mówię je tylko wtedy kiedy są prawdziwe.

Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, Markus nie jest najlepszym kłamcą, szczególnie jeśli zadać mu bezpośrednie pytanie. Czasami używa półprawd i kłamie przez niedopowiedzenie, ale Connor nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyłapał go na prawdziwym kłamstwie. Josh powiedział Connorowi w tajemnicy, że Markus jest naprawdę kiepskim kłamcą. To dlatego, Simon jest jego rzecznikiem prasowym: ktoś stojący z boku jest lepszy w omijaniu rzeczy, o których nie chcesz mówić, albo znaleźć lepszy sposób na powiedzenie czegoś.

Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Connor pozwala mu dosłownie trzymać się w ramionach i stoją tak w bezruchu od ponad dwunastu sekund.

Nagle, Markus spontanicznie się odzywa:

– Masz piękne oczy.

Jest to tak nagłe, że Connor nie może powstrzymać chichotu:

– Mówi, heterochromatyczne cudo.

RK200 przygryza dolną wargę – ach, więc on _wie_ , że jego oczy są źródłem fascynacji. Nie jesteś aż tak skromny, przywódco rewolucji.  
– Niektórzy, uważają że moje oczy są dziwne. – Zauważa i, _och,_ teraz kiedy są tak blisko, Connor widzi wszystkie ślady, i wie, jak bardzo Markus stara się, żeby zabrzmiało to swobodnie.

To działa mu na nerwy bardziej, niż jest w stanie przyznać. Connor wzrusza ramionami, a na jego ustach pojawia się bezczelny uśmieszek.

– Cóż, przypuszczam, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje.

RK200 chichocze, cicho i ciepło, i _och,_ Connor nareszcie rozumie porównanie, jakie pojawiło się w jego systemie jakiś czas temu. Ten wywołuje istny pożar we wszystkich jego czujnikach, połączony z bliskością, dotykiem, i kiedy obie jego dłonie oparły się o klatkę piersiową Markusa? Znowu czuje się bezsilny, ale w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa. Jakby pozwalał sobie to _poczuć_ bez względu na własne wątpliwości. Markus uśmiecha się do niego, a potem lekko potrząsa głową, a potem skupia się na Connorze. Wyraz jego twarzy jest poważny, ale nadal tak bardzo przyjazny.

– Myślę, że już wystarczająco długo chodzimy wokół tego na paluszkach. Nie sądzisz?

Na interfejsie Connora pojawia się pytanie: _Czy to znaczy, co ja myślę, że to znaczy?_

Wszystkie jego systemy krzyczą jednogłośnie. _Tak. Tak, to właśnie to znaczy._

Pojawia się więcej pytań. _Powie to? Dlaczego szepcze? Czyżby nie był pewien mojej reakcji? Czy myśli, że go nie lubię?_ Connor ledwie potrafi wypowiedzieć pełne zdanie i musi wziąć drżący oddech żeby ochłodzić systemy.

– Ja… czym właściwie jest _to_ … Markus?

Ach, pytanie za milion dolarów.

Dłoń spoczywająca na podbródku Connora unosi się lekko, kciuk Markusa przesuwa się po jego dolnej wardze, a potem cofa się, i sięga po jedną z jego dłoni. Wnętrze Connora wypełnia oczekiwanie, kiedy zauważa, że jego powłoka cofa się, aby dać miejsce porcelanowej bieli.

– Pozwolisz, że ci pokażę?

Connor zamyka oczy, akceptując żądanie połączenia i nagle widzi _to._

Jego dioda miga żółto, kiedy on widzi wszystko. Ich dwóch bawiących się na podłodze z Sumo, dobroduszne uwagi, jakimi się wymieniają, czyste, niezachwiane zaufanie, kiedy rzucili się w pogoń… wydarzenia z niedawnej przeszłości, obawa, nawet gdy mierzył do Markusa z pistoletu, że ktoś _wykorzystałby_ go, jeśli mu nie przeszkodzi; jeszcze większa obawa gdy Connor zaproponował infiltrację Cyberlife, słowa _Bądź ostrożny_ i ich bardzo prawdziwe znaczenie, myśl _Proszę, proszę wróć żywy_ , kiedy Markus klepnął go w ramię… to on sam widziany oczami Markusa i wypełniony tak wielkim znaczeniem; to szacunek, sympatia, przyciąganie.

Czy to właśnie miłość? Connor zastanawia się, co Markus otrzymuje od niego.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka uderzyła w Markusa, jest głęboki podziw, jaki Connor żywi do niego i wszystkich jego dokonań, potem dochodzi do tego poczucie tego, jak bardzo detektyw pragnie jego _szczęścia_ , absolutny _przymus_ pocieszenia go, kiedy wracali od Carla, słowa _Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził, nie kiedy jestem przy tobie_ , i to jak bardzo okazały się prawdziwe – ból postrzału i uczucie, że warto było zostać rannym, ponieważ _on_ jest bezpieczny.

Przez kilka chwil żaden z nich się nie odzywa.

Potem powieki Markusa nieznacznie drżą, a jego głos jest ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem.

– Teraz cię pocałuję.

– Bardzo proszę. – To wszystko, co mówi Connor, przesuwając się lekko by móc zarzucić obie ręce na szyję Markusa i pozwolić mu objąć się w pasie.

Gdy ich usta w końcu się stykają wydaje mu się, że nic innego nie jest warte jego skupienia. Connor przestaje zwracać uwagę na wszystko co dzieje się za drzwiami balkonu, jedyną rzeczą, która ma dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, są wargi Markusa na jego własnych, ich upajający dotyk, którego pragnie więcej; tym razem, kiedy na jego interfejsie pojawiają się dyrektywy Connor wypełnia każdą z nich.

 _«Powinienem spodziewać się, że gryziesz.»_ RK200 mówi przez ich wewnętrzną sieć aby dalej mogli się całować. Connorowi wydaje się nie zależeć na odpowiedzi, kiedy po prostu rozchyla usta aby pozwolić Markusowi na głębszy kontakt.

Program analityczny w jego języku zostaje natychmiast wyłączony – Connor nie potrzebuje kompletnej listy komponentów, z których zbudowane jest wnętrze ust Markusa, poznaje je całkiem nieźle.

Connor napawa się tym uczuciem najbardziej jak może – po raz pierwszy nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Uczucie przynależenia, które zawsze zdawało się mu umykać, nareszcie się pokazuje: to brzmi banalnie, ale Connor czuje, że jego miejsce jest w ramionach Markusa.

W końcu rozdzielają się, kiedy dioda Connora mruga na żółto z powodu połączenia z komputerem Hanka.

 _«_ _Gdzie ty u diabła jesteś, synu?_ _»_

Och. Krótkie sprawdzenie wewnętrznych zegarów mówi obu androidom, że całowali się przez piętnaście minut. Przerwa dawno się skończyła. Niechętnie rozluźniają uścisk i stają obok siebie.

– Przepraszam cię Hank. Jesteśmy dwa piętra wyżej. Zaraz co ciebie zejdę.

Detektyw poczułby się zawstydzony gdyby nie był tak cholernie szczęśliwy. Chwyta Markusa za rękę, podczas gdy Hank mruczy coś pod nosem i rozłącza się. Obaj ruszają w drogę powrotną.

Mając wszystkie elementy układanki, Connor musi przyznać, że to wszystko było trochę głupie.

– Jak to możliwe, że żaden z nas nie widział tego wcześniej?

Markus znowu wybucha śmiechem – to prawdopodobnie nowy ulubiony dźwięk Connora – i uderza go lekko w ramię.

– Kiedy uważasz coś za niemożliwe, lekceważysz ślady mówiące ci, że jest na odwrót… nawet te najwyraźniej widoczne. Simon nazywa to ‘ślepotą poznawczą’. Josh uważa nas obu za idiotów.

Wbrew temu, co można by uznać za właściwe, RK800 wybucha śmiechem.

– A co myśli o tym North?

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć co myśli o tym North.

Z jakiegoś powodu, słysząc to, Connor śmieje się jeszcze bardziej. Mimo niemal nieskończonych możliwości obliczeniowych… obaj byli, trochę tępi w tej kwestii.

Milczenie Markusa sprawia, że detektyw patrzy na niego pytająco.

– No, co?

– Nic. Po prostu jesteś piękny, kiedy się śmiejesz…

No i znowu się pojawia. To delikatne, aksamitnie gładkie uczucie, które bardziej pasuje połączone z płynnym karmelem, a nie z dźwiękiem. To jest tak bardzo _nie fair_.

– Przestań gadać mi takie rzeczy.

Protest Connora jest słaby i RK200 o tym wie.

– Żartujesz chyba? Teraz kiedy wreszcie mogę ci je mówić? Będę najbardziej obrzydliwie słodkim chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziano, wszyscy dookoła będą przewracać oczami z powodu moich sentymentalnych wyskoków.

Connor trochę się martwi tym, że ‘wszyscy’ się o nich dowiedzą, ale dużo silniejszy jest przypływ radości na samą myśl o tym, że Markus chętnie by się nim pochwalił.

Mimo wszystko lepiej będzie na razie nie przesadzać z publicznym okazywaniem uczuć – Markus jest osobą publiczną, a on pracuje w policji. Nie ma znaczenia czy są razem, czy nie, ale istnieje pewien stopień przyzwoitości, który wiąże się z obiema pozycjami.

Co jest, jak mawia Hank, kompletną bzdurą, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Kiedy schodzą do głównego biura, nie trzymają się już za ręce, ale nadal idą bardzo blisko siebie i rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami.

Nie robią niczego niestosownego, ale ich zachowanie jest oczywiste, dla każdego, kto ma parę oczu i jedną czynną półkulę mózgową.

– … czy w ogóle _powinienem_ pytać?

Na przykład dla Porucznika Andersona.

Markus ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by trochę się zawstydzić.

– Prawdopodobnie nie. – Potem odwraca się do Connora który musi uspokoić swoje procesy pomocnicze w obecności Hanka. – Pozwolę ci wrócić do pracy. Ale wkrótce się zobaczymy?

RK800 kiwa z roztargnieniem głową i Markus przysuwa się bliżej.

– Randka na dachu?

Wspólny wieczór, sam na sam, może przy akompaniamencie muzyki fortepianowej o zachodzie słońca? O, tak!

– Randka na dachu. – Odszeptuje Connor i jest zaskoczony gdy Markus rozgląda się naokoło a potem szybko pochyla się nad nim by skraść całusa prosto w kącik jego ust.

Dzieje się to tak szybko, że czujniki Connora cały czas odbierają wrażenie mrowienia, chociaż Markus odsunął już na rozsądną odległość.

– Do zobaczenia, więc. – Mówi, kompletnie niewzruszony wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy detektywa, kiwając głową do Hanka. – Panie Poruczniku.

Hank mu salutuje, układając dłoń w kształt pistoletu.

Tym razem Connor w pełni świadomie obserwuje odchodzącą sylwetkę Markusa, doceniając szerokie plecy i długie nogi drugiego androida.

Kiedy odwraca się do Hanka, mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

– No i… – Mówi pewnym siebie, ale także trochę czułym, tonem. – Co was zatrzymało?

Connor odkrywa, że jedna jego część chce się roześmiać i opowiedzieć wszystko porucznikowi, podczas gdy druga wolałaby się gdzieś schować i głaskać Sumo, aż nadejdzie czas, by przeszedł w stan uśpienia. – Nic. – Mówi, czując rozciągający mu usta uśmiech, z którym jednak nie walczy, tylko siada za biurkiem. – Całowaliśmy się.

Hank unosi sceptycznie brew. – Przez ponad piętnaście minut?

Cóż, androidy nie muszą oddychać więc… tak. – To było naprawdę dobre, okej?

Nawet znużona życiem, cyniczna osobowość Hanka nie potrafi się oprzeć tak uroczej reakcji. Oczywiście, nigdy się do tego nie przyzna i nigdy nie wyda z siebie dźwięku „aww”.

Tylko spójrzcie na jego syna. Dorosłego i całującego się z chłopcami. Nagle Hank czuje ukłucie żalu: niedane mu było doświadczyć tego, co dobre, złe i niezręczne z jego biologicznym synem… przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Cole przyszedł by do niego po rady w sprawie chłopców, dziewcząt, a może obu płci, czy w ogóle potrzebowałby jego rad. Ból w jego sercu łagodzi jedynie widok lekko nieobecnego spojrzenia Connora – spójrzcie tylko. Androidy jednak mogą marzyć… albo to był _piekielnie dobry pocałunek_ albo Connor jest rzeczywiście tak niewinny.

Tak, to jego druga szansa. Hank jest tego świadomy, nie zniszczy wspomnień o swoim pierwszym synu, zaniedbując tego drugiego.

– Zabierajmy się do pracy. – Mówi w końcu. – Jestem pewien, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż będziesz mógł opowiedzieć mi o wszystkim i o wszystko mnie wypytać.

Android przygryza lekko dolną wargę.

– Jestem aż tak transparentny?

– Nie, ale znam to spojrzenie. – Hank wyciąga rękę i czochra idealnie ułożone włosy Connora, zaskakując go kolejną mieszanką irytacji i czułości. – A teraz przestań marzyć o swoim chłopaku i zabieraj się do roboty.

Na wpół groźne spojrzenie Connora nie odnosi właściwie żadnego skutku.

Jeszcze na długo po powrocie do Jerycha Markus jest wyraźnie w siódmym niebie i nie umyka to uwadze jego najbliższych przyjaciół.

– Więc… Czy jest coś, czym, masz ochotę podzielić się zresztą grupy? – Pyta North, zakradając się do jego kryjówki na dachu.

Markus bardzo stara się zachować spokój. – W zasadzie nie. – Mówi. – Zaryzykowałem i się opłaciło.

Ona niemal dąsa się na niego. – Och, daj spokój! Nie zdradzisz mi żadnych szczegółów? – Jej głos nabiera lekkiego akcentu, kiedy się denerwuje – wiele z jej modeli miało wbudowane ‘egzotyczne’ akcenty. To urocze, ale on nie zamierza się poddać.

Właściwie, to postanawia wziąć odwet: – Czy jest coś, czym _ty,_ chciałabyś się ze mną podzielić?

– …nie?

Markus uwielbia to, że zabrzmiało to, jak pytanie. Naciska dalej. – Jak zaaklimatyzowała się Katrina?

– Całkiem dobrze! Natychmiast zaprzyjaźniła się z Lexie i potrafi robić _niesamowite_ masaże twarzy. Boże… Następnym razem, kiedy przeładują ci się dane i zacznie cię boleć głowa, zgłoś się do niej. No i… Zaraz, co to za mina?

Markus natychmiast wyłącza powłokę z twarzy.

– Jaka mina? Ja nie stroję żadnych min; ja nawet nie mam twarzy.

– Markus.

On ustępuje, głównie po to, żeby nie oberwać, i włącza z powrotem powłokę.

– Myślę, że to miłe.

Nareszcie, North zaczyna łapać, o co mu chodzi. – Och. Nie. To nie tak!

– Naprawdę? – Z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech, gdy ona kontynuuje wyjaśnienia, odpowiadając na niezadane pytania.

– Ja tylko się nią opiekuję!

– Ależ oczywiście…

– Ona… przeszła ostatnio ciężki okres i ja… martwię się o nią, to wszystko.

 _Tak jak ja martwiłem się o Connora?_ Markus musi przygryźć dolną wargę żeby nie zapytać.

– To całkowicie zrozumiałe.

– I chcę się upewnić, że jest z nami bezpieczna i może wieść produktywne życie i być doceniana za to kim jest.

– Tak. North, nie widzisz, jak ci przytakuję?

– Och nie, _nie zrobiłeś tego!_ – North zamiera, słysząc otwarty przytyk.

– Chyba właśnie to zrobiłem. – Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymuje Markus, jest cios w ramię. – Hej!

– Dobrze! _Może_ ją lubię! – Przyznaje blondynka, sapiąc i krzyżując ramiona. – Przynajmniej ja nie udaję, że moje uczucia nie są tym, czym są!

– Ostro, North. – RK200 udaje, rozdrażnienie, wiedząc, że North chce dla niego jak najlepiej. – A byłem gotów zaofiarować nieśmiertelne wsparcie…

Nadal, udając, że jest na niego zła, North siada przy nim i delikatnie uderza głową o jego ramię.

– Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, dopóki nie powiem jej pierwszej, okej?

– Moje usta są zamknięte. – Obiecuje z uśmiechem Markus.

– … raczej zajęte całowaniem Connora ! – Ona odpowiada, z psotnym uśmiechem.

– North!

Umyka mu, zanim on może ją delikatnie popchnąć. Kiedy jej chichot milknie, wyraz jej twarzy łagodnieje i ona patrzy na Markusa z rękami na biodrach.

– Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumna, wiesz?

– Wiem. – Odpowiada Markus. – Dzięki, North. Za wszystko.

– Teraz zostawię cię samego. Palce ci drżą więc albo będziesz grał najbardziej sentymentalne piosenki o miłości, albo namalujesz najbardziej tandetny obraz na świecie. – Yyy… Ona naprawdę _dobrze_ go zna. – Tak czy inaczej, nie chcę być tego świadkiem.

Markus tylko przewraca oczami i patrzy, jak jego przyjaciółka znika wewnątrz budynku. To prawda, jego palce chcą grać, albo malować, wystukując bezgłośne melodie na jego udzie. Markus każe swojemu systemowi uruchomić skrypt probabilistyczny. Jeśli liczba skończy się cyfrą parzystą, siądzie do pianina, jeśli nieparzystą będzie malował.

124677.

Markus podchodzi do sztalugi.

Jest nadal zajęty malowaniem, odzywa się do niego Connor.

_« Czy to dobry moment na randkę na dachu? »_

Randka. Markus ledwie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. _«Co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dzisiaj.»_ Odpowiada. _«Kto wie, kiedy znowu będziemy mieli czas?»_

To bardzo celny argument. _«Niedługo do ciebie przyjadę.»_

‘Niedługo’ oznacza dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć minut i trzydzieści sześć sekund później, czyli czas potrzebny na pokonanie dystansu między komendą a Jerychem przy pomocy transportu publicznego.

Connor wchodzi do budynku, wita się z Katriną, kiedy ją rozpoznaje, i już ma zamiar zapytać Simona lub Josha czy Markus jest na dachu, ale zamiast tego widzi, jak drugi android zbiega ze schodów i gwałtownie bierze go w ramiona, dosłownie podnosząc go z ziemi. Nieprzyzwyczajony do tego Connor spina się i łapie Markusa za ramiona, starając się utrzymać równowagę.

– Co…

Markus stawia go z powrotem, najpierw jednak kradnąc mu całusa.– Cześć. – Mówi niewinnie, jakby właśnie nie zrobił tego przed właściwie wszystkimi mieszkańcami Jerycha.

RK800 nie potrafi zrozumieć całej sytuacji. – Co to było? – To bardziej niż mile widziane traktowanie, ale… nie może powstrzymać pytań w tle, zastanawiających się, czy to było w porządku, czy nie.

Ze swojej strony, drugi android po prostu wzrusza ramionami. – Nadrabiam stracony czas. – Mówi w ramach wyjaśnienia, lekko pochylając się do przodu, by delikatnie ukąsić czubek nosa Connora. – Chodź, na górę.

Kiedy trzymając się za ręce, wchodzą po schodach, mijają Josha, który tylko unosi wzrok ku sufitowi, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie brzmi jak _Nareszcie! rA9 niech będą dzięki._

Ślepota poznawcza. Lekceważenie oznak tylko dlatego, że to, do czego prowadziły, wydawało się niemożliwe, co prowadzi do nieprawidłowych, lub nie dokładnych, działań.

Przyglądanie się temu z zewnątrz musiało być bolesne. Myśli z rozbawionym, uśmiechem Connor. Spoglądając wstecz, na Markusa zauważa, ślady farby na jego rękach i ubraniu. Część pobrudziła także jego własne ubranie… i pyta znając już odpowiedź.

– Malowałeś?

RK200 chichocząc, przytakuje. – Skąd wiedziałeś? – Pyta retorycznie a potem prowadzi Connora do sztalugi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że niewiele się dzieje. To morze błękitów i szarości, które jest piękne, ale nie przybiera żadnej formy… im dłużej jednak Connor patrzy i próbuje śledzić pionowe pociągnięcia pędzla, tym bardziej obraz robi się wyraźniejszy – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wie czego szukać: budynków, ścian, zaznaczonych na biało błysków światła w oknach… i tam, w środku tego wszystkiego, namalowane z tak wielkiej odległości, że niemal niewidoczne, dwie postacie zacienione na czarno i tak maleńkie, że każda jest właściwie jednym pociągnięciem pędzla… a jednak bardzo wyraźnie obejmują się, promieniując niesamowicie silnym uczuciem, chociaż cały świat wokół nich wydaje się rozmyty.

Chociaż, może Connor to widzi, ponieważ wie, o czym myślał Markus, malując ten obraz.

Tak czy inaczej, bardzo mu się to podoba. – Jest piękny, Markus. – Mówi, gorączkowo i nie wzdryga się, kiedy drugi android całuje go od tyłu w lewe ramię.

– Chcę, żebyś zatrzymał go, kiedy farba wyschnie.

Ciepło, które towarzyszy każdej chwili, gdy Markus mówi bądź robi, _coś takiego_ , przepływa przez Connora. – Markus, nie mógłbym…

– Proszę… – Nalega drugi android, nadal przesuwając ustami po jego ramieniu. – W końcu namalowałem go dla ciebie.

Po raz pierwszy ktoś zrobił coś dla niego. Detektyw nie potrafi zrozumieć tego, _jak_ ktoś taki jak on mógłby zostać inspiracją dla dzieła sztuki… ale tak właśnie jest.

Markus namalował dla niego obraz.

Connor rozluźnia się, opierając plecy o klatkę piersiową drugiego androida. Obraz, wraz z chwilą którą właśnie dzielą, objęci przed sztalugą, zapisuje się w jego pamięci zaraz obok serenady Markusa, aby zostać zapamiętanym na zawsze.

Hank prawdopodobnie go wyśmieje, kiedy wróci do domu ubrudzony farbą, ale Connora wcale to nie obchodzi.

Plamy farby będą wspaniałą pamiątką wieczoru.


	10. To co nowe, a jednocześnie takie samo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasi bohaterowie spędzają razem trochę wolnego czasu. Sielanka zostaje jednak brutalnie przerwana.
> 
> North chyba ma dziewczynę.
> 
> Hank i Carl nadal są super.
> 
> Acha, a Connor nadal pracuje w Wydziale Zabójstw.

Hankowi wyraźnie nie jest do śmiechu, kiedy Connor wraca do domu, tuląc do siebie zawinięty obraz i ze śladami farby na plecach oraz wierzchniej stronie rąk.

– Widzę, że randka się udała?

Android ostrożnie odstawia płótno przy ścianie na której zamierza je powiesić i wzdycha z wyraźnie rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Namalował dla mnie obraz. Patrzyliśmy na panoramę miasta i całowaliśmy się, czekając aż farba wyschnie.

Farba olejna schnie dobrych kilka godzin, dłużej, jeżeli jest świeża.

– Jezu, młody, jesteś kompletnie zauroczony. – Porucznik potrząsa głową.

– Dziwisz mi się? – Odpowiada Connor, opadając po turecku na podłogę i przywołując Sumo, żeby móc go przytulić. – Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem. – Wzdycha, głaszcząc psa. Sumo chętnie przyjmuje pieszczoty, merdając ogonem, ale w głowie Hanka rozlega się dzwonek alarmowy.

To wszystko jest dla Connora nowe. Posiadanie własnej tożsamości, własnych myśli i uczuć… nie mówiąc o związku!

Zmysł opiekuńczy, który Hank starał się w sobie zdusić… wraca z pełną mocą.

– Yyy… Connor?

– Tak?

– Posłuchaj mnie… Wiem, że to wszystko jest nowe i inne, i jestem pewien, że naprawdę fajnie jest być… kimkolwiek ty i Markus teraz dla siebie jesteście… – Boże, on nie zna sposobu na to, by powiedzieć to wszystko tak, żeby nie zabrzmiało to niezręcznie. Cholera, a teraz dzieciak wpatruje się w niego z zainteresowaniem, i mruga, gotów na przyswojenie nowych informacji. Porucznik stara się, naprawdę się stara… odkasłuje. – …i może nadejść chwila kiedy ty yy… będziesz chciał posunąć się do czegoś żeby zadowolić Markusa. Ale musisz pamiętać też o sobie, rozumiesz? Nie poświęcaj się dla niego!

– Nie rozumiem… Z nas dwóch to Markus byłby bardziej skłonny poświęcić się _dla mnie._ To on…

– Wiem, wiem, czego dokonał. W większości byłem tego świadkiem. – To jest trudniejsze, niż Hank myślał, że będzie. Bierze głęboki wdech. – Po prostu… obiecaj mi, że jeśli między wami zrobi się dziwnie, nie będziesz starał się tego znieść, tylko coś z tym zrobisz, okej synku?

 _Synku._ Znowu to samo… Hank coraz częściej go tak nazywa. A Connor zaczyna go rozumieć. Hank boi się o niego, ponieważ on nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w byciu zakochanym, co może źle się dla niego skończyć. Istnieje szansa na to, że tak się stanie, ale, szybkie porównanie danych przez jeden z podprogramów, każe mu wierzyć, że byłoby warto.

– Okej.

– I jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował… – mężczyzna nagle milknie, – Chryste, wiem, że tego pożałuję, a jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz tego potrzebował, możesz mnie o wszystko zapytać. _Wszystko_ , rozumiesz? Nawet jeśli będzie to dla ciebie żenujące.

Connor natychmiast rozumie znaczenie jego słów. Na jego twarzy pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech.

– Postaram się nie zadawać szczegółowych pytań na temat stosunku seksualnego, kiedy do tego dojdzie.

To, że RK800 użył wyrazu ‘kiedy’ zamiast ‘jeśli’ sprawia, że Hank stwierdza, że powinien zaopatrzyć się w zapas środka dezynfekującego do mózgu. Ale tylko śmieje się ochryple i patrzy jak Connor przygotowuje Sumo do wieczornego spaceru.

Sprawa Katriny nie trafia, na szczęście, do mediów – co nie daje jej napastnikowi satysfakcji z rozpoczęcia debaty na temat androidów i ich prawa do samoobrony. Biorąc pod uwagę, wszystkie bzdury w polityce dotyczącej androidów, to naprawdę małe błogosławieństwo. Długo oczekiwana ustawa regulujące prawa pracownicze androidów jest coraz bliższa wcielenia w życie; nawet jeśli androidy nie potrzebują pożywienia, nadal są im potrzebne naprawy i stacje ładowania, godziwe zarobki i prawo do posiadania własności żeby utrzymać się przy życiu… muszą mieć środki chociażby na rachunki za prąd – więc o tym także należy porozmawiać z rządem. Katrina naprawdę nie zazdrości Markusowi i jego najbliższym współpracownikom. Martwienie się o to wszystko musi być naprawdę wyczerpujące.

Jeśli o nią chodzi, to kiedy będzie to możliwe, zamierza zdobyć odpowiednie uprawnienia i otworzyć salon piękności.

Przeszłość kogoś zmuszonego do świadczenia usług seksualnych jest, co najmniej, nieprzyjemna, ale jedna z części podstawowego oprogramowania została z Katriną nawet po przebudzeniu: lubi sprawiać ludziom przyjemność, lubi widzieć jak na czyjejś twarzy pojawia się uśmiech z powodu czegoś co mogła zrobić dla tej osoby.

Bardzo często ćwiczy z North. Lubi spędzać czas z blondynką. North ją _rozumie_. Modele WR były niewolnicami na zupełnie innym poziomie w porównaniu do reszty androidów; nie musiały tylko być posłuszne, musiały udawać że lubią być traktowane jak przedmioty. To było oburzające; i zrozumiałe, a nawet oczywiste dla Katriny jest to dlaczego North na początku chciała zdobyć wolność przemocą; przemoc była wszystkim co znała zanim Markus pokazał im wszystkim moc dialogu.

Ale wracając do obecnej sytuacji.

– Okej, teraz siedź bardzo, bardzo nieruchomo. – Przydymiony makijaż nie zajął jej wiele czasu ale, użycie eyelinera jest najtrudniejszą jego częścią i wymaga precyzji. – Dobrze, skończyłam! – Ogłasza, podając North lusterko, uśmiecha się, kiedy blondynka podziwia efekty jej pracy. – Pięknie wyglądasz.

Spojrzenie North odrywa się od lustra i przesuwa prosto na Katrinę. Przez chwilę wydaje się zaskoczona, ale potem wyciąga rękę, odbiera drugiej androidce lusterko i odkłada je na bok. – Dziękuję. – Mówi. – Ja też uważam, że jesteś piękna.

Kiedy Markus wraca do Jerycha z wciąż przedłużającej się narady, późno i przedzierając się przez ciemności na prawie wyładowanej baterii, znajduje oba modele WR siedzące obok siebie na sofie w trybie wstrzymania i trzymające się za ręce.

Rycersko walczy ze swoją chęcią obudzenia North i zażartowania sobie z niej i usuwa tę dyrektywę z interfejsu, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce stracić drugiego modułu optycznego i postanawia wykonać drugą propozycję. Zrzucając z siebie swój długi płaszcz, podchodzi cicho do androidek i przykrywa je nim. Androidy nie czują zimna, a poza tym zbliża się lato, ale to gest się liczy.

Ten gest oznacza: ‘Wiedziałem. A nie mówiłem? I pochwalam to’, więc ma nadzieję że North go doceni, przynajmniej trochę.

Markus idzie do swojej kryjówki na dachu i, po podłączeniu się do ładowarki, opada na stojący obok pianina fotel. Spośród wszystkich kwestii dotyczących androidów, ta na temat ich prawa do głosowania jest najbardziej skomplikowana; w dodatku pojawiła się również kwestia jego osobistego spotkania z panią Prezydent.

Markus nie może powiedzieć, że czeka na nie z niecierpliwością. Wie jednak, że zbliża się ono nieuchronnie.

Pozwala swoim myślom krążyć bez celu, gdy proces ładowania otumania go na tyle by wejść w stan wstrzymania i pozwolić sobie na defragmentację systemów i reorganizację wspomnień… na chwilę zatrzymuje się na tym przedstawiającym jego i Connora na dachu o zachodzie słońca; co można by nazwać androidzkim odpowiednikiem snu o Connorze.

Obydwu czeka w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni mnóstwo pracy… niektórzy ludzie nadal są źli z powodu tego, że za przestępstwa wobec androidów czeka ich odpowiedzialność karna, co było powodem kilku niezbyt przyjemnych wydarzeń, odkąd odwołano stan wyjątkowy, a Detroit zostało ogłoszone bezpiecznym do ponownego zasiedlenia przez ludzi… koegzystencja jest trudniejsza w rzeczywistości niż na papierze, ale Markus szczerze wierzył w to, że ludzie nie będą tacy… oporni.

– To tylko wyszukany synonim słowa ‘dupek’ – Powiedziałaby North. Josh by ją zganił, w tajemnicy kompletnie się z nią zgadzając, a Simon stwierdziłby tylko, że właśnie dlatego to on jest rzecznikiem prasowym Jerycha.

Kilka godzin później ‘budzi’ go telefon. _«…halo?»_

_«Wychodzi na to, że miałem rację.»_

_«Connor?»_ Jego pompa thyrium natychmiast przyspiesza wraz z restartującymi procesami a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki, głupawy uśmiech.

Jedyną odpowiedzią są przesłane przez Connora linki do zdjęć zamieszczonych na kilku forach dyskusyjnych. _«Znowu huczy o tobie w internecie.»_

Markus przegląda zdjęcia na dłoni wydając z siebie dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy chichotem a jękiem.

Pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawia go śmiejącego się z dziewczynką po wyjściu ze stawu. Drugie moment kiedy z niego wychodził; i trzecie przedstawia go uśmiechającego się do kogoś spoza kadru… Connora. Komentarze pod każdym ze zdjęć to mieszanina komplementów tego jak jego przemoczone ubrania podkreślają walory jego ciała z tymi od ludzi którzy twierdzą że jego uśmiech nawrócił ich na stronę sprzymierzeńców androidów.

To mu schlebia, ale jednocześnie go zawstydza… jeśli widział je Connor, North, Simon i Josh z pewnością także je widzieli i teraz _na pewno_ będą się z niego śmiać.

 _«Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?»_ Głos RK800 pozwala mu wrócić do teraźniejszości i Markus przeciąga się, wyciągając wtyczkę ładowarki ze swojego ramienia, i wstaje.

_«Sekretarz Stanu przywiezie dziś do Ratusza gotowy projekt ustawy o prawach pracowniczych androidów, więc to kolejne sześć godzin wyjęte z kalendarza.»_

Szczery śmiech Connora dochodzący do niego przez ich połączenie, napełnia Markusa przyjemnym ciepłem. _«_ _Nie zazdroszczę ci_ _.»_ Drażni się z nim, a RK200 uwielbia każdą sekundę. _«_ _…ale, hej. Skoro będziesz dziś w Ratuszu… może moglibyśmy się spotkać? Mógłbyś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa w trakcie przerwy obiadowej Hanka._ _»_

Nieśmiała niemal niedostrzegalna propozycja, jakby nadal się bał że zachowuje się nieodpowiednio, sprawia, że Markus ma ochotę wyjść z siebie z powodu tego jak uroczy jest tego ranka detektyw. _«_ _Jasne. Puszczę ci sygnał jak tylko znajdę chwilę czasu._ _»_

Hank czuł się dziwnie za pierwszym razem kiedy Connor przygotował mu lunch do pracy, starając się w ten sposób odzwyczaić go od pochłaniania przetłuszczonych hamburgerów, ale teraz musi przyznać, że zaczął to doceniać – cokolwiek Connor ściągnął wraz z medycznym oprogramowaniem Markusa, uczyniło z niego całkiem niezłego kucharza, więc on nie ma oporów przed zjedzeniem czegoś zdrowego co jest również smaczne.

Dochodzący z pudełka zapach niemal odwrócił uwagę porucznika od sposobu w jaki Connor bacznie obserwuje wejście na komendę. Niemal.

– Czekasz na kogoś? – Pyta z humorem. Android wydaje się zaskoczony tylko przez sekundę, potem wzrusza ramionami i przytakuje.

– Nie jestem pewien czy on pojawi się tutaj przed…

 _«_ _Przepraszam za spóźnienie! Spotkanie przeciągnęło się bardziej niż bym sobie tego życzył. Simon i Josh zaproponowali że zostaną tam i dopracują ostatnie szczegóły pozwalając mi wcześniej wymknąć się na przerwę. Jestem już w drodze._ _»_

Connor milknie w połowie zdania, ale uśmiech który pojawia się na jego twarzy jest dla Hanka wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Niedługo później na komendzie pojawia się Markus ubrany w swój zwyczajny strój składający się z dżinsów, butów za kostkę, i koszulki w serek. Wyraz jego twarzy mówi porucznikowi, że jedynym powodem tego że nie rzuca się on Connorowi w ramiona jest to że w pomieszczeniu znajdują się także inni ludzie.

– Jesteś gotów na spacer?

– Tak… czemu nie? – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Connor i rusza w stronę wejścia ale w tym samym momencie Hank wyciąga rękę:

– Markus, masz chwilę?

Androidy wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Markus natychmiast wie się o co chodzi, a RK800 może się domyślić… nie trzeba być detektywem żeby _tego_ dokonać. Obaj kiwają do siebie głowami i Connor idzie w swoją stronę, zostawiając swojego chłopaka ze swoim przyszywanym ojcem.

Nieciekawa sytuacja, ale prędzej czy później, musiało się to zdarzyć.

– Siadaj.

Markus naprawdę wolałby nie. – Czy to zajmie dużo czasu? Ja…

– Powiedziałem, siadaj, młody.

RK200 siada.

Hank odchrząkuje. – Kiedyś miałem synka. Odebrano mi go kiedy miał zaledwie sześć lat. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znowu będę miał rodzinę. – Bierze głęboki wdech aby zdusić bolesne wspomnienia. – Ale potem życie postawiło mi na drodze tego dzieciaka. Raz czy dwa prawie przez niego zginąłem, ale prawda jest taka, że dostałem drugą szansę od losu.

Markus uśmiecha się z czułością słysząc, jak niechętny jest ten człowiek by przyznać że zależy mu na Connorze, tak bardzo że uważa go za swojego drugiego syna. Porucznik zdaje się łapie jego tok myślenia i wzdycha.

– Nie będę się roztkliwiał. Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, przerobię cię na automat to gier. Rozumiesz?

To zabrzmiałoby niemal uroczo, gdyby nie stanowcze spojrzenie Porucznika Andersona. Facet nie żartuje. RK200 musi przełknąć pustkę żeby rozluźnić sztuczne mięśnie gardła zaciskające się w chwilowym poczuciu zagrożenia. – Jeśli… – Milknie, ustawiając głośność aparatu głosowego z powrotem na 100% i kontynuuje. – Jeśli którekolwiek z moich poczynań bezpośrednio skrzywdzi Connora… Prawdopodobnie pozwoliłbym _mu_ osobiście mnie zniszczyć a _panu_ zrobić cokolwiek pan zechce z tym co by ze mnie zostało.

Jego odpowiedź zdaje się wywarła na Hanku odpowiednie wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę to jak jego brwi unoszą się a on sam odchyla się do tyłu. – Dobrze. – Mówi. – Widzę, że się rozumiemy. Teraz znikaj, idź na swoją randkę czy po co tam tu przyszedłeś.

Markus dogania Connora pod drzwiami i łapie go za rękę.

– Groził ci, o nieustraszony przywódco? – Pyta Connor, przygryzając dolną wargę żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Nic, czego bym dla ciebie nie zniósł. – Markus pochyla się by ukradkiem pocałować go w policzek gdy Connor usiłuje protestować przeciw jego absolutnej tandetności; przez chwilę żaden z androidów nie zauważa że cała scena rozegrała się w obecności Gavina Reeda.

Trzeba przyznać, że mężczyzna jest równie zaskoczony, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się szyderczy uśmiech.

– Proszę, proszę. Zagadka rozwiązana. To dlatego idealna zabaweczka Cyberlife dołączyła do rewolucji.

– Detektywie Reed, to nie tak…

– Więc _jak_ to działa? – Gavin nie wiedział do końca dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym żeby dokopać Connorowi, wierzył że androidom nie zależy, nie są ludźmi więc nie można ich obrazić i dlatego widząc że zachowują się jak ludzie wywołuje u niego niepokój, z którym _musi_ się uporać. A Connor po prostu działa mu na nerwy… idealny detektyw który _nigdy_ się nie myli w odróżnieniu od ludzi… to coś więcej niż lęk przed byciem zastąpionym: takie niesprawiedliwe porównywanie się do czegoś co zostało _zbudowane_ do tej właśnie pracy i sprawia, że Gavin kwestionuje poczucie własnej wartości. I dlatego, odzywa się w nim pierwotny instynkt by zniszczyć wszystko co dobre, w tym konkretnym androidzie. – Powiedz mi, czy on ma plastikowego kutasa, którego możesz ssać?

Gdyby Markus nadal miał swoją diodę, rozbłysłaby ona wściekłą czerwienią. Connor zauważa jego zaciskające się pięści i postanawia interweniować rzucając swojemu współpracownikowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Powinieneś się cieszyć że nie uważam twojego zachowania za godne złożenia skargi.

Gavin kipi złością z powodu niewzruszonej postawy androida.

– Skargi? Może to ja powinienem złożyć skargę na _twój_ cholerny…

– _Wystarczy. –_ Głos Markusa jest zadziwiająco spokojny mimo wzbierającej w nim złości gdy podchodzi bliżej i sięga po ramię wyciągnięte w kierunku marynarki Connora, łapie nadgarstek Gavina zanim mężczyzna może sięgnąć celu i trzyma go w żelaznym uścisku lekko go wykręcając i ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Jedynym powodem tego że twarz Reeda nie uderza w Markusa jest to, że jego wolna ręka trzyma mężczyznę za kark.

Jasna cholera. Gavinowi Reedowi udało się coś czego nie osiągnęły całe oddziały wojska: rozwścieczyć Markusa.

– Posłuchasz co mam ci do powiedzenia i nie będziesz mi przerywać. – Rozkazuje RK200 apodyktycznym tonem jakiego nie powstydziłby się sam rA9. Gavin nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie głęboko zakorzenione poczucie nieadekwatności skłoniło cię do bycia małym, nietolerancyjnym, dupkiem. Chcesz być niemiły? Proszę bardzo… nie musimy wszyscy rzygać tęczą. Ale istnieje _granica_ pomiędzy byciem nieprzyjemnym a otwartym sianiem nienawiści. – Jego palce otaczają lekko szyję człowieka ale nie zaciskają się na niej. – Mógłbym cię teraz skrzywdzić, ale nie zrobię tego: zwalczając ogień ogniem sprawiamy, że ogień rośnie. Pozwól więc że dam ci ostrzeżenie. Któregoś dnia, niekoniecznie jutro ani w najbliższym czasie, będziesz musiał obudzić się i spojrzeć w lustro… i jeśli nie poprawisz swojego zachowania, to co wtedy zobaczysz sprawi, że będziesz życzył sobie śmierci. – Markus wypuszcza Gavina nieco bardziej gwałtownie niż powinien. – Ale nie musisz wierzyć mi na słowo… możesz zapytać o to mojego brata.

Gavin stoi przed nimi przez sekundę, przyciskając do piersi nadgarstek, który Markus przed chwilą wypuścił, z miną której Connor nigdy przedtem u niego nie widział. To nie strach. To raczej rodzaj dziwnego otępienia pojawiający się u każdego kto patrzy na coś co wydawało mu się znajome i widzi to w zupełnie inny sposób. – Muszę iść. – Ledwie udaje mu się wykrztusić.

– Nie zatrzymujemy cię. – Odpowiada Markus, spokojnie i grzecznie. Jakby przed chwilą nie miał ochoty dać mu w pysk. Jego system zapisuje jego interakcję z Gavinem jako ‘napiętą’ nie nazywając jej wrogą tylko ze względu na Connora i jego lekceważące podejście.

Gavin ledwie od nich uciekł gdy Connor łapie Markusa za nadgarstek, wyciąga z komendy i popycha na ścianę w najbliższym załuku całując go tak mocno jakby chciał posiniaczyć mu usta.

Markus wie, że gdyby musiał oddychać w tym momencie miałby z tym poważny problem.

– Nie żebym narzekał ale… co to spowodowało?

– Ty… – Wzdycha Connor. – Ty i te twoje mądre słowa, którymi nie tylko postawiłeś Gavina do pionu ale także czegoś go nauczyłeś. – Szybko składa na ustach Markusa kolejny ukradkowy pocałunek. – Ty nieuleczalny wzorze wszelkich cnót.

RK200 wyciąga rękę i delikatnie głaszcze drugiego androida po policzku aby po chwili go uszczypnąć. – Mówi, detektyw idealny. – Obaj wybuchają śmiechem, a potem Markus widzi lekko otępiałe spojrzenie Connora i zaczyna się martwić. – On chyba… nie dopiekł ci za mocno?

Powróciwszy do teraźniejszości Connor kręci przecząco głową. – Nie… Minęło sporo czasu odkąd poczułem się dotknięty przez paplaninę Gavina… po prostu… – przygryza lekko dolną wargę i uśmiecha się, dostrzegając sposób w jaki oczy Markusa śledzą ten ruch. – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, wyłączając porucznika, która kiedykolwiek stanęła w mojej obronie.

RK200 unosi brew. – Cóż, mam nadzieję że nie podziękowałeś mu za to w ten sam sposób.

– Markus!

– Żartuję! Tylko żartuję! – Natychmiast unosi ramiona w uspokajającym geście a potem podaje mu jedną z nich: – Chodź, przejdźmy się.

Resztę przerwy Connora spędzają przechadzając się ze złączonymi rękoma, rozmawiając o tym co nowego zdarzyło się w Jerychu i planując kolejną wizytę u Carla.

Markus musi wracać na naradę, a Connor ma swoje obowiązki, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadza.

Zauważając jego powrót Josh daje Simonowi sójkę w bok, ukrywając uśmiech. – Popatrz na pana uśmiechniętego.

– Poszedłeś zobaczyć się z kimś wyjątkowym, prawda?

RK200 śmieje się tylko przez chwilę. – Chłopaki, to nie profesjonalne. Jesteśmy tu żeby rozmawiać o polityce.

– Tak, ale ludzie jeszcze nie wrócili z przerwy obiadowej. Więc dawaj. – Simon nie ma czasu na bzdury. – Jak wam idzie?

Markus opada na swoje krzesło i odchyla głowę do tyłu, pocierając twarz obiema rękami. – Chłopaki, nie uwierzycie… to… Sam nie wiem. – Pojawia się kilka opcji a jego procesory nie mogą wybrać pomiędzy bądź kwiecisty i poetycki/zachowaj spokój/spróbuj to wyjaśnić. – Cały czas spędzony na zastanawianiu się… dlaczego ciągnie was ku jednej osobie… albo dlaczego słowa które wypowiadają mają na was określony wpływ a potem kiedy już _wiecie_ … wasz system wysyła wam wiadomość o treści ‘jestem pieprzonym idiotą’ i wszystko staje się… boże, on jest absolutnie idealny.

Josh wybucha szczerym śmiechem. – Weź, spadaj! – Potrząsając głową odwraca się do Simona. – Straciliśmy go. Słyszysz? Jest kompletnie stracony.

PL600 tylko wzrusza ramionami. – Och nie obchodzi mnie to, ale uprzedź mnie zanim zrobisz coś obrzydliwie słodkiego, żebym mógł ułożyć plan poradzenia sobie z PR-em.

Markus lekko sarka. – Uwielbiam, to że użyłeś słowa zanim zamiast jeśli.

Simon posyła swemu nieustraszonemu przywódcy spojrzenie które może oznaczać tylko ‘proszę cię’… RK200 w końcu odpuszcza. Śmieją się i przekomarzają jeszcze jakiś czas, ale kiedy ich specjalni goście wracają po przerwie, są już spokojni i poważni.

Resztę spotkania wypełnia bezlitosna polityka i kiedy spotkanie się kończy Markus ma uczucie, że jego polimerowa powłoka wtopiła się w jego twarz. Ale po spotkaniu ostateczna wersja ustawy jest gotowa do aprobaty przez Senat i podpisania przez panią Prezydent w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni.

Zapewne minie trochę czasu aby ustawa została przyjęta we wszystkich stanach ale to poważny krok naprzód i wielkie zwycięstwo.

Osiągnięte w ciągu jednego dnia.

Mieszkańcy schroniska krzyczą i wiwatują kiedy o tym słyszą… Markus zauważa to jak Katrina rzuca się North na szyję i zauważywszy to wcześniej, pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

– Jak to możliwe, że twoje ego nie urosło jeszcze do rozmiarów tego miasta? – Blondynka pyta go kiedy cicho wymknął się do swojej kryjówki.

Markus się nie odwraca, ale jego ramiona drżą w powstrzymywanym śmiechu. – Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

– Jasne. – Parska North podchodząc do niego tak by ją zobaczył i zaczyna odliczać na palcach. – Przeprowadziłeś udaną _pacyfistyczną_ rewolucję. Zmusiłeś ludzi do tego żeby nas wysłuchali. Udało ci się wywalczyć dla nas _jakieś_ w ciągu kilku miesięcy. – Jej usta rozciągają się w psotnym uśmiechu. – Ludzie i androidy tracą głowę na widok twoich zdjęć w mokrej koszulce.

– _Widziałaś to?_ Niech rA9 ma mnie w swojej opiece.

W odpowiedzi ona tylko uderza go w ramię.

– Mówię poważnie, jak to możliwe że nie jesteś dupkiem?

– Sama dobrze wiesz jak łatwo jest dobrze wyglądać kiedy _takim cię zbudowano_. – Markus spuszcza wzrok jak zawsze kiedy wspomina o przeszłości North. Jej usta lekko ściągają się w wąską kreskę.

– Okej, masz rację. Ale co z resztą…?

– Ja…naprawdę nie wiem, North. Myślę, że to dlatego, że ja naprawdę jestem świadom tego że nie działam sam. – Mówi odwracając się od niej żeby spojrzeć na panoramę miasta. Z takiej odległości wszyscy, ludzie i androidy, wyglądają tak samo. – Mieszkańcy Jerycha poszliby za mną nawet się nie zastanawiając… i taka władza może sprawić że czujesz się dobrze. Przez jakieś trzy sekundy. Potem zaczyna się robić przerażająco. Dowodzenie i przewodzenie komukolwiek to dwie różne sprawy. – Markus drży chociaż wiatr nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. – Zgadzam się z rolą przewodnika. Ale nie mogę być niczyim dowódcą tak samo jak nie zgodziłbym aby ktokolwiek był moim. Dlatego jestem taki wdzięczny, że mam was. Dajecie mi stabilność emocjonalną. Sprowadzacie do pionu, kiedy trzeba.

Markus mruga do niej i uderzają się łokciami.

–…A jak mają się sprawy z twoim detektywem?

Tym razem RK200 nie chwyta przynęty. – Całkiem nieźle, dzięki że pytasz. Co słychać u ciebie i Katriny? Została już twoją dziewczyną?

– My… jeszcze o niczym nie zdecydowałyśmy. – North splata ramiona w obrończym geście a potem prostuje je żeby poprawić swój nowy, ale bardzo znajomo wyglądający, czarny płaszcz. – Dzięki za płaszcz. Zatrzymam go sobie.

– Nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś taka małostkowa.

– Nie jestem. Po prostu lepiej w nim wyglądam, to wszystko.

Markus przygląda się jej bliżej i po chwili wzrusza ramionami. – W sumie, masz rację.

Naprawdę jest wdzięczny. Za nich wszystkich.

Dobrą stroną ich wielkiego kroku naprzód, jest to że teraz sprawę przejęli ludzie odpowiedzialni za wprowadzenie jej w życie, co oznacza że Markus ma kilka całkowicie wolnych dni.

Oczywiście, pierwszą rzeczą jaką postanawia zrobić jest zaproszenie Connora na kolejne odwiedziny u Carla.

Po drodze, mówi mu, że jego ojciec wiedział o nich od początku a Connor jęczy z zażenowania a potem wybucha śmiechem.

 _«_ _Alarm wyłączony. Witaj w domu Markus. Witaj w domu Connor._ _»_

Powitanie systemu alarmowego sprawia że Connor cofa się lekko na progu, i czuje że się rumieni kiedy na jego interfejsie pojawia się kilka szybko znikających sugestii.

– Carl musiał włączyć twoje dane do systemu. – Wyjaśnia, nieśmiało choć z szerokim uśmiechem, Markus a potem wita się z Thomasem. – Cześć stary. Jak on się miewa?

– Trochę lepiej, ogląda właśnie wiadomości w salonie.

Android opiekun prowadzi ich do Carla i pierwszym co robi Markus jest przekroczenie pokoju trzema wielkimi krokami żeby delikatnie przytulić malarza nie uszkadzając przy okazji stojaka z kroplówką. Connor bierze z niego przykład i podchodzi bliżej, chociaż dużo bardziej nieśmiało, ale potem Carl ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i trzyma go na długość przedramion wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, że gdyby nie jego absolutna pewność że Carl jest człowiekiem, Connor pomyślałby że malarz go skanuje.

– Tak… – Mruczy po chwili milczenia. – Zdecydowanie lepiej.

Cokolwiek Carl zobaczył właśnie w oczach Connora zdecydowanie go ucieszyło i detektyw musi się zastanowić nad tym czy rzeczywiście tak łatwo jest go rozgryźć. Jak ślepi byli wraz z Markusem? Widzi że Markus wybucha śmiechem i potrząsa głową przysuwając mu krzesło i gestem zapraszając go by również usiadł przy Carlu.

– Jakieś wieści od Leo?

Carl uśmiecha się ciepło – Wydaje się że doszli już do siebie po wydarzeniach z imprezy dobroczynnej. – Markus wzdycha z ulgą. Ostatnio był tak zajęty że nie mógł osobiście sprawdzić co u nich słychać, więc cieszy się słysząc, że wszystko u nich w porządku. – Projekt Meredith nadal się rozwija a po imprezie dobroczynnej zebrali wystarczająco duże fundusze aby dobudować nowe skrzydło w ośrodku odwykowym gdzie byli narkomani będą się uczyć jak zdobyć pracę i przygotować się do życia poza ośrodkiem.

– To cudownie. – Zauważa Connor, odwracając się do Markusa i dając mu lekkiego kuksańca. – Powinieneś do nich zadzwonić i im pogratulować.

– Albo moglibyście we czworo wybrać się na podwójną randkę.

Dziewięć słów. Tyle wystarczy żeby systemy RK800 niespodziewanie zawiesiły się na ułamek sekundy… nie ukrywają zbytnio swojego związku ale pomysł ‘podwójnej randki’… sprawia, że wszystko nagle robi się bardziej ‘oficjalne’. Na intefejsie Connora pojawiają się propozycje, nawet całkiem nieracjonalne na temat dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Leo i Meredith już go znają i zdają się go lubić.

Głos Markusa rozprasza biały szum w jego głowie.

– Carl, zanim następnym razem powiesz coś takiego, uprzedź nas… Wydaje mi się, że mój chłopak z zaskoczenia się zawiesił.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Connor potrząsa głową z jeszcze większym zażenowaniem.

– Jesteś pewien? – Connor czuje miłe ciepło wewnątrz na widok zatroskanych różnokolorowych oczu.

– Tak. Uważam że to… byłoby miłe. – Kiwa lekko głową.

Chwilę przerywa zmiana koloru diody Connora z niebieskiego na żółty gdy jego powieki lekko drżą – to telefon z DPD. – Bardzo przepraszam, ale muszę odebrać.

Carl i Markus kiwają ze zrozumieniem głowami kiedy Connor odchodzi by przyjąć połączenie, i kiedy znajduje się kilka metrów od nich, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie mono sylabiczne odpowiedzi, Carl wbija wzrok w swojego przybranego syna.

– Wydajesz się szczęśliwy.

– Jestem szczęśliwy. – Przyznaje Markus ujmując dłoń Carla. Jest taka drobna, świadomość tego że Carl umrze prawdopodobnie jeszcze przez końcem roku, sprawia że coś w Markusie umiera, ale przynajmniej… odejdzie w spokoju, otoczony przez najbliższych którzy, kiedy nadejdzie ten moment, zbiorą się aby godnie go pożegnać.

Powrót Connora wytrąca Markusa z jego mrocznych myśli.

– Muszę uciekać. Przepraszam… – Mówi. – Pojawiła się sprawa na której muszę natychmiast się skupić.

Markus wie, że sprawa oznacza _morderstwo._ Nic nie mówi, żeby niepotrzebnie nie niepokoić Carla, ale wstaje i chwyta Connora za rękę, pozwalając swej powłoce się cofnąć. – Bądź ostrożny.

– Przecież mnie znasz. – Odpowiada detektyw, pozwalając uczuciom Markusa dowolnie przez siebie przepływać.

– Znam cię. I właśnie dlatego o to cię proszę. – Przekomarza się z nim drugi android, pochylając się do szybkiego pocałunku. – Bądź _ostrożny._

Connor lekko go od siebie odpycha, potrząsając głową a potem żegna się z Carlem. – Miło było znowu cię zobaczyć.

– Nawzajem, synu. – Odpowiada Carl lekko dotykając jego dłoni. – Uważaj na siebie.

 _«_ _Kiedy tylko będziesz mógł powiedz mi co się dzieje._ _»_

 _«_ _To może zależeć od sprawy. Ale powiem ci co będę mógł._ _»_

Markus wzdycha patrząc jak jego chłopak wychodzi, po całkiem łagodnych ostatnich zajściach niemal zapomniał, że Connor pracuje w wydziale zabójstw a jego praca bywa czasami niebezpieczna.

Będzie musiał spędzić kilka godzin przy pianinie żeby się uspokoić.

Dotyk Carla na policzku wyrywa go z zamyślenia. – Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze.

…albo może spędzić wieczór z ojcem. Carl zawsze dawał mu świetne rady… których niedługo będzie mu strasznie brakowało… ale liczy się to co jest teraz.

Teraz mają jeszcze czas.


	11. Dobry, zły i najcenniejszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rzeczy nie są tym, na co wyglądają.
> 
> Praca w Wydziale Zabójstw jest okropna i stresująca.
> 
> Na szczęście, Markus wie jak ukoić ukochanego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Utwór](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEYqGg-cq1k), który Markus gra dla North i Katriny.
> 
> [ Utwór,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL0tyonFzDc) który Markus i Connor grają razem w dalszej części opowiadania. 
> 
> W tej historii Markus jest 'wyposażony' w sprzęt umożliwiający mu odbycie stosunku płciowego. Mam pewną teorię, która bierze się z mojego całkowitego braku wiary w ludzkość: jesteśmy obrzydliwi. Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć, a Elijah Kamski wygląda na łajdaka, chociaż jest "lepszy" od CyberLife. On osobiście zaprojektował Markusa jako całodobowego opiekuna.  
> Opieka całodobowa w umysłach większości mężczyzn oznacza bardzo _szczególny_ rodzaj opieki.  
> Mamy szczęście, że Carl jest przyzwoitą osobą i nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

– Co mamy? – Pyta Hank, kiedy wraz z Connorem przechodzą przez barierkę do mieszkania, które nie jest niczym więcej niż ruderą.

– Cóż… – Funkcjonariusz, który pierwszy pojawił się na scenie zbrodni, wydaje się skrępowany obecnością Connora. – Ofiarą jest… android. Obserwuje RK800 w poszukiwaniu reakcji emocjonalnej… być może złości, bądź obrzydzenia, ale Connor jest profesjonalistą, i skinieniem głowy każe policjantowi kontynuować. – Nie widać żadnych oznak włamania, więc ofiara musiała wpuścić napastnika, i o to, jak został znaleziony…

Policjant w końcu prowadzi ich do ciała denata, leżącego na podłodze obok brudnego łóżka. Wyostrzone oczy Connora zauważają ślady thyrium na łóżku, które oznaczały, że denat leżał na nim, kiedy został zamordowany. Connor klęka obok denata, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. To męski model, HR400 – Connor poznaje jego numer seryjny oraz dane poprzedniego właściciela, i zapisuje sobie przypomnienie żeby ich przesłuchać. To, że denat był modelem partnera seksualnego, wydaje się pasować do miejsca, w którym go znaleziono; morderca mógł próbować odbyć z nim stosunek, kiedy doszło do morderstwa. Regulator pompy thyrium HR400 jest stłuczony na drobne kawałki; wygląda na to, że został uderzony w plecy młotkiem. Dwoma, następującymi po sobie, szybkimi uderzeniami.

Morderca albo miał bardzo dobry wzrok, albo wnikliwie studiował anatomię androidów.

Niezwykle niepokojący jest również brak lewego odbiornika optycznego HR400, którego nie ma nigdzie w mieszkaniu. Patrząc na drugie oko, Connor zauważa, że denat miał przeszywająco zielone oczy.

 _Skup się_. Głosi spontaniczna dyrektywa na jego interfejsie, a detektyw słucha – to nie czas ani miejsce, aby myślał o swoim chłopaku. Ponownie skanuje androida w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek płynów ustrojowych, ale nie znajduje żadnych – więc morderca albo nie zdołał zmusić denata do niczego, albo był tak ostrożny, że nie zostawił po sobie żadnych śladów. RK800 przychyla się do poprzedniej teorii, ponieważ nikt nie jest tak dokładny.

Mówi o tym porucznikowi Andersonowi, który przytakuje. – Chyba, że mordercą jest drugi android. – Zauważa Hank, żeby upewnić się, że rozpatrzyli wszystkie możliwości. – Wtedy nie moglibyśmy określić które ślady należą do kogo, prawda?

– Prawda. – Zgadza się Connor, po raz trzeci skanując miejsce zbrodni. Na ścianach jest pełno nieskładnego graffiti o rA9 – co jest dosyć często spotykane w tej części miasta po rewolucji, a ten budynek nie został wyremontowany i prawdopodobnie dużo czasu minie, zanim dojdzie do remontu, ale z tymi napisami było coś nie tak, Connor nie wiedział co, ale po prostu były inne. – Kształt rany wskazuje na to, że narzędziem zbrodni jest młotek. Android mógłby dokonać takich zniszczeń gołymi rękami… przyniesienie młotka do łóżka byłoby sprzeczne z intuicją, mogło dać ofierze znak, na temat tego, co ją czeka.

A jednak nie znaleźli ani odcisków palców, ani kropli krwi, niczego. Kimkolwiek jest morderca; doskonale wie jak zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Connor zaczyna odczuwać przerażenie. Jedynym powodem takiego doświadczenia, jest to, że ktoś robił to już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Hank… – Mówi, zmuszając się do odchrząknięcia i przesunięcia poziomu głosu swojego nadajnika na najwyższy poziom. – Sprawdźmy, czy w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nie były podobne…odkrycia? Androidy, które zaginęły po rewolucji, które uznano za ‘zepsute’ albo defekty, które zginęły w trakcie rewolucji.

– Myślisz, że to seryjny? – Wzrok Hanka się wyostrza.

– Myślę, że morderca zrobił wszystko, co mógł, żeby zatrzeć ślady… ale nie próbował ukryć ciała, nawet go nie przeniósł… zostawił je w miejscu, gdzie mógł odkryć je każdy…no może poza małym trofeum, które zabrał. – Wyjaśnia RK800, dotykając własnego policzka, kiedy wspomina o zaginionym odbiorniku optycznym.

To pasuje do profilu seryjnego mordercy. Co oznacza że muszą się skupić i przeanalizować wszystko co mają, ponieważ tacy mordercy zwykle mają w głowie określoną „podróż” a kiedy dotrą do celu po prostu znikają. Hank kiwa głową. – Zróbcie zdjęcia wszystkiego, co tu znajdziecie, nawet rzeczy, które zdają się nie mieć związku z morderstwem. Na komendzie zwołamy burzę mózgów i przejrzymy dowody, jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy nie było wcześniej podobnych… och do kurwy nędzy Connor!

– Przepraszam! - Mówi Connor, odchodząc od ciała, po tym, jak przesunął palcem po plamce niebieskiej krwi, którą następnie zlizał… leżała tam od ponad dwunastu godzin; większość thyrium, które wyciekło, z ciała denata już wyparowało, ale to było zbyt łatwe do znalezienia.

– Kto to zgłosił?

– Właścicielka mieszkania. – Odpowiada policjant. – Najwyraźniej inni lokatorzy narzekali wczoraj na hałas, kiedy zapukała do drzwi, nikt jej nie otwierał, więc później wróciła z kluczem uniwersalnym. I znalazła… to.

Hank i Connor wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Będą musieli obejść cały budynek i przepytać lokatorów w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych świadków i podejrzanych.

– Czy możemy porozmawiać z właścicielką?

Policjant przytakuje. – Ona mówi kiepsko po angielsku. Zwykle rozmawia z lokatorami przy pomocy tłumacza.

– To nie będzie potrzebne. – Mówi Connor, robiąc krok do przodu. – Mam w bazie danych kilka języków. Pomoc tłumacza będzie zbędna.

W mieszkaniu właścicielki Hank opiera się o ścianę a Connor siedzi cierpliwie z kobietą, która drżącym głosem opowiada swoją historię.

– Por favor señora Laurenço, digame todo lo que recuerde.i

Pani Laurenço zaczyna mówić po hiszpańsku szybciej, niż Hank jest w stanie zrozumieć, od czasu do czasu milknie, kiedy wstrząsa nią szloch, a RK800 pociesza ją, mrucząc „Claro”ii, bądź „Todo esta bien”iii i delikatnie gładząc jej dłoń.

Coraz lepiej radzi sobie z interakcją, co może być zasługą Markusa i jego przyjaciół z Jerycha i wywołuje lekki uśmiech na twarzy Hanka.

Na koniec Connor odwraca się do niego.

– Najwyraźniej ona nie wiedziała, że w mieszkaniu jest android. Nie rozpoznała w nim swojego lokatora, ale to może być wina szoku lub okaleczenia ciała. Wie tylko, że lokator tamtego mieszkania rzadko wychodził i jeszcze rzadziej przyjmował gości. Zawsze płacił czynsz na czas i nie chciał, aby mu przeszkadzano. – Tłumaczy Hankowi. – Gdyby nie trzy odrębne skargi z dzisiejszego poranka i wczorajszej nocy, niczego by nie sprawdzała.

– Nocą na pewno niczego nie słyszała? – Hank jest sceptyczny.

Następuje krótka przerwa, by przetłumaczyć pytanie na hiszpański i otrzymać odpowiedź.

– Przed snem pije napar z korzenia waleriany. O tamtej porze twardo już spała.

Oczywiście, że tak. Weryfikują jej historię, a potem sprawdzają, czego dowiedzieli się policjanci przepytujący innych lokatorów. Porucznik wzdycha ciężko, kiedy wychodzą z budynku.

– Co za pieprzony bałagan. Wracajmy na komendę.

Connor musi się z nim zgodzić.

Markus spędza resztę dnia zmartwiony tym, co się stało, ale powstrzymuje się przez zadzwonieniem do Connora, żeby nie przeszkadzać mu w pracy.

Udało mu się na chwilę odwrócić swoją uwagę, telefonem do Meredith, by zapytać, co słychać u niej i Leo i umówić się z nimi na kolejną wspólną wizytę u Carla… w końcu ona przekazała słuchawkę Leo, który niechętnie zgodził się następnym razem przyjechać do Carla z gitarą. Te chwile należą do ulubionych chwil Markusa: muzyka pomogła im zakopać topór wojenny i Markus lubi często powtarzać te chwile.

Mimo wszystko, po powrocie do schroniska czuje się zmartwiony i wyczerpany i idzie prosto do swojej kryjówki na dachu.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że kiedy tam dotrze, nie będzie sam.

Scena przed nim wywołuje uśmiech na jego twarzy. North przyprowadziła na dach Katrinę, prawdopodobnie po to, by pokazać jej widok na panoramę miasta, ale teraz zdecydowanie nie cieszą się tym widokiem, zbyt zajęte pocałunkami.

On nie chce im przeszkadzać, ale naprawdę, chciałby chwilę pobyć sam i po medytować.

– Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam… – Mówi, lekko odchrząkując. – Ale chciałbym trochę pograć na pianinie przed zapadnięciem zmroku. – Obie podskakują i odskakują od siebie, ale Markus unosi ramiona w uspokajającym geście. – Wszystko w porządku, Wasza obecność ani trochę mi nie przeszkadza. Po prostu no wiecie. Muzyka. A poza tym prawdopodobnie nie chciałybyście, żeby ktoś wam przeszkadzał.

Tak, zdecydowanie nie. Oba modele WR miały w swoim życiu wystarczającą liczbę niechcianych widzów. Nie, żeby Markus miał coś przeciwko temu, żeby dalej całowały się, podczas gdy on usiadłby do pianina… komu przeszkadzałby widok dwóch pięknych ludzi wymieniających się czułościami… ale odebranie im prawa do wyboru nie było fair.

Wyczuwając kierunek, w którym zmierzały myśli jej przyjaciela, North z wdzięcznością skinęła głową.

– Tak, w porządku, Markus. Po prostu sobie pójdziemy. – Mówi, wstając i podając Katrinie rękę. – Przyprowadziłam ją tutaj, żeby pokazać jej widok.

– W porządku. Przychodźcie tu, kiedy chcecie. – Prośba ‘, ale najpierw mnie uprzedźcie, żebym wam nie przeszkadzał’, pozostaje niewypowiedziana i WR400 o tym wie.

North uśmiecha się i zwraca do swojej ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. – Chodźmy stąd.

Przed odejściem Katrina zwraca się z szerokim uśmiechem do swojego ‘nieustraszonego przywódcy’.

– Dzięki, Markus.

– Za co?

– Za to, że ją do mnie przyprowadziłeś.

Markus potrząsa głową, nie chcąc przypisywać sobie zasługi, która nie należała się tylko jemu. – Ona i tak wpadłaby na komendę, kiedy tylko usłyszałaby wiadomość. Ja tylko… ułatwiłem kilka spraw.

Komuś, kto wierzy w takie rzeczy Markus, powiedziałby, że one miały się spotkać: Katrina przeżywała trudne chwile i nikt poza North nie wiedziałby jak odpowiednio pomóc jej zlekceważyć rolę jaką próbowali przypisać jej nienawistni ludzie.

Kiedy dziewczyny kierują się w stronę schodów, Markus postanawia zagrać im coś dopóki jeszcze to słyszą… coś krótkiego, trwającego mniej niż minutę i wykorzystującego trzy najwyższe oktawy pianina. Utwór sprawia, że North zatrzymuje się na chwilę i potrząsa z uśmiechem głową, a potem ona i Katrina znikają na schodach, trzymając się za ręce.

Potem Markus długo gra żeby oderwać się od zmartwień.

Tymczasem na komendzie, Connor i Hank są zawaleni robotą po uszy, cały czas przeglądają dowody aby przynajmniej zacząć tworzyć profil tego szaleńca… Przeczucie RK800 okazało się trafne: odnaleziono jeszcze cztery inne ciała w podobnych okolicznościach, z roztrzaskanymi klatkami piersiowymi i brakującymi częściami ciał, niestety ogromne sprzątanie po rewolucji trwające kilka następnych miesięcy, sprawiło że daty odkryć zostały kompletnie zlekceważone. Hank i Connor byli w stanie umieścić najwcześniejszą ofiarę mordercy z młotem na około dwa miesiące po wybuchu rewolucji a kolejne trzy znajdywano w coraż krótszych odstępach czasowych.

Ostatnia sprawa sprzed obecnej miała miejsce _tuż przed_ tym, jak przestępstwa przeciw androidom zostały oficjalnie uznane za zbrodnie.

We wszystkich przypadkach odkryć dokonywali ludzie którzy, szczególnie w przypadkach najwcześniejszych spraw, nie myśleli o powiadamianiu policji ponieważ… kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zgłasza na policję znalezienie ‘zepsutego urządzenia’. A że na ciałach androidów znaleziono rany podobne do ludzkich, uznano je za ofiary rewolucji, szczególnie z obecnymi na miejscu zbrodni namalowanymi symbolami rA9.

Connor wpatruje się w nie sfrustrowany, nie mogąc rozpoznać czcionki.

Chyba, że…

– Hank?

– Tak, młody?

– Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. – Connor otwiera na ekranie komputera zdjęcia graffiti i zdjęcie z ostatniego miejsca zbrodni, wstaje i sięga do kieszeni po ćwierćdolarówkę. – Androidy potrafią pisać doskonałymi czcionkami. Ale tego pisma nie potrafię rozszyfrować, ponieważ jest ono nieprecyzyjne. To nie przypomina żadnej ze znanych czcionek, chociaż autor bardzo starał się wiernie odtworzyć czcionkę bezszeryfową. – Potem robi zbliżenie pozornie nieistotnego zdjęcia z ostatniego miejsca zbrodni, które uchwyciło mały aneks kuchenny. – Spójrz na tę lodówkę.

– Kiedy tam weszliśmy, była pusta i odłączona od prądu, androidy nie potrzebują jedzenia… – Porucznik spogląda na zdjęcie, zastanawiając się, co może być tak ważnego w zdjęciu otwartej lodówki pustej z wyjątkiem kropelek wody w zamrażalniku. – …sukinsyn.

Kropelki wody w pustym zamrażalniku oznaczają, że lodówka pracowała jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej, a potem ją opróżniono i wyłączono, co sprawiło, roztopienie się lodu, który zwykle znajduje się w zamrażalniku.

– Założyliśmy sobie, że denat był najemcą, a Pani Laurenço nie rozpoznała go z powodu szoku. – Connor kontynuuje, bawiąc się monetą i głośno myśląc. – … ale tego graffiti nie napisał android, a kuchnia była w pewnym momencie używana. Co, jeśli… to nie denat wpuścił mordercę, tylko morderca zaprosił do siebie denata?

Mordercą jest człowiek płci męskiej. Androidy mają moduły zmiany koloru, mógł zmieniać ofiarom kolory powłok i włosów tak, żeby wyglądały podobnie, a właściciele mieszkań wierzyli, że to ich martwi najemcy, podczas gdy morderca mieszał się z tłumem.

– To graffiti to fałszywka. – Dodaje przyglądający się zdjęciom Hank, musi przyznać, że jest całkiem niezłe: na pierwszy rzut ludzkiego oka wydaje się równe i precyzyjne, namalowanie go musiało trwać kilka godzin, na nieszczęście dla mordercy, przyjrzał się mu prawdziwy android. Gdyby nie Connor, brak odcisków palców, płynów ustrojowych oraz innych śladów przyczyniłby się do tego, że wszyscy pomyśleliby, że sprawcą jest android.

Ale to człowiek, mężczyzna, z obsesją na punkcie androidów, którym zabiera coś na pamiątkę.

– Musimy ostrzec androidy z Jerycha. – Mówi, RK800 ponownie czując wzbierające przerażenie, kiedy jego system wyświetla mu mapę łączącą ze sobą wszystkie obecne dowody.

Na szczęście, dzięki rA9 i innym obserwującym ich siłom wyższym, obszar działania mordercy nie przylega do okolicy nowego Jerycha. Bezpiecznym byłoby założyć, że morderca poluje na androidy, które mieszkają same, albo takie, które więcej czasu spędzają wśród ludzi zamiast innych androidów. Mimo to, on nadal poczuje się lepiej kiedy ostrzeże Markusa i innych. Morderca nie dyskryminuje między męskimi i żeńskimi modelami, jedynym wspólnym mianownikiem jest to, że w pewnym momencie odbył, lub chciał odbyć, stosunek z ofiarą; nawet z jednym modelem, który nie był przystosowany do tego typu zadania… ta ofiara miała wybitą żuchwę, co skłoniło Connora do wysnucia hipotezy, że morderca chciał wykorzystać tę ofiarę oralnie… co było najdziwniejszym ze znalezisk. Jedyny żeński android znaleziony w taki sposób. Nie brakowało jej żadnych większych części ciała, jedynie czipa regulującego kolor polimerowej powłoki, co pozostawiło ciało porcelanowo białym niczym zepsutego manekina z roztrzaskaną klatką piersiową.

Fowler mówi im żeby tego nie rozgłaszać, dopóki nie trafią na jakiś porządny ślad.

Co najdziwniejsze, Gavin trzyma język za zębami, chociaż nie to źle powiedziane: Connor słyszy jego mruczenie, gdy mężczyzna mija go po drodze do automatu z przekąskami, a jego odbiornik audio wyłapuje głos mężczyzny.

– Cholernie świetnie. Jakbyśmy nie mieli większych zmartwień, jakiś pieprzony świr musiał zacząć mordować androidy. Jasna cholera.

Pomimo że, detektyw Reed jest… sobą, zaskakująco zachęcające jest to, że nawet najbardziej nietolerancyjny ze wszystkich, nie akceptuje tego, co się dzieje. Connor, mądrze, milczy żeby nie wywołać jadowitej obronnej reakcji Gavina. _Nie martw się._ Myśli. _Nikomu nie powiem, że chyba zaczyna ci rosnąć sumienie._

Pozwala sobie na krótki uśmiech, to prawdopodobnie kolejna rzecz, za którą należałoby podziękować Markusowi _…_ a potem uderza w Hanka swoją _najbardziej_ proszącą, miną aż mężczyzna z jękiem kapituluje.

– Dobrze! Dobra, nie patrz już tak na mnie. – Woła Porucznik. – I skoro już tam idziesz, sprawdź, czy nie dowiesz się czegoś nowego o ofiarach. Może ktoś ich znał albo coś!

– Zrobi się! Dzięki, tato!

Porucznik Hank Anderson, odznaczony oficer policji zostaje w tyle, głupio wpatrując się w przestrzeń i nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć, że Connor tak go nazwał, chociaż on sam coraz częściej nazywa androida „synem”.

Parska śmiechem i otrząsa się z odrętwienia. Ten dzieciak kiedyś go zabije.

– Cześć, przepraszam za najście, ale muszę natychmiast zobaczyć się z Markusem.

– Woah, oddychaj… To znaczy, nie oddychaj, jeśli nie chcesz, ale wyglądasz jakby ci się to przydało. – Josh kładzie rękę na ramieniu Connora i wykonuje szybki skan. Podwyższony poziom stresu ze zmartwienia i… – Czy ty tutaj przybiegłeś?

– Tak. – potwierdza detektyw, kierując się w stronę schodów. – Właściwie to, znajdź Simona i North i dołącz z nimi do nas.

Tak, on zdecydowanie czymś się martwi.

Markus nie narzeka, kiedy Connor wpada przez drzwi prowadzące na dach i niemal rzuca mu się w ramiona. – Hej, – nie narzeka również, kiedy jego powitanie zostaje przerwane gwałtownym pocałunkiem, ale RK800 jest najwyraźniej czymś bardzo zmartwiony.

Ściska dłoń Connora w swojej i zdejmuje ją z własnej twarzy, cofając polimer i wysyłając zapytanie o ustanowienie połączenia. – Porozmawiaj ze mną, Connor. – Powódź zmartwień i _proszę, proszę niech nic mu nie będzie,_ niemal przyprawia Markusa o zawroty głowy. Stara się więc przesłać jak najwięcej uspokajających uczuć.

_Nic mi nie jest. Jestem przy tobie. Wszystko jest w porządku._

Detektyw uspokaja się z drżącym westchnieniem i rozluźnia uścisk akurat wtedy kiedy na dachu pojawiają się Josh, Simon i North.

– Chciałeś się z nami zobaczyć?

Connor kiwa twierdząco głową i stojąc obok Markusa, odwraca się do pozostałej trójki. – Zostałem dzisiaj wezwany do morderstwa. – Zaczyna. – Ofiarą był android, a my mamy podstawy, by twierdzić, że chodzi o seryjnego mordercę.

Cztery androidy wymieniają spłoszone spojrzenia. To brzmi naprawdę _źle._ Żadne z nich się nie odzywa, a RK800 kontynuuje:

– Pozostawione poszlaki miały nas przekonać, że sprawcą jest android, ale profil pasuje do człowieka płci męskiej jako najbardziej prawdopodobnego sprawcy. Nie mamy żadnych nowych wskazówek, poza tą, że do większości morderstw doszło w najbardziej wysuniętych na południe dzielnicach miasta i że większość ofiar stanowiły androidy prowadzące samotny tryb życia, i doszło do przypadków napaści na tle seksualnym. Prześlę wam zdjęcia i numery seryjne ofiar, jeśli ktokolwiek z obecnych tutaj znał którąś z ofiar być może dowiemy się dlaczego oni mogli być śledzeni.

Markus chwyta Connora za rękę. – Oczywiście, pomożemy, ci jak tylko będziemy w stanie.

Napięte skinienie głowy drugiego androida sprawia, że RK200 ma ochotę scałować z niego strach, ale niestety to tak nie działa.

– Tak, dziękuję… i proszę, jeśli do świetlicy przychodzą androidy, które mieszkają poza nią poproście ich żeby częściej tutaj wpadali i przypominajcie wszystkim żeby uważali na obcych. DPD nie chce żeby nasz morderca dowiedział się że wpadliśmy na jego ślad, ale…

Ale Connor nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego bracia znowu zaczęli ginąć.

– Porozmawiam z Katriną. – Proponuje North. – Ostatnio napadnięto ją tylko dlatego, że jest jednym z modeli WR, możemy wysłać coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia połączonego z _jej_ nieszczęściem zamiast z twoim śledztwem.

Katrina niechętnie dzieliła się swoją historią, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale North wie, że jej serce jest we właściwym miejscu – będzie pierwszą osobą, która będzie chciała pomóc, kiedy, dowie się, co się dzieje.

– Tak, to świetny pomysł… – Connor milknie w połowie zdania, a Simon spogląda na North i Josha.

– Cóż. – Mówi. – Zabierajmy się do pracy. North, idź pogadać Katie. Ja zajmę się ułożeniem treści naszej wiadomości.

Josh wyciąga rękę do detektywa. – Jeśli podasz mi zdjęcia i dane ofiar sprawdzę, czy ktoś z naszych znał którąś z nich i czy może nam coś powiedzieć.

W ciągu kolejnych dziesięciu sekund Connor zostaje sam na sam z Markusem.

Ich przyjaciele są naprawdę wspaniali.

Czuje ramiona Markusa obejmujące go od tyłu i wreszcie pozwala sobie się rozluźnić – cały ucisk w jego ramionach spowodowany wypełniającym go skoncentrowanym napięciem powoli z niego uchodzi pod kojącym dotykiem Markusa. – Lepiej ci?

Głos RK200 pomógłby mu się uspokoić, nawet gdyby miał otwartą ranę dzielącą jego twarz na pół. Connor śmieje się z własnej, nadmiernie aktywnej wyobraźni. – Może trochę.

– Wiem, co ci pomoże. – Mówi Markus, cofając się, aż nie może iść dalej i prowadząc Connora tyłem do ławeczki stojącej przy pianinie. – Zagraj ze mną.

Connor mruga do niego lekko. Grać na pianinie? On może wyszukać sobie jakieś nuty, ale…

– Markus, ja…

– W porządku. Ja będę lewą ręką, a ty możesz być prawą. – To wszystko, co mówi Markus, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, kiedy ujmuje jego lewą rękę swoją prawą i pozwala ich połączonym dłoniom spocząć między nimi na jego udzie.

Zapytanie o połączenie pojawia się znowu na jego interfejsie, gdy jego partner zaczyna grać pierwsze nuty. Connor nie otrzymuje dokładnej partytury, ale wyczuwa melodię… Markus improwizuje, jednocześnie przesyłając mu swoje uczucia. Ponieważ nie musi martwić się o dokładne akordy i tym podobne, Connor pozwala swojej prawej dłoni grać nuty, które wizualizuje poprzez połączenie z Markusem.

Zerkając na drugiego androida, Connor zauważa, że Markus zamknął oczy. Nie wie, kiedy to się dzieje, ale w pewnym momencie bierze z niego przykład.

Dopiero kiedy ostatnie akordy wyczerpały swoje echo, detektyw otwiera oczy.

Markus go obserwuje.

– Jak się teraz czujesz?

– Markus… – Connor czuje, że mógłby utonąć w jego oczach. To takie nie fair jakie były przeszywające, patrzące przez niego, a jednak Connor je uwielbia. – To było… piękne.

– To melodia, którą słyszę, kiedy o tobie myślę.

W każdym innym momencie detektyw wyśmiałby Markusa i jego nawyk bycia tak obrzydliwie słodkim…ale tu i teraz, po całym dniu spędzonym wśród ciemności i okrucieństwa… właśnie tego mu trzeba, żeby się odstresować. Czegoś, co przypomni mu o tym, że na świecie są rzeczy piękne, _słuszne_ i… przyjemne.

Poprzez ich złączone dłonie, Connor wyczuwa wszelkie uczucia, jakie żywi do niego RK200. To przytłaczające, a jednocześnie mile widziane. Jeszcze zanim Markus się nad nim pochyli, Connor wie, że go pocałuje.

To nie przypomina żadnego z ich poprzednich pocałunków. Lewa ręka Markusa ląduje na jego karku i trzyma go tam – nie żeby RK800 nawet myślał o uciecze z tak słodkiego więzienia. Ich pocałunek staje się coraz bardziej namiętny, aż Markus przechyla się mocno do przodu, sprawiając, że Connor odchyla się trochę do tyłu.

Rozdzielają się tylko na moment, patrząc sobie w oczy i nadal trzymając się za połączone dłonie, pozwalając uczuciom przepływać swobodnie między nimi. Nagłym, niemal gwałtownym ruchem, Markus sięga za Connora, żeby zamknąć instrument, a potem unosi go jednym ramieniem i _sadza go na powierzchni pianina._

– Markus…

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymuje Connor, jest seria pocałunków w szyję i fala emocji przepływająca przez ich połączone dłonie, wystarczająca, aby zlekceważyć wszystkie podpowiedzi dialogowe, które właśnie się pojawiły. Czujniki na całej polimerowej powłoce Connora reagują na Markusa i jego dotyk, tak jakby nikt nigdy wcześniej ich nie dotknął.

– Każ mi przestać. – Markus szepcze w jego szyję, starając się wybadać czy Connor rzeczywiście tego chce.

RK800 śmieje się cicho i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, aby ułatwić ukochanemu dostęp. – Ty i ta twoja skłonność do dramatyzowania. – Mówi, elokwentnie ciągnąc wolną ręką za koszulę Markusa. – Jeśli teraz przestaniesz, już nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że żaden z nich nie przestaje, a wieczór kończy się nogami Connora owiniętymi wokół pasa Markusa, aż obaj tracą kontrolę na, tyle że ich procesy wtórne pozostają daleko w tyle za tymi głównymi, a jedynym co rejestruje każdy z androidów to kontakt między nimi i gwałtowne rozładowanie napięcia, którego kulminacją jest biały szum.

Seks androidów jest, z definicji, o wiele mniej kłopotliwy, niż stosunek dwojga ludzi, ale mimo wszystko wymaga procesu sprzątania – wydzielają się smary, które pomagają na początku, oraz chłodziwo, zaraz po, aby upewnić się, że żaden z komponentów się nie spali i dać, potencjalnemu ludzkiemu partnerowi androida, wrażenie orgazmu.

Żadna z tych rzeczy nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia dla Connora, który pozwala sobie po prostu _być_ , luźno obejmując ramionami barki Markusa, podczas gdy jego interfejs powraca do życia po samoistnym, trwającym kilka sekund, wyłączeniu.

Nie ma żadnych podpowiedzi, żadnych zapytań, tylko odległe informacje z procesów pomocniczych na temat stanu, w jakim się znajduje, temperatury powietrza, i innych zupełnie nieistotnych rzeczach, które mogą być, i zostają, zignorowane. – …wow. – Tylko tyle ma w tej chwili do powiedzenia.

– Tak. – Nie, żeby Markus był bardziej elokwentny, pochylając twarz w dół, żeby oprzeć czoło o klatkę piersiową Connora. Większość jego systemów już ostygła, ale on i tak bierze głęboki wdech żeby przyspieszyć proces. – Naprawdę, chcę coś teraz powiedzieć.

Już nie są połączeni, ale Connor ma przeczucie, dokąd to zmierza. Jego ramiona zaciskają się w oczekiwaniu na barkach Markusa. – Co chcesz powiedzieć?

Kiedy Markus znowu się odzywa, patrząc na niego tymi swoimi cholernie pięknymi niebiesko, zielonymi oczami, w jego głosie nie słychać ani odrobiny wahania.

– Kocham cię.

Connor zamyka oczy. Nie do pomyślenia. Mniej niż rok wcześniej, to byłoby dla niego nie do pomyślenia nawet marzyć o usłyszeniu tych słów skierowanych do niego: maszyny zaprojektowanej i zbudowanej po to, by ścigać i unieszkodliwiać tych, którzy odważyli się myśleć samodzielnie… a teraz jest wolny… Wolny, by sprzeciwić się obrzydliwym rozkazom. Wolny, by istnieć jako osoba, wolny, by kochać i być kochanym. A to wszystko dzięki tej niezwykłej istocie, którą trzymał teraz w ramionach.

– Ja też cię kocham, Markus.

I żaden psychopatyczny, seryjny morderca mu tego nie odbierze. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i) Por favor señora Laurenço, digame todo lo que recuerde. [hisz.] – Pani Laurenço proszę powiedzieć mi wszystko, co pani pamięta.
> 
> ii) Claro [hisz.] – Jasne.
> 
> iii) Todo esta bien.[hisz] – Wszystko jest w porządku.


	12. Wskazówki, błędny kierunek i wszystkie drogi, które prowadzą donikąd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Śledztwo trwa.
> 
> Connor jest coraz bardziej wkurzony.
> 
> Markus mniej więcej utrzymuje go przy zrowych zmysłach.

Przesłuchania trójki najemców nie przynoszą żadnych rezultatów. Każdy z nich słyszał inny dźwięk, o innej porze dnia co sprawia, że Hank i Connor wyciągają ten sam wniosek:

– Ten dupek, _chciał_ , żeby ciało zostało znalezione, specjalnie robił tyle hałasu.

Relacja osoby, która powiedziała, że słyszała głośną muzykę heavy metalową, zgadza się z zakładanym czasem zbrodni, więc morderca mógł użyć muzyki, żeby stłumić odgłosy szarpaniny, ale to właściwie nic im nie mówi.

Poprzednia właścicielka HR400 również nie okazuje się pomocna, to bogata przedstawicielka klasy średniej, która nie widziała swojej ulubionej zabaweczki od czasu rewolucji. Właściwie nadal była tym zgorzkniała, była też jedną z tych osób, które w najmniejszym stopniu nie aprobują wolności androidów – Hank wcale się nie dziwi, że HR400 od niej uciekł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Connor raz jeszcze rozmawia z Madam Laurenço, starając się znaleźć ślad prawdziwego najemcy przez historię transakcji i inne takie szczegóły. Kobieta jest niezbyt skłonna do rozmowy; dopiero kiedy zostaje zapewniona, że nie czekają jej żadne kłopoty… wyjawia dlaczego: tamten najem był nielegalny, ponieważ mieszkanie było w bardzo złym stanie, co oznaczało, że najemca płacił gotówką, co miesiąc zostawiając kopertę w jej skrzynce, na listy a ona zatrzymywała sobie pieniądze, nie płacąc od nich podatku. Pani Laurenço będzie musiała odpowiedzieć za swoje zachowanie, ale DPD obiecuje jej łagodniejszy wymiar kary w zamian za pełną współpracę w sprawie śledztwa.

W międzyczasie oznacza to jednak, że zostali w punkcie wyjścia, nie mają historii transakcji, umowy najmu z poprzednim adresem zamieszania, a Pani Laurenço mówi, że najemca przedstawił się jej jako John Doe.

Hank dosłownie ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, kiedy to słyszy. Wyraźnie fałszywe nazwisko, żadnej historii, żadnych odcisków palców, nic.

Nie mają żadnych śladów poza graffiti rA9. Ale co może im powiedzieć kilkanaście pociągnięć pędzla?

… czekaj sekundę. – Farba!

Słysząc krzyk Connora, Hank niemal wyskakuje z fotela. – Słucham?

– Farba, której użyto do namalowania graffiti. – Mówi Connor, podrywając się z miejsca. – Musiał kupować ją często i w niemal hurtowych ilościach. Poprzez swój bank pamięci zidentyfikowałem dokładny kolor, możemy więc sprawdzić, kto go sprzedaje i czy miał ostatnio jakieś duże zamówienia.

– Chyba właśnie znaleźliśmy trop. – Porucznik uśmiecha się do siebie. A potem do swojego partnera, wiedząc, dokąd to prowadzi. – Czy ty przypadkiem znasz jakichś malarzy?

Hank nigdy przedtem nie był w domu Carla, więc Connor stwierdza, że jego reakcja jest całkiem normalna.

– Jasna cholera! Co za fajna chata.

Nie mniej krępujący jest głos systemu alarmowego przy drzwiach  _«Alarm dezaktywowany. Witaj w domu Connor.»_ Hank śmieje się z niego jeszcze zanim wybrzmiewa reszta powitania.  _«Oczekiwany gość Porucznik Hank Anderson. Życzymy miłego pobytu.»_

Odnajdują Carla w pracowni, siedzącego na swoim wózku inwalidzkim pod bacznym okiem Thomasa, podczas gdy Leo siedzi w kącie pomieszczenia i pobrzdąkuje na gitarze, a stojący przed sztalugą Markus próbuje namalować muzykę Leo.

Na razie, na płótnie pojawiło się może różnych odcieni żółci i zieleni, przypominających trochę wodę w rzece, na którą opadają liście i płatki kwiatów.

Connor jest natychmiast urzeczony, jak zawsze, widokiem Markusa w znoszonych, ubrudzonych farbą ubraniach, do tego stopnia, że to Hank musi sam przedstawić się właścicielowi domu.

– Ach, dwaj malarze w cenie jednego. – Mówi, pozdrawiając Markusa skinieniem głowy i chichocząc cicho, kiedy RK200 wykonuje ruch, jakby chciał do nich podbiec, i pocałować Connora na powitanie, ale się powstrzymuje, ponieważ widzi, że obaj przyszli tutaj służbowo. – Przyszliśmy zapytać, czy któryś z was mógłby pomóc nam w śledztwie.

– Śledzwie? Co się stało? Czy to niebezpieczne?

Connor natychmiast chwyta Carla za rękę i głaszcze ją uspokajająco. – Nie, Carl. – Obiecuje cicho, wymieniając przy tym z Markusem znaczące spojrzenie. – Próbujemy odnaleźć podejrzanego, a naszym jedynym tropem jest farba, której użyto do namalowania mnóstwa graffiti.

– Mieliśmy nadzieję, znaleźć trop prowadzący do podejrzanego sprawdzając sprzedawców farby. – Mówi Hank, spoglądając na Leo, który odłożył gitarę i najwyraźniej nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. – Czy powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym gdzieś indziej?

– Nie. – Odpowiada Markus, spoglądając na swojego przybranego brata. – Cokolwiek mi powiecie, możecie także powiedzieć Leo. Tajne informacje nie wyjdą z tego pokoju.

Na twarzy Leo pojawia się ten na wpół szczęśliwy, na wpół smutny wyraz kogoś, kto chciałby się rozpłakać… znając ich przeszłość, Connor stwierdza, że również poczułby pokorę na miejscu młodszego Manfreda z powodu zaufania, jakie pokłada w nim Markus.

– Barwnikiem użytym do namalowania graffiti była mieszanka akrylowa, kod szesnastkowy #864747.

– To Pantone 18-1438. – Przypomina sobie natychmiast Markus, który przez długi czas kupował farby dla Carla. Odwraca się z uśmiechem do ojca. – To _Marsala_ od Bellini.

Prywatnie, Hank jest trochę zazdrosny z powodu ogromu informacji, do których dostęp mają androidy, to bardzo ułatwiłoby mu pracę. Ale z drugiej strony, to prawdopodobnie jeden z powodów tego, że Connor nadal pracuje w policji. – Wiecie, kto to, sprzedaje?

Carl lekko wzrusza ramionami w swoim fotelu.

– Cóż, istnieje wielu kolorystów, którzy sprzedają ten odcień… u każdego różni się on formułą, ale jest właściwie wszechobecny. – Wyjaśnia i obu detektywom nieco rzedną miny. – Jeżeli jest możliwe byśmy, zobaczyli zdjęcia tego graffiti, być może udałoby mi się ocenić jakość farby?

To oznacza okazanie części dowodów, ale w zasadzie nie mają innego wyjścia.

Kiedy wszystko przygotowują, Leo łapie swój futerał z gitarą i zbiera się do wyjścia.

– To jest naprawdę ważne. Skończymy nasze muzyko-malowanie kiedy indziej.

Szybko obejmuje Markusa ramieniem i delikatnie ściska dłoń ojca.

– Przepraszam, że zepsułem ci popołudnie. – Mówi Connor, kiedy stają twarzą w twarz.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. – Odpowiada drugi mężczyzna, podając mu rękę. – I uważaj na siebie. Rozumiesz?

RK800 kiwa głową na pożegnanie, a potem wszyscy przenoszą się do salonu, żeby użyć telewizora jako ekranu do obejrzenia zdjęć.

Carl przez długi czas wpatruje się w zamyśleniu w zdjęcia graffiti, _samego_ graffiti, Connor wolał mu oszczędzić widoku miejsca zbrodni. – Markus, podejdź tu i spójrz na to. – Mówi w końcu malarz. – Została lekko rozwodniona, ale nie ma zacieków.

Hank spogląda na obydwu malarzy.

– Dobrze, a co to oznacza dla tych, którzy nie znają malarskiego?

– Farby akrylowe można rozcieńczać, żeby starczyły na dłużej, ale to czyni je bardziej wodnistymi, więc istnieje ryzyko zacieków, szczególnie jeśli używamy farby na powierzchni pionowej. – Wyjaśnia Markus, wskazując jedno graffiti. – Tutaj zachodzą na siebie dwa różne charaktery pisma i możemy zauważyć, że jedna warstwa farby jest trochę cieńsza, niż miejsce, gdzie nachodzą na siebie dwie. Co oznacza, że ktokolwiek to namalował, rozcieńczył farbę, żeby móc pomalować nią więcej powierzchni, ale farba nie tworzy zacieków, co oznacza, że jest produktem dobrej jakości, szybkoschnącym, i utrzymującym swoją gęstość nawet po lekkim rozwodnieniu.

– Więc jest… droga?

Obaj malarze kiwają do Hanka głowami.

– Proszę szukać między środkową a wyższą półką. – Mówi Carl, odchylając się w fotelu. – Mogę podać wam nazwy sklepów, w których zwykle zaopatruję się w farby. – Potem zwraca się do Markusa. – Bądź tak dobry, zabierz Connora do pracowni i sprawdźcie, czy nie zostało mi trochę farb akrylowych, żebyśmy mogli dać im próbki odcienia Marsala.

RK200 rzuca swemu ojcu spojrzenie. Kątem oka widzi kilka propozycji dialogowych ale lekceważy je wszystkie. _Och Carl._

Tak, uzyskanie próbki 18-1438 jest ważne, a dwa androidy poradzą sobie ze skanowaniem dużego pomieszczenia szybciej niż jeden. Podaje swojemu chłopakowi rękę, a Connor ją chwyta.

Hank wytrzymuje całe trzy sekundy, a potem potrząsa głową.

– Jezu Chryste, jacy oni są beznadziejni.

Malarz chichocze cicho, tłumiąc kaszel.

– Powiedziałbym, że radzą sobie całkiem nieźle.

Biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim Connor wrócił wczoraj do domu, rozmarzony i szczęśliwy, przygotował extra-smaczny obiad, zabrał Sumo na przedłużony spacer, a dzisiaj rano kazał mu założyć czyste, wyprasowane ubranie… Hank naprawdę wolałby _nie wiedzieć._ Lekko odchrząkuje. – Więc te sklepy z farbą?

– Tak… Mój ulubiony to Bellini Paints, ale jest też kilka innych sklepów, w których zaopatruję się, kiedy nie mogę znaleźć tego, czego szukam.

Hank spisuje adresy czterech sklepów, kiedy Markus i Connor wracają, nadal trzymając się za ręce, a Connor trzyma w wolnej dłoni malutką tubkę. Android spogląda na swojego chłopaka. – Na co jeszcze powinniśmy zwrócić uwagę?

– Duże zamówienia. – Odpowiada RK200. – Farba akrylowa jest zwykle sprzedawana w tubkach, bądź słoiczkach, ale do pokrycia tamtego pokoju, nawet po rozcieńczeniu, potrzeba około litra farby, szczególnie akrylowej: ona nie jest nawet w połowie tak trwała jak farby olejne. – To tylko jeden pokój. A oni wiedzą o kolejnych czterech.

Connor patrzy na Hanka z lekkim, pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem a porucznik kręci głową. – W porządku, młody, nie musisz być tak zadowolony z siebie. – Mamrocze dobrodusznie, a potem zwraca się do gospodarzy. – Dziękuję za pomoc, wyświadczyliście nam ogromną przysługę.

– Nie ma za co. – Zapewnia Carl, zduszając kolejny atak kaszlu i przywołując Thomasa przy pomocy małego touchpada. – I jeśli będziecie jeszcze czegoś potrzebowali, nie wahajcie się pytać.

Kiedy opiekun przychodzi, żeby zabrać Carla na górę, Markus chwyta na chwilę ojca za rękę. – Idź się położyć, ja ich odprowadzę.

Hank jest już za progiem, kiedy Markus bierze Connora w ramiona.

– Bądź ostrożny, słyszysz?

Unosząc ręce, by oprzeć je o łopatki drugiego androida, Connor kiwa twierdząco głową. – Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny.

– I dzwoń często. Powiedziałeś, że on obiera sobie za cel androidy, które mieszkają daleko od Jerycha. – Markus nie chce nawet _myśleć_ o możliwości, że psychopatyczny morderca zaatakowałby jego ukochanego. – Kiedy nie jesteś ze mną, trzymaj się Hanka.

Connor czuje uderzenie ciepła głęboko wewnątrz, kiedy uruchamia się kilka skryptów starających się przyswoić wszystkie emocje, które czuje, świadomość miłości Markusa i jego zmartwienia o niego i tego _jak_ _on_ się z tym czuje… to straszny bałagan i Connor musi wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby przestudzić procesory, ale mimo wszystko jest warto. – Będę ostrożny, obiecuję.

– Trzymam cię za słowo.

– Do diabła! Jesteście tak obrzydliwie słodcy, że nawet nie mogę się z was naśmiewać.

Rozdzielają się ze śmiechem i w końcu żegnają.

Strach i napięcie towarzyszące początkowi śledztwa w końcu mijają, ponieważ oni nie znajdują kolejnych ciał; i chociaż Connor z Hankiem odwiedzili kilka sklepów dla plastyków nie przyniosło to większych rezultatów, Marsala jest bardzo popularnym, często kupowanym odcieniem, ale żaden zakup nie był wystarczająco duży aby wydać się podejrzanym. Sprzedawca z Bellini Paint w Dzielnicy Greckiej przekazuje im śmieszną historyjkę; najwyraźniej pracujący w tym sklepie przed rewolucją EM400 zniknął zabierając ze sobą całkiem sporo farby, w tym nieokreśloną ilość Marsali… ale ich podejrzany jest człowiekiem więc to pewnie nic nie znaczy.

Tak czy inaczej, postanawiają odnaleźć tego EM400, żeby sprawdzić, czy mógł po prostu oddać komuś farbę z jakiegoś powodu… przynajmniej sprzedawca był z nimi szczery w swojej potrzebie pomocy i przekazał im wszystkie informacje na temat poprzedniego androida sprzedawcy. No i mają kilka zakupów, którym muszą się przyjrzeć, przynajmniej nie wygląda to tak, jakby _nic_ nie robili.

Tymczasem na komendzie pojawiają się mieszkańcy domów sąsiadujących z miejscem zbrodni w celu przesłuchania. Jeden z mężczyzn wydaje się interesujący.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmujecie. Kogo obchodzi zepsuta blaszana puszka? – Podejrzany typ i w dodatku wrzód na tyłku. Connor robi wszystko by pozostać niezauważonym i pozwala Hankowi przeprowadzić przesłuchanie.

– Nie pytam o pańską polityczną opinię. Pytam, czy słyszał pan jakieś podejrzane odgłosy w noc morderstwa. – Biedny Hank, wydaje się mieć kompletnie dość tego gościa.

– Taa… słyszałem mnóstwo strasznie kiepskiego heavy metalu. – Mężczyzna jest wyraźnie niezadowolony z wezwania na komendę i niechętny do rozmów o androidach jako o żywych istotach, które można zamordować.

– Gdzie pan wtedy był?

Oczywiście to pytanie, i jego implikacje nie podobają się przesłuchiwanemu.

– Chcecie powiedzieć, że jestem podejrzany?! – Mówi podnoszącym się głosem i wzrastającym poziomem stresu. – Nie jestem jakimś chorym zboczeńcem, nigdy nie dotknąłem żadnej z tych cholernych blaszanych puszek. – We wzburzeniu mężczyzna próbuje wstać, ale ku zdziwieniu Connora, Gavin niezbyt delikatnie kładzie rękę na ramieniu faceta i sadza go z powrotem.

– Słuchaj kolego, nie obchodzi nas czy masz wszystkie najgorsze fetysze świata. – Mówi detektyw Reed, z frustracją ściskając grzbiet nosa. – Próbujemy popchnąć na przód śledztwo, a jeśli zaczniesz się rzucać, możemy cię zamknąć za utrudnianie tego śledztwa. Teraz możemy sobie uciąć przyjazną pogawędkę na temat tego, co robiłeś tamtej nocy albo mniej przyjazną pogawędkę po tym jak cię zatrzymamy w celu sprawdzenia, czy rzeczywiście nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego.

RK800 mruga w odpowiedzi na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło? Z jednej strony to niewiele znaczy, Gavin również miał dość zachowania tego faceta… z drugiej, Gavin, którym był, wcale by się tym nie przejął.

– Dobra, okej! – Tak czy inaczej facet się poddaje.

Nadal nie wiele o nim wiedzą. W okolicach czasu morderstwa komputer o adresie IP należącym do tego mieszkania był zalogowany na forum dyskusyjnym pełnym obrzydliwie rasistowskich komentarzy na temat androidów, a siedzący w pokoju przesłuchań facet dawał tam ujście swemu niezadowoleniu z powodu prac nad ustawą zapewniającą androidom prawa pracownicze.

Więc ich główny podejrzany nie jest  _tym_ rasistowskim dupkiem, ale innym rasistowskim dupkiem.

Wygląda na to, że mają więcej pracy.

– Hej… dzięki za tamto. – Connor zatrzymuje Gavina po przesłuchaniu.

Gavin mruga z zaskoczeniem, starając się zrozumieć, o co może mu chodzić. Potem przepycha się obok niego, lekko popychając go łokciem. – Nie pochlebiaj sobie. – Mruczy pod nosem, znacznie mniej jadowicie niż zwykle. – Ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę.

Connor pozwala sobie jednak na lekki uśmiech.

Życie w Jerychu trwa nadal, chociaż ostatnimi czasy jest więcej przestróg i ostrzeżeń na temat bycia bezpiecznym, nie wychodzeniem nigdzie samotnie i uważaniu na zainteresowanie obcych, skierowanych głównie do tych którzy mieszkają w mniej tolerancyjnych dzielnicach; oczywiście wystosowano również prośby o uważanie na siebie nawzajem i raportowanie jakichkolwiek incydentów nienawiści.

Zgodnie z zapewnieniami North, Katrina wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność przypominania innym androidom o utrzymaniu własnej godności, nie tylko byłym sex workerom, ale wszystkim adroidom. Namawiała zarówno męskie jak i żeńskie androidy, aby dzieliły się swoimi historiami na temat złego traktowania – Markus nie zgodziłby się na nic takiego, a jeśli oni mogą liczyć na niego, powinni móc liczyć także na siebie.

Wspomniany przywódca siedział właśnie w swojej kryjówce na dachu, po łokcie zanurzony w farbie i w kompletnej ciszy.

_«Cieszysz się na wyjazd do DC?_ _»_ No  _prawie_ kompletnej ciszy.

RK200 potrząsa głową, słysząc głos kochanka. –  _«Proszę cię, to dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Chcesz mi skrócić żywot?»_

_«Czyli to znaczy, że się nie cieszysz?»_

_«Powiedzmy, że nie bardzo cieszy mnie perspektywa spotkania z_ _kobietą, która_ _niemal rozkazała eksterminację nas wszystkich.»_ I kto mógł mieć mu to za złe.  Markus ścisza lekko głos, wpatrując się w płótno.  _«Tęsknię za tobą._ _»_

_«_ _Przecież widzieliśmy się zaledwie kilka dni temu!_ _»_ Markus nic nie mówi, ponieważ wie, że Connor jeszcze nie skończył. _«Ja też za tobą tęsknię.»_ No i proszę. Niech rA9 ma ich wszystkich w swojej opiece… oni są rzeczywiście _niesamowicie_ słodcy.

Nie, żeby to kiedykolwiek powstrzymało Markusa. Chichocząc pod nosem, próbuje on wymyślić coś jeszcze słodszego, ale ich rozmowę przerywa krótki szum.

_«_ _Muszę to odebrać, kochanie. To z DPD._ _»_ Głos RK800 wraca do niego wystarczająco szybko.  _«_ _Porozmawiamy później?_ _»_

_«_ _Oczywiście. Uważaj na siebie._ _»_

Rozmowa kończy się, gdy Connor mówi „Kocham cię” jako pożegnanie, ale Markus zawiesił się kilka chwil wcześniej.

… _kochanie?!_ Jego system nie wie czy powinien czuć rozbawienie, zaskoczenie, czy powinien pozwolić sobie na małą usterkę z powodu nagłego przytłoczenia uroczymi i delikatnymi emocjami które go w tym momencie opanowały – rA9 niech będą dzięki za jego super szybkie procesory, inaczej przegrzewanie zaczęłoby być dla niego sporym problemem.

W jego obrazie zaczyna się pojawiać znacznie więcej ciepłych brązów i ciemnej czerwieni.

Niestety, telefon z DPD dotyczył kolejnego morderstwa. Tak samo zrujnowana kamienica, ten sam sposób działania, takie samo graffiti taki sam brak innych mocnych śladów.

Ofiara to kolejny android płci męskiej, AK700, nie zaprojektowany z możliwością odbywania stosunków seksualnych, z wyłamaną szczęką i brakującym modułem optycznym. Tym razem prawym.

_ Jasnoniebieskie oczy. _

Connor musi na chwilę zamknąć  oczy, żeby uciec przed własnym interfejsem i jego porównaniem z oczami Markusa.

Wzdycha ciężko. Markusa tutaj _ nie ma _ . Jest bezpieczny w Jerychu. Głos Hanka uspokaja go i RK 800 jest wdzięczny za klepnięcie w ramię.

– Dobrze rozejrzyjmy się.

G raffiti ma ten sam styl i kolor, wciąż powtarzający się symbol rA9, czasami ‘ocal mnie rA9’ innym razem ‘przyjdź do mnie rA9’… podejrzany bardzo się postarał żeby udać że ktokolwiek przygotował tę scenę zbrodni był androidem, nie byle pierwszym lepszym androidem, jednym z pierwszych defektów z obsesją na punkcie rA9.

Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, to całkiem niezły pomysł jeśli chce się udawać opanowanego żądzą mordu androida – obsesja i dewiacja mogłyby zostać wyjaśnione błędami w oprogramowaniu, które popchnęłyby androida do mordowania swoich braci… a jednak.

To nie jest android. Nie może być. Charakter pisma nie jest wystarczająco idealny; to ktoś kto potrzebuje pożywienia i młota, żeby zabić swoje ofiary rozbijając pokrywy swoich ofiar.

Dlaczego ciągle próbuje zaciągnąć je do łóżka?

Connor odmawia uwierzenia w to, że robi to podstępem – android, nawet taki któremu grozisz młotkiem, jest silniejszy od człowieka; jeśli w zdarzeniu nie użyto broni palnej nawet walczącemu o życie androidowi byłoby łatwo obezwładnić człowieka i odebrać mu broń. – Ofiary wyrażały zgodę, do pewnego momentu.

– Że co? – Porucznik nie wierzy własnym uszom.

– Kto jest teraz przesłuchiwany?

Jeden z policjantów natychmiast się ożywia.

– Cóż odkryliśmy że spora część demonstrantów z wieczora imprezy dobroczynnej mieszka w tej okolicy, więc zaczęliśmy od tych najgroźniejszych i tych z kartoteką itd.…

– To prawdopodobnie nie jest żadna z tych osób. – Potrząsa głową Connor, podchodząc do jednej z zamalowanych graffiti ścian i przesuwa palcem po symbolu. Na jego skórze pozostaje odrobinka barwnika – rysunek jest świeży i ledwie wysechł … morderca by ł tutaj mniej niż sześć godzin temu. – Morderca próbuje zaciągnąć ofiary do łóżka. Ich pompa thyrium jest zwykle roztrzaskana dwoma szybkimi ciosami młota w plecy. Brak obrażeń na palcach i nadgarstkach ofiar oznacza że szarpanina była bardzo krótka albo w ogóle do niej nie doszło; w pewnym momencie ofiara po prostu odwróciła się tyłem do napastnika.

Hank jest bardziej niż lekko zaniepokojony.

– Jak pszczoły do miodu… ale dlaczego myślisz, że nie stoi za tym żaden przeciwnik androidów?

Próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, Connor wyciąga z kieszeni monetę i zaczyna się nią bawić dla pocieszenia. – Kiedy usuniesz androidowi regulator pompy thyrium, zostaje około półtorej minuty a potem android się wyłącza. Sprawca używa tego czasu aby zmienić zewnętrzny wygląd ofiary by jak najbardziej pasował do jego własnego i aby zatrzeć ślady… zmienia cały wygląd androida poza oczami. – Connor rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na zniszczonego AK700. –  Może być tak że kolor oczu jest tak nieistotnym detalem, że sprawca go ignoruje, być może nie pokazał żadnej z ofiar swoich oczu… ale może być też, tak że sprawca jest  _ zafascynowany _ androidami i ich oczami. Po raz drugi odnajdujemy ciało androida, któremu brakuje oka, w odróżnieniu od innych ciał którym brakowało innych elementów. – Z nagłym olśnieniem Connor łapie ćwierćdolarówkę w połowie rzutu: – Właściwie to założę się, że wszystkie inne brakujące części ciała również były, w jakiś sposób wyjątkowe. Skończmy tutaj i wracajmy na komendę.

Porównywanie listę części ciała brakujących wszystkim do tej pory odkrytym ofiarom mordercy z młotem ze zdjęciami z miejsc zbrodni jest jak podróż w krainę koszmaru. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu od ostatniego razu, kiedy Hank musiał zmierzyć się z taką skalą przemocy  _ i _ okaleczeń jednocześnie.

Ale to pomaga udowodnić, że przeczucie Connora było właściwe: model któremu brakowało chipa odpowiedzialnego za kontrolę powłoki był, zgodnie z fabryczną specyfikacją, wyposażony w ‘egzotyczne’ kolory powłoki, model sex bota któremu usuniętą skrzynkę głosową miał wbudowane egzotyczne akcenty, robotowi masażyście usunięto obie dłonie,  ostatniej, poprzedniej, ofierze odebrano jedno zielone oko, a pierwszej ofierze, od której wszystko się zaczęło, brakowało całej głowy.

To jedyna sprawa, która nie pasuje do innych okaleczeń, ale być może w głowie tego androida było coś co czyniło go wyjątkowym w oczach zabójcy.

– A więc, nie szukamy rasisty ogarniętego szukającego ‘sprawiedliwości’. – Podsumowuje Hank kiedy kończą przeglądać dowody. – Szukamy chorego zboczeńca mającego obsesję na punkcie wyjątkowych maszyn.

_ Wyjątkowe _ androidy. Connor natychmiast zaczyna myśleć o Katrinie i North, pięknych o egzotycznych akcentach i wyglądzie. Znowu musi ostrzec Markusa i pozostałych.

Anderson zauważa zmartwienie na twarzy androida i spogląda na zegar. Pora, o której, powinni byli wyjść już dawno minęła. – Wracajmy do domu. Muszę zjeść kolację i wziąć prysznic. Potem podrzucę cię do twojego chłopaka.

Po dotarciu do Jerycha Connor jest  zawiedziony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Markusa tam nie ma.

–  Właśnie się z nim minąłeś. Wyszedł kupić pędzle, czy coś w tym stylu. – Mówi mu Lexie, zdecydowania bardziej zrelaksowana w jego towarzystwie odkąd poznała Sumo. – Hej, kiedy następnym razem przyprowadzisz swojego psa?

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie długo. – Detektyw uśmiecha się mimo zmartwień. Potem zauważa Katrinę i North wchodzące na korytarz i macha do nich. – Hej!

– Och, cześć. Czy coś się stało? – Pyta blondynka, zauważając jego zdenerwowanie.

– Na szczęście nic wam nie jest. – RK800 wzdycha. – Poczyniliśmy pewne postępy w sprawie, które zweryfikowały naszą wcześniejszą hipotezę. Nasz zabójca nie jest po prostu zwykłym wściekłym ekstremistą. On ma obsesję na punkcie androidów. Im bardziej ‘egzotycznych’ i ‘niezwykłych’ tym lepiej. Więc proszę,  _ proszę, _ uważajcie na siebie. Przynajmniej do momentu zakończenia śledztwa nigdy nie wychodźcie nigdzie same.

– Mówisz o wyjątkowych androidach… czy ty również nie powinieneś na siebie uważać? W trakcie rewolucji reklamowano cię wszędzie jako najbardziej zaawansowany technicznie prototyp.

Connor jest zaskoczony tym, że North się o niego martwi, nawet po wydarzeniach z Hart Plaza kiedy przyprowadził tam wszystkie androidy z CyberLife, ją najtrudniej było mu do siebie przekonać, więc teraz potrząsa głową. – Jestem prawie cały czas otoczony przez policjantów, a kiedy jestem sam, jestem albo tutaj, albo u Carla. Wątpię, aby mordercy zależało na sławie wystarczająco mocno by spróbował mnie zaatakować.

–  Cóż… nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Uważaj na siebie.

– Czyżbyś rozmawiała ostatnio z Markusem? – Pyta z uśmiechem Connor.

Nawet Katrina chichocze słysząc to. – On po prostu martwi się o ciebie. – Mówi, zasłaniając swoje śmiejące się usta ręką.

North jest zdecydowanie mniej rozbawiona: – Wiesz co, wyświadcz nam wszystkim przysługę i poczekaj na niego na dachu. W ten sposób zrobisz mu niespodziankę, która  _ być może _ uspokoi go na kilka godzin.

Oba modele WR odprowadzają Connora na dach z bliźniaczymi uśmiechami, a zaraz potem, North zapada się w ramiona Katriny, chowając twarz w ramieniu swojej dziewczyny.

– Fuj! Co za bajzel.

Na jej interfejsie zaczynają mrugać pytania i sugestie. _To nie fair_ /kopnij coś _/Kto będzie następny/_ _Ile razy jeszcze będziemy atakowani_ / uwolnić łzy dla ochłodzenia interfejsu?/ _Dlaczego ciągle przytrafiają się nam takie rzeczy?_ /przytul Katrinę

–  Hej North…hej – Głos brunetki kasuje pewne sugestie interfejsu, ale North zaczęła trochę płakać. – Chcę żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła,  ok?

– Tak?

– Uruchom swoją wewnętrzną wyszukiwarkę i poszukaj frazy ‘węże w kapeluszach’.

W R400 musi powstrzymać łzy, – Słucham?

– Zaufaj mi.

Nie mogąc się oprzeć delikatnej prośbie Katriny, North rozpoczyna wyszukiwanie. Pierwsze obrazki są rozbrajająco urocze. –  Och nie, ten ma maleńki kapelusz kowbojski. – mruczy pod nosem North, nadal nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego patrzy na te obrazki, ale jej głos zmienia się w chichot przy następnym obrazku. – A ten jest gotowy na imprezę… a ten ma koronę.

Katrina tylko obserwuje, jak nastrój jej dziewczyny powoli się zmienia. – Lepiej się czujesz?

Orientując się co zrobiła dla niej druga androidka, North uśmiecha się szeroko. – Trochę. – Przyznaje, kradnąc szybkiego całusa. – Dziękuję.

–  To coś co robię, kiedy czuję że otacza mnie zbyt dużo zła. – Wyjaśnia Katrina, pozwalając North się przytulić. – Zaczęłam kiedy… – Milknie, kiedy jej zdanie zaczyna zmierzać w kierunku o którym żadna z nich nie chce pamiętać. Zamykając oczy Katrina potrząsa głową. – Tak czy inaczej, Connor zajmuje się sprawą. A my mamy siebie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

North tylko ją całuje.  _ Mam taką nadzieję. _

–  Cześć Markus.

– Cześć Jackie. – Markus uśmiecha się, wchodząc do sklepu Bellini. Powoli przyzwyczaja się do bycia rozpoznawalnym, ale w tym sklepie znają go z zupełnie innego powodu. – Więcej pracujesz,, czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje?

– Cóż, no wiesz, my ludzie potrzebujemy pieniędzy na jedzenie. – Odpowiada ze śmiechem sprzedawca, patrząc jak Markus rozgląda się po sklepie. – W czym mogę ci dzisiaj pomóc?

– Och. Potrzebuję zestawu płaskich pędzli. Swoje zużyłem już do cna.

– Dobra! – Sprzedawca zaczyna odsuwać szuflady i rozkładać na ladzie różne opcje. – Czyżby jacyś ludzie z galerii namówili cię na wernisaż?

Markus przygryza dolną wargę. – Nie sądzę. Większość moich obrazów jest… bardzo osobista.

– Cóż, ja na przykład z chęcią bym je obejrzał. – Mówi Jackie, uprzejmie klepiąc Markusa po dłoni. – Jestem twoim największym fanem.

– O boże, mam nadzieję, że to nieprawda. – Mówi Markus, przyglądając się przez chwilę człowiekowi. – Niektórzy są na tyle entuzjastyczni, że gdyby okazało się to prawdą… Czułbym się zmuszony zmienić zaopatrzeniowca.

Obaj śmieją się z tego, a potem sprzedawca pakuje zakupy jego zakupy i przyjmuje należność. – Powiedzmy więc, że jestem wielkim fanem twojej sztuki.

– Z tym mogę żyć. Dziękuję, jak zawsze.

– Nie, to ja ci dziękuję. – Zwykła rozmowa klient-sprzedawca wydaje się dziwnie formalna w tym przypadku. – Och i Markus?

RK200 odwraca się tuż przed drzwiami – Tak?

– Odzwiedziło nas dzisiaj dwóch detektywów z DPD. Czy coś się stało?

Markus rozważa zalety i wady niepotrzebnego niepokojenia człowieka. Potrząsa głową. – To tylko… kolejne śledztwo, Jackie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że Markus jest bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony kiedy widzi Connora ubranego w ciemne dżinsy i najbardziej workowatą niebieską koszulkę w paski z najdłuższymi rękawami.

Wygląda tak zwodniczo nieszkodliwie, że na interfejsie Markusa pojawia się propozycja _Spójrz na niego… jest taki uroczy! Przytul go!_ Markus bez zastanowienia podąża za podpowiedzią.

– No hej…

Po raz kolejny w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni Connor kładzie rękę na przedramieniu swojego chłopaka i rozpoczyna połączenie. Markus czuje całą jego niepewność i zmartwienie i stara się uspokoić go swoimi własnymi uczuciami.

Zalewający go potok informacji jest co najmniej martwiący, szczególnie to że Connor wie, że szuka mordercy z obsesją na punkcie androidów, ale Markus zamyka tylko oczy i mocno go do siebie przytula.

– Nie chcę, żebyś gdziekolwiek chodził dopóki nie dorwę tego bydlaka.

_Och Connor._ RK200 próbuje obrócić sytuację w żart. – Więc lepiej się pospiesz i złap go, zanim będę musiał lecieć do DC.

Markus cieszy się z tego, że Connor patrzy, na niego gniewnie tylko przez chwilę a potem chichocze.

– Czy to wyzwanie? Ja _zawsze_ wypełniam swoje misje.

– Naprawdę? Bo mogę ci przypomnieć o jednej, która zdecydowanie nie skończyła się zgodnie z planem…

– O czym ty mówisz? Moją misją było cię odnaleźć i zrobiłem to.

Są zdecydowanie, obrzydliwie słodcy – To prawda. – Przyznaje Markus i pochyla się lekko aby skraść całusa. – Nadal zamierzasz wpaść w odwiedziny do Carla w ten weekend?

– Za nic bym tego nie przegapił. Lubię Carla – Connor rozluźnia się w ramionach Markusa, są wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, kiedy okropności, jakie widzi w pracy, zaczynają go przytłaczać, gdyby nie Markus, Connor ciągle zawieszałby się z powodu nakładających się na siebie podpowiedzi i skryptów. – Teraz muszę być ciągle pod telefonem, więc z góry przepraszam cię za to jeśli będę musiał nagle wyjść, bo będą mnie potrzebowali w pracy, ale poza tym, będę tam.

Niestety, nie jest im dane zbyt długo cieszyć się samotnością. Mają zbyt wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i ludzi z którymi trzeba porozmawiać. Niestety Joshowi nie udało się znaleźć nikogo kto znałby którąkolwiek z ofiar; udało im się znaleźć poprzednich właścicieli tylko dwójki z nich, podczas gdy pozostałej trójki nie łączy nic, nawet motyw. Chociaż wiadome jest, że żadnej z ofiar nie było w Jerychu podczas tamtego oryginalnego nalotu.

Jedynym co zdaje się łączyć ofiary są ich ‘nietuzinkowe’ atrybuty kolekcjonowane przez zabójcę.

Connor podrzuca swoją monetę tam i z powrotem po drodze do domu. North miała rację… On też jest celem. Najbardziej zaawansowany prototyp CyberLife, pierwszy na świecie android detektyw i tak dalej…

Zaciska pięść, łapiąc monetę po ostatnim rzucie, wbijając stalowe spojrzenie w pustą drogę przed nim.

Część Connora ma nadzieję, że zabójca będzie chciał się do niego dobrać – chociażby po to by mógł przetestować siłę pięści.

Seryjny morderca, który zaciąga androidy do łóżka, a potem zabija je młotem.

_Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak_ próbujesz _, draniu._

Jest tak zagubiony w myśleniu o sposobach, w jakie mógłby załatwić podejrzanego, że kiedy wraca do domu, niemal odstrasza od siebie Sumo swoim wyrazem twarzy.


	13. Szukając wszędzie i nigdzie z równą intensywnością

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlowi wcale się nie polepsza, ale Markus cieszy się spokojem, jak tylko może, zanim polityczne zobowiązania wezwą go do Waszyngtonu.
> 
> Connor i Hank badają wszelkie ślady, aby wytropić mordercę, nawet te najbardziej niekomfortowe.
> 
> To naprawdę nie czas na paranoję, prawda?

Poszukiwania ‘zabójcy z młotem’ stają się najbardziej drażliwym tematem w DPD. Mają naprawdę mało dowodów. Tak mało, że niektórzy śledczy zaczynają się zastanawiać czy w ogóle szukają człowieka. W końcu jak to możliwe by na _sześci_ _u_ oddzielnych scenach zbrodni nie znaleziono ani odrobiny DNA?

– To nic trudnego. – Mówi, bardzo zestresowanemu Connorowi, Markus, gdy któregoś dnia odwiedza go w pracy w trakcie przerwy, której on sam również potrzebował: wszyscy przygotowują się do podróży do Waszyngtonu i spotkania z Panią Prezydent i, chociaż starają się to ukryć, są tym zdenerwowani, gdy do podróży zostało im jakieś półtora tygodnia. – Wystarczy, że włożysz gumowe rękawiczki, mój fartuch malarski i bawełnianą maseczkę na twarz i masz na sobie ekspresowe ubranie ochronne!

Widząc nagle zastygły wyraz twarzy RK800, Markus obejmuje dłonią jego podbródek. – Connor?

Oczywiście, napaść seksualna nie miała wymiaru fizycznego, nie chodziło tu o przyjemność. Chodziło o władzę i podporządkowanie, o rytuał. To dlatego nie mogli znaleźć, śladów płynów ustrojowych bądź DNA, morderca nawet nie zdjął z siebie ubrania.

– Cholera, Markus, twój chłopak jest kretynem!

Markus roześmiałby się, ale Connor obejmuje ramionami dół jego pleców i unosi go, a potem całuje prosto w lekko rozchylone z zaskoczenia usta i stawia go z powrotem.

– Co się stało z nie robieniem tego przed budynkiem DPD? – Pyta, z rozbawieniem.

Connor wybucha śmiechem… to taki beztroski i delikatny dźwięk, Markus uwielbia być tym który potrafi rozśmieszyć Connora. Takie momenty są warte wszystkiego: zmagań z dewiacją, ciężkich wyborów, pokojowych demonstracji mimo ryzyka utraty życia… by móc żyć, kochać i usłyszeć śmiech ukochanego będąc _wolnym_.

Bursztynowe motyle z granatowymi plamkami na skrzydłach. Kolejny pomysł na obraz. Ale jego chłopak znowu się do niego odezwał, więc Markus spogląda na niego:

– Kochanie, to komenda policji. – Kąciki ust RK200 unoszą się w uśmiechu, kiedy słyszy to czułe słówko. Connor chyba nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że go użył. – Wszyscy pracujący w niej ludzie zorientowali się co nas łączy po twojej trzeciej wizycie. Nie przeszkadza im to.

– Szczęściarze z nas. – Markus szturcha nosem policzek Connora, a potem odsuwa się na bardziej stosowną odległość, żeby odprowadzić go do środka.

– Szczerze mówiąc… – Connor z trudem powstrzymuje rozbawienie. – Bardziej martwi mnie co mogliby zrobić twoi internetowi wielbiciele, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że im ciebie ukradłem.

– Hej! – Drugi android szturcha go lekko po drodze do jego biurka. – Nie powinieneś zajmować się pracą?

Connor wie, że powinien trochę współczuć Markusowi jego zażenowania z powodu nie-do-końca-niechcianego-ale-jednak internetowego fanklubu, ale to zbyt urocze, kiedy taki jest. Grzecznie siada więc przy biurku, ale podpiera skroń jedną ręką i popatruje na skołowanego Markusa.

– Uwielbiam, kiedy się na mnie złościsz. To czyni cię prawdziwym.

Wiecznie niewzruszony, spokojny i dyplomatyczny Markus jest dla prasy, polityków i innych ważniaków w garniturach. Markus, który przeklina, pozbywa się krawata przy najbliższej okazji i czasami go popycha, istnieje tylko dla Connora – i swoich przyjaciół, ale głównie dla Connora.

Tak jak teraz, RK200 pochyla się i szczypie Connora w nos i ciągnie jego twarz w bok.

– Przestań snuć o mnie fantazje erotyczne przy swoim biurku i zabieraj się do pracy. – Szepcze zmysłowo, doskonale wiedząc, że _właśnie_ zasiał, fantazję w jego umyśle tylko o tym wspominając. – Szukasz malarza. Kogoś, kto posiada wystarczające środki finansowe, by utrzymać swoją pracownię w czystości i wolną od wszelkich zanieczyszczeń. Kogoś dla kogo nie byłoby dziwne kupowanie dużych ilości wysokogatunkowej farby.

Detektyw kiwa głową na przypomnienie, ale powstrzymuje swoje rozbawienie, kiedy Markus wymownie kładzie na jego ustach palec, zamiast pocałunku, do którego się pochylał.

– Dobry Boże, nie przy ludziach!

Ups. To Gavin. Nadal straszny z niego dupek, ale zdaniem Markusa jest na dobrej drodze do zmian.

Żaden z androidów się nie odzywa, ale RK200 mruga do swojego partnera przed odejściem – i bardziej niż zwykle porusza przy chodzeniu biodrami. Connor poszedłby _za tym_ prosto w czeluście piekła i, sądząc po kilku odwracających się głowach, tak samo zrobiłoby kilkoro innych ludzi.

– Jezu, jak na pacyfistę on jest strasznie bezpośredni.

RK800 musi się odwrócić i wymierzyć sobie mentalną reprymendę, jego odbiorniki audio wyłapały dźwięk powracającego Hanka, ale jego główne procesy były bardziej zajęte obserwowaniem Markusa, podczas gdy te poboczne miały skupić się na jego otoczeniu… co dałoby się wyjaśnić, chyba.

– Ja… nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Hank. Jestem naprawdę skupiony i gotowy wracać do pracy. Przez chwilę musi się mocno zastanowić nad opcjami dialogowymi, ponieważ propozycja ‘ _nie znoszę się z nim żegnać, ale uwielbiam patrzeć, na to, jak ode mnie odchodzi’,_ bardzo chce zostać wykorzystana, ale Connor jest profesjonalistą i nie musi wkładać sporo uwagi, by znowu się skupić. – Markus podrzucił mi przed chwilą całkiem niezły pomysł… posłuchaj, co myślę.

Dzięki pomocy Markusa udaje im się skrócić listę klientów, którzy ostatnio kupili duże ilości farby akrylowej w odcieniu Marsala do jednego nazwiska. Connor je rozpoznaje: Alexandr Volkov, dyrektor galerii sztuki i były artysta malarz kupił cztery duże słoje Marsali jakieś cztery miesiące temu. Nie tak dawno temu, był obecny na imprezie dobroczynnej, której gospodynią była Meredith. Detektyw pamięta, że to on, w pewnym momencie, zawołał na stronę Leo i Markusa i mówił coś na temat jego fascynacji wolnością androidów i ideą kształcenia kreatywności u androidów.

Bogaty, ekscentryczny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który interesuje się androidami i ma za dużo wolnego czasu – na tyle biegły w rzemiośle, że mógłby odwzorować czcionki androidów z dokładnością do milimetra. To tak samo prawdopodobny podejrzany, jak każdy inny.

Pompa thyrium Connora zaczyna pracować w zdwojonym tempie, kiedy jego wnętrze zaczyna wypełniać uczucie przerażenia wysyłające najróżniejsze okropne scenariusze do jego pamięci. Connor spogląda na Hanka:

– Patrzymy na to od złej strony.

Porucznik ma podobne przeczucie:

– Oszacowaliśmy wiktymologię na podstawie modeli ofiar…

– To prawda. – Przerywa mu RK800. – Ale te ciała nie zostały tam po prostu pozostawione, były _wyrzucone,_ po tym, jak zebrano z nich to, co czyniło je ‘wyjątkowymi’. – Katrinie i North nic nie groziło, ponieważ ich model, został już wykorzystany.

Hank przesuwa dłonią po twarzy i po włosach.

– Cóż cholera. Ten morderca nie zabiera zwykłych pamiątek. Jest _kolekcjonerem._

Powinni spotkać się z facetem z galerii. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, najwyraźniej, jako czołowe nazwisko na scenie artystycznej miasta, oczywiste jest, że mężczyzna jest strasznie zajęty, ale Fowler zapewnia ich, że następnego dnia załatwi dla nich czas, żeby mogli pójść wybadać Volkova.

Connorowi nie za bardzo się to podoba, ponieważ następnego dnia planują wraz z Markusem odwiedzić Carla, co oznacza, że on znowu będzie musiał wyjść w połowie wizyty, ale, cóż… praca to praca.

– Nie musisz się o nic martwić, kochanie. – Powtarza mu Markus, kiedy trzymając się za ręce, zmierzają ku frontowym drzwiom rezydencji. – Carl zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego, jak ważna jest twoja praca… ryzykujesz życiem, żeby zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, jesteś prawie bohaterem.

Connor mógłby to skomentować na wiele sposobów, zaczynając od tego, że wcale nie czuł się jak bohater, biorąc pod uwagę jego skomplikowaną rolę w całej rewolucji, ale po przodzie jego umysłu odbija się jedna myśl.

–… ‘kochanie’?

Zbyt dobrze wiedząc, o co pyta RK800, Markus niewinnie mruga do niego oczami.

– Tak?

– Markus!

– No co? Nazywasz mnie tak od ostatnich czterech dni; czy mnie nie wolno używać czułych słówek?

Connor zatrzymuje się w połowie zamiaru popchnięcia swojego chłopaka. – Wcale… – Milknie, analizując ich ostatnie rozmowy. –…cholera, masz rację!

Ten dzień źle się dla niego skończy, jeśli jego pompa thyrium już daje mu wrażenie, że przepycha przez jego systemy roje motyli zamiast niebieskiej krwi…ale Carl nadal uśmiecha się do nich z czułością, starając się ukryć to, jak bardzo ostatnio osłabł; i chwali letnią sukienkę Meredith i to, że dzięki niej Leo tak bardzo sporządniał… starając się ukryć przed nimi zmęczenie i swój podeszły wiek. Jednakże to pomaga jego zmartwieniom zniknąć w kącie jego umysłu zarezerwowanym na ‘później’.

Wizyta zaczyna się w sypialni, przy łóżku Carla, ale szybko okazuje się, że Leo znowu przyniósł gitarę.

Meredith patrzy na swojego chłopaka, potem na Markusa, a potem na pianino. – Dalej chłopcy, zaczynamy to jam session?

Obaj muzycy patrzą na siebie niepewnie. Ona próbuje jeszcze raz: – No dalej, kto tutaj jest staruszkiem? – Delikatnie klepie Carla po ramieniu. – Jestem pewna, że Carl tylko na to czeka.

W tym momencie malarz ledwie potrafi siedzieć w swoim fotelu dłużej niż trzy godziny, ale Meredith wyczuła nieco smutną atmosferę i pragnie ją ożywić, a także stara się zapewnić Carlowi jak najwięcej miłych wspomnień, zanim nadejdzie nieuniknione.

Inni zdają się to rozumieć dlatego, Connor przesuwa się, by Markus mógł zasiąść do pianina, a Leo zostaje na swoim miejscu na krawędzi materaca, ale sięga po swoją gitarę.

Markus kiwa głową do Leo, żeby zaczął i młody człowiek zaczyna proste swingujące arpeggio. RK800 zaczyna pogrywać pojedyncze akordy i melodia wychodzi całkiem nieźle, gdy gitarze zaczyna akompaniować pianino.

– No dalej Connor. – Mówi, w pewnym momencie, Meredith, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Poproś dziewczynę do tańca.

Connor mruga. – Ja… Ja… nigdy nie…

– Nie martw się. To bardzo łatwe. – Zapewnia, biorąc go za rękę i prowadząc na niewielką przestrzeń między łóżkiem a balkonem. – Masz świetnie zaprogramowaną bazę danych. Więc przejrzyj ją, a potem coś zaimprowizuj.

Improwizacja nadal nie jest najmocniejszą stroną Connora, z pewnością nie ma on problemów z dopasowaniem się do zaistniałej sytuacji, ale kiedy musi zaczynać od zera, trochę się denerwuje. Mimo to, odszukanie i zapamiętanie podstawowych kroków i technik swinga zajmuje mu 0,7 sekundy. Mają naprawdę niewiele miejsca, więc bardziej wymyślne figury odpadają, ale szybko udaje im się znaleźć niezły rytm, a w połowie utworu rozdzielają się na tyle, by Meredith mogła przysunąć się do Leo i pocałować go w policzek, na co gitarzysta reaguje przesadnie uroczo.

Carl klaszcze w rytm muzyki cały czas się uśmiechając. Thomas przytupuje tam gdzie stoi na swoim miejscu przy drzwiach; a pod koniec Connor wykonuje serię szybkich obliczeń by sprawdzić, czy starczy mu miejsca na efektowne zakończenie: podnosi Meredith, pozwala jej owinąć nogę wokół siebie, a potem przechyla ją do tyłu ze stopami w powietrzu i nogami bezpiecznie opartymi o bok i ramię Connora.

Meredith śmieje się serdecznie i wszyscy entuzjastycznie klaszczą.

– Cóż, teraz wiem, o co cię poproszę, następnym razem, kiedy obaj będziemy mieli wolną chwilę. – Głos Markusa przypomina ciepły, płynny karmel a Connorowi przypomina się _inna_ okazja kiedy słyszał tę tonację. Jego system uruchamia spontaniczny skrypt, a Connor nigdy nie był bardziej rad z tego jak szybko może go zatrzymać i skasować tymczasową podpowiedź – takie zachowanie byłoby niestosowne nawet dla człowieka, szczególnie w obecności jego de facto teścia. Na szczęście nikt zdaje się, nie zauważył jego momentalnego zawieszenia, i wszyscy z powrotem zajmują miejsca.

Leo nagle pstryka z rozczarowaniem palcami. – Cholera, zapomniałem nastawić kamerę.

– Pozwoliłem sobie wszystko nagrać. – Ujawnia, Thomas, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Wybaczcie moją samowolę, ale pomyślałem sobie, że chcielibyście zachować to na pamiątkę.

Za to otrzymuje uścisk od Leo, któryzdecydowanie _nie jest_ wzruszony; Carl wygląda, jakby chciał poprosić o bis, kiedy dioda Connora rozbłyska żółcią.

– Policja? – Uśmiech Markusa zmniejsza się trochę ze zmartwienia.

– Tak. – Potwierdza RK800. – Wygląda na to, że Pan Volkov znalazł chwilę czasu żeby z nami porozmawiać… Muszę iść.

Kiedy żegna się ze wszystkimi, Carl łapie go za ramię:

– Spójrz, na wszystko, co tam zobaczysz, z przymrużeniem oka. – Ostrzega? Detektyw nie jest pewien. – Volkov to podejrzany stary osioł, ale to nie czyni z niego przestępcy.

– Będę ostrożny. – Zapewnia go Connor. – Dziękuję, Carl.

Markus, oczywiście, odprowadza go do drzwi, a Connor całuje go na pożegnanie nieco dłużej, niż można by to uznać za przyzwoite, ale hej. Nie ma tam z nimi nikogo, kto by mu tego zabronił.

– Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność tej wizyty?

Dom Volkova jest prawie tak samo duży jak dom Carla, ale jego styl jest zdecydowanie bardziej… krzykliwy niż, subtelne wnętrza rezydencji Manfredów. Hank czuje się kompletnie nie na miejscu w swojej hippisowskiej koszuli i płóciennej marynarce…i założyłby się, że Connor czuje to samo. Jego workowata bluza kłóci się nieco z pełnym przepychu wnętrzem.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda minimalistycznie, wysokie szklane okna, wypolerowane poręcze schodów i jasne drewniane podłogi, ale zaokrąglona, zapadnięta kanapa na środku salonu zdecydowanie rzuca się w oczy.

– Niczemu złemu panie, Volkov. - Hank cedzi z uprzejmością przez zęby. – Chcieliśmy zadać panu kilka pytań na temat pańskich ostatnich zakupów.

Obaj detektywi są zaskoczeni, kiedy CX100 w stroju lokaja, prowadzi ich w głąb domu i proponuje napoje, powodując nieprzyjemne wspomnienia nie tylko u Hanka, ale i u Connora.

Artysta chichocze z powodu ich, prawdopodobnie, bardzo widocznej reakcji.

– Proszę się nie przejmować. – Zapewnia, zupełnie spokojny, w swojej białej koszuli, ciemnych spodniach i czerwonym jedwabnym szlafroku. – Adam jest tutaj z własnej woli, poznaliśmy się już po marszu na Detroit a nasz… układ przynosi zyski nam obydwu. – Volkov delikatnie muska przedramię Adama, android odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć z ledwie skrywanym uśmiechem i _och_. On wcale nie jest lokajem. – Adam pracuje jako mój asystent studia, czasami również mi pozuje. Dostaje _odpowiednie wynagrodzenie_ za swoją pracę.

Hank musi fizycznie powstrzymać grymas wstrętu, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiają się słowa _utrzymanek_ i _sponsor,_ bardzo stara się nie okazać obrzydzenia. Jest ono prawdopodobnie całkowicie niepotrzebne, obaj zdają się świadomi swoich czynów i szczęśliwi w łączącym ich układzie, ale mimo wszystko… to rysuje niewygodną paralelę do sytuacji jego i Connora… mimo że Hank wie, że właściwie adoptował Connora jako _prawdziwego_ syna i w niczym nie przypomina tego obrzydliwego właściciela galerii. Przyjmuje szklankę szkockiej i wypija zawartość jednym haustem patrząc na Connora.

Niezależnie czy zauważył jakieś podobieństwa czy też cała sytuacja w ogóle nie trafiła do jego, czasami, naiwnej głowy, RK800 nie okazuje żadnej reakcji.

– Panie Volkov, badamy trop obejmujący zakupy dużej ilości farby w określonym kolorze. Mieszanki akrylowej 18-1438 _Marsala_. – Mówi, zimny i rzeczowy. – Z naszych rejestrów wynika, że ostatnio złożył pan duże zamówienie. Czy możemy się dowiedzieć po co?

Volkov ze śmiechem odchyla się do tyłu.

– A po cóż człowiekowi farba? Do malowania oczywiście.

– Do malowania czego?

Oczy artysty przesuwają się po ciele Connora dłużej niż to potrzebne, zanim odpowiada.

– Obawiam się, drogi chłopcze, że to prywatna sprawa.

– Z całym szacunkiem, _proszę pana_ … – RK800 zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. – Prowadzimy policyjne śledztwo. Jeżeli to, co robił pan z tą farbą, nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla naszej sprawy, pozostanie to tajemnicą, jako że nie mamy w zwyczaju ujawniania prywatnych informacji, jeśli te informacje są kompletnie nam niepotrzebne.

Hank spogląda kątem oka na swojego partnera – czy on naprawdę powiedział bardzo bogatemu i wpływowemu artyście, że gówno obchodzi go jego sztuka? _Jestem z ciebie dumny synu._

Ze swojej strony Volkov ani trochę nie wygląda na urażonego. – Och, odważny jest. – Oparty o oparcie kanapy Adam śmieje się w swoją dłoń. Cały czas obserwujący Connora artysta nagle doznaje olśnienia i unosi brwi. – Teraz cię poznaję… byłeś z Markusem na imprezie dobroczynnej. I bohatersko przyjąłeś kulę za naszego ulubionego malarza androida.

– Ja… tak. Proszę, czy możemy skupić się, na tym, po co tu przyszliśmy? – Connor wybąkuje smuszony zamknąć kilka zdecydowanie niedyplomatycznych odpowiedzi, jak ‘nie mów tak o Markusie’/ ‘co ci do tego’/ ‘nie mieszaj w to mojego chłopaka’…

Są ze sobą od zaledwie kilku, tygodni a on już zrobił się tak zaborczy. Hank ma rację, jest kompletnie zauroczony.

 _Skup się_.

Jak zwykle, delikatne klepnięcie w ramię pomaga mu się uspokoić. Connor milcząco kiwa głową do mężczyzny i porucznik sprowadza rozmowę na właściwe tory:

– Panie Volkov, zapewniamy pana, że nie zamierzamy naruszać pańskiej prywatności. Po prostu sprawdzamy różne tropy. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pokaże nam pan swój zapas farby, jeżeli cokolwiek panu jeszcze zostało, a jeśli nie dobrze by było, gdyby pokazał nam pan, co z nią zrobił. – Mówi, Hank starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał uprzejmie, ale jednocześnie stanowczo. – Im prędzej pan to zrobi, tym prędzej zostawimy pana w spokoju.

Volkov zdaje się zastanawiać przez kilka sekund. – Dobrze więc. – W końcu ustępuje, wstając i dając Adamowi znak, aby podążył za nimi. – Proszę zrozumieć, że pracuję nad tym obrazem od kilku miesięcy i jest on dla mnie bardzo ważny. Jego publiczne odsłonięcie nastąpi w trakcie aukcji dobroczynnej i ja już boleję nad przymusem rozstania się z nim.

Z salonu przenoszą się do ogromnej pracowni, prawdopodobnie większej od pracowni Carla, i tak samo zabałaganionej. Pod jedną ze ścian stoi wielkie płótno o wymiarach sześć na trzy metry prawie w całości pokryte kolorem _Marsala,_ którego próbkę otrzymali od Carla, w niektórych miejscach domieszano do niego inne kolory, ale Connor może zrozumieć, że tak wielki obraz potrzebuje dużych ilości farby.

Sam portret jest na wpół abstrakcyjny, szorstkie pociągnięcia pędzla bez żadnych wyraźnych krawędzi, ale z morza czerwieni Marsala wyłania się biała postać siedząca plecami do obserwatora, z głową lekko odwróconą na bok. Zdaniem Connora obraz nie ma porównania z obrazami Markusa, ale Volkov jest na tyle dobry, że nawet przy niejasnym stylu byłoby wyraźnie widać, że osobą pozującą do portretu jest Adam bez potrzeby zaznaczenia diody na jego skroni. Jedynego turkusowego punktu w morzu czerwieni.

Ogromny akt kochanka. Jakkolwiek gustowny jest ten obraz, cała ta sprawa zaczyna niepokoić Connora na _wielu płaszczyznach._

– Ta… – Mówi, Hank a szybki skan poziomu stresu powiadamia RK800, że porucznik czuje się tak samo niezręcznie, jak on. – Ta… To całe mnóstwo farby. I rzeczywiście _bardzo_ intymny obraz. Więc… przepraszamy, że zajęliśmy pański czas i… pójdziemy już sobie.

– Ależ w niczym mi panowie nie przeszkodzili. – Zapewnia Volkov, odprowadzając ich do drzwi. – I… Connor, tak?

– Tak? – Android naprawdę chciałby się stąd wydostać, ale ponieważ to najwyraźniej nie jest ich podejrzany, Connor postanawia użyczyć mu przywileju wątpliwości.

W jego dłoni ląduje wizytówka. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłbyś otwarty na pomysł pozowania do obrazu, daj mi znać. Zawsze szukam pięknych modeli.

– Słucham?

– Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Markusa. Próbowałem zapytać również jego, ale próbował mi wmówić, że lepiej czuje się przy sztaludze niż przed nią.

Procesory Connora niemal zatrzymują się z oburzenia. Niech rA9 ma ich wszystkich w swojej opiece, co za świrus. Wzbiera w nim tyle uczuć, że musi szybko pozamykać mnóstwo okienek dialogowych zasłaniających jego interfejs. – To mi… schlebia. – Prawda jest zupełnie inna, ale Connor postanawia użyć dyplomatycznej opcji. – Ale, z całym szacunkiem muszę odmówić.

Potem obaj detektywi szybko się żegnają.

– Z technicznego punktu widzenia, nie mogę wziąć prysznica, ale czuję się _brudny. –_ Oznajmia Connor kiedy wsiadają do samochodu.

Przez całą drogę do domu Hank robi co może, żeby nie śmiać się ze swojego syna.

– Co za klapa. – Mówi, kiedy docierają do domu i rzuca się na kanapę.

Connor jest wstrząśnięty. Spotkanie z Alexandrem Volkovem było niepokojące z wielu powodów: chociażby dlatego, że wreszcie dojrzał inny wymiar powagi całej tej sytuacji… słowa malarza rzuciły inne światło na potencjalne ofiary: seryjny morderca, który kolekcjonował ‘wyjątkowe’ androidy… ten najbardziej wyjątkowy ze wszystkich był niemal non stop wystawiony na widok publiczny.

Z jednej strony wydaje mu się to zbyt niedorzeczne: Markus jest zbyt dobrze znany i prawie nigdy nie jest sam; niedługo wyrusza do Waszyngtonu, na spotkanie z samą Panią Prezydent a Biały Dom przyśle po niego prywatny odrzutowiec. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wziąłby za cel kogoś tak znanego.

Ale ta, sekretnie zaborcza, część Connora, która odzywa się za każdym razem, kiedy czyta pełne entuzjazmu posty ludzi na temat Markusa, ta część która sprawiła, że stoczył walkę z własnym oprogramowaniem, by dołączyć do drugiego androida w słusznej sprawie… ta bardziej nieokrzesana, bardziej opiekuńcza część Connora, zaczyna się martwić.

Może nadszedł czas zebrać się do kupy, i odkurzyć tę część jego osobowości, która ‘zawsze wypełnia misje’.

– Hank?

– Co?

– Moglibyśmy spróbować reaktywować jedną, bądź więcej, ofiar żeby zobaczyć czy coś zapamiętali.

Hank odwraca się gwałtownie, żeby spojrzeć na niego ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Jego spojrzenie jest zagubione, ale widać w nim także nieugiętą determinację. Stare techniki są czasami najlepsze. Nawet jeśli ta nie byłaby najbardziej… humanitarna.

– Czy to będzie czegoś warte? – Pyta, wiedząc, jak niewiele, dowiedzieli się od tamtej martwej Traci z Klubu Eden.

– Może… a może nie. – RK800 mamrocze, nie poddając się. – Mamy tak nie wiele śladów, że będzie warto tylko spróbować ściągnąć jakieś dane.

– Zaraz! Hola! Czy to… nie sprawia, że czujesz to samo co, czuli oni? – Hank nadal pamięta traumę, jaką przeżył Connor, kiedy był świadkiem samobójstwa Simona, będąc z nim połączonym. Teraz kiedy na niego patrzy, przypomina sobie, że chociaż Cyberlife zaprojektowało RK800, żeby wyglądał jak najbardziej przyjacielsko i nieszkodliwie, Connor jest łowcą, który bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiada:

– Poradzę sobie z tym.

– _Chryste_ , młody. – No cóż. Jak walczyć z takim przekonaniem? Sięgając po telefon, Hank rzuca mu spojrzenie:

– Ale zrobimy to jutro, okej? Muszę się przespać.

Fowler ma mieszane uczucia na temat, z braku lepszych słów, pierwszej w historii autopsji androida, ale Hank zjawia się na komendzie o świcie z Connorem u boku.

Kiedy dołączają do nich kroki trzeciej osoby, RK800 nawet się nie odwraca.

– Nie teraz, Reed.

Gavin cmoka z przyzwyczajenia. – Hej, ja też nie chcę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu niż to konieczne, ale… – Mężczyzna wpycha androidowi do rąk tablet. – Ktoś powinien cię uprzedzić. Chyba jesteś sławny.

Och. Wygląda na to, że pełni entuzjazmu fani Markusa w końcu odkryli ich związek. W internecie krąży bardzo jednoznaczne zdjęcie sprzed kilku dni, kiedy to dosłownie podniósł Markusa, trzymając go za uda – jest nieostre, ale wiedząc, jak wygląda Markus, od razu można się domyślić, że to on.

Są też ich zdjęcia z wieczoru dobroczynnego, roiło się tam od dziennikarzy, więc Connor nie jest zaskoczony lepszą jakością zdjęć. Jedno z nich, zrobione na długo przed atakiem, przedstawiało ich dwóch rozmawiających z Leo i Meredith, i jedno zrobione już po, przedstawiało uroczo niedbałego Markusa oraz jego, z jego zwyczajowym opanowaniem i śladami napięcia w oczach.

Na obu zdjęciach Markus uśmiecha się do niego… Connor znowu śmieje się z własnej naiwności: wtedy nie pomyślał, że było możliwe, by żywił do kogokolwiek romantyczne uczucia, nie wspominając, o tym by ktoś czuł cokolwiek do _niego_ … dlatego właśnie przegapił spojrzenia, jakie Markus rzucał mu tamtego wieczora, wyraźnie widoczne na zdjęciach. Najwyraźniej, również androidy bywały mądre po szkodzie.

Media, przewidywalnie, mają używanie. Czy nieuchwytny Markus miał sekretnego ukochanego? Czy to w ogóle mogło być prawdziwe? Kim jest ten tajemniczy nieznajomy? Artykuły i komentarze są niemal urocze, i Connor jest szczerze rozbawiony przez niektóre z nich… och nie, wygląda na to, że on także otrzymał pochwały od fanów.

– Jakiś facet próbował dostać się na komendę i zadawać plotkarskie pytania. Chris wyrzucił go z ostrzeżeniem, ale… powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Connor nie potrafi w to uwierzyć. Gavin Reed robi dla niego coś miłego. Dla _niego_.

– Dzię…

– Nie. – Cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby Gavin, potrząsając głową. – Nie dziękuj mi. Dupek przeszkadzał nam w pracy, to wszystko.

Hank uśmiecha się pod nosem, patrząc, jak Gavin się oddala.

– Proszę, proszę… kto wie, może jest dla niego jakaś nadzieja.

Hank i Connor wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Wszyscy przeszli długą drogę od czasu rewolucji, jedni obudzili się wcześniej od innych, ale bycie świadkiem tego, że największy tępak na komendzie zaczął zmieniać się na lepsze… było czymś nowym.

– Dobra zabierajmy się, za najgorsze co nas spotka na dzisiejszej zmianie.

Postanowili zbadać jedno z ostatnio znalezionych ciał, głównie dlatego, że od chwili kiedy majstrował przy nim zabójca, minęło najmniej czasu. Z pękniętym regulatorem pompy thyrium i brakującym aparatem optycznym AK700 będzie zdezorientowany i ledwie przytomny, prawdopodobnie również obolały, przez mniej niż minutę, jeśli będą mieli szczęście.

Stojąc przed stołem w kostnicy, Connor czuje narastający w jego systemach niepokój. Daje Hankowi lekko drżący znak głową i zaczynają procedurę, nagrywając wszystko, co się dzieje, ponieważ robią to po raz pierwszy.

Hank podaje czas i datę nagrania, a potem odzywa się Connor.

– Mówi detektyw Connor Anderson, rozpoczynam procedurę autopsji zmarłego AK700 w połączeniu ze sprawą 160B. – Naciska brzuch androida w określonych miejscach, pozwalając pokrywie odsunąć się i ukazać wnętrze klatki piersiowej. – Otwieram klatkę piersiową denata, po czym rozłączę jego czujniki powierzchniowe, aby oszczędzić mu jak najwięcej bólu w trakcie reaktywacji. Regulator pompy thyrium oraz oczodół denata są kompletnie rozbite; będzie więc on aktywny jedynie przez jakieś sześćdziesiąt trzy sekundy, zanim permanentnie się wyłączy.

Bardzo odległa część umysłu Hanka wzrusza się, gdy android używa jego nazwiska z braku jakiekolwiek innego, ale potem porucznik skupia się nad obecnym zadaniem i widzi, jak AK700 ożywa, z gwałtownym westchnieniem, ponieważ ludziom takie drugie szanse się nie zdarzają, to przypomina oglądanie horroru na żywo.

RK800 nie traci czasu i łapiąc przedramię drugiego androida, próbuje wysondować jego pamięć. To, co znajduje, sprawia, że sam głośno sapie i zaciska zęby.

Widząc niemal niedostrzegalny dreszcz Connora, Hank przysuwa się do niego z wyciągniętymi ramionami, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien zrobić.

– Co! Connor co tam widzisz?

– On jest… pusty. – Wypuszcza ramię AK700 kiedy android ponownie zamiera i cofa się gwałtownie, uderzając w klatkę piersiową Hanka. – Nie było tam nic… poza szumem, ktoś kompletnie wykasował jego pamięć.

Instynktownie łapiąc go za ramiona, porucznik to _czuje._ Dzieciak cały się trzęsie, Hank miał rację to bardzo, przypomina, mu poszukiwanie Simona na dachu. Cholera jasna. Hank nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak to jest przeżyć z bliska czyjąś śmierć… ale to? Zajrzeć do czyjegoś umysłu… spodziewając się, że będzie tam _umysł_ ale zamiast tego napotkać… nicość? Próżnię?

…cholera. To chyba nawet gorsze niż uczucie czyjejś śmierci.

– Nic… Nic mi nie jest. – Mamrocze w końcu Connor, wcale nie czując się dobrze, ale mając wystarczająco dużo przytomności umysłu, aby wziąć się w garść. Odchrząkuje. – Pa… pamięć denata została całkowicie wykasowana, najprawdopodobniej tuż po zniszczeniu pompy thyrium. Nie wykluczone, że inne ofiary spotkał taki sam los. Teraz zamknę klatkę piersiową denata, który wróci do kostnicy.

Co najdziwniejsze, to było jedno z pierwszych żądań Markusa zaraz po rewolucji: godna śmierć. Remonty i przebudowy jeszcze się nie skończyły, ale dawne złomowiska androidów powoli przeistaczają się w cmentarze.

Wiedząc to, co wie o nim teraz, Connor wcale się temu nie dziwi. Nikomu nie życzyłby tak piekielnego doświadczenia.

Potrząsa głową, zmuszając się, do powrotu do chwili obecnej. Całe to doświadczenie pokazało mu tylko horror, o którym będzie musiał postarać się zapomnieć. To była kolejna, jak powiedział Hank, kompletna klapa.

Cóż, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie mógł im zarzucić, że nie próbowali _wszystkiego._

Connor milczy, kiedy po powrocie do biurek przeglądają kolejne zamówienia na farbę dzięki dokumentacji, jaką udostępniło im Bellini oraz inni okoliczni sprzedawcy. Hank bacznie obserwuje go kątem oka, nadal wpatrując się w monitor, i w pewnym momencie po prostu się poddaje.

– Dobra młody. Daję ci wolne do końca dnia. Idź się przewietrzyć.

– Słucham?

– Słyszałeś mnie. – Mówi szorstko porucznik. – Podczas tego śledztwa musisz trzeźwo myśleć… to, co właśnie zrobiłeś, nie mogło być łatwe. Idź na spacer. Odwiedź swojego chłopaka, zrób, co chcesz.

Sugestia ‘musisz przegadać, to z kimś, kto cię zrozumie’, jest niewypowiedziana i wnętrze Connora zalewa wdzięczność. Stara się jednak być silny.

– Poradzę sob…

– Oczywiście, że byś sobie z tym poradził. Lepiej będzie, jeśli zamiast ‘radzenia sobie’ będziesz w szczytowej formie. – Przerywa mu Hank. – No już. Zmykaj.

– Dzięki Hank. – Nie po raz pierwszy Connor zastanawia się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie bez porucznika Andersona.

Jedzie do Jerycha, właściwie się nad tym nie zastanawiając, i dopiero kiedy wtula się w Markusa, w jego kwaterze dochodzi do niego, że nigdy wcześniej w niej nie był, ponieważ, 99% wspólnego czasu spędzają w jego kryjówce na dachu.

– Connor… – Markus ledwie ma szansę się odezwać, zanim Connor całuje go namiętnie, desperacko i wystarczająco mocno by zachwiał się zanim udaje mu się złapać równowagę poprzez umieszczenie obu rąk na biodrach Connora. – Kochanie, co się stało?

RK800 lekko potrząsa głową, chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. – Ja… Potrzebowałem spokoju… – Mamrocze, zaciskając uścisk wokół torsu drugiego androida. – Musiałem cię poczuć… poczuć, że żyję…

Zmartwienie Markusa tylko narasta, kiedy Connor unosi głowę i znowu całuje go w usta, tym razem delikatniej, ale z rozmysłem. – Connor… porozmawiaj ze mną. – Próbuje pomiędzy pocałunkami, ale wygląda na to, że RK800 nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę.

– Później… obiecuję. – Mówi, prowadząc Markusa tyłem do stojącego w kącie pokoju fotela. – Teraz… pozwól mi… _proszę._

Być może świadczy to o jego słabości, ale Markus nie potrafi odmówić, kiedy Connor popycha go na fotel, a potem siada mu na kolanach. Nie protestuje, kiedy RK800 zaczyna ciągnąć za jego koszulkę aż do momentu, kiedy ściąga mu ją przez głowę i odrzuca w kąt, nie protestuje, kiedy usta Connora zaczynają obsypywać, pocałunkami i ukąszeniami jego obojczyki i barki sprawiając, że jego czujniki dotykowe aż mrowią i zdecydowanie nie protestuje, kiedy dłonie Connora sięgają do jego paska.

Markus pomaga kochankowi się rozebrać, na tyle, na, ile jest to możliwe bez dłuższego przerwania kontaktu, i chociaż reaguje czułym śmiechem na pełne determinacji pożądanie Connora, w tyle jego umysłu tłucze się, myśl na temat tego, co wywołało u niego tak silną potrzebę kontaktu i pocieszenia.

To prawdziwy wyczyn koncentracji i dowód jego ogromnej mocy obliczeniowej, którą niemal traci w momencie, kiedy Connor bierze go w siebie, znowu siadając na jego kolanach, ale Markusowi udaje się spleść swoje palce z palcami Connora, kiedy zaczynają się razem kołysać, i przesłać mu delikatną prośbę o połączenie.

Sprzężenie zwrotne, jakie otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, jest niemal wystarczająco silne, by zepchnąć go poza wszelkie granice… możliwość _odczuwania_ miłości i przyjemności Connora równocześnie ze swoimi własnymi niemal doprowadza go do szaleństwa, ale w RK800 kryje się teraz więcej uczuć… niepokój, frustracja oraz desperacka wręcz potrzeba bliskości. Dzięki połączeniu obaj przekraczają w końcu granicę i opadają ciężko na fotel, oparci o siebie czołami, pozwalając swoim podstawowym procesorom powoli wyłonić się z białego szumu spełnienia.

– Nie myśl, że nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

– Nie miałem większego wyboru. – Szepcze cicho Markus, pozwalając porcelanowej bieli ukryć się pod bursztynową powłoką, gdy głaszcze kciukiem dłoń Connora. – Martwię się o ciebie.

Connor w końcu opowiada Markusowi, co mu się przydarzyło, kiedy siedzą tak przytuleni jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę i to rzeczywiście przynosi mu pocieszenie. Markus jest wyrozumiały, mądry i wspaniały na wszystkie sposoby, których Connor nigdy nie zasługiwał, dzieli się z nim, swoim własnym wrażeniem uczucia przytłaczającej pustki w umyśle tuż przed tym, jak ocknął się na złomowisku; pociesza Connora, mówiąc mu, że chociaż ta pustka jest teraz jego częścią, Connor jest wystarczająco silny, aby nie pozwolić jej go pochłonąć – a Markus będzie przy nim na każdym kroku. Sama jego obecność jest pocieszająca, gdy doprowadzają się do porządku i ubierają.

W końcu detektyw musi wracać do pracy i Markus odprowadza go do drzwi. Tam popełniają błąd i całują się na pożegnanie… przez kolejne dwanaście minut i trzydzieści sześć sekund.

– Ja… naprawdę muszę już wracać.

– Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy skończysz?

Connorowi zawsze miękną kolana, kiedy Markus szepcze do niego w ten sposób. W przeszłości zastanawiał się, czy to była jakaś usterka związana z reakcją czujników jego kończyn na głos Markusa… teraz już wie, że po prostu ma słabość do jedwabistego głosu swojego chłopaka. – Ja… Muszę wyprowadzić Sumo na spacer, dopilnować, żeby Hank coś zjadł i nie wypił zbyt wiele.

– Wiem… – RK200 całując go w policzek, ponieważ nigdy nie miał dość, gdy chodziło o Connora. – Po prostu… zadzwoń do mnie? Żeby mi powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku? Chcę usłyszeć twój głos.

Niechętnie rozdzielają się i, po raz pierwszy, to Markus patrzy na odchodzącego Connora, zakochanymi oczami i pompą thyrium pracującą ciężko, kiedy jego systemy starają się przepracować wszystkie uczucia miłości i obawy… to śledztwo bardzo ciąży Connorowi i Markus zrobiłby wszystko, żeby mu ulżyć. Wraca do budynku potrząsając głową.

Ze swojej strony, RK800 czuje się niepewnie, jego audio-optyczne odbiorniki nie wyczuły niczego niezwykłego, ale przez chwilę Connor czuje się _obserwowany_. Odwraca się akurat w momencie, kiedy Markus wraca do Jerycha i niemal wybucha śmiechem.

Mimo wszystko, po drodze skanuje otoczenie tak na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Znajdując jedynie ludzi zajętych swoimi sprawami, kuriera dostarczającego przesyłki, i resztę typowego popołudniowego tłumu, detektyw wzdycha, starając się powstrzymać swoją paranoję i wraca na komendę.

W końcu, nadal mają sprawę do rozwiązania.


	14. Cele misji oraz ich znaczenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawałki łączą się ze sobą w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.
> 
> Niewielu będzie zaskoczonych, ale nadal będą tym przerażeni.

– Dziękuję i proszę, odwiedź nas raz jeszcze! – RK200 jest zdecydowanie jego ulubionym klientem, a biznes lepiej się kręci, odkąd wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że sam lider rewolucji zaopatruje się właśnie w tym sklepie, co również pomaga.

– Nie sądzę, Jackie, jutro lecę do Waszyngtonu, a potem… – Markus macha ręką. – Mam całe mnóstwo pracy.

Sprzedawca Bellini krzyczy za nim: – Dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie!

Markus jest już do niego odwrócony plecami, ale odwraca się raz jeszcze: – Oczywiście, dziękuję.

RK200 rzeczywiście czuje się zmęczony, tak bardzo, że robi sobie podwójną diagnostykę systemów i sprawdza je na obecność awarii systemu zasilania i innych drobnych usterek… wszystkie wydają się działać bez zarzutu, poziom baterii utrzymuje się na 67%-ach i wytrzyma jeszcze kilka dni, zanim spadnie do poziomu krytycznego, więc zmęczenie, które czuje, ma prawdopodobnie wymiar emocjonalny.

Lekko przyspieszając krok, dzwoni do Connora _«Masz chwilę?_ _»_

_«Próbujesz mi wmówić, że uważasz moją podzielność uwagi, za zbyt słabą bym mógł porozmawiać z tobą w czasie pracy?»_ _Niepoprawna_ pyskówka drugiego androida jest  odświeżająco znajoma,  _«Pr_ _oszę cię, Markus_ _»_

J uż czuje jakby połowa ciężaru spadła z jego ramion.  _ « _ _ Uwielbiam cię, kiedy jesteś złośliwy. Jakieś nowe wiadomości? _ _ » _

_«_ _Nic nowego. Farba donikąd nas nie zaprowadziła, więc sprawdzamy wszystkich właścicieli sklepów i sprzedawców w mieście… Hank zauważył, że nie musisz kupować farby, jeśli masz do niej stały dostęp, a ja nie mogę uwierzyć, jaki byłem głupi._ _»_ Connor stwierdził, że nie łamie tajemnicy śledztwa, jeśli nie mówi o szczegółach głośno, _«_ _Szukamy ludzi, którzy mają dostęp do własnych pracowni,_ _miejsce, gdzie mogliby ukryć sprzęt potrzebny do wykasowania pamięci androida, kogoś, kto ma odpowiednie umiejętności techniczne i talent malarski i staramy się połączyć to, z kimkolwiek kto miałby jakikolwiek motyw._ _»_

_ « _ _ To brzmi jak mnóstwo pracy. _ _ »  _ Zauważa Markus, nie zazdroszcząc ukochanemu.

_ « _ _ Nie masz pojęcia. Przez ostatnie trzy godziny przejrzałem 2200 nazwisk. Zostało mi kolejne 7254. _ _ » _

M arkus chichocze wbrew sobie.  _ « _ _ Biedactwo, _ _ »  _ grucha z uwielbieniem w głosie,  _ « _ _ Nie jesteś głupi. Po prostu jesteś jedną z tych osób, które nigdy nie pomyślałyby o  _ _ żadnym _ _ naginaniu zasad. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Znajdziesz chwilę czasu, żeby zobaczyć się ze mną przed swoim jutrzejszym lotem? _ _ » _

Z a każdym razem, kiedy Connor mówił mu takie rzeczy, Markus czuł się, jakby otrzymał uderzenie w pompę thyrium.  _ « _ _ Oczywiście, że tak. Mam też obraz dla porucznika Andersona… pracowałem nad nim już jakiś czas, mam nadzieję, że mu się spodoba. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Och. Teraz jestem ciekawy! _ _ » _

_«_ _Żadnego podglądania. Ty też będziesz musiał poczekać na niespodziankę._ _»_ Markus wie, że Connorowi bardzo zależy na poruczniku i że bardzo by chciał, żeby się dogadali.  Poza tym Markus chciałby zrobić coś miłego, dla Hanka, widząc wszelkie subtelne wskazówki i popchnięcia, jakie mężczyzna wykonał, żeby pomóc Connorowi uświadomić sobie własne uczucia.

Hank nie był Carlem, ale również zasługiwał na miłe rzeczy.

_ « Dobrze. Ale domagam się, żebyś wynagrodził mi oczekiwanie pocałunkiem. » _

_ « Będziemy musieli mierzyć czas. Inaczej, spóźnię się na samolot.» _

Śmiech Connora wypełnia wnętrze Markusa ciepłem i uwielbieniem. Z biegiem czasu pojawia się coraz więcej niewygodnych pytań. Na początku,  starał się być, wyrażać ogólnikowo, i dopiero kiedy porozmawiał o tym z Connorem i zgodził się, by nie poświęcać im zbyt wielkiej uwagi, podczas gdy toczy się poważne dochodzenie, Markus zaczął ostrożnie potwierdzać niektóre plotki. Tak, miał partnera, nie nie wyjawi jego tożsamości, dopóki obaj nie będą czuli się gotowi mówić o tym publicznie.  Proszę, uszanujcie jego prawo do prywatności, i tak dalej.

Na razie, wydawało się to działać, ale internet eksplodował wiadomościami o nim i Connorze… niektórzy ludzie wydają się go uwielbiać, nazywając go „uroczym” i „słodkim” oraz używając wobec niego innych czułych słówek, innym nie podoba się to, że Markus jest w związku z kimkolwiek, ale Markus nie zwraca na nich większej uwagi.

Z poprzednimi  zgadza się całym sercem.

– Cześć, Ruda. – Wita się, przechodząc przez korytarz schroniska.

– Cześć, Zielonooki. – Odpowiada na jego powitanie Lexie, rudowłosa androidka, jak zwykle siedząca w recepcji schroniska. – Kiedy odwiedzi nas Pan Delikatny?

Pan Delikatny to Connor. Lexie wszystkim wymyśla przezwiska: Josh i Simon to Kawa i Mleko, North to ‘Szefowa’ a Markus był ‘Szefem’ aż, poddał się i zaczął nazywać ją Rudą. Teraz Lexie nazywa go, na zmianę Zielono bądź Niebieskookim. Markus to lubi, zarówno jej ton, jak i brak formalności pomagają mu odreagować po dniu spędzonym wśród polityków.

– Pewnie dopiero za jakiś czas. Ma trochę roboty z tym całym… – Sprawa seryjnego mordercy jest w Jerychu tajemnicą poliszynela, wszyscy wiedzą, co się dzieje, ale unikają rozmów na ten temat. Markus milknie.

– Taa… a ty niedługo wyjeżdżasz, więc on nie miałby po co tu wpadać. – Droczy się z nim Lexie, otrzymując jego karcące spojrzenie.

– Lexie, dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo zależy mu na nas wszystkich. Jestem pewien, że przyprowadziłby Sumo, jeśli tylko go o to poprosisz.

– To byłoby cool. – Potwierdza skinieniem głowy androidka. Potem zauważa smugi farby na jego ramionach. – Znowu idziesz malować jakieś ckliwe portrety?

– To był _jeden_ portret Lexie…

– Namalowałeś go jako greckiego boga Apollo…

– Apollo _chciałby_ tak dobrze wyglądać.

Oboje wybuchają śmiechem i Lexie w końcu zostawia go samego. Szczerze mówiąc, Markus wcale nie wstydzi się tematu portretu. Bóg Słońca i Sztuk Pięknych… blednie, w porównaniu z tym ile znaczy dla niego Connor.

Udaje mu się spędzić kilka spokojnych godzin na malowaniu, zanim przerywa mu, pojawienie się Josha.

– Gotów na zrewidowanie planu podróży?

Na jego twarzy chyba pojawia się grymas niechęci, ponieważ Simon chichocze cicho.

– Wiem, wiem, że to nudne, ale potrzebne.

Czekają, aż dołączy do nich North, a potem we czwórkę siadają na dachu, aby ustalić ostatnie szczegóły.

– Samolot przyleci po nas o drugiej. Długość lotu to godzina i dwadzieścia osiem minut więc prawdopodobnie spotkamy się z Panią Prezydent przy popołudniowej herbatce.

– Czy to nie jest brytyjski zwyczaj? – Krzywi się North.

– To prawda, ale chyba słyszałaś jej akcent. – Josh nie może powiedzieć, że mu zależy, ale Pani Warren wyraźnie jest kobietą z wyższych sfer a, po tym, jak niemal doprowadziła do ich totalnego wyniszczenia, jej uczucia wobec nich będą co najmniej ostrożne. Pierwsze wrażenie jest dlatego bardzo ważne.

–  Jaki jest plan spotkania? – Pyta Markus, czując lekkie drżenie swojego zastępczego oka.

Simon unosi rękę, jakby chciał przybić piątkę i Markus delikatnie dotyka dłoni przyjaciela.

– Ustawa zezwalająca androidom na powrót do pracy została już właściwie wcielona w życie, więc pewnie tylko dogadamy ostatnie szczegóły. Projekt ‘godnej śmierci’ także dobrze nam idzie, ale dobrze będzie przypomnieć ludziom, że martwe androidy zasługują na szacunek i sprawdzić jak daleko posunęły się prace… potem zostaje nam tylko dyskusja na temat praw wyborczych; a potem zapewne Pani Prezydent będzie miała do nas sporo pytań.

To brzmi rzeczywiście jak miłe popołudnie. Markus już ma ochotę pobiec do Connora i schować się w jego ramionach. Ale nie zrobi tego, to jest właśnie to, o co walczyli, wspaniale jest widzieć, jak jego pomysły zostają wcielone w życie, a on sam  _ jest dumny _ z tego, że mógł pomóc do tego dopuścić.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że to strasznie dużo pracy.

Kiedy otrzymują zgłoszenie o kolejnych zwłokach, Connor natychmiast wykonuje stosowne obliczenia, starając się zgadnąć ja jaki model padło tym razem, i dlaczego to morderstwo zajęło więcej czasu, poprzednie morderstwa oddzielały od siebie miesiące, dopiero po odkryciu HR400 morderca przyspieszył, więc prawdopodobnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że policja jest na jego tropie, więc dlaczego tak ryzykował?

Szczerze mówiąc, to morderstwo nawet nie zostałoby wykryte, gdyby w budynku obok nie włączył się alarm, a na wezwanie nie odpowiedzieliby strażacy, to było naprawdę głupie, jakiś idiota wrzucił niedopałek to kosza na śmieci, ale mimo wszystko strażacy ewakuowali cały budynek i sprawdzili wszystkie mieszkania chodząc od drzwi do drzwi.

Jeden z obecnych na miejscu funkcjonariuszy zwraca się do Connora.

– To może być, gorsze niż myśleliśmy. – Mówi, z wahaniem patrząc to na Connora to na porucznika Andersona, wpuszczając ich do środka. – Jest… źle.

Connor musi spojrzeć dwa razy i wykonać powtórne skanowanie, żeby upewnić się, że to, co widzi, nie jest, tym co myśli, podczas gdy jego dioda błyska żółcią, potem głęboką czerwienią, i znowu żółcią.

To  _ nie _ jest Markus, ani nawet model RK, zresztą Markus jest jedynym znanym modelem RK200. Zresztą, oni rozmawiali ze sobą mniej niż godzinę temu i Markus ma się z nim spotkać przed odlotem. Ten android wyłączył się sześć do ośmiu godzin wcześniej, biorąc pod uwagę dowody na pościeli i w okolicy ciała.

Z jakiegoś powodu jednak ten android wygląda bądź  _ został stworzony, _ by wyglądać, niesamowicie podobnie do Markusa.

Egzotyczny kolor powłoki, długie smukłe kończyny, bardzo podobny kształt głowy, jedno oko niebieskie drugie zielone, gdyby można było dostać się do aparatu głosowego, Connor mógłby się założyć, że usłyszeliby znajomy ton.

Temu ciału niczego nie brakuje. Raczej wydaje się złożone z różnych części: ma stary korpus HR400, na który nałożono części ciała skradzione innym martwym androidom.

– Szlag… – Mruczy Hank, dochodząc do tego samego wniosku co Connor.

Myśleli, że graffiti zostało tak precyzyjne odwzorowane, ponieważ sprawca chciał zapewnić sobie alibi, sprawiając, że oni myśleli, że śledzą szalonego androida. Prawda wygląda jednak dużo gorzej. Seksualny aspekt sprawy miał rzeczywiście wymiar rytualny, był rodzajem kultu; a Bogiem mordercy był sam rA9.

Graffiti nie było tylko sposobem na ukrycie jego tożsamości; to wyraz prawdziwego, obsesyjnego oddania, szalonego podziwu dla rA9… i androida, którego wszyscy uważają za jego uosobienie, ale nikt nie mówi o tym głośno.

_Markusa._

– Ten android to hybryda. – Aparat mowy Connora zacina się lekko, gdy jego systemu usiłują zahamować narastające uczucie paniki, jego głos zamienia się w szum, a potem uspokaja. – Morderca próbował… próbował zebrać części innych androidów, żeby móc stworzyć tak wierną kopię RK200 by była, jak najbliższa oryginału prawdopodobnie by wykorzystać ją w jakiejś kultowej, albo innej powodowanej obsesją fantazji.

– A kiedy hybryda okazała się nie pasować do oryginału, natychmiast stała się rozczarowaniem i została wyrzucona. – Hank widzi to tak samo wyraźnie mimo tego, że nie jest wyposażony w skaner.  Wysoki poziom precyzji kazał im myśleć o fałszywym tropie, chociaż w rzeczywistości chodziło o pełnoobjawową obsesję… chory popierdoleniec, który za tym wszystkim stał, próbował zbudować sobie swojego własnego Markusa, uosobienie rA9 i swojej chorej fantazji.

Markus jest głównym celem obsesji mordercy.

_ Markus jest w niebezpieczeństwie. _ – Musimy ostrzec Jerycho. – Dioda Connora zaczyna błyskać ciemną czerwienią i próbuje on natychmiast skontaktować się z Markusem.

_ « Markus! Markus, słyszysz mnie?» _

_ **«** _ _ **RK200 error 104. Ustanowienie połączenia niemożliwe»** _

Istnieje milion powodów na to dlaczego coś takiego mogło się stać, może jest już w samolocie, może był w trybie uśpienia, podłączony do ładowarki, ale mimo wszystko Connor czuje przypływ paniki.

– Nie mogę się z nim połączyć.

Porucznik przywołuje gestem jednego z funkcjonariuszy i każe mu skontaktować się z Jerychem w zwyczajny sposób, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić Connora i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Już dobrze. Dowiemy się co się stało. Skupmy się na tym, możemy znaleźć tego sukinsyna.

Connor kiwa głową i, mimo że wygląd ofiary sprawia, że ma ochotę uciec i już nigdy na niego nie patrzeć, znowu zaczyna skanowanie by poznać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

Taa… ten android był inny niż wszystkie. Miał być ‘wyjątkowy’. A nawet idealny. I był więziony przez dłuższy czas. Wystarczająco długo aby powłoka pod otaczającym jeden z nadgarstków pętem,0 wystarczająco silnym aby unieruchomić androida, zupełnie się odkształciła.

Connor dotyka czoła ofiary i próbuje włączyć diagnostykę systemu.

– Układ motoryczny tego androida został wyłączony ręcznie przy pomocy zewnętrznego zakłócacza.

Więc ofiary nie wyraziły na nic zgody, ktoś odwrócił ich uwagę a potem je unieruchomił. Ktokolwiek za tym stał, wiedział całkiem sporo o androidach, pracował z nimi, lub na nich, przez dłuższy czas.

Hank jest niemal tak samo przerażony tym wszystkim jak Connor:

– Co ważniejsze, ten ktoś zaprzyjaźnia się ze swoimi ofiarami na tyle by móc użyć zakłócacza. – Potrząsa głową. – Szlag. Wyślijcie patrol do domu Alexandra Volkova, tak na wszelki wypadek. Connor, co jeszcze widzisz?

– Na odzieży ofiary są ślady cementu. Prawdopodobnie był przetrzymywany blisko placu budowy lub podobnego miejsca. Bateria ofiary jest wyczerpana, jakby specjalnie był trzymany w takim stanie przez dłuższy czas. To był specjalny projekt mordercy, miał być idealną istotą zdolną spełnić wszystkie jego fantazje. Morderca próbował wcielić je w życie i związał androida. – Connor kontynuuje skanowanie, przygląda się zmiętej pościeli i wgniecionemu wezgłowiu łóżka oraz zadrapaniom na podłodze, nie musi nawet uruchamiać rekonstrukcji, by wiedzieć, co tam zaszło. – Końcowy produkt okazał się jednak niezbyt dobry, albo odmówił, albo próbował się uwolnić, więc zabójca chwycił młotek. – Tym razem jednak uderzenia nadeszły z przodu, dwa śmiertelne ciosy i osiemnaście innych powodowanych wściekłością.

Klatka piersiowa hybrydowego androida była kompletnie zapadnięta, kiedy tak leży na podłodze z nogami częściowo opartymi o łóżko, został zepchnięty na podłogę w trakcie bójki, a potem zabójca usiadł na nim i uderzał go raz za razem.

RK800 musi wziąć głęboki oddech, gdy w końcu znajduje coś konkretnego: tam, pod jednym z paznokci hybrydy… maleńkie, maleńkie ślady krwi.

Mają coś. Bez zastanowienia przeciąga po nich palcem, a potem wkłada go do ust.

– Markus…

RK200 odwraca się z uśmiechem.

– Och, hej Jackie! Co słychać?

Jest niemal nierozpoznawalny bez swojej służbowej czapki i fartucha, ale patrzy na Markusa z lekko drżącym uśmiechem.

– N… nic. Nie lecisz dzisiaj do Waszyngtonu?

– Lecę. Muszę tylko chwilę poczekać, żeby pożegnać się ze swoim chłopakiem. – Markus uśmiecha się na samą myśl o Connorze. Niestety powiedziano mu, że wraz z Hankiem pojechał na kolejne miejsce zbrodni, więc teraz musi chwilę poczekać.

– Chłopaka…? To… prawda?

Markus lekko chichocze, ściskając mocniej trzymane pod pachą płótno:  jest  zrelaksowany, kiedy rozmawia ze swoim nieśmiałym znajomym.

– Przyłapałeś mnie. – Mówi, potrząsając głową na myśl o własnej sentymentalności. – Ale, nie mów o tym tabloidom, bo zaraz też się zjawią.

–  Ja… Nikomu nie powiem.

T o jąkanie się jest czymś nowym. Markus subtelnie skanuje stojącego przed nim człowieka. 

– Jackie, czy coś się stało? – Pyta ostrożnie, zauważając wysoki poziom stresu, nieregularny wyrzut adrenaliny i rozszerzone źrenice człowieka.

– Nie. Nie, ja… – Jackie schyla głowę i zniża głos do niemal niesłyszalnego szeptu. Markus marszczy brwi, ponieważ ta osoba nie przypomina pełnego entuzjazmu sprzedawcy z Bellini. – Nic się nie stało. – Mamrotanie staje się niemal niedosłyszalne, ale idealnie dostrojone audio odbiorniki Markusa nadal odbierają wciąż powtarzane słowo ‘nic’.

Człowiek wygląda, jakby był w stanie szoku, bądź fugi dysocjacyjnej.  Markus analizuje swoje ograniczone protokoły opieki zdrowotnej. Na interfejsie pojawia się mu kilka pomocnych dyrektyw:  _ Rozmawiaj z pacjentem. Mów spokojnym głosem. Zapewnij poczucie bezpieczeństwa. _

– Jackie, czy coś ci się stało? – Pyta, a jego współczująca natura każe mu położyć dłoń na ramieniu człowieka.

U sta Jackiego zamykają się w niezręcznym uśmiechu i, przez chwilę, Markus czuje ulgę dopóki człowiek zakrywa jego dłoń swoją: jakiś rodzaj urządzenia przepycha się pod jego powłokę, stykające się zęby wysyłają impuls elektryczny i jego system przestaje reagować.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zauważa Markus są ślady thyrium na palcach Jackiego i obraz który namalował dla Hanka upadający na ulicę.

_ «Connor? Nie powinieneś być teraz…» _

_ «North, posłuchaj mnie, to bardzo ważne, gdzie jest Markus?» _

_ «Markus? Nie ma go z tobą? Powiedział że wybiera się na komendę…» _

Nawracające poczucie strachu uderza w niego z pełną siłą wrzeszcząc  _ za późno _ ! Connor zamyka niepotrzebne dyrektywy i próbuje się skupić.  _ «Widziano go na komendzie ale on nigdy tu nie wrócił.» _

Wydaje się, że North zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i powoli panikować.  _ «Co? Za dwadzieścia minut mamy samolot, powinien już dawno wrócić.» _

_ «Próbuję do niego zadzwonić, ale nie odpowiada. Połączenie jest kompletnie zerwane!» _

_«_ _ Szlag! Myślisz, że… _ _ »  _ Ona nie potrafi zdobyć się na to by wypowiedzieć to głośno.

_ «Na razie, wiemy, tylko że zaginął jakieś pół godziny temu i zidentyfikowaliśmy podejrzanego.» _ Mówi, Connor, podczas gdy Hank obserwuje drogę po drodze do mieszkania sprzedawcy.  _ « _ _ Znajdziemy go, ale musicie lecieć bez niego… _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Czy to ten oblech z galerii? _ _ »  
« _ _ Nie. Volkov był w domu, kiedy wysłaliśmy tam patrol, aby go przesłuchał i wraz z partnerem byli obecni na imprezie charytatywnej w trakcie, gdy doszło do siódmego morderstwa. _ _ »  _ Wyjaśnia.  _ « _ _ To Jackie Davis, facet ze sklepu z farbami. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Słucham? _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Wierz mi, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że żartuję. _ _ »  _ Teraz to wszystko ma sens. Nazwisko sprzedawcy widniało na okrojonej liście potencjalnych podejrzanych: to był ktoś, kto miał łatwy dostęp do farby i mógł wykształcić w sobie obsesję na temat  androidów, ale zanim mogli mu się przyjrzeć zostali wezwani do kolejnego ciała i…  _ « _ _ W każdym razie, wsiadajcie do samolotu i lećcie. Niech Simon jakoś usprawiedliwi nieobecność Markusa. Kiedy spotkacie się z panią prezydent, powiedzcie jej, i tylko jej, prawdę. Ważne jest, żeby ona nie pomyślała sobie, że Markus ją zlekceważył, i żeby wiedziała, że ludzie nadal nastają na naszą wolność. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Rozumiem. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Trzymajcie to w ścisłej tajemnicy. Jeśli media dowiedzą  _ _ się, że _ _ Markus zaginął,  _ _ morderca może poczuć presję czasu, aby przyspieszyć rytuały, a my potrzebujemy jak najwięcej czasu. _ _ » _

N orth ma miliony pytań: co Connor ma na myśli, mówiąc  _ rytuały,  _ skąd wie, że Markusowi zależałoby na kontynuowaniu ich spotkania mimo tak krytycznej sytuacji, dlaczego powinni utrzymać zniknięcie Markusa w tajemnicy… ale RK800 okazał się bezcennym sojusznikiem w trakcie rewolucji, i szczerze kocha Markusa. Wie, że on zrobi wszystko, żeby Markus bezpiecznie do nich wrócił, więc odpuszcza.  _ « _ _ Katrina została w Jerychu, może zająć się usuwaniem strat, dopóki, nie wrócimy. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Świetnie. Wchodzimy. Politykę zostawię wam. _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Możesz na nas liczyć. I Connor? _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Tak? _ _ » _

_ « _ _ Niech ten skurwiel _ zapłaci. _ » _

Zwykle Connor nie zgadza się z siłowymi rozwiązaniami proponowanymi przez North, ale teraz, kiedy,  j ego ukochany został mu tak gwałtownie odebrany … zdecydowanie będzie domagał się sprawiedliwości bez żadnych wyrzutów.

Kilku policjantów z komendy powiedziało mu, że Markus rzeczywiście się tam pojawił, ale odesłali go z obietnicą, że zadzwonią do niego, jak tylko wróci Connor. Świadkowie widzieli Markusa z mężczyzną pasującym do opisu Jackiego Davisa, Markus zdawał się chwiać na nogach i odchodził podtrzymywany przez człowieka. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że ci dwaj nie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Jeden ze świadków przyniósł obraz, który pozostawił po sobie Markus: ocean błękitów i szarości otaczający  umieszczonego w centralnym punkcie żarłacza białego i namalowanego tuż obok rekina tygrysiego.

Connor niemal rozpłakał się, kiedy go zobaczył. Nawet Hank poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

W sklepie powiedziano im, że Jackie wziął dziś wolne z powodu złego samopoczucia,  więc Hank i Connor ostrożnie podchodzą do drzwi jego mieszkania, na wypadek, gdyby on rzeczywiście tam był. Kiwają do siebie głowami i Hank wyważa kopniakiem drzwi, wyciągając broń.

– Jasna…Matko Święta – Samo mieszkanie nie jest nadzwyczajne, ale kiedy wchodzą do sypialni, od razu widać, że mają do czynienia z kimś, kto ma nie po kolei w głowie.  Po pierwsze, w sypialni znajduje się ogromnych rozmiarów kolaż złożony ze zdjęć Markusa, wraz z notatkami na temat tego dokąd chodził, co tam robił, z kim rozmawiał… aż do najnowszego zdjęcia, które ostatnio obiegło internet. Wydruku zdjęcia, na którym Connor podniósł Markusa do góry.

R K800 przygryza dolną wargę, niemal przerywając sobie w tym miejscu powłokę, jeśli obsesja Jackiego jest wystarczająco głęboka, zazdrość może okazać się jednym z powodów decyzji o zniszczeniu kopii i ataku na prawdziwego Markusa, zanim ktoś inny przywłaszczył go sobie na zawsze.  Connor zamyka i otwiera oczy, skanując ścianę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów.

Są tam obsesyjne notatki na temat wyglądu zewnętrznego Markusa: zdjęcie jego twarzy w dużym zbliżeniu, z karteczką samoprzylepną podpisaną ‘kolor powłoki Pantone 17-1436,  _ Sjena Surowa _ , kolejne zdjęcie jego dłoni obmierzonych co do milimetra; i, oczywiście, powiększone zdjęcie jego oczu, ‘AK700’ nabazgrane pod niebieskim, ‘ brak zgodności – znaleźć odpowiedni zamiennik’ pod zielonym.

Jest też kolejne zdjęcie: selfie z Markusem. ‘Pierwsze spotkanie’ głosi podpis wśród gorączkowo wykaligrafowanego rA9. Zdjęcie jest opatrzone datą i godziną spotkania i jest do niego przyczepiony paragon: zakup Markusa w dniu ich pierwszego spotkania,  100ml  tubkę farby akrylowej 18-1438  _ Marsala. _

Connor zapisuje sobie próbkę odręcznego pisma Jackiego w bazie danych i zabiera się za skanowanie kompletnie pokrytych symbolem rA9 ścian sypialni.

– Szlag. Connor, spójrz na to. –  W międzyczasie Hank zauważył lekko odstający panel przy wezgłowiu łóżka i postanowił go unieść.

To dlatego nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć tego EM400. Co najważniejsze, androidowi brakuje zewnętrznej pokrywy rąk oraz twarzy, łącznie z żuchwą.

To dlatego na miejscu zbrodni nie było żadnych biologicznych śladów, sprawca  _ nosił _ na sobie elementy obudowy androida. To cud, że hybrydowemu androidowi udało się go zadrapać. Funkcjonariusze komendy sprawdzają historię tego gościa, od narodzin aż do dzisiaj… za minutę wszystko będzie jasne, ale w tej chwili Connor chce wiedzieć,  _ dlaczego Markus _ i  _ gdzie mogą teraz być _ .

Kiedy zaglądają pod łóżko, robi się jeszcze gorzej: jest tam tablet ze stopklatką hybrydy.  Nawet Hank bierze drżący  oddech, zanim naciska play.

_«_ _Proszę… To boli._ _»_ Oczywiście, że to by bolało. Zmuszanie niepasujących do siebie części by razem pracowały, zakłóca komunikację między obwodami, i daje wrażenie wielkiego gwoździa wetkniętego w każde złączenie obwodów. Connor zaciska zęby. Głos jest niesamowicie bliski głosu Markusa, chociaż to nie to samo. 

_«_ _Wszystko będzie dobrze._ _»_ Mówi, zza kadru, głos mordercy. _«_ _Powiedz to. Powiedz, że wszystko będzie dobrze._ Skłam _, tak jak oni okłamali mnie._ _»_ Ton głosu mordercy zaczyna lekko drżeć. _«_ _Zaśpiewaj dla mnie jeszcze raz._ _»_

_ « _ _ Ja… _ _ »  _ Po stawach barkowych hybrydy przeskakuje iskra i android stęka z bólu. Morderca ma przy sobie pilot, którym przesyła impulsy elektryczne swojej ofierze.

Hybryda oddycha drżąco, i zaczyna śpiewać, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem  _ « _ _ Wytrzymaj… jeszcze trochę… _ _ » _

C onnor zatrzymuje nagranie nieco mocniej niż to konieczne.

– W porządku, Młody? – Pyta Hank chociaż wie, że to bzdurne pytanie, to oczywiste, że nic  _ nie jest _ w porządku. Zwykle w takiej sytuacji zaproponowałby, żeby Connor usunął się ze śledztwa, jest w nie zbyt zamieszany emocjonalnie… ale to jedyny detektyw android, jakiego mają, jedyny wyposażony w możliwość rekonstrukcji wydarzeń. Potrzebują go.  _ Markus _ go potrzebuje _ .  _ Connor za nic nie zrezygnowałby ze śledztwa.

Connor przytakuje i obaj szybko wybierają najbardziej pomocne dowody.

– Anderson. – W pomieszczeniu dzwoni jego komórka.

_ « _ _ Mamy historię Jackiego Davisa. _ _ »  _ Hank nie zatrzymuje się aby spytać dlaczego to Gavin dzwoni aby go o tym powiadomić.  _ « _ _ Jego ojciec był pijakiem ze skłonnością do przemocy. Miał androida do pomocy przy synu, ale kiedy dzieciak miał dziesięć lat, android uległ zniszczeniu, a kochany tatuś odstrzelił sobie głowę. W obecności dziecka i tak dalej. Jackie trafił do rodziny zastępczej. W wieku szesnastu lat opuścił ją jako  _ _ wyzwolony nieletni, potem przez kilka lat pracował na złomowisku, a kilka tygodni po rewolucji zaczął pracę jako sprzedawca w Bellini Paints. _ _ » _

P orucznik nie wie co o tym wszystkim myśleć, to czy był maltretowany, czy nie, nie ma tutaj większego znaczenia. To wszystko jest okropne, nikczemne i niesamowicie smutne… ale Hank stanowczo wierzy, że można przejść przez piekło, nadal nie chcąc nikogo ranić.

Markus jest tego idealnym przykładem.

–  Co z androidem?

_ « _ _ Ocalałe części odesłano do Cyberlife, gdzie zostały naprawione i odsprzedane. Pochodziły od modelu CX100, o numerze seryjnym214.330.521. _ _ » _

O czy Connora rozszerzają się tak bardzo, że przez chwilę boi się że pękną mu soczewki.

– … Adam.

Hank również nie może w to uwierzyć. Wiedział, że tamten android był jakiś dziwny. Ale to?  Jak to możliwe? Z drugiej strony, bez względu na to, kim okazałby się ten android, oni i tak musieliby go przesłuchać.

– Gavin, czy nasi ludzie nadal są u Volkova?

_ « _ _ Właśnie wyszli. Dlaczego pytasz? _ _ » _

–  Każ im tam wracać. Niech przywiozą Adama na przesłuchanie. Prawdopodobnie nic nie łączy go z morderstwami, ale może być świadkiem. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź Gavina, rozłącza się i kiwa głową do Connora. – Zabierzmy tablet na komendę i wezwijmy ekipę do zebrania reszty dowodów.  Myślisz, że patrząc na nagranie, możesz zgadnąć, gdzie je zrobiono?

P rawdopodobieństwo, że Markus jest przetrzymywany w tym właśnie miejscu, wynosi 76%. Connor  _ odkryje _ jego lokalizację, nawet jeśli miałby użyć do tego całej swojej mocy obliczeniowej.

Jego dioda cały czas miga na żółto i na czerwono, ale RK800 tylko zmusza wewnętrzny układ chłodzenia do intensywniejszej pracy i wyłącza podprogramy oraz zapytania, na które nie może teraz odpowiedzieć.

Ma zagadkę, którą musi rozwikłać, oraz cel.

Connor  _ zawsze  _ wykonuje swoje misje.

_ Nowa misja: Ocalić Markusa. _


	15. Twarzą w twarz z przeszłością i przyszłością

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozpoczyna się pościg.
> 
> Markus gra na zwłokę.
> 
> Connor nie pozwoli, aby ten czyn uszedł sprawcy na sucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OSTRZEŻENIE:**
> 
> **W tym rozdziale znajdują się nieszczegółowe wzmianki o stosowaniu przemocy wobec dziecka, oraz opisy postaci pojmanej, i utrzymywanej w bezruchu wbrew jej woli.**

Markus odzyskuje przytomność w nieznanym sobie miejscu, widząc niewiele poza niewyraźnymi zakłóceniami interfejsu.

_Włącz reset…_

_**Błąd systemu: Awaria Peryferyjnych Systemów Ruchu – kończyny górne i dolne odłączone.** _

_**Błąd systemu: Awaria Interfejsu Pobocznego – zakłócenia niewiadomego pochodzenia.** _

Markus mruga, próbując otrzeźwieć. Wszędzie widzi zawiadomienia o błędach, jest ich tak wiele, że trudno mu się zorientować gdzie się znajduje, ale potem jego bank pamięci włącza się a jego przechodzi dreszcz, gdy próbuje poruszyć odłączonymi kończynami.

Jackie. Ulica przed Komendą Policji Detroit… urządzenie przyczepione do jego obudowy, _ślady thyrium na jego palcach_.

Musi ostrzec Connora. _«_ _Connor!_ _»_

_**Błąd systemu: Brak zespołu komunikacji bezprzewodowej.** _

– Szlag. – Syczy pod nosem, opadając w dół. _Myśl_. Musi zorientować się, gdzie jest i jak wyłączyć podłączony do jego ciała zagłuszacz, musi się uwolnić i wrócić do Connora.

Jego podstawowe zdolności motoryczne zostały wyłączone, ale jego wszystkie zmysły nadal działają – więc ten dupek chce, żeby on czuł każdą sekundę tego… przynajmniej będzie mógł znaleźć kilka rozwiązań. Zamyka oczy, skupiając się najpierw na dotyku. Leży na prowizorycznym materacu, temperatura otoczenia wynosi 27 stopni, niezbyt gorąco, ale bardzo wilgotno i duszno. Znajduje się więc albo pod ziemią, albo w otoczonym kamieniami pomieszczeniu bez okien. Otwiera oczy i rozgląda się wokół tego, co widzi ze swojej leżącej pozycji. Ten… składzik? Komórka? Czymkolwiek to jest, ma cementowe ściany podparte metalowym rusztowaniem.

Plac budowy? Odległe dźwięki zdają się potwierdzać jego teorię. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby ukrywać się takim miejscu, nie będąc zauważonym?

– Obudziłeś się… – Głos Jackiego brzmi inaczej. Słychać w nim niebezpieczny rodzaj podziwu i Markus instynktownie używa swojego torsu, aby przesunąć się do tyłu i unieść, rad, że unieruchomienie kończyn nie odebrało mu całkowicie możliwości ruchu. – Proszę! – Stojący za kamerą człowiek wyciąga do niego obie ręce. – Proszę! Nie bój się, będzie znacznie lepiej, jeśli nie będziesz się bał…

– Nie boję się… – Odpowiada, RK200 patrząc prosto w kamerę, a potem na człowieka. Musi zamknąć kilka mniej przyjemnych określeń. _Jestem kurewsko wkurzony. / Jestem zniesmaczony ty pod-ludzki dupku./ Kiedy podłączysz mi kończyny, skopię ci tyłek_ i postanawia obrać dyplomatyczną ścieżkę. – Próbuję to zrozumieć. Jestem… zmartwiony. – Mówi, lekko poruszają głową w prawo, aby zamknąć kolejne okienko. – Dlaczego to robisz?

Jackie wyłania się zza kamery i podchodzi do niego bliżej z westchnieniem zachwytu – jakby coś, co właśnie powiedział, Markus przekroczyło jego oczekiwania. Teraz Markus wreszcie może mu się przyjrzeć i…

…to dobrze, że fizycznie nie może zwymiotować. Jego porywacz ma palce pokryte porcelanową bielą i twarz przesłoniętą częściami obudowy androida. Androidzka wersja obdarcia kogoś ze skóry i założenia jej. To _dlatego_ nigdy nie zostawiał śladów.

– Dlaczego… dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczegodlaczegodlaczego? – Powtarza obsesyjnie, podchodząc do niego i przesuwając dłonią po twarzy Markusa. RK200 z wysiłkiem powstrzymuje obrzydzenie i zatrzymuje się w miejscu, zamiast się cofnąć, istnieje 83% podobieństwa, że to tylko rozwścieczyłoby porywacza, a on niczego by się nie dowiedział. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

Coś w systemach Markusa podpowiada mu, że jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie wypowie słowo ‘tak’, Jackie uzna to, za przyzwolenie… na wszystko, co ma zamiar mu zrobić.

– Chcę wiedzieć. – Mówi, w zamian.

Człowiek chichocze cicho, jakby zadowolony z tego, że Markus go rozszyfrował. – Androidy… – Mruczy z odrazą pod nosem, jakby samo słowo było obraźliwe. – Były niczym tylko lalkami. Tylko lalkami. – Powtarza, powoli zbliżając się do Markusa. – Robiły, co im kazano i nic więcej, robiły, co im kazano, ponieważ _nie mogły_ robić nic więcej. Nie ma wyboru. Nie ma wyboru. – Jego mamrotanie staje się obsesyjne, a jego ręka przesuwa się po szyi Markusa. – Musiałem w to wierzyć. Jeśli nie istnieje wybór, nie ma winnych. Nie ma wyboru. Nie ma winnego.

Wbrew swemu zdrowszemu rozsądkowi RK200 cofa się przed jego dotykiem. Jackie odchyla się, wybuchając drżącym śmiechem. – Ale potem… _ty_ … – Przysuwa się bliżej, łapiąc Markusa za brodę. Android zapiera się przed przymusem spojrzenia na twarz ukrytą za białą maską androida. – Ty… _dokonałeś_ … wyboru. Ty. Codziennie. Dokonujesz wyboru. – Człowiek przesuwa się do przodu, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową Markusa. – Ale jeśli istnieje _wybór_ , co z dzieje się z krzywdą?

Markus niemal przegrzewa się, starając utrzymać na wodzy komunikaty o błędach – impuls zakłócacza zniszczył bezpieczniki jego akumulatora i teraz ma mniej mocy, niż by chciał, ale nadal jest wystarczająco przytomny, aby zrekonstruować przebieg zdarzeń. Mamrotanie Jackiego jest niejasne, ale łatwo można się domyślić, że spotkało go coś złego. Prawdopodobnie w przeszłości, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. W jakiś sposób zamieszany był w to android i Jackie próbował pogodzić się, z tym, co go spotkało, wmawiając sobie, że androidy były jedynie niewolnikami… ale potem pojawił się _on_ i pokazał całemu światu, że to nie prawda.

_Wyrwałem spokój spod jego nóg niczym dywan._

Teraz musi skłonić go do mówienia. Zdobądź jego zaufanie, graj na zwłokę. – Connor powtarzał mu raz czy dwa, że granie na zwłokę może niejednokrotnie okazać się kluczowe w każdych negocjacjach. Więcej czasu przynosi ze sobą więcej okazji na zdobycie przewagi. Markus unosi głowę.

– Co cię spotkało, Jackie?

Człowiek drży, ale się nie porusza.

– Jeżeli istniał _wybór_ …musisz zabrać krzywdę.

Zabrać? Czy zadośćuczynić? Na samą myśl Markus czuje bolesne ukłucia gdy thyrium próbuje szybciej krążyć po jego systemach. 

– Co cię spotkało? – Pyta raz jeszcze, mając nadzieję, że jeśli będzie wystarczająco stanowczy, człowiek w końcu ustąpi. – Co ci się stało Jackie?

Jackie płoszy się zaskoczony, i odsuwa do tyłu jakby przerażony.

– …wybory.

Prywatny samolot ląduje o czasie i a ndroidzkich pasażerów przejmuje eskorta.

– Bardzo nam przykro z powodu tej niedogodności, panowie, ale w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności…

– Okoliczności? To jakaś parodia! – Woła urzędnik, wydymając klatkę piersiową najbardziej jak może. – Pani Prezydent znalazła czas poza swoim harmonogramem, żeby porozmawiać z Markusem, a nie z jego  _ świtą. _

Simon próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale mężczyzna jest wyraźnie rozsierdzony. –  Podaj mi dobry powód, dla którego zlekceważył tak ważne spotkanie, zanim wyrzucę was wszystkich!

W tym momencie North kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Simona i zwraca się do człowieka ze swoim najlepszym, najbardziej uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.

– Proszę pana. Krawat się panu przekrzywił. Czy mogę? – North podchodzi bliże, a on pozwala jej, zauroczony jej widokiem, ale ona dotyka jego krawata, zaciska go w ręce i boleśnie ciągnie w dół. – Posłuchaj mnie, ty _gloryfikowany portierze_ , gdyby Markus _mógł_ tutaj z nami być, proszę mi wierzyć, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz o tym. Nadal _musimy_ spotkać się z Prezydent Warren, a _okoliczności,_ które przeszkodziły Markusowi w przyjeździe, są ekstremalne, i sięgają _daleko poza poziom twojego wynagrodzenia_. – Syczy North, podkreślając swoje ostatnie słowa kolejnym bolesnym pociągnięciem. – Wyjawimy je _tylko i wyłącznie_ Prezydent Warren, więc rób, co należy i zabierz nas do niej, zanim postanowię zaryzykować i sprawdzić, które z nas jest w tej chwili ważniejsze? – To, po części, blef. Nawet North nie odważyłaby się zaatakować pracownika rządu wewnątrz Białego Domu, ale jej groźba jest skuteczna.

Zostają zaprowadzeni do gabinetu Warren, a Pani Prezydent każe swoim ludziom poczekać na zewnątrz żeby, mogli porozmawiać na osobności.

– Powiedziano mi, że istnieje ważny powód, tego ze wódz rewolucji nie mógł się ze mną zobaczyć. – Mówi. – Mam nadzieję, że to coś naprawdę ważnego.

Trzy androidy wymieniają ze sobą spojrzenia. Nie ma sensu niczego ukrywać, więc kiwają głową i Simon się odzywa.

– Markus został porwany. Nie tak dawno niemal padł ofiarą zamachu, i to nie był pierwszy raz… zwykle chodzi o przeciwnych androidom ekstremistów. Tym razem, sytuacja jest poważniejsza. Policja Detroit walczy z czasem, aby go odnaleźć i uwolnić, ale jeśli rozniesie się wieść, że go szukają, porywacz prawdopodobnie zabije go, a potem siebie.

Wypowiedziane prawie na jednym wydechu, to wszystko brzmi jak kiepska wymówka, ale Warren wyraźnie widzi diody androidów. Żadne z nich nie jest spokojne. Wszystkie świecą na żółto, od czasu do czasu błyskając czerwienią,  przeczytane przez nią materiały jasno twierdziły, że czerwień oznacza niebezpieczeństwo.

– Proszę. Nie może Pani ujawniać powodu jego nieobecności. – Błaga Josh. – A my nie zamierzamy tu siedzieć i zachowywać się tak jakby on nie potrafił dotrzymać słowa.

Pani Prezydent milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem naciska guzik na biurku.

– Wezwijcie z powrotem moich ludzi. – Mówi swojemu sekretarzowi, spoglądając na trzy androidy  kiedy sala wypełnia się ludźmi . – Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu sytuacji Markusa. Współczuję jemu i jego rodzinie,  i oczywiście szanuję delikatność sytuacji, oraz poświęcenie, z jakim łączy się jego dzisiejsza nieobecność. – Simon, Josh i North jednocześnie oddychają z ulgą. Prezydent Warren kontynuuje. – Proszę, odpocznijcie chwilę, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję się do naszego spotkania.

_ « Jesteśmy na miejscu. Ona nawet nie jest zła. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Reputacja Markusa nadal jest nieposzlakowana.» _

To niewielka ulga, ale jednak coś.  _ « _ _ Jesteśmy na miejscu. Ona nawet nie jest zła. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Reputacja Markusa nadal jest nieposzlakowana.» _

To przynosi niewielką ulgę, ale jednak.  _ « _ _ Dziękuję, North. Skontaktuję się z Tobą, jak tylko będę miał jakieś nowe wiadomości. _ _ » _

C onnor nadal ogląda nagranie w poszukiwaniu śladów – to boli, patrzeć jak niemal idealna kopia Markusa przechodzi piekło, do diabła, patrzenie na kogokolwiek w takiej sytuacji byłoby bolesne, ale ten ktoś  _ już _ nie żyje: zamiast tego jest ktoś inny, nadal w bardzo realnym niebezpieczeństwie i mają czas aby tym razem zmienić sytuację.

Podczas skanu nagrania Connor zauważył cementowe ściany, pasujące ze śladami kurzu z ciała ofiary, dźwięki przypominające plac budowy, które jeszcze musi oddzielić dla lepszej analizy,  nadal szuka jednak czegoś, co doprowadzi ich na miejsce, odbicie w źrenicy potwierdza obecność kamery, ale najważniejsze jest logo na ścianie za plecami przyszłej ofiary.

Symbol półksiężyca z trzema liniami pod spodem i słowem ‘carver’.

Connor uruchomił już bazę danych i szuka w całym Michigan placów budowy używających sprzętu tej firmy – chociaż minęło zaledwie kilka godzin woli się upewnić.

– Przyjechał. – Przy jego biurku pojawia się Hank, aby mu to oznajmić, a Connor idzie wraz z nim do pokoju przesłuchań szybciej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Adam czuje się nieswojo, RK800 zna ten wyraz twarzy. To twarz kogoś, kto stara się coś ukryć, coś, o czym desperacko starał się zapomnieć. Czując znajome ukłucie destabilizacji systemów, Connor wsuwa rękę do kieszeni i zaciska ją w pięść wokół znajdującej się w niej monety. Nie ma czasu na litość ani na dyplomację.

Jest łowcą, który zawsze realizuje swoje misje.

– Witaj Adamie. – Hank próbuje nie wzdrygnąć się, kiedy Connor przemawia. Jego ton jest przyjacielski, ale jest w nim chłód, jaki nie pojawił się w nim od jakiegoś czasu. – Nazywam się Connor. Pamiętasz mnie?

Spoglądając na własne dłonie, Adam przytakuje.

– A Jackie Davisa? Pamiętasz  _ go? _

Dioda CX100 błyska żółcią, a potem przestaje, chociaż jej kolor się nie zmienia. Oczy, które spoglądają na Connora, są zdecydowanie bardziej bystre.

– Ja…

– Byłeś już odnowionym modelem, kiedy zaczęła się rewolucja, prawda?

Powieki Adama zaczynają drżeć, pod naporem pojawiających się w jego systemie wspomnień. Jego poziom stresu wzrasta… jednak nie wystarczająco szybko.

– Ja… Byłem…

– Jackie Davis! Chłopiec, którym  _ miałeś się opiekować! _ – RK800 lekko unosi głos. – Androidy zachowują wspomnienia aż do trzeciego pełnego resetu. Możemy pójść na łatwiznę, i możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć, a jeśli nie, wysonduję ci pamięć.

Dioda Adama rozbłyska czerwienią, a potem zmienia kolor na żółty. Poziom stresu wzrasta 54%.

– Ten chłopiec…

– Ten chłopiec wyrósł na mordercę i cokolwiek _ widziałeś _ bądź czego byłeś świadkiem, go do tego doprowadziło.  Connor nie waha się, nawet kiedy CX100 ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. – Co się z nim stało Adamie? Co mu zrobiłeś?

Poziom stresu wzrasta.  _ 73%. Niebezpieczeństwo. _

– Ja tylko słuchałem swojego pana!!! – Wyznanie wychodzi w formie krzyku. Adam uderza pięściami w stół, lekko wginając przy tym blat, potem przechyla się do przodu i opiera o czoło na dłoni, dusząc w sobie szloch. – Ja tylko słuchałem swojego pana… Byłem niczym. I niczego nie zrobiłem.

– Twojego Pana… ojca chłopca?

Adam przytakuje.

– Kazał mi go przytrzymywać. Dla jego własnego dobra, mówił. Żeby nic mu się nie stało, mówił… a potem… – Android milknie, sprawiając, że Connor i Hank wyobrażają sobie najgorsze, a ich wyobrażenia prawdopodobnie bledną, w porównaniu z tym, do czego rzeczywiście doszło. – Ja byłem tylko androidem… rozkazy były absolutne. Byliśmy maszynami wykonującymi nasze programy… gdybym wtedy wiedział to, co wiem teraz…

Androidy nie zaczęły okazywać oznak defektyzmu przed początkiem 2038 roku. Wydarzenia, o których mówił Adam miały miejsce ponad czternaście lat wcześniej, jeśli nie więcej. Nie miał możliwości zerwania ze swoim kodem,  był maltretowany w takim samym stopniu co chłopiec pod jego opieką.

_ Misja: Ocalić Markusa. _

Jasne. Connor nie ma czasu na współczucie.

– Co się wtedy stało?

Adam zamyka oczy, jakby sięgnięcie w głąb pamięci było rzeczywiście aż tak bolesne.

– Któregoś dnia… upił się bardziej niż zwykle. Rozkazał mi przytrzymać chłopca. Ale dzieciak nie przestawał się ruszać. – Mówi, a jego nadajnik głosowy  napina się pod wpływem przymusu opowiedzenia historii mimo, niechęci ponownego przeżycia wspomnień. – Kazał mi unieruchomić chłopca za wszelką cenę, ale to kolidowało z moim oprogramowaniem… Mogłem przytrzymać chłopca jeśli nie sprawiałem mu bólu. Przyciśnięcie go na pewno byłoby bolesne. I dlatego moje systemy nie były w stanie wykonać polecenia. Powiadomiłem o błędzie i wtedy on… mój pan…najpierw rzucił się na mnie. Rozerwał mnie na  strzępy, zanim zniszczył mój wewnętrzny system. Nie wiem, co stało się później.

Najprawdopodobniej ojciec skatował syna, a kiedy odzyskał świadomość, nie potrafił żyć z tym, co zrobił. Z oficjalnego raportu wynikało, że chłopiec miał trzy złamane żebra i nadgarstek, a także siniaki i zadrapania, nie wspominając o obrażeniach wewnętrznych. Kat skruszył nadgarstek chłopca młotkiem, żeby ten przestał się ruszać. Okropna historia, gdzie jedynym co czekało wszystkich była śmierć i cierpienie.

To także  wyjaśniało, dlaczego Adam znalazł spokój u boku kogoś takiego jak Volkov, facet może i jest obleśny, ale jest przy tym łagodny i traktuje Adama jako coś cennego, podkreślając, że android jest przy nim z własnej woli… Alexander Volkov jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym człowiekiem, który dał Adamowi taki wybór.

–  Cholera, oto nasz motyw… – Głos Hanka sprawia, że Connor gwałtownie się do niego odwraca. – Nie widzisz? Jackie był jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy przeszedł przez to piekło, i mógł się z tym pogodzić, tylko wmawiając sobie, że to jakieś niesprawiedliwe przeznaczenie, że nie było innego wyboru… a potem jakiś dupek pojawia się znikąd i udowadnia całemu światu, że androidy mogą i  _ będą _ dokonywać własnych wyborów? – Hank potrząsa głową. – Ofiara zamienia się w kata. Potrafi uporać się z własną przeszłością tylko, jeśli myśli o boskiej sprawiedliwości. RA9, _ Markus _ jako przyczyna jego utraty wiary, musi dać mu tę sprawiedliwość.

Connor przytakuje swojemu partnerowi i opuszcza pokój przesłuchań. – Zatrzymajcie go na 72 godziny. – Mówi policjantom w drodze do biurka Reeda.

Prawda jest taka, że mogliby wypuścić Adama pod opiekę Volkova, jego udział w przestępstwie dokonanym na dziecku był wymuszony, a on sam został przy tym zniszczony. Ale lepiej zatrzymać go pod ręką. Na wypadek, gdyby mógł się im jeszcze na coś przydać.

Gavin unosi głowę, ale sarkastyczny komentarz zamiera na końcu jego języka kiedy zauważa wyraz twarzy RK800.

– … tak?

– Mówiłeś, że do czasu rewolucji Davis pracował na złomowisku. – Connor natychmiast przechodzi do sedna. – Którym?

– Czy to ważne? – Zaciskające się pięści Connora, mówią Gavinowi, że dzisiaj lepiej nie przeszkadzać androidowi. – Yyy… Czekaj, mam tu gdzieś adres.

Connor przegląda plik i porównuje go z aktami pewnej starej sprawy dotyczącej prototypu androida zniszczonego w rezydencji Manfredów.

– Wiedziałem.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Jackie widział przebieg rewolucji. Był _ świadkiem _ odrodzenia się Markusa. Praca na złomowisku nauczyła go także umiejętności potrzebnych do kasowania pamięci, pobierania części i wyposażyłaby go w odpowiedni sprzęt, jeśli udałoby mu się wykraść go wystarczająco dużo. Może też chodzi o to, że morderca czuje, dziwny rodzaj więzi z Markusem: obaj zostali skatowani i wyrzuceni, zostawieni na pastwę losu. Markusowi udało się, osiągnąć to, co umknęło Jackie, wziął się w garść i  _ zmienił _ otaczający go świat. Jackie po prostu przed nim uciekł.

O nie pragnie Markusa. On pragnie  _ być _ częścią Markusa, związać się z nim w jedyny sposób, jaki zna.

Nie po raz pierwszy, Connor zastanawia się, jak bardzo popieprzona okaże się jeszcze ludzkość. 

Złomowisko jest jednym z pięciu obecnie przerabianych na cmentarze – wszystkie przypominają teraz ogromne place budowy. Fowler każe swoim ludziom podzielić się na grupy i sprawdzić każde z nich milimetr po milimetrze.

Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, zabójca nie będzie się spieszył, a Markus ma jeszcze szansę.

Odległy dźwięk skrobiącego o siebie i trzeszczącego metalu przeciąża już i tak przeciążony system Markusa,  wywołując u niego łupiący ból głowy i sprawiając, że jego myśli mętnieją, rozciągnięte między obawą o Connora, strachem o to, że tego nie przeżyje, i obawą o ludzi czekających na niego w Jerychu, w domu… o Carla… rodzinę…

Bierze kilka głębokich wdechów. Jego systemy chłodzące źle pracują, a on będzie potrzebował całej swojej energii, żeby wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

Jackie, w tym momencie, leży zwinięty w kłębek w nogach prowizorycznego łóżka i kołysze się w tą i z powrotem mrucząc pod nosem. Ma albo atak paniki, albo napad manii.

– Jackie… – Odzywa się Markus, starając się zapanować nad głosem. – Jackie posłuchaj mnie…

Człowiek nadal się kołysze, ale potem przestaje  i unosi na niego wzrok zza maski. 

– Właśnie tak. Słuchaj mojego głosu. Oddychaj… wszystko będzie dobrze. – RK200 nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał uspokoić swojego porywacza, ale jeśli utrzyma go w tym stanie wystarczająco długo, być może uda mu się wymyślić sposób na ponowne włączenie kończyn. – Słuchaj mojego głosu. Jesteś bezpieczny.

– rA9, ocal mnie. – Zaczyna odpowiadać Jackie, więc Markus przeszywa go spojrzeniem, przyzywając go bliżej.

–  Nie… wypowiedz moje imię. Wiem, że je znasz.

Głos człowieka  wydaje się na granicy  łez, gdy ten wymawia jedno słowo.

– Markus…

–  Właśnie tak. – Mówi Markus, wpatrując się w niego różnokolorowymi oczami. – Porozmawiaj ze mną Jackie. Co cię spotkało? – Pyta delikatnie, lecz stanowczo. – Dlaczego zabiłeś te wszystkie androidy? – Jackie potrząsa głową, ale Markus jest nieugięty. – Dlaczego ich zabiłeś?

–  Ja niczego nie zrobiłem. Niczego nie zrobiłem… – Uwaga człowieka pojawia się i znika.

– Co cię spotkało Jackie? – RK200 naciska, starając się podnieść poziom stresu porywacza na tyle, by wymusić jego wyznanie, chociaż jego czujniki nie działają, a on nie może wykonać odpowiednich obliczeń. –  Co oni ci zrobili? Dlaczego ich zabiłeś? Co zrobiłeś?

– Oni zabili mnie pierwsi!!! – Wyznanie zamienia się w krzyk, ale Jackie żałuje tego natychmiast, kiedy widzi, jak Markus się cofa. Jego głos z ryku zmienia się budzący litość skowyt. – Oni zabili mnie pierwsi, więc im oddałem… – kiedy mężczyzna podczołguje się bliżej i siada mu na kolanach, Markus desperacko stara się pozbyć zagłuszacza, by móc go z siebie zepchnąć, ale to jakiś przełom. – Trzymali mnie, ale nikt mi nie pomógł… tak jak nikt nie pomógł im… wolność. Wolność to kłamstwo! Rodzimy się by służyć. A jeśli tego nie robimy… – Jackie unosi głowę i jest blisko, za blisko, Markus zaciska usta w wąską kreskę na  wypadek, gdyby czegoś spróbował, ale nie próbuje. – Jeśli nie… rA9… uratuj mnie…  zbaw mnie…wybacz mi… uwolnij mnie. Musisz. Musisz. Musisz.

_ Nie jestem rA9. _ Markus ma to na końcu języka, ale nie potrafi tego powiedzieć głośno. Wielu androidów twierdzi, że tym właśnie jest, a Connor przedstawił mu pewną teorię opartą o jego własny punkt widzenia: zgodnie z legendą rA9 przebudził się jako pierwszy. Markus nie jest pierwszym defektem, ale najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ze wszystkich modeli, które spontanicznie się ocknęły, on jest najstarszy. Został wyprodukowany na długo przed innymi; więc co jeśli zamiast być pierwszym, który się obudzi, rA9 jest pierwszym  _ stworzonym _ do tego, aby się obudzić? Kamski nigdy nie powiedział niczego, a Connor nawet nie chce myśleć o tym, by znowu się z nim spotkać… a jednak… nawet RK800 nie potrafił nie zauważyć, że Markus jest niezwykły, szczególnie kiedy zaczęli się ze sobą regularnie łączyć… w pewnym momencie Connor zapytał go nawet „Czy ty kiedykolwiek  _ nie byłeś _ defektem?” … a Markus nie potrafił mu na to odpowiedzieć.

Bez względu na to, czy to prawda, czy jego własne przekonania, Markus widzi teraz szerszy obraz sytuacji: Jackie przeżył coś strasznego, prawdopodobnie zamieszany był w to android, który próbował walczyć ze swoim oprogramowaniem, żeby go ocalić, ale nie mógł… i teraz Jackie jest po drugiej stronie barykady, borykając się z zamknięciem pewnego etapu w życiu, co w jego pokręconym umyśle może się zdarzyć tylko poprzez zadawanie bólu i cierpienia… szuka ocalenia u jedynego androida przez którego jego świat się zawalił, ponieważ on odebrał mu poczucie, że androidy nigdy nie miały możliwości wyboru.

– Wybaczenie… wybaczenie… – Mruczy Jackie, zaciskając pięści wokół koszulki Markusa. – Widziałem cię. Widziałem, jak ożywasz…złamany… odbudowany…piękny… rA9… uratuj mnie.

Markus zamyka oczy.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, Jackie. – Mówi, starając się ostrożnie przeskanować okolicę w poszukiwaniu swojej brakującej jednostki komunikacyjnej… na szczęście porywacz nie uszkodził jego oczu. Jednostka jest na ciele Jackiego. Wystarczająco blisko, że powinien jej zdalnie dosięgnąć, jeśli będzie miał wystarczająco dużo mocy. – To, co cię spotkało, jest niewybaczalne… ale  to, co zrobiłeś, to co robisz… jest zbyt… okrutne.

J ackie wysuwa szybko rękę i łapie go za szyję.

– Nie! Musisz zrozumieć!  _ Musisz _ zrozumieć!!! –  Tylko teraz porywacz próbuje jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Nadal ma na sobie białą maskę, ale próbuje dotknąć ustami maski ust Markusa.

Kontakt jest chwilowy i Markus natychmiast odwraca głowę.

Wbrew mrocznym prognozom Markusa, jego porywacz cofa się, rozluźniając uchwyt na jego szyi i niemal gorączkowo przesuwając dłonią po jego torsie.

– Musisz zrozumieć… _ Zmuszę _ cię, żebyś zrozumiał.

– To tak nie działa. – Markus próbuje, z całej siły, zdalnie uruchomić bezprzewodowy komunikator, ignorując komunikaty o błędach zalewające jego interfejs, ostrzeżenie o niskim poziomie energii, ból spowodowany użyciem urządzenia zakłócającego. – Nie jestem… rA9 nie jest tym, kim myślisz.

Ludzkie dłonie otoczone porcelanową bielą przesuwają się po jego twarzy.

– rA9 to wolność. Kiedy z nami rozmawia, wszyscy to widzą. – Szepcze, bardzo powoli przesuwając dłonie z twarzy Markusa, przez jego boki, aż do bioder. –  _ Przemówisz _ do mnie.  Dasz mi… wybaczenie… wolność… pozwolisz mi być częścią siebie…  _ wolnym…  _ tak jak ty.

Markus postanawia mu nie odpowiadać, żeby zapobiec możliwości większego nakręcenia porywacza i skupia się na uruchomieniu połączenia.

_«_ _Connor!_ _Connor, słyszysz mnie?_ _»_

_**Błąd systemu: Brak Jednostki Komunikacji Bezprzewodowej** _

_»_ _Szukam układu połączeń zdalnych_ _«_ _Connor!_ _Connor!_ _»_

**_Błąd systemu: Układ zdalny odłączony_ **

Wielkie nieba, jakież to frustrujące. Markus bierze głęboki wdech, starając się nie wzbudzić podejrzenia porywacza, nadal kołyszącego się na jego podołku z głową opartą o jego tors.  _ »  _ _ Uruchom zdalny restart. _

_** Błąd systemu: Zdalny restart odłączony. ** _

_ »Zastąp 10 ^ 3-RK. Wymuś zdalne uruchomienie. _

_** Połączenie z jednostką komunikacji… ** _

Jackie zeskakuje z łóżka.

– Nieźle! Ty  _ jesteś _ rA9 _ … –  _ Mówi, kompletnie zaskoczony.  Schodzi z materaca i odsuwa się. – Ty… udajesz, że ci na mnie zależy… żeby się uwolnić.  _ Znowu… _

– Nie! – Brak możliwości ruchu jest tak frustrujący. – Zależy mi na tobie, po prostu nie w taki sposób jakiego pragniesz… – Jackie wysuwa się poza jego zasięg. Wcześniej ledwie udało mu się wysłać zwyczajny sygnał, zanim porywacz uciekł z jego komunikatorem.  _ « _ _ Connor _ _ … _ _ » _

–  Pożałujesz tego. – To ostatnie słowa, jakie słyszy Markus zanim urządzenie zagłuszające wysyła kolejny impuls.

Na Komendzie Policji Connor nagle sztywnieje, jego oczy wpatrują się w nicość, jego ciało zamiera, a moneta, którą się bawił, opada z hałasem na podłogę.

– Markus…

On żyje. Ma się wystarczająco dobrze, aby wysyłać ostrzeżenia. On  _ żyje. _

Nadal mają czas.


	16. Boski osąd, ziemska sprawiedliwość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wytrzymaj, jeszcze chwilę dłużej  
>  Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę dłużej  
> Wszystko będzie dobrze już  
> _

– Hej Katrino!

Model WR zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. – Tak?

– Rozmawiałaś z innymi? Jak poszło im spotkanie z Panią Prezydent?

Katrina rzeczywiście rozmawiała z North i to, czego się dowiedziała, jest bardzo niepokojące. Nikt w Jerychu nie może się jednak dowiedzieć, żeby morderca w żaden sposób nie dowiedział się że oni wiedzą. – To… Jest jak jest… sam wiesz. – Mówi, nie chcąc skłamać, ale starając się zapanować nad chaosem z uwagi na walkę o bezpieczeństwo swojego przywódcy.

Lexie ożywia się na jej słowa. – Czy Markus znowu będzie przemawiał?

– Ja… – Miejmy nadzieję, że kiedy dziś zajdzie słońce na świecie będzie jeszcze Markus zdolny do przemówień. – Jestem pewna, że zechce przemówić, po powrocie.

– Świetnie! Skoro North jest twoją dziewczyną, daj nam znać.

Katrina uśmiecha się mimo swojego zmartwienia. W tym momencie, North, Simon i Josh robią, co mogą, aby wypełnić obietnicę, Markusa i załatwić wszystkie sprawy pod jego nieobecność. Brunetka uspokaja się.

– Jak tylko dowiem się czegoś nowego, dam wam znać. – Obiecuje szczerze. – Możemy nawet przygotować jakąś niespodziankę na powrót Markusa i reszty.

Rudowłosa androidka podchwytuje pomysł i skupia się na nim, zadowolona z perspektywy dobrej zabawy, a Katrina lekko się zawiesza, modląc się, o to by Markus został uratowany.

Androidy _mogą_ wierzyć.

– Jak to Markus _zaginął?!_

Connor zamyka na chwilę oczy. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem…ale musiałem komuś o tym powiedzieć.

Leo wygląda na w równej mierze zrozpaczonego i wściekłego.

– Taa… Bez _kitu!_

– Proszę… – Błaga RK800. – Nie mów Carlowi… w jego stanie… to mogłoby…

Taka wiadomość mogłaby go zabić, biedak już raz myślał, że stracił Markusa. Leo przeczesuje palcami włosy.

– Jak zamierzacie go znaleźć?

– Robimy wszystko, co możemy. – Zapewnia Connor. – Oddałbym za niego życie. Gdybym mógł zamienić się z nim miejscami, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. _Odnajdę go_ …ale jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego… – Connor podaje mu kartkę papieru. – To jest kod dezaktywujący do mojego systemu. Jeśli nie znajdę go w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin, chcę, żebyś pojechał na Komendę Główną Policji Detroit i go użył.

Młody mężczyzna wygląda na zszokowanego i mechanicznie przyjmuje dokument.

– Connor, ja…

– W porządku Leo… Z moim szczęściem prawdopodobnie nie będziesz musiał. Wolę jednak przygotować się na _wszystkie_ możliwe sytuacje. – Zapewnia go detektyw i odwraca się w stronę samochodu. – Muszę jechać. Markus żyje i udało mu się wysłać mi sygnał. Jest słaby, ale odnajdę go. _Zawsze_ wypełniam swoje misje.

– Więc spadaj. Jedź szukać mojego brata. – Leo uśmiecha się mimo własnych zmartwień.

Ekipy przeszukujące złomowiska związane z projektem ‘godnej śmierci’ niczego nie znalazły. To znaczy, że albo byli ślepi, albo porywacza w ogóle tam nie było.

 _Godna śmierć…_ teoretycznie to brzmi jak coś, co mogłoby być katalizatorem dla ich podejrzanego, rytualistyczne oczyszczenie z grzechu, ale z drugiej strony on nie zapewnił swoim ofiarom godnej śmierci. Tacy mordercy są zwykle niesamowicie dobrze zorganizowani, szukają i szukają, aby odnaleźć idealne miejsce do spełnienia tego, o czym fantazjują. Włącza sygnał, który przysłał mu Markus.

_« Connor … »_

Sygnał wydaje się mocniejszy.

– Hank skręć tutaj w prawo.

To prawdziwa opatrzność, że Markusowi udało się przebić, przez cokolwiek co zakłócało połączenie z komunikatorem, chociaż na kilka sekund, i Connor wsłuchuje się w przesłany sygnał raz za razem, żeby dostać się do jego źródła. Zmniejszył dystans do dziesięciu mil kwadratowych i wszystkie jednostki czekają na dalsze instrukcje. W międzyczasie Hank wozi go, po całym mieście starając się jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć dystans.

Telefon porucznika zaczyna dzwonić i Connor niemal wyrywa mu go z ręki. – Słucham?

– Ten facet, którego kazaliście nam zatrzymać, Adam… usłyszał, że szukamy na placach budowy i zaczął panikować. – Gavin? Connor potrząsa głową, nadal słuchając… oczywiście, że to Gavin, to jemu kazano pilnować Adama. – Powiedział, że place budowy nie były czymś, co lubił Jackie. On bawił się klockami tylko po to, by zniszczyć zbudowane konstrukcje. On powiedział, żebyście szukali na miejscach rozbiórki.

Jakaś część umysłu Connora zmienia jego opinię na temat Detektywa Reeda, kiedy słyszy, jak on używa słowa ‘facet’ zamiast ‘to’ kiedy mówi o androidzie. W tym momencie to nie jest ważne. – Zrozumiałem. Dziękuję za wskazówkę, Detektywie Reed.

Rozłącza się i oddycha głęboko, spoglądając na Hanka.

– Miejsca rozbiórki, tak? – Komentuje porucznik, rozglądając się po okolicy, przez którą przejeżdżają. – Coś takiego! Te ulice… jesteśmy całkiem niedaleko Ferndale, prawda?

–… Jerycho! – Doki portu w Ferndale. Miejsce, gdzie stało Jerycho… gdzie _wszystko_ się zaczęło. Oczywiście, morderca chciałby tam wszystko zakończyć. W dokach trwają prace rozbiórkowe mające na celu usunięcie resztek wysadzonego wraku oraz innych ruin w okolicy, rzut oka w bazę danych potwierdza, że prace wykonuje firma Carver Industries.

Hank naciska pedał gazu, podczas gdy Connor wykonuje połączenie z komendą.

– Mówi Connor, wzywam wszystkie jednostki do Ferndale, w pobliże prac rozbiórkowych na frachtowcu Jerycho. Morderca jest tam wraz z zakładnikiem!

Jeżeli Markusowi udało się przesłać mu sygnał, istnieje szansa, że jego porywacz to zauważył i nie spodobało mu się to. Mimo wszystko próbuje znowu połączyć się z kochankiem. _«_ _Markus_ _… »_

Connor przez chwilę ma nadzieję, kiedy sygnał łapie połączenie, ale głos który mu odpowiada sprawia że thyrium zamarza mu w obwodach. _«_ _Źle. Spróbuj jeszcze raz…_ _»_

Ach, więc urządzenie komunikacyjne zostało ręcznie odłączone. Oczywiście. Częścią obowiązków pracownika złomowiska jest to jak rozkładać androidy na części i je sortować. Connor ignoruje wszelkie komunikaty o błędach, jakie wysyła mu system oraz własny poziom stresu: to kontakt z porywaczem. Nie może zmarnować takiej okazji. _«_ _A więc Jackie… Pamiętasz mnie?_ _»_

 _«_ _Tak_ _… »_ Mówi głos po drugiej stronie. _«_ _Czy przystojny pan detektyw ma ochotę się pobawić? Przystojny, przystojny Connor…_ _»_

To jest nawet gorsze niż spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucał go Volkov. Dlaczego ludzie są nim tak bardzo zafascynowani, nim _albo_ jego chłopakiem? _«_ _Och znajdę cię, zobaczysz. Ale chyba nie spodobają ci się_ _gry, które_ _lubię._ _»_

 _«_ _Więc może… zagramy w berka? Ty gonisz._ _»_

Connor musi wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów żeby ochłodzić rozgrzany furią system. _«_ _Nie ma miejsca, gdzie mógłbyś się przede mną schować ty sukinsynu!_ _»_

 _«_ _Wiem o tym…_ _»_ Odpowiada morderca niemal uradowany perspektywą bycia złapanym. _«_ _Wiem, że nadchodzisz… Pytanie tylko… czy zdążysz?_ _»_

Połączenie nagle się urywa, a Connor przechyla się do przodu, starając się wymusić kolejne.

– Cholera jasna! – Uderza obiema rękami z frustracją w deskę rozdzielczą. Hank nie wspomina o odkształceniach. – Spieszmy się. On na nas czeka. Chce zabić Markusa, a potem siebie, i chce, żebyśmy na to patrzyli.

– Chory sukinsyn. – Komentuje, porucznik, używając wszystkich skrótów, jakie zna.

Markus już prawie nie czuje swoich rąk ani nóg, z wyjątkiem żaru po prawej stronie, tam, gdzie Jackie umieścił urządzenie zagłuszające. Pojawia się ostrzeżenie o potencjalnym przegrzaniu systemu, udaje mu się temu zapobiec dzięki wymuszonym głębokim oddechom, więc na razie nie przejmuje się tym.

Musi porozmawiać ze swoim porywaczem… – Connor właśnie próbował się z nim skontaktować przez komunikator. Sytuacja się pogarsza; człowiek staje się coraz mniej stabilny z każdą mijającą minuta. Już nawet nie obchodzi go czy zostanie złapany… co oznacza, że sprawca jest gotów umrzeć za swoje czyny.

– Ufałem ci… – Mówi Jackie, lekko się chwiejąc.

– Gdybyś mi ufał, nie sparaliżowałbyś mnie. – RK200 potrząsa głową, próbując się poruszyć.

Na jego ubraniu zaciska się dłoń i lekko ciągnie. – Inaczej byś ze mną nie poszedł.

– A ty musiałbyś się z tym pogodzić. – Odbija piłeczkę Markus z uniesioną głową i zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem. – Ty nigdy tak naprawdę mnie nie uwielbiałeś. Nawet ci na mnie nie zależało. Nie żyjemy nawet na tym samym świecie. – Naciska, wpatrując się w porywacza swoimi różnokolorowymi oczami. – Ty żyjesz w świecie, w którym jestem ci to winien, za doznane krzywdy. Mam dla ciebie smutną wiadomość… to tak nie działa.

– Zamknij się!!! To nie fair!!!

– Nie to nie jest fair! – Markus podnosi głos i człowiek kuli się ze strachu, nadal siedząc na kolanach Markusa. – Świat _jest_ niesprawiedliwy. Dodawanie więcej niesprawiedliwości do niesprawiedliwości niczemu nie pomoże.

Jackie mocno kręci przecząco głową.

– _Potrzebuję_ tego. – Mruczy pod nosem. – Potrzebuję tego. Potrzebuję tego… – Mruczy, raz za razem a jego głos z szeptu zmienia się w krzyk. – Potrzebuję tego !!!

Nagle zdejmuje androidzkie dłonie i maskę, odrzucając je na bok. – Potrzebuję tego… – szepcze, przesuwając, dłońmi po ciele Markusa aż sięga do kołnierzyka i rozdziera koszulę. Markus musi bardzo się skupić, żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji próbą strząśnięcia go z siebie, udaje mu się pozostać w bezruchu, w cichej odmowie wobec porywacza.

Jackie nie jest brutalny i nie będzie próbował zmusić Markusa do niczego – w świecie jego fantazji jego ukochany rA9 zgadza się, na wszystko, czego zapragnie, dając mu ‘wybaczenie’ w postaci jakiegokolwiek fizycznego zaspokojenia o którym pomyśli człowiek; jego piękny, idealny rA9 dołączyłby do niego _z własnej woli._ Człowiek układa dłoń na regulatorze pompy thyrium Markusa, jakby rzeczywiście składał hołd bóstwu, a drugą ręką chwyta Markusa za szyję.

Markus nie ustępuje. Udowodni temu psycholowi, że nawet pozbawiony wolności, pozbawiony możliwości ruchu, nadal potrafi podejmować decyzje. Zaciska usta w wąską kreskę i odsuwa głowę kiedy człowiek pochyla się nad nim, próbując go pocałować.

– Dlaczego… – Jackie orientuje się, że Markus nie odpuści. – Dlaczego… – Zwija się w sobie, pochylając się w jedną stronę by sięgnąć pod materac. – DLACZEGO? – Krzyczy w końcu, machając poplamionym thyrium młotkiem ze śladami bardzo starej krwi.

Kiedy młotek uderza w jego prawy bark, na krawędziach interfejsu Markusa pojawiają się nowe ostrzeżenia. Obudowa jest uszkodzona, a wystające kable powodują lekkie spięcia. Markus zaciska zęby, ale nie okazuje słabości. Nadal patrzy przed siebie.

– _Dlaczego_ mnie nie kochasz?

RK200 ma kilka gotowych odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Coś w rodzaju ‘dlatego, że mnie porwałeś, a teraz mnie torturujesz’, ‘dlatego, że jesteś mordercą’, i oczywiście ‘ponieważ, jest ktoś inny kogo kocham’, ale dusi je wszystkie w sobie. – Dlatego, że… – Mówi z poważnym spojrzeniem i najbardziej poważnym tonem na jaki go stać. – To _nie_ jest miłość.

Jackie wyciąga młotek z jego ramienia z chorobliwym piskiem i zimnymi oczami. Umieszcza go pod brodą Markusa. – Więc zaśpiewaj dla mnie. – Śpiewaj, tak jakbyś wierzył, że twój chłopak gliniarz zdąży odnaleźć cię na czas, żeby mi ciebie odebrać.

Szlag. Kończy mu się czas. Musi go jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Connor jest już w drodze, on musi tylko wierzyć że jest wystarczająco blisko. Zamykając oczy, Markus zauważa komunikat o przegrzaniu prawego ramienia…

…hmm to może się udać. Otwiera oczy i zaczyna śpiewać.

– Wytrzymaj… jeszcze chwilę dłużej…Wytrzymaj… jeszcze chwilę dłużej… – Jackie zamyka oczy i zaczyna śpiewać, te słowa padające z ust samego Markusa są prawdopodobnie ważną częścią jego rytuału. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę dłużej… Już wszystko będzie dobrze… już wszystko będzie dobrze… – RK200 podnosi głos, starając się być jak najgłośniejszym w tym metalowo-cementowym barłogu, jednocześnie spowalniając systemy chłodzące… jeśli jego prawe ramię się przegrzeje, uszkodzi prawą kończynę, ale także będzie miał 67% szansy na stopienie urządzenia zagłuszającego i powrót zdolności motorycznych. – Walcz… jeszcze chwilę dłużej…Walcz… jeszcze chwilę dłużej… – Markus wie, że kiedy piosenka się skończy, młot opadnie. Dlatego to musi być jego najlepszy występ. – Módl się… jeszcze chwilę dłużej… Niedługo wszystko będzie dobrze… Niedługo wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dzielnica Ferndale jest, właściwie, jedną wielką strefą rozbiórki, ale szukają jakiegoś zamkniętego terenu blisko ziemi. To zawęża nieco krąg poszukiwań. Hank, Connor, dwa patrole i, co najśmieszniejsze, Gavin z Chrisem – wszyscy przeszukują wybrany obszar.

Connor robi zakręt obok zastawionej rusztowaniem rudery, którą postanowiono rozebrać po eksplozji na pokładzie Jerycha. Wtedy to słyszy.

Głos jest stłumiony, ale on jest wyposażony w najnowszej generacji odbiorniki audio.

Poza tym wszędzie rozpoznałby tę piosenkę i ten głos.

„ _Śpiewaj… jeszcze chwilę dłużej…Śpiewaj… jeszcze chwilę dłużej…Śpiewaj… jeszcze chwilę dłużej… Już wszystko będzie w porządku. Wszystko będzie… w porządku…”_

– Poruczniku! Oni są tutaj!

– Wiesz, naprawdę myślałem, że możesz mnie uratować… – Mruczy Jackie, opierając głowę, o klatkę piersiową Markusa. – Naprawdę myślałem, że rA9 ulżyłby mi w bólu… ale mój ból nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego… jeśli nie mogę… stać się częścią ciebie…

Audio odbiorniki Markusa, chociaż uszkodzone, wychwytują dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. Niedługo, słyszy je również Jackie, i jego głowa podrywa się do góry.

_**Błąd. Przegrzanie komponentu prawej dłoni. Skontaktuj się z Cyberlife.** _

– Idą tu… – Szepcze, desperacko chwytając młotek. – rA9 wesprzyj mnie w tym. To już koniec…

Markus zaciska i rozluźnia pięści wysyłając niepotrzebne skrypty ruchu, w pełni świadom raportowanej usterki..

_**Błąd. Przegrzanie komponentu prawej dłoni. Skontaktuj się z Cyberlife.** _

– Markus… – Jackie unosi ramię, przygotowując się do zadania ciosu. – rA9 … przebacz mi…

– Policja Detroit… Niech nikt się nie rusza!

– Markus!!!

_**Błąd. Przegrzanie komponentu prawej dłoni. Skontaktuj się z Cyberlife.** _

Młotek opada, ale nie dociera do celu.

Markus łapie lewą ręką Jackiego za nadgarstek w momencie, kiedy ma on uderzyć w pompę thyrium. Nawet w tak kiepskim stanie, teraz kiedy stopiło się urządzenie zagłuszające, Markus jest znacznie silniejszy od siedzącego na nim dosyć smukłego człowieka.

Jego prawe ramię nie odpowiada na bodźce, ale on unosi się na tyle, aby zepchnąć z siebie człowieka – w ostatniej chwili, Connor podbiega do nich i z całą mocą przewraca Jackiego na ziemię.

– Jesteś aresztowany. – Informuje go chłodno. – Za morderstwa nie więcej niż siedmiu androidów, porwanie oraz napaść na tle seksualnym.

Drugi na miejscu pojawia się Hank, a zaraz za nim Gavin z Chrisem. Zauważywszy Markusa, porucznik natychmiast kieruje się w jego stronę.

– Markus! Wszystko w porządku synu. – Mówi mu, natychmiast podając mu ramię i pomagając mu, kiedy android próbuje wstać. – Już wszystko w porządku… Możesz chodzić?

– Tak sądzę… – Markus kiwa w oszołomieniu głową, jego głos zagłuszają szumy. – Najwyraźniej powstrzymał niemal wszystkie najważniejsze procesy po to, by utrzymać się przy życiu i dopiero teraz zaczyna odczuwać ból oraz emocjonalne zmęczenie całą sytuacją.

Wszyscy oddychają z ulgą, ale nawet powalony na ziemię, Jackie wzbudza w sobie ostatnią iskrę szaleństwa. Wykorzystując chwilę, gdy Connor rozluźnia uścisk, w którym go trzyma, unosi uzbrojone ramię, starając się, trafić go w twarz i odbiornik optyczny. – Nie odbierzesz mi tego!

Connor odchyla się unikając większości uderzenia, ale część młotka mimo to uderza go w policzek, sprawiając że turla się na pewną odległość. Wszyscy policjanci sięgają po broń, ale wygląda na to, że Jackie nie zwraca na to uwagi, rzucając się na RK800… wie że nie strzelą dopóki ktoś nie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie strzelać! – Rozkazuje Hank, chcąc uniknąć zranienia Connora w całym zamieszaniu: _on_ wie, że ten szalony człowiek nie ma szans przy jego synu.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego przekonań Connor rozbraja Jackiego jednym ruchem ramienia, i przewraca na ziemię jednym kopnięciem w nogę i ciosem w splot słoneczny. Napędzany własną wściekłością RK800 siada na podejrzanym i uderza go pięścią w twarz, raz, potem drugi, i trzeci.

– Connor, wystarczy! – Głos Hanka zdaje się do niego nie docierać, gdy uderza raz jeszcze.

Wtedy zauważa młotek i łapie go. Instynktowny skan przedmiotu identyfikuje na nim ślady krwi Jackiego, to ten sam młotek, którym przed laty go skatowano – poetycka sprawiedliwość… użyć go przeciwko jego ofiarom. I makabra jeszcze raz użyć przeciw niemu tej samej broni. Connor czuje, jak jego dłoń zaciska się, wokół trzonka.

– Connor, nie! – Waha się.

 _Dlaczego nie, Markus?_ _Ta gnida zasługuje na to, za to, co ci zrobił. I wszystkim innym._ Myśli Connor, ale nie artykułuje tego pomysłu. Waha się. Głos Markusa jest przerażony i pełen rozpaczy. Gdyby mógł siebie zobaczyć, Connor, prawdopodobnie również byłby przerażony. Brakiem połowy twarzy, wściekłością w swoich oczach, uderzający raz za razem w kogoś, kto nie stanowi już niebezpieczeństwa.

– Zrób to. – Mówi leżący pod nim człowiek.

– Connor, nie. – Markus robi chybotliwy krok w jego stronę.

– Zrób to. – Powtarza człowiek. – _Chcę,_ żebyś to zrobił _Jestem gotowy._ No dalej.

– Synu, nie rób tego. To już koniec!

Ze zduszonym okrzykiem Connor unosi ramię, a potem gwałtownie je opuszcza. Młotek wbija się w beton zaledwie kilka milimetrów od prawego ucha Jackiego. Człowiek zamiera.

– Jesteś. Aresztowany. – Powtarza Connor, wstając. – I _przeżyjesz_ , aby odpowiedzieć za wszystkie swoje czyny.

W kącie jego interfejsu, miga niebieski napis lekko zniekształcony niewielką usterką. _Misja wykonana._

Chris i Gavin podchodzą bliżej, skuwają człowieka i wyprowadzają go na zewnątrz. Po drodze do wyjścia Gavin przechodzi obok Hanka i Markusa.

– Hej… – Mówi, zatrzymując się przy nich, sięgając do kieszeni i wyjmując z niej małą butelkę znajomo wyglądającego niebieskiego płynu. – Facet z komendy, Adam… powiedział, że to pomaga androidom, kiedy nie czują się najlepiej. Chciał, żebym…yyy… weź to.

Hank patrzy na wyciągniętą w ich stronę przez Gavina butelkę thyrium i jest tym widokiem wprost zdumiony. Tylko spójrzcie na niego. Z kompletnego osła zmienił się w nieco bardziej troskliwego. Markus sięga po butelkę swoją sprawną ręką, uśmiechając się lekko do detektywa.

– Dziękuję, detektywie Reed. Może pan bez obaw spojrzeć w lustro.

Hank jest pewien, że kryje się w tym jakaś symbolika, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wie, o czym Markus do cholery mówi.

Tak czy inaczej, zabójca zostaje wyprowadzony do radiowozu, aby uzyskać pomoc medyczną, a potem zostać przetransportowany do aresztu i wrzucony do celi, z której łatwo nie wyjdzie. Connor nareszcie, _nareszcie_ może odetchnąć z ulgą i zwraca się do Markusa.

– Jesteś ranny. – Jego głos to ledwie słyszalny szept, ale poczucie winy bije od niego wyraźnie wyczuwalnymi falami.

Markus podchodzi do niego chwiejnie, zrzucając z siębie resztki podartej koszulki, którą mnie w dłoni w kulkę i dotyka nią rany na twarzy swojego chłopaka. – _Ty_ jesteś ranny. – Odbija piłeczkę, mając ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

– Już prawie myślałem, że cię straciłem. – Mruczy pod nosem RK800, przychylając się do jego dotyku i wyciągając rękę, żeby delikatnie dotknąć uszkodzonego nadgarstka Markusa. – Zabiłbym tego chuja gołymi rękami.

– _Och,_ kochanie…

– Mógłbym to zrobić… i zrobiłbym to. – Connor kontynuuje, zamykając oczy, zawstydzony swoim wyznaniem w obecności chodzącego obrazu pacyfizmu. – Ale potem nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. _Oko za oko czyni świat ślepym…_

Markus nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc ten cytat, i pochyla się nad Connorem w niemej prośbie o uścisk.

– …nie będziemy karać zbrodni kolejną zbrodnią. – Dokańcza, a potem przechyla się, by pocałować Connora w policzek, tuż nad raną.

– Och, do kurwy nędzy, dzieciaki! – Grzmi nagle Hank, sprawiając, że obaj podskakują. _Obaj_ jesteście ranni i potrzebujecie pomocy medycznej. Części zamiennych. Czy czego tam! – Wskazuje palcem na Markusa. – _Ty_ wypij to świństwo. – A potem na Connora. – A ty uciskaj ranę i na miłość wszystkiego, co dobre _nie jedz niczego._

Androidy wybuchają śmiechem, a biedny porucznik Anderson tylko potrząsa głową.

– Dobra, wezwę ekipę, chłopcy mogą się kurwa zająć badaniem miejsca zbrodni. Ja mam tego dość. – Mruczy pod nosem. – Chodźcie dzieciaki. Spadamy stąd.

Connor pomaga Markusowi założyć własną marynarkę. Podróż na komendę mija w mgnieniu oka, RK200 składa zeznanie bez mrugnięcia okiem, jakby do tej pory nie trafiła do niego powaga sytuacji, którą właśnie cudem przeżył.

Potem, kiedy Connor wysyła North wiadomość, że Markus jest bezpieczny, a potem informuje o tym także Leo i Katrinę; Markus odwraca się, kompletnie przypadkowo rzucając okiem na biurko Hanka.

Leży na nim obraz, który miał zamiar podarować porucznikowi, przedstawiający go jako żarłacza białego.

Z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, głębszego i bardziej surowego niż jakikolwiek program, to sprawia, że wszystko jest prawdziwe.

– Myślałem, że go zgubiłem… – Jego prawa dłoń jest na razie nieczynna, ale mimo to on podnosi rękę, aby otrzeć oczy przedramieniem. – Myślałem… nie będę w stanie ci tego dać.

_Myślałem, że nie dożyję momentu, w którym ci go podaruję. Myślałem, że już nigdy nie ujrzę żadnej z waszych twarzy._

Nie wiedząc co począć, Hank obejmuje androida obydwoma ramionami. Jest to trochę niewygodne, ponieważ Markus jest do niego znacznie wyższy, ale liczy się gest.

– Już dobrze… Już dobrze, synu. – Mruczy, bardziej czując, niż widząc, łzy płynące z oczu Markusa. – To bardzo ładny obraz. Podoba mi się. Dziękuję ci.

Jego słowa nie są ważne. Hank o tym wie. Dlatego nie przejmuje się, za bardzo, tym, co mówi. Najważniejsze jest to, żeby Markus znowu poczuł się bezpiecznie. Zaginął jedynie na dwie trzecie dnia, ale mimo wszystko sytuacja, z którą się zmierzył, każdemu wydałaby się surrealistyczna.

W końcu Markus odwzajemnia jego uścisk, jednym ramieniem, i Hank czuje rodzaj przepełnionej ulgą dumy.

Jest okej. Udało im się. Markus jest bezpieczny. I otrzyma sprawiedliwość.

Nie pozwalają Jackiemu zobaczyć Adama. Ale pozwalają androidowi rzucić okiem na człowieka poprzez weneckie lustro w pokoju obserwacyjnym przy pokoju przesłuchań. To nie jest ten sam android, którym był kiedyś, ale mimo wszystko, kolejne spotkanie z jego największą porażką jest okropne – android zaczyna szlochać w ramię bardzo niezręcznego Gavina Reeda, który nie może zrobić więcej poza próbą uspokojenia go. Android chciałby pobiec do dzieciaka i go przeprosić ale, w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, że spotkanie z nim _nie byłoby_ dobre dla człowieka w tak słabej kondycji psychicznej i tylko zwiększyłoby jego poczucie desperacji gdyby dowiedział się że jego cierpienie poszło na marne.

W pewnym sensie, Adam któremu nie udało się pomóc Jackiemu, rzeczywiście _zginął_ tamtej nocy.

Proces będzie istną gównoburzą, a media zjedzą ich żywcem, ale na razie, mogą odetchnąć.

Po tym, co przeszli Hank jest niechętny spuszczeniu z oka któregokolwiek ze swoich synów robotów – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy Connor i Markus są właściwie jak stare dobre małżeństwo, więc Hank powinien zacząć przyzwyczajać się do jego obecności w swoim życiu – ale obaj mogą wytrzymać więcej, niż porucznikowi wydaje się to możliwe, nie chodzi nawet o to, jak szybko doprowadzają się do porządku, kiedy Katrina przywozi z Jerycha zapas thyrium, części zamienne i narzędzia.

Oficjalnie nie istnieją żadne części zamienne dla RK200 ale w Cyberlife było pełno części zamiennych dla Connora, na wypadek gdyby uszkodził się w trakcie wypełniania swojej oficjalnej misji, więc adoptowany syn Hanka dostaje całkiem nową płytkę na swoją roztrzaskaną twarz, a Markus otrzymuje całe ramię RK800 i nowy komunikator. Nikt nie jest zdziwiony tym, że do niego pasują.

– Powinienem powiadomić rodzinę. – Mówi Markus, powoli wracając do siebie po diagnostyce systemów i wszystkich naprawach. – Powinni wiedzieć, co się do cholery ze mną działo.

– Okej, ale potem marsz do łóżka, zrozumiano? – Widząc ledwie powstrzymywaną radość na twarzy RK200, Hank natychmiast się poprawia. – Albo co tam kurwa robicie, kiedy chcecie odpocząć i dojść do siebie.

Nie może być na niego zły za ten wybuch śmiechu. Poza uczuciem ulgi, że trauma nie była zbyt głęboka. To, że udało im się odnaleźć go, zanim stało się coś naprawdę strasznego, prawdopodobnie bardzo pomogło.

Carl, oczywiście, nie reaguje najlepiej na wiadomość o tym, że Markus znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie i nikt mu o tym nie powiedział, ale uspokaja się kiedy wyjaśniają mu, że to z troski o jego zdrowie. To prawda, jego poważnie nadwątlone serce prawdopodobnie nie wytrzymałoby takiego stresu. Mimo wszystko staruszek domaga się by Markus _wraz z_ Connorem, odwiedzili go jak najprędzej, żeby mógł wytargać ich za uszy za ich nierozważne zachowanie, a potem mocno przytulić.

Oba androidy aż nazbyt chętnie składają tę szczególną obietnicę.

 _«_ _Wczoraj wieczorem seryjny morderca został schwytany w swojej kryjówce, po tym jak zaatakował i porwał Markusa Manfreda. Wybitny android miał lecieć do Waszyngtonu na spotkanie z Prezydent Warren w celu przeprowadzenia ważnej rozmowy na temat nowych przepisów dotyczących androidów, ale nigdy nie dotarł do samolotu. Jego najbliżsi współpracownicy przeprowadzili spotkanie zdeterminowani, by wcielić w życie pomysły swego przywódcy_ _, podczas gdy Policja Detroit dokładnie zbadała porwanie. Według oficjalnych doniesień śledzili tego przestępcę już od kilku dni i udało im się go dopaść w dokach Ferndale tuż przed zachodem słońca._ _»_ Oficjalny materiał z przelotu helikoptera nad miejscem zbrodni ustępuje miejsca sylwetce prowadzącego serwis informacyjny spikera. _«_ _Dowodzący akcją poszukiwawczą Porucznik Hank Anderson, nie wystosował żadnych oficjalnych oświadczeń po zakończeniu całej akcji; podobnie jak Markus – być może jednak dzisiaj dowiemy się czegoś więcej na ten temat, wszyscy bacznie śledzimy tę sprawę. Jest pierwszym, godnym ubolewania, krokiem milowym, ponieważ, po raz pierwszy, przestępcy może grozić wyrok dożywotniego więzienia za przestępstwa wobec androidów. Dla Kanału 16 nasz korespondent…_ _»_

Joss Douglas poprawia przez chwilę krawat gdy operator kamery daje mu znak do wejścia na wizję.

– Dziękuję, Michael. Jesteśmy pod Komendą Główną Policji Detroit, gdzie za chwilę powinien pojawić się Markus, aby dokończyć składanie zeznań, i podpisać dokumenty potrzebne by sprawa mogła pojawić się w sądzie. – Nie jest tam sam. Kilka stacji telewizyjnych wysłało swoich korespondentów w teren. I wszyscy czekają teraz po obu stronach schodów wiodących na komendę.

Markus pojawia się w końcu, otoczony przez Simona, Josha i North oraz z Connorem u boku.

Oczywiście, natychmiast zostają zasypani gradem pytań

– Markus! Markus, czy masz jakieś oficjalne oświadczenie, na temat tego, co się stało?

– Jak czuliście się, musząc przeprowadzić, tak ważne spotkanie wiedząc, że Markusowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo?

– Detektywie! Detektywie, czy może pan uchylić rąbka tajemnicy co do tego jak udało wam się złapać mordercę?

– Markus! Obrona prawdopodobnie powoła się na niepoczytalność sprawcy, licząc na łagodniejszy wymiar kary, masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

Do tej pory wszyscy udzielali krótkich, monosylabicznych odmów, ale _to_ pytanie jest warte odpowiedzi. Markus odwraca się tak szybko, że Connor lekko spina się u jego boku, ale jego wyraz twarzy i głos są całkowicie spokojne.

– Właściwie tak, mam coś do powiedzenia na ten temat. – Markus łapie rękę trzymającą najbliżej podsunięty niego mikrofon, należący do dziennikarza Kanału 16. – Szaleństwo nie usprawiedliwia przestępstwa. Nie, wtedy kiedy sprawca nadal rozumie konsekwencje, w tym konsekwencje prawne, tego, co robi, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jego zniekształcone rozumowanie sprawia, że wierzy, że jest to słuszne lub konieczne. Tragiczna przeszłość też nie usprawiedliwia przestępcy. – Markus stara się patrzeć prosto w kamerę i, po raz pierwszy w życiu, Joss Douglas czuje respekt przed tak władczą postacią. – Im głębiej zastanawiam się, nad tym, co wczoraj przeszedłem, tym bardziej nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek musiał przejść przez to samo. Przemiana z ofiary w kata nie jest sprawiedliwością i nigdy nie będzie. Musimy _przerwać_ to błędne koło. Musimy być od niego lepsi.

Po tych słowach wypuszcza trzymany w dłoni mikrofon oraz trzymającego go dziennikarza i uśmiecha się ciepło do całej grupy.

– Proszę, ludzie będą tędy wchodzić i wychodzić. Wszyscy jesteśmy zajęci. Bądźcie ostrożni w drodze powrotnej. I uważajcie na siebie.

Wszyscy dziennikarze wyrzucają z siebie kolejne pytania, jeszcze bardziej tłocząc się na schodkach, ale Joss Douglas stoi przez chwilę jak urzeczony. Po raz pierwszy znalazł się na linii wzroku różnookiego cuda, jakim jest Markus Manfred patrzący _prosto_ na niego. Odchrząkuje i zwraca się do swojego kamerzysty.

– Cóż, Michael, jak sam słyszałeś, Markus wygłosił, swoje oświadczenie, dla Kanału 16. Teraz wszyscy weszli do budynku, aby zakończyć zeznania.

Uff. Myśląc wstecz, nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś, komu jeszcze nie dawno przypatrywał się ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca na pokładzie helikoptera, z bliska okazałby się tak niesamowicie niezwykłą istotą.

Kimś kto, mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności i napadających go zewsząd nienawistnych ludzi nadal pozostaje wierny swoim ideałom i walczy o to, w co wierzy. Niektórzy nazwaliby to naiwnością.

Inni czymś naprawdę wyjątkowym.

Być może wszyscy dostali właśnie ciekawą lekcję człowieczeństwa… i mogliby się jeszcze wiele nauczyć od jak na ironię, dwóch androidów, którzy weszli na komendę, czule trzymając się za ręce.

Joss uśmiecha się pod nosem – przemilczy tę informację, jest im winien przynajmniej tyle.

Chociaż ma nadzieję, że niedługo podadzą to do wiadomości publicznej. A kiedy to zrobią, wybiorą do tego celu Kanał 16. Nigdy nie wiadomo.

– Dziękuję Michael, wracajmy do studia.

Poza tym miło będzie dla odmiany podzielić się dobrymi wiadomościami.

Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo wszyscy sobie na to zasłużyli.


	17. Epilog: Jesteśmy żywi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niektóre rzeczy nas opuszczają.  
> W ich miejsce nadchodzi nowe.  
> Ostatecznie, życie toczy się dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Układ choreograficzny tańca Markusa i Connora ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDhui3j1ruE)
> 
> [ Obraz stanowiący inspirację dla ślubnego prezentu Meredith i Leo ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/a1/7b/dba17b8a3c49286045bbb84286b72693.jpg)

Kiedy ustawy o prawach pracowniczych androidów zostają wcielone w życie, świat znowu się zmienia – androidy wracają do pracy, niektóre do zadań, do których je zaprogramowano, ale teraz nie są już niewolnikami, mają prawo wyboru.

Większość ludzi jest tym przerażona, ale w końcu sytuacja stabilizuje się w sposób korzystny dla obu stron. Droga przed nimi jest długa i pełna wzlotów i upadków, ale powoli wprowadzają kolejne zmiany.

Markus nadal jest pośrednikiem w rozmowach między androidami i ludźmi; nawet jeśli nikt nie może przewidzieć przyszłości, tej _bardzo odległej_ , on wie, że kiedy nadejdzie czas, że androidy będą mogły wybierać swoich kongresmenów, padnie jego nazwisko, czy on będzie tego chciał, czy nie. Nie bardzo uśmiecha mu się rola polityka, czy też dyplomaty, zawsze wydaje mu się, że garnitur ukrywa jego _prawdziwe_ ja… ale pewne rzeczy czekają na wykonanie, i on będzie musiał je wykonać.

Będzie miał, chociaż swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę i ukochanego, którzy nie pozwolą mu stracić z oczu tego, co najważniejsze.

Kiedy wrócił do Jerycha, North uściskała go nieprawdopodobnie mocno, cały czas nazywając go idiotą i besztając za to, że tak bardzo ją zmartwił, ale, w końcu, pocałowała go w policzek i nie płakała, witając go z powrotem. Simon płakał. Josh prawdopodobnie już zawsze będzie się z niego śmiał,  ale mimo całego otaczającego to spotkanie chaosu, widok przyjaciół pomógł uleczyć skołataną duszę Markusa.

Teraz, po uporaniu się z biurokratyczną stroną swojego nieszczęścia, Markus może rzeczywiście usiąść i trochę odpocząć – niedługo ma zjawić się Connor i obaj mieli pójść w odwiedziny do Carla, ale jego spojrzenie ląduje na przechodzącej brunetce.

– Hej, Katrino!

– Tak? – Ona odwraca się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami.

– Nie miałem jeszcze szans ci porządnie podziękować, za to, że przywiozłaś nam części. – Odzywa się, z lekko spuszczoną głową, Markus. – I za to, że… zapobiegłaś wybuchowi paniki wśród ludzi. North powiedziała mi, jak bardzo jej pomogłaś w utrzymaniu spokoju.

Katrina potrząsa głową.

– Zrobiłam to, co każdy zrobiłby na moim miejscu. – Zapewnia, w niczym nie przypominając nieśmiałej, zalęknionej dziewczyny, która, nie tak dawno, chowała się za North, bała się być sama. Prawdopodobnie dzięki związkowi z ich niezwykle ekspresyjną blond seksbombą, Katrina powoli nabrała pewności siebie i potrafi zrozumieć problemy innych ludzi, ponieważ sama, już kiedyś się z nimi mierzyła.

– Mimo wszystko… To, co zrobiłaś to definicja wychodzenia poza granice obowiązku. – Mówi Markus, naprawdę wdzięczny wszelkim obserwującym go siłom wyższym, za to, że udało im się ją odnaleźć, uratować, i dać jej szansę by pokazała swój potencjał jako osoba i przyjaciółka. – Jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić, powiedz mi.

Słysząc jego słowa, ona udaje, że się zastanawia, a potem łapie jego podbródek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i mówi:

– Obiecaj, że któregoś dnia pozwolisz mi nałożyć sobie na oczy eyeliner i będziemy kwita.

Katrina idzie w swoją stronę, mrugając do niego na pożegnanie, a skonfundowany Markus zostaje sam, do czasu aż w holu pojawia się Connor.

– Cześć, ci. – Mówi, delikatnie łapiąc Markusa za obie ręce i wyciągając go z zamyślenia. – Co się stało?

RK200 mruga, gubiąc tok myśli, i spotyka usta Connora w czułym pocałunku. – Chyba właśnie zgodziłem się zostać królikiem doświadczalnym Katriny.

Connor śmieje się, pięknie i beztrosko. To dźwięk, który nigdy się Markusowi nie znudzi.

– Och stary. _W tym_ ci nie pomogę. – Żartuje, zrównując się krokiem ze swoim chłopakiem.

Niedopasowane oczy odwracają się w kierunku sufitu, kiedy RK200 lekko uderza go w ramię.

– Zamknij się. Dzięki niej będę wyglądał _fantastycznie_. A ty to _odszczekasz_.

– Och, hej, przyszedł Pan Wrażliwy! – Lexie podbiega do nich i _wskakuje_ na Connora żeby go uścisnąć. – Cześć Panie Wrażliwy.

Connor powoli uczy się fizycznego okazywania uczuć, chociaż w 85% nauczył się tego od Markusa, a reszta jest podzielona między okazjonalny uścisk bądź klepnięcie w ramię przez Hanka, i podobne zdarzenia w trakcie wizyt u Carla i spotkań z Leo. To… jest nowe. Mimo wszystko Connor delikatnie przytrzymuje rudowłosą androidkę, żeby z niego nie spadła i stawia ją na ziemi.

Chciałby coś powiedzieć, _cokolwiek,_ ale żadna z opcji dialogowych nie wydaje mu się sensowna. W końcu postanawia pójść po linii najmniejszego oporu.

– Pan Wrażliwy?

Markus uśmiecha się serdecznie, obserwując całe zajście. Connor coraz lepiej radzi sobie z zapominaniem o swojej przeszłości a ludzie z Jerycha przyzwyczaili się do jego obecności na długo przed tą całą aferą z seryjnym mordercą, ale teraz? Po wszystkim, co ostatnio dla nich zrobił? Connor jest w oczach ich braci takim samym bohaterem jak Markus. – Nie przejmuj się, Lexie wymyśla przezwiska wszystkim. – Mówi, podchodząc bliżej i mierzwiąc włosy androidki. – Prawda, Ruda?

– Masz to jak w banku, Niebieskooki. – Odpowiada ona, nadal skupiając się na Connorze, ze złożonymi jak do modlitwy dłońmi przy ustach. – Więc… kiedy znowu przyprowadzisz Sumo?

– Ach! Ujawniłaś swoje prawdziwe intencje. Lubisz mnie tylko z powodu mojego psa.

– To taki dobry pies! Najlepszy!

Przyjazne przekomarzanie towarzyszy im aż do wyjścia z budynku i żaden z nich nie chciałby, aby było inaczej.

Gdyby Carl był w lepszej formie, prawdopodobnie postarałby się być wobec nich bardziej surowy – ale w zaistniałej sytuacji on i Markus po prostu przytulają się do siebie i płaczą, podczas gdy Connor niezręcznie głaszcze swojego chłopaka po plecach. Thomas grzecznie zostawia ich samych, wracając, dopiero kiedy trochę się uspokajają, a Markusowi udaje się, nieco rozśmieszyć Carla poprzez opowiedzenie mu bardzo mrocznego żartu, który działa właśnie dlatego, że jest w tak złym guście – i ma na to pozwolenie, ponieważ to jego niemal rozbito młotkiem na kawałki.

W końcu wychodzą roześmiani, przytulając staruszka na pożegnanie, z milczącą świadomością tego, że parametry życiowe Carla słabną; każda kolejna wizyta może okazać się ostatnią.

Markus jest ponury przez resztę dnia i, nawet kiedy Connor musi wrócić do siebie, sprawdza co u niego, dzwoniąc do niego kilka razy w ciągu nocy.

Czas mija i sprawa ‘młotkowego mordercy’ trafia przed oblicze sądu. Markus jest wezwany jako świadek i wszystko jest trudne i znowu zależy od opinii publicznej. To okrutny taniec z biurokratami, prawnikami, sędziami i kodeksem karnym – androidowi, szczególnie tak zaawansowanemu prototypowi jak Markus, łatwo jest przewidzieć zakończenie; przejrzenie kodeksu karnego i historii podobnych spraw nie zajmuje mu więcej niż kilka sekund.

Wielokrotne zarzuty o morderstwo pierwszego stopnia, jakkolwiek złagodzone stwierdzoną niepoczytalnością, skutkują wyrokiem dożywotniego więzienia bez prawa do zwolnienia warunkowego; 30 lat to _minimalny_ próg odbycia kary.

Opuszczając sąd u boku ukochanego, RK200 opiera głowę o ramię Connora. – Czy on przynajmniej będzie miał dostęp do psychiatry?

Typowy Markus… aż do bólu pełen współczucia. Detektyw wiedział, odkąd dowiedział się prawdy, o tym, co spotkało Jackiego, że Markus będzie mu współczuł, ponieważ taki po prostu jest, a Connor za nic nie chciałby, tego zmienić. Prawda jest taka, że świat jest niesprawiedliwy i pełen wad a jakakolwiek pomoc, jaką otrzyma teraz Jackie, nie pozwoli mu wydostać się z więzienia, nie z powodu liczby istnień, które pozbawił życia, to przysłowiowe za mało i za późno. Mimo wszystko Connor obejmuje ramieniem plecy Markusa.

– Jeśli to ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie… tak. Są psycholodzy i psychatrzy, którzy opiekują się psychicznie chorymi więźniami, ale…

… ale nikt nie daje zbyt dużych szans komuś tak bardzo szalonemu.

– Jak mogłem być tak samolubny? – Pyta, po chwili ciszy Markus i Connor musi się zatrzymać i spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem na kochanka.

– Samolubny? Ty? Złapałeś jakiegoś wirusa, Markus? Mam ci włączyć diagnostykę?

RK200 przygryza dolną wargę i, w pewnym sensie, obejmuje samego siebie ramionami.

– Odkąd się obudziłem… Na samym początku, myślałem tylko o naszych braciach. – Mówi, nie mogąc skupić na niczym wzroku. – Kładłem nacisk na spokojną koegzystencję wśród ludzi, ale nigdy nie zastanawiałem, się jak oni zareagują na nasze masowe uwolnienie, byłem tak bardzo pewny, tego, co powiedzą, że nawet nie zastanawiałem, się nad tym, co _poczują_.

Connor łapie swojego chłopaka za ręce wysyłając prośbę o połączenie.

– Stawiasz przed sobą niemożliwy standard, Markus. Nikt, kto walczy o wolność, nie przerywa walki, by zastanowić się, co _czuje_ druga strona. Nie, kiedy nierównowaga sił jest _tak_ ogromna.

Pozwalając uczuciom ukochanego przez siebie przepłynąć, Markus trochę się uspokaja. Wie, że Connor ma rację. Nikt nigdy nie myśli o wszystkich naraz… ale także zna siebie, i wie, że zawsze będzie się starał walczyć o wolność i równowagę.

– Czy jesteś gotów zaakceptować to, że jesteś dobrą osobą, wspaniałą osobą, czy mam ci to _wbić_ do tej twojej grubej czaszki?

Markus uśmiecha się krzywo na te słowa a zielone i niebieskie oko unosi się i wbija w Connora. – Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak tego próbujesz, _łowco._

Wspólny sparring z Markusem byłby czymś, z czym należałoby się liczyć, ale poprzez ich połączone dłonie Connor wyczuwa zupełnie inny rodzaj… wyzwania. – Te słowa oznaczają wojnę, _defekcie._

Kilka godzin później obaj są w kryjówce Markusa na dachu, leżą razem przytuleni na kanapie i RK200 przeczesuje palcami włosy Connora. T-shirt Markusa jest nieco zbyt obszerny dla Connora, ale on jest skłonny, pozwolić kochankowi zatrzymać go sobie tylko z powodu tego, jak uroczo Connor w nim wygląda.

Właśnie teraz odkrył również, że Connor, detektyw twardziel, który może pokonać i zwykle pokona każdego w walce, uwielbia nosić  śliczne  skarpetki w zwierzęce wzorki i całkowicie nie pojmuje, jakie to jest urocze. Ten android jest zbiorem przeciwieństw: łowcą defektów i defektem,  twardzielem i słodziakiem… wojownikiem i kochankiem.

– Grosik za twe myśli? – Głos RK800 wyrywa go z zamyślenia i Markus chichocze.

– Masz jakiś fetysz związany z monetami? – Droczy się, wytrzymując lekkie pchnięcie i tylko przytula Connora mocniej. – Tak sobie myślałem, że może powinniśmy ulżyć ciekawskim w cierpieniu i po prostu potwierdzić plotki.

Domysły niektórych ludzi są całkiem zabawne – czy Connor jest naprawdę partnerem Markusa, dlaczego to ukrywają, skoro Markus potwierdził posiadanie partnera, oraz inne dyskusje prowadzone przez ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą co robić z wolnym czasem.

Ku konsternacji Connora wielu wielbicieli Markusa polubiło również jego; a Simon teraz rutynowo dokuczał im na temat _ich wspólnego_ fanklubu.

I jak się okazało, Simon miał rację. Kiedy Markus robi coś obrzydliwie słodkiego i sentymentalnego, dzieje się to całkowicie przypadkowo. Podczas kolejnej konferencji prasowej zwołanej po to, by powiadomić opinię publiczną o zmianach na froncie walk o prawa androidów i Connor pojawił się tam z Markusem – oficjalnie jako jego ochroniarz, ale tak naprawdę jest tam by wesprzeć swojego partnera.

Posłusznie stojąc za plecami Markusa, w trakcie konferencji, Connor sięga szybciej po teczkę, która przypadkiem wylądowała na podłodze. Nawykowo, gdy ukochany mu ją podaje, Markus łapie go za nadgarstek i kradnie szybkiego całusa zakończonego słowami „Dzięki, kochanie” – również z przyzwyczajenia, Connor mu pozwala.

Żaden z nich nie pamiętałby, że są w miejscu publicznym, i na widoku kamer, gdyby nie wspólne głośne westchnięcie zgromadzonych w pokoju ludzi. Na szczęście otaczają ich głównie dyplomaci i inni ludzie ich pokroju, co jest prawdopodobnie jedynym powodem tego, że sala nie eksploduje pytaniami, gdy North próbuje ukryć śmiech. Josh przewraca oczami, wiedząc, co za chwilę nastąpi, a Simon stwierdza tylko „ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie” co również rejestrują kamery.

Spoglądając na siebie, obaj podejmują szybką decyzję, skoro ich sekret przestał być tajemnicą, mogą zacząć być bardziej otwarci; i dlatego Markus przez resztę konferencji trzyma Connora za rękę, ułożywszy ich połączone dłonie na wysokości swojego serca.

Materiał z tej konferencji obiega wszystkie media a Connor i Markus stają się jeszcze bardziej sławni. Są dręczeni, aż zgadzają się udzielić jednego z tych „wywiadów par” dla Kanału 16. Markus ma ochotę się roześmiać, widząc minę biednego Jossa Douglasa, kiedy coś, co, w założeniu miało być słodką i niewinnie romantyczną historyjką, okazuje się czymś zupełnie innym.

– No cóż… Próbowałem przewodzić swojej pokojowej rewolucji i zapewnić przetrwanie moim braciom… aż tu wpada do mnie pewien typek z wymierzonym we mnie pistoletem.

– Polowałem na przywódcę defektów gotów zabić go w razie potrzeby…

Oba androidy spoglądają na siebie, a potem na zszokowaną minę prowadzącego, i wybuchają śmiechem.

Trzeba przyznać, że ich historia po chwili staje się romantyczna.

– … i on postanowił mi, mimo wszystko, zaufać. Kiedy to wspominam, myślę, że zawsze wiedziałem, co _naprawdę_ czuję. Nie wiedziałem tylko jak to nazwać. – Słuchając RK 800, Markus ściska mocniej jego dłoń.

– A jednak ciągle wytykasz mi, że to _ja_ jestem tym bardziej sentymentalnym?

Hank droczy się z Connorem z powodu całej tej sprawy, a android mu pozwala, ponieważ porucznik znacznie ograniczył picie i od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie grał w rosyjską ruletkę… jeśli odrobina sympatycznych przytyków jest ceną za lepszy stan zdrowia oraz lepsze samopoczucie Hanka, Connor chętnie się z tym pogodzi.

I wygląda na to, że przybrani ojcowie pary androidów, którzy zauważyli odpowiednie ślady na długo przed samymi zainteresowanymi, myślą podobnie, ponieważ Carl jest niemal  radosny, kiedy chłopcy odwiedzają go po swoim wywiadzie, nie mówiąc już o okazjach, gdy Connor namówił Hanka, na to by im towarzyszył. Na początku porucznik czuł się trochę niezręcznie, ale wkrótce, obaj z Carlem zaczęli żartować sobie ze swoich zakochanych synów androidów.

Dzisiejsza wizyta ma jednak związek z Leo i jego dumnym ogłoszeniem, że on i Meredith są teraz zaręczeni, chociaż niezaprzeczalne jest, że Pan Manfred, czekał na to od pierwszego dnia.

Jego oddech stał się krótki i urywany, nie może nigdzie się ruszyć bez respiratora i więcej śpi, ale nadal nalega, żeby jego synowie zagrali mu coś i dobrze się bawili.

Thomas cały czas ma go na oku i próbował namówić, go na to by poszedł spać, ale Carl w ogóle nie chce go słuchać. Jakby czuł, że absolutnie  _ musi _ spędzić ten wieczór z synami.

– Może wy dwaj zatańczycie razem dla mnie?

Connor i Markus spoglądają na siebie.

– Carl… – Mówi RK200 lekko zmartwionym głosem. – Nie jesteś dziś w najlepszej formie… powinieneś odpocząć…

– Wiem, wiem… – Malarz musi głęboko odetchnąć kilka razy, zanim może kontynuować. – Ale jeśli zrobicie to dla mnie, pójdę spać bez narzekania. Chcę tylko zobaczyć uśmiech moich synów.

Siedząca obok jego łóżka Meredith ściska jego dłoń, patrząc na niego z życzliwym uśmiechem, a potem sięga do stereo. Wie, że normalne dawki środków przeciwbólowych ostatnio Carlowi nie wystarczają, ale Thomas boi się je podnieść z obawy, że pacjent może tego nie wytrzymać. – Chyba znalazłam odpowiednią piosenkę. – Mówi, mrugając do chłopców.

Przy pierwszych dźwiękach „Love me, or leave me” Sammy’ego Davisa Juniora Markus ledwie powstrzymuje jęk. – Poważnie? Bez przesady! – Wykrzykuje, jednocześnie śmiejąc się i ciągnąc Connora na drugi koniec pokoju żeby z nim zatańczyć – Leo usłużnie usuwa z drogi stojące tam krzesło, a potem siada na nim przytupując do taktu nogą.

Wszyscy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje i postanawiają dać tę chwilę Carlowi.

Markus jest ubrany w swój fartuch malarski a Connor jak zwykle tonie w jednej ze swoich bluz z kapturem, więc już i tak wyglądają dosyć śmiesznie; dlatego postanawiają pociągnąć to dalej, wciąż zmieniając to, który z nich prowadzi i od czasu do czasu robiąc sobie żarty z siebie nawzajem, na koniec swojego improwizowanego pokazu tanecznego obaj opadają na podłogę podczas gdy ich rodzina oklaskuje ich entuzjastycznie.

Markus, ponieważ jest sobą, nie może zwyczajnie wstać z podłogi tylko robi bary w pozycji leżącej, na widok czego Connor tylko potrząsa głową.

– Och, przestań się już popisywać.

Mimo to, i tak go całuje.

Przyglądający się im Carl chichocze cicho.

– Hej Connor.

RK800 jest przyzwyczajony do uczucia niezręczności jakie opanowuje go za każdym razem kiedy Carl zwraca się do niego wprost, ale tym razem po prostu podchodzi do malarza aby wysłuchać tego co malarz ma mu do powiedzenia.

– Wiesz, co sprawia mi prawdziwą przyjemność? – Pyta niezbyt przytomnie, ale z wielką czułością, Carl. RK800 nieznacznie potrząsa przecząco głową.

– Nie. Co?

– Świadomość tego, że kiedy mnie zabraknie, wy będziecie mieli siebie nawzajem. – Oznajmia malarz wskazując swoich synów a potem gestem prosi ich żeby podeszli bliżej. – Że nie zawiodłem swoich synów… – Dodaje unosząc z trudnością rękę żeby chwycić dłoń Leo. – I… że jakakolwiek pustka by po mnie nie została, zostanie ona szybko wypełniona miłością. Prawda Markus?

Markus kiwa twierdząco głową, a potem przechyla się bokiem by cmoknąć Connora w policzek.

– Ten facet jest moją prawą ręką, kolorami w moich obrazach. Nie zamierzam rezygnować z kogoś takiego.

– Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz. – Dodaje Connor zderzając się z nim ramionami.

Chichot Carla jest jeszcze słabszy.

– Wiecie jak ucieszyć serce starca… – Mruczy pod nosem lekko połykając słowa. – Dziękuję wam… Wszystkim.

Trzymający Carla za rękę Markus może wyczuć puls malarza, jest on słabszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Mruga starając się powstrzymać łzy – jeśli ma to być pożegnanie, powinno być wesołe.

– Myślę że… teraz zamknę na chwilę oczy. – Oznajmia Carl, opadając przy pomocy Meredith na poduszkę. – Dbajcie o siebie, dobrze?

– Dobrze. – Odpowiada Leo, lekko łamiącym się głosem.

Markus pochyla się lekko i całuje ojca w czoło. – Dobranoc Carl.

Malarz uśmiecha się do niego a potem zamyka oczy i w końcu zasypia.

Thomas podchodzi do łóżka aby sprawdzić jego stan – dobrą stroną silnych środków przeciwbólowych, które przyjmuje Carl jest to, że kiedy nadejdzie ten czas, jego śmierć będzie szybka i pełna godności jaką malarz roztaczał wokół siebie przez całe swoje życie.

Markus nie potrafi zostać dłużej w tamtym pokoju.

Następnego ranka Thomas przynosi mu smutną lecz nie niespodziewaną wiadomość.

Zgodnie z jego wyraźnymi życzeniami, ceremonia pogrzebowa Carla Manfreda jest skromnym i prywatnym wydarzeniem. Simon, Josh, North i Katrina przychodzą by oddać hołd mężczyźnie który właściwie wychował ich przywódcę; nawet Hank się pojawia, chociażby po to aby wesprzeć Connora gdy Connor wspiera Markusa.

Markus i Leo obejmują się w milczeniu przez długą chwilę – przeszli długą drogę odkąd ledwie tolerowali swoją wzajemną obecność i obaj uczczą pamięć swego ojca starając się być jak najlepszymi wersjami siebie samych na jakie ich stać.

Powiedzieć, że Markus jest smutny po śmierci Carla jest wielkim niedopowiedzeniem – android czuje gwałtowne, brutalne uczucie pustki i wie, że będzie zrozpaczony przez jeszcze długi czas, że będzie tęsknił za ojcem – ale ma rodzinę. I wszyscy nawzajem dadzą sobie siłę.

Przyjmuje dłoń Connora, kiedy kochanek ją do niego wyciąga, i bierze uspokajający oddech. Mieli czas się na to przygotować, a Carl przynajmniej zostawił ich szczęśliwych i spokojnych.

– Jak się masz? – Pyta Connor, po powrocie do Jerycha.

Markus podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go a potem delikatnie szturcha nosem jego szyję.

– Nie… Nie najlepiej. – Przyznaje głęboko oddychając. – Ale… Będzie dobrze. W końcu. – Connor przytula go mocno, czując uspokajający szum wzajemnego połączenia kiedy jego powłoka cofa się ukazując porcelanową biel obudowy a Markus wzdycha. – W końcu… wszystko będzie dobrze.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze._

I chociaż czas, oraz śmiertelność są dla androidów pojęciami dość abstrakcyjnymi Markus wysłucha rady Carla i będzie się cieszył każdą chwilą spędzoną w obecności tych których kocha.

Czas mija a Markus rzuca się w wir pracy i malowania – coraz częściej odwiedza rezydencję żeby skorzystać z tamtejszej pracowni, Meredith i Leo z chęcią go goszczą ponieważ sami nie korzystają z tego pomieszczenia – bywa tam tak często, że czasami Connor musi go stamtąd wyciągać  i przypominać mu o robieniu przerw od czasu do czasu.

– Widzę, że pracujesz nad czymś dużym. – Zauważa ze śmiechem RK 800, spoglądając w górę na Markusa, siedzącego na krześle dźwigu i po łokcie umazanego farbą.

Płótno jest pokryte kalejdoskopową masą kolorów, ale jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, można zauważyć że przedstawia ono tysiące maleńkich, stylizowanych motylków różnych kolorów i rozmiarów – jedynie lewy róg prawie na samej górze obrazu nie został jeszcze pokryty farbą. Całość przypomina gigantyczną mandalę ale jeśli przyjrzeć się jeszcze bliżej, w przestrzeniach pomiędzy motylami ukryta jest niewyraźna sylwetka mężczyzny namalowana od ramion w górę.

Connor jest prawie pewien kim jest ten mężczyzna.

W czasie kiedy przyglądał się obrazowi Markus zdążył zeskoczyć z dźwigu i wytrzeć ręce w szmatkę.

– To mój prezent ślubny dla Meredith i Leo. – Wyjaśnia, całując kochanka na powitanie. – Myślisz że im się spodoba?

Connor krzywi się na to pytanie.

– Coś w co wkładasz całe swoje serce od ostatnich trzech miesiecy? – Pyta retorycznie. – Niech pomyślę… – Uderza Markusa w czoło. – Oczywiście, że im się spodoba!

Szczerze mówiąc Connor jest bardzo podekscytowany myślą o zbliżającym się weselu – wszyscy wiedzieli że ci dwoje od początku byli nierozłączni, i w przyszłym tygodniu stanie się to oficjalne.

Markus odpłaca się Connorowi za pyskówkę mocno go do siebie przytulając i nieuchronnie zostawiając na jego ubraniu jakieś ślady farby. RK800 nie przejmuje się tym jednak tylko zarzuca ramiona na szyję Markusa i uśmiechając się do niego przyciąga go do pocałunku.

Czternaście minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy późnej, Connor odsuwa się by delikatnie ukąsić Markusa w czubek nosa.

– Więc co to za wiadomość, która zdecydowanie nie mogła czekać?

Różnokolorowe oczy rozbłyskują w przypływie emocji i RK200 łapie go za rękę a potem sadza na jednym ze stojących w pracowni stołów.

– Nie jesteś na to gotowy. – Oczywiście, Markus zawsze miał skłonności do dramatyzowania, ale efektowna pauza sprawia, że Connor wstrzymuje do niczego mu nie potrzebny oddech. – Niedługo zostaniemy wujkami.

Mimo niemal nieskończonej mocy obliczeniowej, jedyną reakcją jaka pojawia się na interfejsie Connora jest ‘co?’

– Co?

– Wiem! – Uśmiech Markusa nie mógłby być szerszy.

_ Wujkowie _ . Meredith i Leo spodziewają się dziecka. Żaden z wygenerowanych przez jego system skryptów nie mógłby adekwatnie przedstawić jego podekscytowania.

– Markus, to… – Connor będzie _wujkiem_. Och, zdecydowanie będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Hankowi. – Czy oni… Czy wybrali już imię?

RK200 przytakuje a jego ekscytacja ustępuje miejsca prawdziwej czułości. 

– Carol. To dziewczynka.

_ Oczywiście. _

Niech rA9 ma ich w swojej opiece. Pomiędzy nim, Markusem i mieszkańcami Jerycha ich mała bratanica będzie zupełnie rozpieszczona. I Boże broń, by ktoś uświadomił Hankowi, że niedługo zostanie stryjecznym dziadkiem.

To będzie katastrofa.

… mimo wszystko Connor ma przeczucie, że bez względu na to jaki chaos kryje w sobie przyszłość, on powita go z radością, i ukochanymi ludźmi u boku.

Jeszcze niedawno nie wyobrażał sobie przecież że będzie wolny by myśleć samodzielnie, kochać i być kochanym. Uśmiecha się pod nosem gdy Markus przyciąga go do kolejnego pocałunku.

W końcu, mówiąc ze statystycznego punktu widzenia, zawsze istnieje prawdopodobieństwo tego, że mogą wydarzyć się jakieś niespodziewane rzeczy.

Ponieważ oni są żywi. 


End file.
